Ritual at Summer Solstice
by bookaddict19
Summary: Weeks after the last battle Hermione Granger disappears leaving her friends to wonder what happened. AU-Timetravel.
1. Chapter 1

Ritual of Summer Solstice

By Bookaddict19

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series belongs to JK Rowling and thus she is the one that makes the big bucks from it. I am the one who makes very little (and none of it from this story) and likes to play with her toys... err characters.

Ch 1

Mere weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger vanishes, never to be seen again. Most speculate that the bright muggleborn witch merely went back to the muggle world, but her friend Harry would not give up looking even as months went by and the trail grew colder. Finally an unlikely ally in Draco Malfoy led him to the truth.

Hermione had disappeared on the night before the full moon, which happened to fall on Summer Solstice that year. The night after the full moon Augustus Rookwood was killed during capture. The Deatheater Unspeakable was more than a little mad and rambling before one of the aurors got in a lucky shot that took him down. Unfortunately interrogation became impossible at that point when Rookwood landed in a way that broke his neck, killing him instantly. Draco revealed his suspicions that Rookwood may have had something to do with her disappearance – he'd been obsessed with the brilliant schoolgirl despite her origins.

It would take a team of cursebreakers to break through the wards on Rookwood's estate, there finding evidence of... well they weren't sure. In the woods on the property there was certainly evidence of something, some sort of ritual. That it involved Hermione was certain at that point given they found traces of her blood, but _not_ enough to suggest death. So where WAS the girl? No one knew except Rookwood and he was beyond telling. The Department of Mysteries sent some of their people to the Estate both to investigate the ritual and to remove several items that Rookwood had stolen over the years from the Department.

Harry was left with Hermione's cat (since Crookshanks never could stand Ron) and an unlikely new friend in Draco who now admitted that Granger wasn't that bad he just didn't like being beaten by her so often in school. While Harry still enjoyed hanging out with the Weasley twins, he and Ron didn't get on as well as they had in school and that didn't grow any easier since Ron still was adamant in his dislike of Slytherins (current or former didn't matter). He and Ginny never did get back together and he was currently seeing a nice girl he'd never really gotten to know in school that Draco had introduced him to, Daphne Greengrass. Draco confided that he was interested in Daphne's sister, and the four often double-dated.

So what did happen to Miss Hermione Granger?

On the night before the full moon, Hermione was attending a concert in Hyde Park. She'd thought about asking some of her friends if they wanted to join her, but concluded that she really didn't want the company as she'd have to spend most of the concert explaining things instead of listening to the music given that Harry was the only other that was familiar with muggle things. So she was returning home rather late at night to her parent's house, which remained empty as she hadn't had a real chance to relocate them from Australia. Later she would berate herself for just how easily she was kidnapped. She apparated into the backyard and was promptly hit with a stunner by Rookwood who had been patiently waiting for her return after ascertaining that his quarry was indeed staying at the house. The paltry wards were no challenge for the Unspeakable.

When she was ennervated she found herself bound and her wand was no longer in her possession.

"Welcome, my dear, to my home." Rookwood said. To be honest even if she hadn't recognized him as a Deatheater and he hadn't just kidnapped her she'd have found the man creepy.

"You won't get away with this," Hermione replied, upon finding that she could still speak.

Rookwood's eyes gleamed then and she began to realize that she was not dealing with a man who was sane. "Of course not my dear, but if I can't have you why should anyone else?"

It was then, Hermione reflected, that she began to truly fear that she wouldn't come out of the situation alive. No one knew where she was or who took her. That they were rounding up Deatheaters was a comfort, sure, but the likelihood that they would get this one in time for her did not seem good. "What are you going to do with me?" Her voice was still defiant. She was definitely creeped out when he came over and caressed her face, of all the possible fates if they got caught that she had feared over the years being a Deatheater's plaything had been one of the worst and she couldn't help shuddering in revulsion.

"Oh no, my dear, I wouldn't harm you. I will just be sending you to where you will have the chance to see things more clearly." There was something in how he said it that made her think that she really, really did not want what he said to happen. "But that is for tomorrow night, tonight you must sleep my dear. I wouldn't want you to worry about what is fated for you so here is some dreamless sleep. By the time you awaken it will be nearly time. Yes... nearly time."

She could not struggle as he forced her to drink the potion. As it began to take affect she felt the spell holding her motionless release and strong arms scooped her up. She was placed into a bed and the next thing she knew it was nearly evening. It occurred to her later that full moon fell on Summer Solstice that year, that if not for that he could not have done it, but it was small comfort.

When she woke, a house elf was waiting. "Please, miss musts be taking the bath, miss, and gettings dresseds." The little creature didn't seem particularly downtrodden, but rather insistent.

Hermione didn't see any way out of it and though relieved to have awakened alone in the bed she was afraid of what was in store for her. And so she bathed in the water, eyeing the herbs floating in it and trying to recognize them so she could ascertain their purpose. They smelled lovely, but was there more to it than that? Rosemary, Thyme, Rose petals, those were the mundane plants she recognized, but the others... was that murtlap and dittany? Mallowsweet, lovage... if it weren't for potions class she'd have a harder time recognizing them cut up and wet in the bathwater.

She wasn't given long to muse over the possibly sinister purposes behind the choices, however, as the elf hurried her through her bath and into what looked to Hermione to be very similar to a nightgown though the robes were not sheer. Had she been more familiar with such practices she would have recognized them as ritual robes. The little elf did not give her shoes and Hermione had to wonder what happened to her own clothes. Her hair was dried for her and somehow the elf managed to get it to fall in loose curls rather than an unruly mess, she then bound it back with a garland of dried flowers. Thoughts of escape were running through her mind, but without her wand and within the warded estate she was without much chance of success.

The elf delivered her to her master without divulging her name. Rookwood seemed very satisfied with her appearance. Oddly he didn't resort to Imperius to ensure her cooperation or even a compulsion charm. He merely bound her, this time with lightweight chain of what appeared to be silver, after immobilizing her and then swept her off her feet and carried her out a side door and into the woods behind the house. A perfectly circular clearing at the near center of the woods was the destination and it had obviously been prepared for whatever his purpose.

He released the immobulus, but not the chains upon reaching the circle and set her down gently at the very center upon a stone altar kissing her lightly on the cheek. It did nothing to relax Hermione's very real fears when she found that she could not move and was forcibly relaxing – perhaps something in the herbs from the bath after all?

The next hours began to blur as the full moon climbed higher in the sky. Chanting, blood-letting (both his blood and hers) and finally Rookwood stepping out of the circle after painting a series of runes in the combined blood upon her forehead. Hermione felt herself growing dizzy as the circle seemed to spin, the chanting no longer audible to her ears. Indeed the world seemed to be rushing by and then to vanish altogether. For a moment her heart stopped beating only to begin anew at a frantic pace.

She must have passed out, she concluded as she slowly opened her eyes only to find no trace of circle, Rookwood, or indeed the same forest. The only similarity between where she was then and where she was now was the full moon high in the sky and the ritual robes she still wore. Hermione raised a shaky hand to her forehead, but the runes too were gone, absorbed into her skin. As she did so she heard a sound that she'd heard once before at the full moon – the howl of a werewolf. She shivered.

The sound was distant but these woods, wherever they were, would not be safe tonight, especially without a wand. At that moment she spotted something lying beside her and frowned thoughtfully, it wasn't her wand but it was _a_ wand. When she picked it up the wand proved otherwise, shooting a brilliant set of gold and silver sparks that ordinarily she'd have been delighted to see but at the moment would have had her cursing if Hermione were the sort to curse as she heard the howls grow closer. She looked around and, spotting a tree with a low enough branch, began awkwardly to climb. Climbing trees wasn't something she'd done in the past several years and climbing in robes was particularly _not_ something she'd ever done but getting attacked by a werewolf certainly was not on her top ten list of things to do. It was right up there with getting used in rituals by crazy deatheaters who kidnapped her for reasons of their own.

As she scrambled higher in the tree she tried to figure out where she was. It wasn't until she was relatively high that she saw the castle in the distance and knew instantly that this was the Forbidden Forest.

"But... how is the castle in such good shape," she whispered, remembering the damage it had taken mere weeks ago. The howling grew closer and Hermione clung to the trunk of the tree as below her the powerful creature leaped against the tree. She looked down and blinked in disbelief as she saw not just the expected werewolf, but three other creatures as well looking up at her. She swallowed, blinked a few times and looked down again. A well formed stag that was all too familiar though she was used to seeing it as her best friend's patronus, a shaggy black dog equally familiar to her, and... the rat.

"Oh god. What did he do?" Hermione murmured softly. She now knew not just where she was, but rather when.

The Marauders, for that is indeed who they were, were surprised when they saw sparks while they were out running in the forest with Moony. "Oh shit," was the collective thought when the werewolf promptly took off in the direction of them and Prongs and Padfoot were hard pressed to keep up. It was some small relief to them that when they reached him they didn't find anyone on the ground, no his quarry was a small woman high in a tree. It was, however, something of a stalemate when they couldn't get him to leave despite the stag's attempts.

Perhaps it was her scent but Moony was having none of leaving. The boys were just hoping the woman would fall asleep so that they could get their friend back without her seeing just who he, and they were, since they hadn't been acting very naturally for animals. Unfortunately for them (or fortunately depending on your perspective) she already knew _and_ she wasn't at all sleepy having slept the day away prior to the ritual.

Hermione had the rest of the night to think. One of the first things she noticed (not having a mirror) was that her hair was different. It was still curly, but not as unmanageably so, but the real difference was the color. The dark brown had changed to hold highlights of cinnamon and what appeared in the moonlight to be a sandy blond similar to the color of Rookwood's hair. She also finds herself to be shorter than she was previously which was really annoying given she wasn't all that tall to begin with. This makes her grumble,

"Great, just great, now how am I going to get down?" Getting up into the tree wasn't easy but getting down will be worse. The werewolf that she now knows to be Remus Lupin has stopped pawing the tree at least and has settled below it to wait, still staring up at her with uncannily intelligent eyes for all that they are wild. The dog whines and the stag tries to nudge the werewolf into budging again, but they have no luck.

If Hermione weren't stuck up a tree and in another time she might find it almost amusing but she knows the quirks of time travel from her year with the time turner and being stuck in the Marauders time means she truly IS stuck, you have to wait for time to catch up with you.

She's not sure that this is exactly what Rookwood had planned since he didn't exactly tell her his intentions. Nor did he seem particularly sane. Oddly these thoughts bring another that most definitely does not fit her perceptions of Rookwood, 'Dear Gus, I'm sure he meant well.' Dear Gus???????? What. The. Hell.

If Rookwood in this time had any idea what his elder self had done he'd be cursing because somewhere within the ritual he screwed up. He did send Hermione back in time. He did make it so that she could not help but care for him. However, it was NOT in the way he intended. The mingling of their blood had the effect of tying them, but in the transferring of Hermione to this time period where she herself did not yet exist the fabric of time was forced to create a place for her. That place, as she is finding, is as Rookwood's half-sister.

The knowledge and new memories mingle and intertwine with her own leaving her aware of a future that has not happened yet but with memories of a past that she did not have. In this world Hermione is a half blood, raised by her muggle mother and the result of an indiscretion by her wizard father, Orlandus Rookwood. Augustus is already working in the Department of Mysteries and is currently unaware of the girl. That will soon change as his father has died and he is about to find himself her guardian.

Hermione runs through the information in her head once more as the night grows old and the moon begins to set. It is something of a relief that she has a ready-made background, though not one she'd have chosen precisely. She has apparently returned younger than she was, which doesn't entirely please her either given that she'll have to repeat her OWLs and NEWTs. It should be her fifth year but she was apparently tutored rather than attending Hogwarts.

According to 'her' memories her 'father' came to get her last night for purposes she doesn't understand (which explains the ritual robes). The same ritual killed both of her parents and somehow she ended up here with no belongings save for her wand. She isn't sure how (which is very true). She wonders what her wand is made of as it isn't her original wand and the answer comes to her as though she knew all along, 9 inches rosewood and phoenix feather. Nibbling on her lower lip she wonders how on earth she's going to deal with the boys below her, especially the one she knows is currently on the path to become traitor to the others. If a prophecy has yet to be spoken must it actually be spoken? She can't help but wonder.

Down below the tree the stag looks up to the sky where the moon is setting. He nudges his sleeping friends gently with his horns to wake them. It's one last attempt to get Moony away from there before he changes back. James knows that Remus is going to be horrified when he comes back to himself as it is without the woman seeing him. It is, however, too late. Even as the werewolf finally seems willing to leave the treed prey, her scent having finally dissipated due to a shift in the wind, the moon finally sets and he begins to shift back.

Hermione conjures a robe and drops it down. Her aim is surprisingly good all things considered as it lands within reach, if not covering him and Remus grabs for it, groaning. He slips it on hurriedly and his hands come up to rub his face as much to hide his embarrassment and shame as he realizes that a robe floating down from the tree means someone IN the tree.

"Morning. Don't worry, I'm fine, and your friends can change back if they'd like. I won't tell anyone," the soft, musical voice floats down from the branch where Hermione is still sitting. She's a bit startled by her voice, it carries a lilt that reminds her of Seamus Finnegan. By now she really would like a mirror but it would look odd if she conjured one so she'll have to wait.

The other Marauders look a bit startled, then sheepish as they change back from their animagus forms. Remus finally looks up, "Are you sure you are well?" he asks, his voice soft and serious. His senses are still overly sensitive and her scent held traces of blood in it, no wonder he's still beneath the tree.

Hermione blushes, "I could use a little help getting down," she admits. "Where am I anyway?" She has sense enough to pretend not to know.

"Of course, m'lady," Sirius says in a courtly manner that startles a laugh out of her, though inwardly it is a bit painful remembering how much Harry missed his godfather. She holds her robes tightly against her legs, not wanting to give the boys below a show as she lets go of the tree trunk.

One levitation spell later and she's returned safely to the ground. She sways a bit when she lands on her bare feet and it is Remus who steadies her, despite being worn out himself.

"You're in the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts. What are you doing out here and without shoes, no less?" James asks. The boys surround her like an honor guard.

Hermione looks around to locate something to transfigure into shoes. She picks two cornflowers and converts them into clogs. Not ideal for wandering through the woods, but certainly better than no shoes at all. "I'm not really sure. The last I remember was being in a circular clearing and now I'm here."

Sirius frowns and exchanges a look with James. Peter doesn't really get it and Remus is too worn out from the change to be doing his best thinking, but the pureblood pair recognize that the girl must have been used in a ritual somehow. Not wanting to frighten her they say nothing of that, however, figuring that if she's forgotten it may be for the best. "We'll take you to see Headmaster Dumbledore. He'll know what to do," James says.

Hermione sags with relief and Remus, thinking she might faint, puts an arm around the tiny young woman to support her. Hermione finds herself blushing again as she looks up at him, "I really am all right," she says softly, "just relieved that I'm somewhere safe."

Amber eyes look down at her and despite the tiredness in them, there is something more than just the kindness that she's used to seeing from Professor Lupin. The kindness is still there, but protectiveness and interest have joined it despite how tired and pained he is. "I'm glad," he says sincerely, "but you should still have Madame Pomfrey check on you after you see the Headmaster."

Sirius can't quite believe what he's hearing. There's something in the way Moony is talking to the strange girl that reminds Padfoot all too much of how Prongs goes on about "his" Lily. Needless to say the urge to tease the heck out of his friend is there even if he can't indulge it right now and his expression turns gleeful.

James sees the look on Sirius' face and smirks. That look never bodes well. Peter has been awfully quiet this whole time, but given the pudgy boy appears barely awake it isn't all that surprising. The quintet arrive at the edge of the forest and James looks over to Hermione with a serious, yet almost sheepish expression, "Erm, look... I know you said you wouldn't tell..."

"I won't. The Headmaster doesn't need to know that you boys were out here or that you were loose... no one got hurt. Why don't we just say that you," she points to James, "were up early and saw white in a tree and decided to investigate. I presume these two," she gestures to Peter and Sirius, "are friends of yours and you woke them up to come with." She smiles innocently up at Remus, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I saw you at all. Perhaps you'd better go so I can meet you at a more opportune time?"

The boys are rather impressed with how quickly the girl comes up with a plausible story. Even Remus agrees that it will probably work before splitting off from the group with Peter so that he can be back in the Shrieking Shack before Madame Pomfrey comes to get him. He looks almost regretful as he removes his arm from Hermione. "Petey has to help Remus get back but Sirius and I can pull off that story. Who'd believe that we managed to wake Petey up this early anyway?" James says with a grin.

"Hey!" Peter says in a mildly disgruntled manner even as he catches the words as they're leaving, "Just because I like sleeping until a civilized hour..."

Hermione chuckles even as Remus complains to Peter, "Not so loud..." James and Sirius continue to escort her towards the Castle. "So Remus and Pete just left us, and you, sir, are clearly Sirius," Hermione's lips twitch a little as she says that, glancing at the grinning boy, "So who might you be?" she asks James as if she didn't already know. It's all she can do to keep from snickering. She'd have known her best friend's father anywhere.

James puffs up a little, he's obviously got more ego than Harry, but Hermione is finding it kind of funny. "James Potter, at your service," he says giving her a bow that she does laugh at.

Sirius smirks, "No one else is Sirius around here that's for sure. Sirius Black, m'lady, also at your service," his eyes twinkle as he takes her hand and bows over it.

This has her even more amused in a flattered sort of way. In her own time she did not have guys falling over themselves to flirt with her and even if they aren't serious about it these two are treating her with a courtly sort of flirting manner that she can't help but enjoy. Thanks to her integrated memories she doesn't feel quite as awkward in responding to it and she pauses to give them a curtsey in return. "A pleasure I'm sure, gentleman. Hermione Rookwood."

The boys both look at her, then to each other, then back to her at her last name. They've never heard of her. They should have heard of her. Certainly they haven't seen her at any of the pureblood parties their parents have dragged them to in the past. She has a wand so she isn't a squib. Odd.

Hermione can well imagine what they're thinking given the looks that just passed. She glances down as though embarrassed though she isn't really given her "history" seems half dream and murmurs, "My father preferred his embarrassment to be home-schooled rather than let his indiscretion be known. He won't be best pleased that I ended up here even if it is his fault."

Her words lead Sirius to remember what his father used to say about Orlandus Rookwood and it becomes a bit clearer. He gives James a look that says he'll explain later and gallantly offers Hermione his arm. "Well I for one cannot possibly see how such a lovely lady could be an embarrassment and am delighted you ended up here. It is a waste to keep such a jewel hidden from the world," he says extravagantly.

Hermione can't help but give him a faintly disbelieving look though she does accept his arm. She turns to James and asks, "Is he always like this?"

Prongs laughs and nods agreeably, "Pretty much. Padfoot is definitely a ladies' man."

"Hey! I resemble that remark," Sirius quips unrepentantly.

Hermione just chuckles, looking around as they lead her through the hallways as much to see what may be different as because she's not supposed to have been here before and it is the thing to do.

When they reach the gargoyle that guards the Headmaster's office James instructs, "All right, time to start guessing candy." "Cockroach cluster. Toothflossing Stringmints. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Chocolate Frogs."

Hermione quirks an eyebrow and then joins in, "Lemon drops. Bridge mix." At her second guess the gargoyle steps aside, "Bridge mix? Really? Interesting," she says. She didn't know the Headmaster had ever had it, but given his sweet tooth she's not really surprised.

"What's bridge mix?" Sirius asks as they step onto the stairs as they begin to move. James looks interested in the answer too.

"Muggle sweets, its a chocolate mix with different fillings in the chocolates. Some are jellied, some are nuts, some are caramel, others raisins. All sorts of things really, its pretty good." Hermione replies, stepping off the stair as it reaches the top but waiting for the boys.

Before they can knock the Headmaster's familiar voice calls out, "Come in please." Hermione is hard pressed to blink back the tears that suddenly find their way into her eyes as the much beloved headmaster has been dead for nearly two years in her own time.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, very good. And who is this young lady?" Albus Dumbledore looked at his guests with an expectant expression. He woke instantly when he felt the disturbance in the wards and has been waiting ever since. The magic involved in the disturbance was complex, wild and an odd combination of light and dark. Seeing the young woman with the two boys garbed in a ritual robe and garland, Albus can sense nothing of the dark in her even as he waits for explanation.

"Hermione Rookwood, Headmaster," she says in a soft, musical voice. "I'm afraid these boys found me in a bit of a jam." The phrase is muggle, but then even Hermione "Rookwood" had a muggle mother.

Sirius always loves telling a story and butts in, "She was stuck in a tree. We rescued her, of course, can't leave a lady up a tree."

James smacks his arm, "Shut up, Padfoot. I was up kind of early and saw something white in one of the trees. It looked too big to be a bird so Padfoot and I decided to see what it was." True enough it was VERY early when they found her and they did see white in a tree... it just wasn't a tree on the edge of the forest.

Hermione gives the headmaster a sheepish smile, "I climbed it when I found myself in unfamiliar surroundings at night like this," she says, gesturing down at the robes. "I didn't even have shoes and I could hear creatures. You never know what sort are roaming about, but I had hopes that at least they might not climb trees... but then I couldn't get down."

The headmaster smiles kindly, "I understand, my dear, but I'm afraid I don't know how you came to be in the forest. Could you tell me what happened?" He can't quite read her thoughts, catching glimpses but not entire memories as he tries to subtly probe the girl as she speaks.

Hermione says softly, "I'm not really sure myself, Headmaster. The last I remember is being in a circular clearing in a different wood entirely and that wasn't any too clear either because I got very dizzy. I don't really know what papa was doing or why... I remember being very frightened and then dizzy then nothing until I woke in your forest."

Since she is concentrating on the memory of the ritual, Albus gets a foggy impression of it overlaid by the ritual her "father" used in which a woman that has enough resemblance to Hermione to be her mother lies dead. He hmms thoughtfully, "You are safe here, my dear. I will put forth some inquiries and in the meantime you will be my ward. Let's see where the Sorting Hat wishes to put you and arrangements can be made for clothes and books tomorrow."

Hermione looks up at the blue eyes, twinkling despite their seriousness, and her own fill with tears as she realizes that she IS safe. It hasn't fully hit her yet that she won't see her friends again, not as a peer, but Dumbledore does mean safety to her. "Thank you, sir," she sniffs, and a handkerchief is pressed into her hand even as he gently pats her shoulder,

"Not at all, Miss Rookwood. You've had a trying night, but you are safe now." With that he walks over to the shelf where the Sorting Hat is kept and takes it down.

Fawkes trills sympathetically and Hermione's eyes are drawn over to the bird. "Beautiful," she breathes. She's seen him before of course, but not as close up as Harry has. Fawkes preens and gives her a knowing look that brings a ghost of a smile back to her lips.

"Fawkes does appreciate admiration. Wonderful creatures, the phoenix," Dumbledore says as he offers her the hat. "Just place it on your head and the hat will do the rest."

Sirius and James watch with interest wondering where the girl will be sorted. Hermione lifts the hat and sets it on her head hesitantly.

/Huh. You're different...interesting... I've sorted you before... and yet I haven't yet. Oh well, let's have a look again shall we? A well-rounded one, aren't you? Why you could do well almost anywhere. Hmm, perhaps not Slytherin, no as you say the current crop might well eat you alive. And while you are a loyal and faithful friend, you have other qualities that shine even brighter. Like that intellect, Rowena would have loved you... but oh my, you are a fierce one aren't you. No, you're absolutely right my dear. No question about it. Better be/

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat pronounces after an indeterminable wait.

Hermione barely keeps herself from sagging in relief as she slowly removes the hat and hands it back to the Headmaster. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seems to glow a little brighter at the hat's pronouncement.

"Perhaps you boys could introduce Miss Rookwood to Miss Evans and Miss Hartley. One of them might have something you can borrow until we can get you to the village to order some things," he says.

James gets a sappy look at the mere mention of Lily so it is Sirius that responds, "We'd be happy to show her the way to the tower and introduce her to her dorm mates."

"I leave you in very good hands then, my dear. Professor McGonagall is your head of house, you may confide in her as well and you should speak to her after lunch about your course schedule," Dumbledore adds.

Hermione nods, it would be even more overwhelming if she really were home-schooled. As it is she will have to do some research to make sure she doesn't perform spells that may not be around yet among other things. It is going to be very difficult, she reflects, to not do things far beyond her year. Thankfully given she's always been an overachiever that is likely just how she will come across and anything beyond her year will be chalked up to that. Certainly more training in defense won't hurt given they are still in the first war time period. "Thank you again, sir. I really appreciate it," she says softly before following after the two Marauders.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The headmaster looked thoughtfully after the small group that just left his office. 'There is something very wrong here,' he thinks, glad that the girl wasn't hurt (or didn't seem to be anyway) by whatever landed her in the Forbidden Forest. It is clear to him that she was used in a ritual somehow but just how she ended up in the Forbidden Forest when she clearly didn't start there is a mystery.

Making his way over to the fireplace he takes a pinch of floo powder and drops it into the flames before putting his head into them and speaking the name "Alistair Moody". It takes a few minutes of calling before his old friend comes to the fireplace looking at Albus suspiciously. After a few rounds of questions to establish identity (you can't be too cautious even on a floo call in Moody's opinion) Albus asks to step through and proceeds to fill the auror in on his mystery student.

"And so you see why I am concerned? That something that powerful should disturb the wards and leave the girl here is disturbing. I was able to discern no harm in her, she is not dark, but what was the purpose? Is her presence merely a mistake or was it the intent all along?" Albus wonders aloud.

"Sounds like a bloody mess. Tell you what. There's obviously reason to believe that something went on. From what you said of the girl's memories there's reason enough to investigate. I'll get a team and see if we can borrow an Unspeakable and we can check the Rookwood estate. Reckon they might not be happy about it but it would be the first place to look," Moody replies. Given a ritual was involved he's fairly certain the Department of Mysteries will want to be involved. They get rather bent out of shape when people tamper with things they consider their purview - complicated, overpowered rituals qualify (or at least he thinks they do... no one really knows what those people get up to after all now do they?).

"That would be very much appreciated, Alistair. That poor young lady, I think she was still in shock. From what I was able to glimpse I don't know if her mother survived what was done," Albus says shaking his head over the matter.

Moody looks grim. "Blood rituals. That's bad, Albus."

"I know, my friend. I know. Let me know what you find." Dumbledore says with a sigh before using the floo to step back through to his office.

"Dribby," Dumbledore calls and the House Elf pops into the office. "Yes, Headmaster Dumbledores sir?" "Find Minerva for me and ask her to come up, would you?" he smiles kindly at the little elf who beams back happily nodding, "I is doing that right away, Headmaster." He pops out again and Albus settles back at his desk to wait.

While Albus Dumbledore is having a similar conversation with his Deputy Headmistress, James and Sirius have led their newest Housemate up to the common room. Luckily Lily is an early riser and is just coming down the steps from the girl's dormitory as they arrive. Hermione is a little nervous at meeting the girl who will be Harry's mum. She's nervous in general.

"Evans! Just the girl we wanted to see, and lovely as always too." James calls out happily.

"Potter." Lily sounds less than thrilled to see _him_. "Black." She looks curiously at the girl with the troublesome pair.

"Good morning, dearest Evans, the Headmaster asked us to deliver dear Miss Rookwood into your capable hands... well yours or Miss Hartley's but I don't see fair Alice up and about yet. She needs to borrow a uniform," Sirius proclaims lazily.

Hermione flushes. She never borrowed anything from Lavender or Pavarti so it seems even more awkward to have to borrow a uniform from girls she doesn't even know (unless by vague stories of the past).

Lily rolls her eyes at Sirius before giving Hermione a friendly smile that suddenly reminds her all too much of Harry's. "Lily Evans," she says her voice as friendly as her smile.

"Hermione Rookwood," comes the reply. It's odd, the detached little voice of her conscience says, how easily you're using the last name though it makes a certain measure of sense.

"Come on up and I'll introduce you to Alice," Lily says, turning back to go upstairs.

Hermione pauses a moment and gives the boys a smile, it's a little wistful and nervous, "Thank you both. I'll see you later I guess," she says softly before following Lily.

The boys head up to their dorm room to find that Peter has beaten them back. Unsurprisingly he's fallen asleep.

"Weird, huh Padfoot?" James says of their little adventure.

Sirius nods, "Did you get a load of Moony when we were walking back? If she hadn't made those shoe things I thought he was going to pick her up and carry her," he chortles.

James smirks at him, "And you were better, Mr. Practically kissing the girl's hand? Anyways shake Peter we have to get ready and get down to breakfast."

Sirius goes one better and changes into Padfoot bounding up and making Peter sincerely regret falling asleep.

"I'm up! I'm up! Sheesh, Padfoot, just wait until the next time you want to sleep in," Peter protests as he shoves the dog off the bed. Peter is anything but a morning person.

Sirius just snickers as he changes back and starts loading his book bag with his supplies for the morning's classes.

"Alice, Alice wake up," Lily says, shaking her friend's shoulder.

"Just another moment, mum," comes a sleepy mumble from the face buried in the pillow.

It sets both Lily and Hermione to laughing and the two exchange a grin. Lily gains a mischievous look as she tugs away the sheets and says in a stern, no-nonsense voice that mimics her mother's when she's serious, "Up right now, young lady, or you'll miss breakfast!"

Alice starts awake and sits up rubbing her eyes before glaring at her roommate. "That wasn't funny, Lily," she says though she can't help the way the smile is tugging the glare right off her face.

"Yes it was, Hermione thinks so too, don't you Hermione?" Lily says, not bothering to hide her amusement.

As Hermione sees Alice's face she is forcibly reminded of a Gryffindor she has come to know rather well in the past few years and instead of responding she grabs hold of one of the bedposts as she sways a little on her feet again.

"Are you all right?" Alice asks, concerned.

"She's just been to see Headmaster, he sent her up here with Potter and Black to see about borrowing a uniform but I think she should see Madame Pomfrey," Lily says, not liking how pale the shorter girl is.

"I think you're right, Lily," Alice agrees, "but she might be more comfortable in normal robes. The castle isn't exactly warm and rit... those robes aren't. Looks like you could use something else for your feet too. Those things can't be comfortable."

'Was this what Neville would have been like if his parents had raised him', Hermione wonders as she tries to focus her thoughts enough to say something instead of letting them talk right over her. "What the clogs? No, not really, though since they were originally flowers and I was tired they aren't quite as bad as normal ones. I didn't get the wood quite right so they are almost soft inside," Hermione admits, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Get her a glass of water, Lily," Alice orders before saying in a softer voice, "I'm going to take the garland out of your hair and we'll see about getting you changed before we take you to Madame Pomfrey. I don't know what happened to you, but I know ritual garb when I see it. It will be better to make sure you are well."

Hermione nods, wishing she hadn't when she realizes a little of the dizziness is back. "Can I... can I see a mirror?" she asks suddenly, realizing that she still isn't sure what she looks like.

"Drink your water first," Lily says, handing her the glass, "with as pale as you are right now you would fall over in a faint before you managed to stand. I'm going to charm a set of robes to fit you for now and you can borrow Alice's sandals since the size adjusts on them."

While Hermione drinks her water Alice removes the garland and notes traces of blood on it. Without saying anything about it she regards the smaller girl with pity, wondering just what she has been through. "There's a mirror in the bathroom, you can change in there if you'd like," she says.

Hermione smiles faintly, "Thank you," she says, as she accepts the clothing they offer. She stands carefully before making her way to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Alice explains the significance of the robes Hermione was wearing to Lily in low whispers after showing her the garland, concluding with, "So I think she's been used for some sort of ritual. The poor girl!"

Lily's eyes widen. Even now she's still learning a lot about the wizarding world, reading in her spare time and asking questions discretely of her friend, Alice. She doesn't like showing off despite being a brilliant student and is well aware that there are still many things she doesn't know.

In the bathroom, Hermione avoids looking into the mirror at first before steeling her nerves and giving in. Her eyes widen, adding to the already delicate look her features have taken on.

With her hair unbound and falling down her back wearing the ritual robes she looks like someone out of a Romantic painting, perhaps of the Lady of Shallot or Ophelia before she went off to drown herself. Her hair is long, almost to her waist. The color is no longer dark brown, as she'd noted before, but rather a dark cinnamon highlighted with honeyed tones. She is paler than she was, part of that might be due to not being fully recovered from the ritual but she doesn't think there is much color to bring back. For better or worse she has lost her golden complexion and now has creamy skin with a hint of rose in her cheeks. Her eyes have changed to a dreamy hazel framed by dark brown brows and lashes instead of the previous black. She appears to be barely five feet tall.

Forcing herself to stop gawking in order to change clothes she frowns as she notes the scars, old and new, on her body. The traces of the curse scar from Dolohov still remains, though it is fainter than before. New scars etch silvery patterns on each arm and when she sweeps her hair aside to look at her back she finds another small mark at the base of her spine, though she can't quite make it out. Biting her lip worriedly she gets on with getting dressed in the borrowed garments as a "Are you all right in there?" carries through the door.

"I'll be just a minute, sorry," Hermione replies. She takes a moment to wash her face and runs her fingers through her hair, wishing for an unbreakable brush (not realizing that her hair being a force of nature is in the past) and wincing as her fingers find more than one tender spot on her scalp. "Perhaps that's why I still feel dizzy," she murmurs even as she opens the bathroom door again.

"What's why?" Lily asks.

"Oh, my scalp feels tender in a few places," Hermione admits.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey will get you all fixed up." Curious as they are they want their new friend feeling better. Their questions can wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It's nice to see that people are reading my story. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. The disclaimer (for those wondering) can be found in Chapter 1. The fact that the characters and setting are not mine isn't likely to change and thus saying it in Ch 1 seems sufficient. Enjoy!

Ch 3

In the Hospital Wing, Poppy Pomfrey was getting her monthly patient all settled in his regular bed. "You're looking rather well this time, Remus, good for you," she says kindly to the young werewolf. 'He's such a nice boy, it's a shame he has to suffer every month,' Poppy reflects to herself even as she hands him a cup of hot chocolate. "Now drink that and then off to sleep. We'll see how you're feeling at lunchtime," she says briskly.

Remus gives her a tired smile as he accepts the mug, "Thank you again, Madame Pomfrey."

Remus sipped at his hot chocolate all the while thinking about the girl. A sick feeling curled in his stomach at what could have happened had she not climbed that tree. She was so small, so seemingly defenseless. 'What made her promise not to tell?' he had to wonder. Shouldn't she have been terrified? She wasn't, no she definitely wasn't or she'd never have let him support her on the walk back. The thought cheers him, pulling a rare, true smile, almost a grin, to his lips. All too often Remus Lupin is the serious one, more given to half-smiles than grins.

Even caught up in his thoughts of his mystery girl his senses alert him when Lily and Alice bring _her_ into the hospital wing. Behind the curtained off area he finishes his chocolate, knowing Poppy will check once she has the girl settled and lays back, shutting his eyes and just listening for her voice.

"Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey," Both Lily and Alice both speak the nurse's name and she turns from her bustling about the medicine cupboard and turns to see the two girls supporting a third unfamiliar girl.

"Set her down on that bed there, girls," Poppy says, gesturing to one not far from the curtained area, but not immediately next to it. "Quietly please, I've a patient who should be sleeping." Should be are the operative words. Tired as he is Remus is too interested in the mystery girl to fall asleep when he - can - be learning more about her.

Lily and Alice guide Hermione over to the bed the nurse indicated and help her into it.

"Now who have we here and what happened," Poppy asks, looking to Lily and Alice for the answers.

"This is Hermione Rookwood, we're not sure what's wrong with her," Lily says.

Alice, however, gives the nurse's arm a little tug and pulls her a little further from her new patient. In a low voice she explains what little she knows, the words drifting in pieces to Remus' ears, "...garland had blood on it...ritual robes...not sure but she's dizzy still...said her head was tender in places...worried..."

"Thank you, Miss Hartley. You and Miss Evans may come back to visit after lunch if you would like," Poppy says firmly, "I'll take care of your new friend."

The girls, not having much choice since they have to go back for their book bags and will have to hurry as it is if they hope to get breakfast before their morning classes call a hurried, "We'll be back to visit, Hermione. Feel better."

The nurse turns to the girl on the bed and begins running diagnostic charms as she says in a motherly tone, "Now then, why don't you tell me all about it and we'll see about doing something for that head of yours. Then you can have a good sleep and you'll feel much better."

Hermione chokes back tears, not for the first time that morning. It's been a real shock to her and she still can't believe she is when and where she is. "I keep thinking this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up," she says truthfully, "I don't know what the ritual was supposed to do or why he wanted me for it. It's so confusing... last I remember of it I was in a circular clearing in a different woods and then I was here and it was late at night with the moon full."

There's more, but she's afraid they'll all think her insane if she admits that it was also _summer_ in the other clearing, whereas it is clearly _autumn_ now. Somewhere in that ritual she lost a couple months (not to mention years from her old life given that she's a fifth year again – it makes her head hurt more just thinking on it). She worries her lower lip with her teeth.

"Hmm.... concussion..." Poppy says, frowning at the other results from the diagnostic charm. Ritual scarring, not unexpected under the circumstances perhaps but disturbing none the less, and older scars that show traces of dark magic. Someone hurt this girl with a very dark curse at some point in time. She hardly looks old enough for that to have happened to her. Traces of blood magic done on the girl have Poppy's frown turning grim. 'No telling what will come of _that_,' she thinks to herself, 'but Headmaster will want to know. No sense in frightening the poor girl with it now.'

"Let's fix that concussion of yours, then a nice cup of hot chocolate and sleep for you, Miss Rookwood. There is still a trace of dreamless sleep in your system I see, but you seem tired enough to sleep without it." The exhaustion levels in the girl's system are high making Poppy wonder how she's managed to stay awake this long. Given the concussion it is just as well that she has. She taps her wand lightly against the girl's forehead murmuring the spell to fix the concussion, cool blue light glowing over the injured skull and relieving the pressure from the bumps and contusions.

Hermione sighs lightly as things come into sharp focus again and the dizziness passes. A wave of sleepiness washes over her and she yawns. She can barely keep her eyes open when the nurse returns with the hot chocolate and the cup is still half-full when she gives up, setting it aside on the bedside table and settling back into the pillows to fall deeply asleep.

Remus is a bit disappointed not to have heard more, though the bits he did hear were interesting enough. He gives up his fight against sleep as Poppy is fixing hot chocolate for his mystery girl – Hermione Rookwood. It is perhaps unsurprising that his dreams are of her.

In the History of Magic classroom James and Sirius are waiting impatiently for the girls to arrive. Peter already looks drowsy, anticipating a nice long nap under Binns droning voice. As Lily and Alice walk in just barely on time, Sirius waves them over, "We saved you some seats," he says eagerly. Lily tries _not_ to sit next to James but with a mischievous smirk Alice beats her to the one by Sirius. It's a well known fact that she likes Frank Longbottom but he's a year ahead of them so they don't have the opportunity to sit together in classes.

Lily gives Alice a look that promises retribution later and sits down next to James with a long-suffering sigh, "Just try not to get up to any of your tricks while I'm sitting next to you at least, Potter."

James clutches his heart, "You wound me, Evans," he says looking at her sadly, "but at least I can look upon beauty in my pain." Melodramatic much?

Lily rolls her eyes at him, "Whatever. Just be quiet I need to take notes." She looks around a moment, "No Remus? You should be taking notes as well then. He'll want them." She listens for just a moment to Binns drone and then pulls out her book, flipping open to the appropriate chapter. Then she starts taking notes from the book. It's useless taking them from Binns himself as his monotone is hard to concentrate on even for good students and, she's noticed, he sometimes gets his facts wrong. Instead she figures out what the lecture is roughly about and takes notes from the chapter during class.

While James is trying to get Lily to talk to him, Sirius is taking notes of a different sort. Placing a parchment between him and Alice, he's completely ignored Binns. _So what do you think about our new student?_ he writes.

Alice has no more interest in paying attention to Binns than Sirius does. - She finds simply reading the history text, dry as it is, to be more helpful than the lectures. - Picking up her quill she writes back. _Where'd you guys find her anyway? Someone used her in a ritual. I'm worried about the poor girl._

_James spotted her in a tree in the forest._ Sirius writes, sticking to the 'official' story. _We went out to investigate and were surprised to find it was a girl. We helped her get down and took her to Dumbledore._

In a tree???? I wonder how she ended up in the forest. She said she started out someplace else. I hope she's going to be all right. There was blood on that garland she was wearing. Alice gives him a serious, significant look. She comes from a pureblood family too, one that has always been associated with the Light but blood on part of a ritual ensemble is disturbing.

That's bad. Sirius frowns. No one could call his family Light. He looks thoughtful a moment as though remembering something. Headmaster's phoenix liked her though. So whatever was done, she isn't dark at least I don't think so.

Alice gives him a faintly disgusted look before writing a reply. Honestly, Sirius, even without the endorsement of a bird I'd think you could have guessed that. She seems far too nice and genuine to be dark.

Well she could have been. Blood rituals are pretty nasty usually. They can have bad results even on unwilling victims. If she got off unscathed she's very fortunate. Sirius writes back, shooting a defensive look back at her.

Alice looks faintly apologetic. She forgets, sometimes, how touchy Sirius can be on things pertaining to dark magic, though with a family like his it isn't surprising. It must be hard on him being a hold out Gryffindor in a family that has been predominantly Slytherin for centuries. Maybe not unscathed given we ended up taking her to the hospital wing, but Madame Pomfrey is good at sorting people out. We're going to go visit her at lunch time.

Hospital wing? What was wrong? Sirius looks concerned.

She was dizzy, looked like she was going to faint at one point. She said her head was tender in places. Alice writes back before being distracted by James and Lily squabbling quietly in front of them. "Shhhh, you two. Some of us are trying to concentrate here," she tells them in a mock stern voice, belied by the twinkle in her eyes.

James smirks at her and Lily rolls her eyes and the comment causes Sirius to laugh. Peter snorts and looks up a moment before blinking sleepily and dropping right back off again.

"Concentrate on what though?" James says with a smirk, snatching the parchment and reading over the conversation. He shares it with Lily as the smirk changes to a more serious expression.

Lily gives James and Sirius a look that promises dire things if they disregard her words, "Neither of you are going to give that poor girl a hard time after what she's been through."

Sirius looks mildly offended and James genuinely hurt that she'd think that of him as he protests, "We wouldn't. Merlin, Lily, we found her. Naturally we're curious. It doesn't mean we'd give her a hard time."

Sirius mutters, "We save that for people who deserve it." Like Snivellus.

Alice shakes her head slightly at Lily, the girl is a bit irrational where James Potter is concerned. Those boys don't really pick on girls. - It doesn't mean that some don't end up targets of their pranks, but mostly that's when the prank is a general one, and those pranks aren't particularly malicious either. - She likes the Marauders. They're funny. Still she can see that Lily is just feeling protective of the other girl and it makes her smile that the boys obviously feel the same. Maybe her friend will start to get along with them a bit more if they have something in common.

"I'm sorry... it's just..." Lily looks down and then looks at the pair in puzzlement, as if something about their current attitude just isn't meshing with the neat category her mind has placed them in. The gears are whirring as she's forced to assimilate the genuine protectiveness in with the pranksters with no sensitivity and too much ego that she usually sees when she looks at them.

James Potter isn't perfect. He does preen a little too much sometimes and he can be vindictive to those he doesn't like, but while not mature yet he's improved somewhat. He really likes Lily and he desperately wants her to like him too. He runs his hands through his hair messing it up further as he tends to do at moments of stress, not that it is ever neat.

"Loosen up, Lils, you aren't the only one worried about the girl. It won't hurt her to have more protectors than less, now will it?" Sirius asks, quirking an eyebrow at the redhead. Then he adds with a grin, "Though you do make a lovely dragon defending the princess, you should let the knights have some of the fun too."

Alice smacks his arm, "No calling Lily a dragon, Black. That's rude."

"Ow," Sirius says, giving Alice puppy dog eyes, "that hurt!" Alice gazes back unrepentantly and taps her fingers on the desk in a manner that clearly says, 'I'm waiting!' Sirius sighs and turning the puppy dog eyes on Lily says, "I'm sorry, Lily, I shouldn't have likened you to a dragon." Even if she IS fierce as one.

Lily looks like she'd like to smack him too for a moment but Sirius' puppy dog eyes are effective even she isn't completely immune to them. "Oh... all right, but don't let it happen again." Hmpf.

The four are actually startled when they notice people are getting up to leave, usually class feels a lot longer than it did today. James nudges Peter, "Wake up, Pete. Class is over." It takes another nudge before Peter sits up and rubs at his eyes, blinking sleepily and wiping at his mouth. "Wha's next," he asks on a yawn.

"Transfiguration. So you'd better wake up. Minnie will make you regret it if you fall back to sleep in her class," Sirius says, giving Peter a companionable slap on the back. They all file out and head as a group for the Transfiguration classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"...awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time..." – Hermione from Prisoner of Azkaban

The very early morning hours in the Department of Mysteries:

Augustus Rookwood is working late again. Or perhaps working early, the terms become confused when the person in question doesn't always leave the building daily. Rookwood is one of the biggest workaholics in the Department of Mysteries, but the first hint for him that this night is not the same as other nights is a heating of the heir's ring on his finger and a dire sense of foreboding somewhere past midnight.

"What the hell are you meddling with now, father?" he hisses out even as a wave of the disturbing magic washes over him.

Then the family connection of the ring surges, knocking Rookwood back into the wall behind him. When he comes to with a splitting headache a few hours later he notices two things: something very strange just happened that he could not recognize and the ring on his finger has transformed. No longer is his ring the ring of the heir, but rather the signet ring of the Rookwood family head.

Gathering himself up and cursing all the while he begins putting away his work materials almost growling at his superior when he comes in to demand an explanation for the disturbance recorded. "I don't know what the bloody hell my idiot patriarch did, but whatever it is got him killed. I'm going to have to go to the estate and attend to matters."

"Fine. I'll expect a report. Call for a team if you need to," Croaker replies, not bothering reprimand the younger man for his tone. Honestly he could care less, particularly since the young man in question just lost a parent.

The Rookwood Estate:

After making his way downstairs to the approved Ministry apparition site, Rookwood arrives with a crack at the gates of the family estate only to find with some disgruntlement that a team of Aurors is already there and currently arguing with one of the family house elves about admittance.

"Mimsy, go back to your duties, I will handle this," he says harshly, causing the elf to eep. "Yes, Master Augustus." She disappears with a soft 'pop'. His features settling into a cold mask he turns, inwardly cursing as he spots Auror Moody among the group. "What brings you to the Rookwood Estate?"

Moody extends the search warrant to the young man, "We've gotten reports that an illicit ritual including blood magic may have recently been conducted here. This permits a search of the grounds," he says, expression grim. Alastor Moody isn't one to beat around the bush.

'Damn it, father, what the hell were you up to that was big enough to send Aurors looking? Or for that matter to register to someone who would report it to them,' Augustus wonders, his own expression equally grim. "Touch nothing we find. Nothing. Do you understand?" His tone comes out harsh but in his eyes is the truth. He doesn't expect what they find to be pretty. He may not always have respected his father but the man still was his father. Even as he prepares to lead the group he wonders just who noticed his father's ill-fated hobby.

"Relax, lad, if we find the ritual scene that will be for the Unspeakables to handle. We must investigate," Moody says gruffly as he considers his questions. For now he saves them, knowing that more will come upon seeing the ritual site.

Hours later at Hogwarts:

Albus Dumbledore has been up since very early waiting after the first interruption with young Potter and Black bringing the girl to him. He informed Minerva that he would not be present at breakfast so that he can be sure to be in his office for any reports to come in. After interviewing the girl and speaking to Moody he is happy to finally see the flare in the floo that he's been waiting for that signals some further information would finally be forthcoming.

"Shall I come through, Albus?" Moody asks, having initiated a fire call to his old friend.

"Of course, Alastor," Dumbledore says and once the man steps through and is settled in the chair across from his desk he extends a small dish, "Care to try a lemon drop? They are quite wonderful. I only just discovered them."

"It's too early for that. Or too late maybe after being up all bloody night," Moody says in a tone both gruff and grouchy.

"Ah. Tea then?" Dumbledore suggests, an elf appearing with a tea tray before he even has to ask.

Moody has a momentary lapse wondering why Albus doesn't just open a bloody restaurant or tearoom. He glowers at the way the twinkle brightens, "Oh stop that." Cranky much?

"Of course, Alastor. I can see you need some rest. It was good of you to come before returning home," Dumbledore replies, all seriousness now that his tea is poured.

"It was a mess, Albus. Definitely a blood ritual, that girl is lucky she's alive, because Rookwood the elder and the woman are both dead. I made you a copy of the report. They sent a team over from Mysteries. Don't know what they made of it. Young Rookwood wasn't pleased, seemed to think whatever the father was trying to accomplish might have backfired on him. Oh, he said he'd try and stop over in a few days once matters are more settled." Moody reports gruffly.

Albus accepts the file and begins looking over the details. "He seemed willing to acknowledge the young lady?" he asks. "It would be good for her to have family."

"Provided he concludes she is family, yes," Moody replies. "Though no one who has met his Aunt Demetria would doubt it."

"Demetria Lestrange? Oh, quite right, Alastor, there is a resemblance isn't there?" Albus nods his expression somber, adding, "Very well. I will expect to see him soon then. Thank you for your assistance, Alistair."

"I'll let you know if I hear anything further, Albus," Moody says, rising to his feet before heading back to the fireplace to floo home.

Albus continues to look over the report, comparing it with the notes that Poppy sent up from the girl and sighs. Fawkes trills sympathetically and he smiles at his familiar. "Yes, quite right my friend, we shall make it work out."

While all of this is going on there is a smoldering wreck of a cottage outside Cambridge that has been burning all night. Local fire fighters tried to put out the flames but in the end all they could do was keep the fire from spreading to the surrounding countryside. The nature of the fire summons a small ministry team and only now were the magical flames dying.

The team is now set on finding out how many of the muggles might require obliviation and are subtly questioning the bystanders.

"When was the fire first noticed and reported?" an elderly gentleman playing the role of fire inspector asks the small group of distant neighbors and busybodies that has been gathered while the fire was fought.

One of the busybodies nudges a distraught older woman forward, "Go on dearie, you tell the nice man all a'boot it."

After blowing her nose noisily on a handkerchief she complies, "I was a bit late getting home from my weekly bridge evening, Ethel Stubbins made cake so we all stayed a bit later. Ethel's a splendid baker, you see." There is some more sniffling, "When I got home I happened to look towards the Wilson house and... and... those poor dears..."

The other woman pats her on the back gently. "There, there, Gladys."

Paul Connor looks gravely at the distraught woman, "You believe the home was occupied at the time?" The obliviator waits for the answer.

Gladys manages to regain her composure after a minute and use of her abused handkerchief once more. "A woman and her daughter, they did not go out much particularly the daughter."

"The girl was a little strange but no harm to her," the busybody interjects.

"Don't speak ill of the dead. She was a nice girl. Neither of them deserved that," Gladys says harshly enough that the busybody looks mildly ashamed.

After asking a few more questions Connor steps away and speaks with his team quietly. A few memory modifications are made with the local fire fighters so they won't wonder why another 'fire team' took over.

"There should be some trace if they were within the building when it burned," one of the team members says.

"We'll check with the MLE when we get back. See if they turned up anywhere else," Connor replies.

This additional report will set another piece into the puzzle of the night Hermione Rookwood arrived at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note – I just wanted to take a moment to say a warm thank you to all of my readers and reviewers (HpisBallin, Scribe Teradia, anmarie, allyandmax, naru-chan13 and MoonNightLover). I am really touched at how many story alerts, favorite lists and responses I've been getting on my story. Having only posted chapter 4 a few hours ago when I went to my email I wasn't really expecting to see so many of my new messages from fanfic.

Also a big huge thank you for Scribe Teradia who is kind enough to beta for me, keeping me on track with tenses and encouraging me through the pitfalls of getting chapter 4 closer to where I wanted it. Thank you so much and without further ado here's chapter 5.

Ch 5

"Potter! Black! Just where do you think you are going?" Poppy Pomfrey snaps in a low tone upon seeing the pair crossing her infirmary.

Uh oh. Busted. The pair turns with equally charming smiles toward the nurse. "Why to check on our friends of course, dear lady. We wouldn't dream of disturbing them if they are still sleeping," Sirius says turning puppy dog eyes and his most charming Black smile upon her.

There is a snort from behind the curtained area. Apparently Remus at least is awake.

Poppy regards the pair for long enough that they are convinced they are about to get kicked out before saying firmly, "Don't disturb Miss Rookwood. You may talk quietly with Mr. Lupin."

Sirius and James don't even seem to notice that they've misplaced Peter. They make a placating gesture toward the nurse. "Wouldn't dream of disturbing her, ma'am," James says sincerely.

It doesn't stop them from looking at the sleeping girl with a good deal of interest on their way over to Remus' bedside, however.

"Hey, Remus," Sirius says softly, well aware that the werewolf's ears are sensitive after a transformation. "How you feeling?"

"Hey, Remus," James echoes, "You missed a great History of Magic class. I got to sit by Lily!" Ah the important things in the world of James Potter.

"Hey guys, where's Peter?" Remus asks.

James and Sirius look at each other and finally shrug.

"You know... I think he might have gone to lunch. We were in a hurry to get down here after Transfiguration but his stomach was growling really loudly during class... sounded like a couple of other people I could mention," James says with a smirk.

"Grrr," Sirius growls playfully.

"Moony does it better," James says solemnly. "Show him up, Remus."

Remus shakes his head at the pair of them, "Not a fair competition," he says lightly, the light in his eyes half-teasing half-serious. Of course a wolf is going to have a more impressive growl than a dog.

Hermione awakens to the sound of voices, but her first thought is perhaps unsurprisingly, 'What a strange dream.' When her eyelashes flutter open to reveal the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing, however, she ends up shutting them again in denial. 'No... it can't be real...' she thinks as the reality of her situation washes down over her when she realizes who the voices belong to. With reality comes the truth – her parents really may as well be dead and she will never have her best friends back as they were. She is well and truly on her own. She chokes back a sob.

Sitting up faster than he should after a full moon night, Remus sways as he pulls back the curtain upon hearing the sound that the other boys missed. There is such a look of concern on his face even as he struggles with what to say. He doesn't want her to cry and yet... it may be that she needs it. He can see her struggle against it. In the moment that he's wavering over what to do Madame Pomfrey notices him.

"And just what do you think you're doing up, Mr. Lupin?" she asks, striding over.

He looks significantly over towards Hermione's bed before saying softly, "I'm feeling better, ma'am. I thought I heard someone is all."

The healer looks at the girl and moves over to her bedside. "Shhh, everything is all right. You are safe. You are at Hogwarts dear. I expect you're still in a bit of shock with all you've been through and waking in a strange place. Did you remember more? Is that it?" the healer questions in a soothing voice.

Alice and Lily enter the infirmary, but stop in the doorway when they see Madame Pomfrey beside Hermione. Alice looks over at the Marauders and quirks a brow in inquiry and they shrug helplessly.

Hermione's shoulders shake as she tries to keep back the tears threatening to overwhelm her. Her voice is thick with them and a few occasionally trail slowly down her cheeks. "I think... they are dead aren't they? I feel like they must be... but I'm so confused..." The words come out almost unbidden and barely audible.

James and Sirius each put a hand on one of Remus' shoulders when he sat up so suddenly to steady him when he swayed and now all three boys are looking at the young woman sympathetically.

"Miss Hartley get a calming draught from the cupboard, please," Madame Pomfrey says, upon noticing the girls. "Miss Evans, see if the Headmaster is free, would you? Boys, why don't you go see if you can find Professor McGonagall and see if she can come to the Headmaster's office. Not you, Mr. Lupin. You don't have permission to be up yet."

Alice moves automatically towards the cupboard for the draught and Lily only waits for confirmation that it is to his office that people will be going. Remus starts to get up to go with the others to find Professor McGonagall, but the nurse quickly disabuses him of the notion that he's free and he sits back down.

Taking the calming draught from Alice, Madame Pomfrey opens the small bottle and measures some into a glass. "Drink it all," she says to Hermione.

Hermione's hand shakes as she lifts the glass, but other than a small grimace she doesn't protest taking the dose of Calming Draught.

"If the Headmaster is free we will see if he has any word, my dear," the nurse says gently.

"Whatever news he has, you have friends here now," Remus offers tentatively, unsure of how she may feel about the offer.

"He's right you know," Alice says, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed and wrapping an arm around her in a half-hug.

If anything their kind words make Hermione's eyes shine brighter with tears, her lips quivering as she fights them back. Her voice comes out a little choked, "Thank you... I've... I've never had friends quite so quickly before." It's true she's had friendship come overnight, but never so soon after meeting anyone. It warms her aching heart even as it increases her worry over the future she knows. 'Can any of it be changed safely?' she wonders again.

Poppy Pomfrey gives the teens an approving look and a warm smile. She pats the distraught young woman on the shoulder even as she turns to Remus. "Let's see how you're coming along, Mr. Lupin." She casts a diagnostic charm, hmm'ing over the results.

"When your friends return you may go with them, but no overdoing things this afternoon, young man," she says sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Remus says politely. Ordinarily he'd be more than happy to get an early reprieve from the hospital wing but right now he's still concerned about Hermione.

"He says we can bring her up, Madame Pomfrey," Lily says as she comes in the door of the infirmary.

"Very well girls. Miss Rookwood, I want you to stop back after dinner, is that clear? I'll have some potions for you at that time. If you feel dizzy again or the least bit unwell you are to come here immediately," the nurse says, her voice firm but gentle.

Hermione nods and in a small voice says, "Thank you, I will."

Alice helps the girl up and Remus feels a moment of irrational jealousy that he isn't the one to help her as the girls lead her off to see the Headmaster speaking quietly.

"Bridge mix," Lily says confidently when they reach the gargoyle. The three girls step onto the stairs and wait as they are carried up to the top. Before they can knock the headmaster's voice calls, "Come in, ladies."

Hermione takes a deep breath as Lily opens the door and Alice leads her into the office.

"Miss Rookwood, would you like the other young ladies to stay for this meeting?" Albus asks, knowing that the girl will be receiving some distressing news. "Ah, Minerva, very good," he says as the Gryffindor Head of House arrives, "Have you met Miss Hermione Rookwood yet?"

"No, Albus, there hasn't been time. Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Rookwood," Minerva says, looking over her newest charge.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione says in a subdued voice. The calming draught is working its way through her system delaying the breakdown of emotion that threatens to occur sooner or later. She glances over at Lily and Alice and then to the Headmaster, "They may stay," she decides after a moment though her teeth bite into her lower lip fretfully as she is deciding.

"Then sit down please, girls," Albus Dumbledore says, looking somberly at them even as he offers a small dish around, "Lemon drop?"

Alice takes one, but Hermione and Lily just shake their heads.

"I'm afraid it is rather bad news, Miss Rookwood," Albus says gently.

As he speaks Lily and Alice each reach over and take one of Hermione's hands, offering their new friend support. They may have only just met this girl, but even without knowing all of what she's been through they, like the Marauders, have come to the conclusion that she is one of their own and needs to be taken care of as such.

"Matters are still being looked into, but I am quite sorry my dear. Your parents did not survive that which brought you to us." It is the sort of news that Albus Dumbledore hates having to give a student and there is a wealth of sympathy in his eyes.

Hermione's eyes are a little misty but the calming draught keeps her from breaking into sobs. "I... when I woke I thought as much... I don't know why..." she says softly.

Minerva's heart softens at how much this young girl has been through in such a short space of time and she is glad to see two of her favorite students are taking care of her at such a time.

"My dear, I am afraid there may be more. Due to the early hour I did not question you over much this morning. What was your mother's name?" Albus asks, something almost like regret in his tone for asking.

Hermione glances down at her hands, held by the other girls, and she murmurs, "Desdemona Wilson... she... my father was already married... he didn't want me to come here so he had me home schooled."

"Ah. I'm sorry my dear... have you remembered anything further about last night?" Albus asks delicately.

Hermione shakes her head, "I'm sorry... I wish I could... I'm so confused... I don't know what he wanted or why..." Despite the calming draught she sounds agitated.

Alice squeezes her hand comfortingly. "Shhh, it isn't your fault you can't remember." Privately she thinks it may even be better that way if the girl saw her mother die.

"I'm afraid we will not be able to retrieve your belongings as I had hoped. The cottage where you were living burned to the ground last night," Albus informs her gently. It is presumed that the elder Rookwood set the fire to hide the disappearance of his mistress and their daughter, but whether or not he intended their death is unknown given the lack of information on what the ritual was meant to accomplish.

Hermione looks a little shell-shocked and it allows her to mourn the other things missing in her new life, "My poor cat... my books..." Those were the important things to her aside from her friends and parents in her old life.

"There is perhaps, one piece of good news that I have for you, I only wish it were more, my dear," Albus says sympathetically. "Were you aware, Miss Rookwood, that you have an elder half-brother?"

Hermione looks mildly frightened, understandable given what her father recently did involving her, her voice comes out tiny, "Augustus... I... I've never met him. I don't think he knows I exist..."

"Relax my dear, he has been informed and I believe he will not be unsympathetic toward you. He is attending to some matters but he will be coming here to meet you in a few days time," Albus says calmly. "Regardless of that visit you will have a place here."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione says softly.

"Miss Rookwood, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to develop a schedule for you. However, given that you have been studying at home I believe we shall need to ascertain what level you are at so that you may be properly placed," Minerva says, thinking to give the girl something else to occupy her mind. "What subjects have you been studying?"

Hermione looks mildly embarrassed, saying awkwardly, "Uhm... my tutors have always found me to be... rather advanced... I've been taking all of the core subjects taught here as well as arithmancy and ancient runes... my mother is... that is was... a muggle so I suppose I know about them too." She blushes, "But please, whatever the results I'd like to stay with those my age."

Minerva quirks an eyebrow at the last remark – it is clear that the young woman is trying not to brag but at the same time is suggesting that she might be ahead of her year mates. Most unusual. "Very well, I will make a schedule so that you can be tested and in a few days you will begin classes. It is still early enough in the term that you should not have too much trouble catching up if you are up to standard. Miss Evans and Miss Hartley will, no doubt, be willing to share their notes with you."

"Of course, Professor," the girls say together.

Albus Dumbledore looks on with approval, "Very good, that's settled. Minerva I think we can excuse these young ladies from class this afternoon so that they can take Miss Rookwood to Hogsmeade to purchase supplies, don't you?"

"Yes, Albus, I think that would be acceptable." Minerva agrees with a nod.

Dumbledore reaches into one of his desk drawers and removes a pouch of galleons. "Here you are my dear. The three of you have a good time. Make sure to give her the tour of the village and that includes some sweets from Honeydukes and a butterbeer before you come back, you understand," he says. It is little enough that he can do to try and take the girl's mind off her troubles.

"Yes, sir," the girls chorus, "Come on, Hermione," Lily says, "We'll go get some lunch so that the boys can see you're fine and you can get a bit of a rest before we go to the village."

"Thank you, sir... for everything," Hermione says sincerely, looking gratefully at the Headmaster as she accepts the pouch.

"Not at all, Miss Rookwood. You may come and see me if you need to talk and Professor McGonagall is always available as well," Albus says, kindly.

The girls make their way out of the office and Minerva turns worried eyes toward Albus, "Do you think she'll be all right, Albus. She's been through so much in such a short time."

"With the support of such good new friends, I believe Miss Rookwood will be fine. Those young ladies aren't the only ones who have taken her under their wing, your Marauders have as well," Albus informs her with a pleased smile.

"Those boys! Well, they do have good hearts," Minerva concedes. She would never admit it but James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are among her favorite students.

"They do. She'll be well looked after," Albus says with satisfaction, thinking that perhaps the light hearted Marauders will have the young lady smiling again.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"You'll like Hogsmeade, Hermione, it is quite fun. Of course most of us do our school shopping in Diagon Alley, but we should be able to get you fitted out in the village or else the Headmaster would have made other arrangements," Lily says earnestly.

"Oh it won't be a problem, Lily, the shops are there even if we don't always go into them on Hogsmeade weekends," Alice assures her friend. She doesn't mention the lack of pet shop. Given that her new friend only just lost her cat she rather doubts the girl will want a replacement right away anyhow.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Hermione says, letting them lead her along. 'It is a good thing,' she reflects to herself, 'if I try to have people lead me around these first few days. I can't have people realizing how well I know the castle.' She's glad to be in uniform when they enter the Great Hall with all of its noise. It allows her to blend in despite being new.

James is the first of the boys to spot the trio entering the Great Hall, naturally. It is as though he has radar tuned in to one Lily Evans because as they walk towards the Gryffindor table his eyes immediately hone in on them and he waves.

The other three Marauders turn to see who James is waving at. Peter shrugs and mumbles, "Its just Lily," before going back to shoveling food into his mouth.

Sirius, on the other hand, is practically bouncing in his seat as he beckons them over enthusiastically.

Remus just gives the three a welcoming smile and offers when they come within hearing range, "There's room if you would like to join us."

"Oh! There's Frank!" Alice says, looking incredibly happy all of a sudden as she spots her boyfriend down the table a ways, eating with a few of the other sixth years. "Be right back, girls."

"Thank you," Hermione says, sitting down next to Remus.

"You can sit by me if you want, Lily!" James says, hopefully.

"Now why would I want to do that, Potter?" Lily asks, sitting instead on the other side of Hermione.

Sirius snorts in amusement.

James sighs, then realizing that where she's sitting he can look at her all through lunch and sighs again. The second sigh is a good deal happier, if rather sappy. "I'll just admire you from over here then."

"Are you feeling any better today?" Sirius asks Hermione. He's sitting on James' right, across from Peter.

"Some, thank you," Hermione says quietly. She serves herself a small portion of Shepard's Pie. She isn't all that hungry, though she knows she should eat something.

Lily rolls her eyes at James. "He just does not give up. You can't really take much these guys say seriously, Hermione. They are pranksters," she informs her new friend.

The guys look annoyed at that announcement.

"Hey!" Peter protests.

"That was uncalled for!" James says.

"I'm always Sirius!" Rem... no of course Sirius said that who am I kidding.

"Lily, we would never do anything to Hermione," Remus says, frowning.

Hermione looks uncomfortable, she really doesn't want to get in the middle and yet she knows that not all of the Marauders pranks were funny. "Well sometimes pranks make people laugh when they need it," she says slowly, "The important thing I think is to make sure they stay funny and don't cross over to cruel. No one should be seriously hurt by a prank or humiliated. Those sorts of things can take years to recover from... and some don't. They hold that hurt inside them for years and end up carrying a grudge."

Lily is frowning at first when Hermione says pranks have their good points but by the end not only is she smiling but her eyes hold a glimmer of respect in them, "Well said! That is exactly what I've been trying to get across to certain people," she says with a rather pointed stare at James and Sirius.

"Its just Snivellous!" Sirius protests. "He's a Dark Arts loving, slimy git."

Lily is about to snap at him when she feels a hand on her arm and she stops. Hermione is regarding him solemnly, "That may or may not be true. Do you think though, Mr. Black, that calling him names and making him a target more frequently will do more or less to drive him onto that path you so despise? Why do people seek out the Dark Arts?"

James has no love for the greasy haired Slytherin either. Lily has berated them many times for picking on Snivellous, but perhaps because Hermione's tone _isn't_ one of anger and her argument is presented in such a way as to make them think it is starting to get through.

Remus has always felt a little uncomfortable about Snape. He doesn't like the boy but he doesn't hate him either.

"Why are we talking about him?" Peter asks, missing the point as always.

Sirius doesn't look happy. He looks half angry. "They want to be powerful. They don't care who they hurt for that power," he answers. Standing abruptly he says, "I'll see you guys in Herbology."

James gives them an awkward smile, "Uhm... I'll catch up to you guys in Herbology too." He hurries after Sirius.

Hermione sighs deeply, "I shouldn't be giving people I barely know a hard time about people I haven't even met yet," she says softly. Turning to Remus she says, "Tell him I'm sorry to have been hard on him. I had a friend who was bullied as a child and I've always thought it a wonder he turned out so well."

"I think you were just telling him what you thought he needed to hear," Remus replies. Maybe her words will get through where his cautions and Lily's admonishment failed.

Hermione picks at her food. "I'm too outspoken for my own good sometimes," she says.

"Well I thought you were speaking good sense. Severus isn't a bad person. Mind you some of his friends are awful, but he grew up near me and he really isn't bad," Lily says, firmly.

Alice comes back over finally, "What's with the long faces?" she asks. "Are you two finished? We can head to Hogsmeade when you are. I ate with Frank."

Peter finally has finished stuffing his face and is digging through his bag. "Aww... I left my Herbology essay in the tower. See you there, Remus," he says before rushing off.

"Oh, don't abandon me too, ladies," Remus says, as Peter, too, takes off.

"Oh don't worry, Remus. I'm still hungry even if Hermione isn't. Sit down, Alice," Lily says. "You can have another glass of pumpkin juice while you wait or something."

"You know I don't like pumpkin juice that much, Lily," Alice protests, filching one of the treacle tarts instead.

"So what do you think of the castle so far, Hermione?" Lily asks.

Hermione allows the distraction, though she still is feeling rather glum at having driven Sirius and James away. "It's really big, isn't it? The ceiling is an amazing work. I've read Hogwart's, a History, of course... I didn't think I'd ever get to see it but I still thought it would be interesting to learn about the magical schools," she says.

"We'll make sure you don't get lost. Don't worry," Remus assures her.

"Remus and I are the 5th year prefects," Lily adds, it must be confessed, rather proudly.

While Peter is off to get his essay and the others are finishing up lunch before Remus and the boys are due in Herbology and the girls are off to Hogsmeade to shop, Sirius and James have headed to the Quidditch Pitch.

James doesn't say anything as he follows his friend down to the Pitch. He releases a bludger from the practice box as Sirius is getting his broom and bat and grabs his own broom, soaring into the air.

Sirius is taking his anger out on the bludger, sending it rocketing across the pitch and then chasing after it so that he can hit it again.

James doesn't bother say anything. When his friend is upset there's no point in talking before he's ready. Instead he rides the air currents, his thoughts still on what the new girl said.

'_Why do people go Dark? Sometimes it is because they feel powerless and they want the power to hurt back.'_ It echoes through Sirius mind tauntingly. The bat slams into the bludger again. "I'm not like them," he yells sounding defensive.

"Course you're not like them, mate, there's no one I'd trust more to have my back and I'd never say that about one of them." James reassures his friend. There is nothing, he knows, that his brother in all but blood wants less than to be like his family. It is one of those moments where he is all too aware that the long summer with the Blacks is still haunting his friend.

"I can't be like them," Sirius whispers. "I won't." It comes out more fiercely – a promise he made to himself long ago. "I still don't like him," he adds sulkily.

"Can't say I like him much either. I mean the way he's always staring at Lily is just rude," James says. Pot and Kettle much, Mr. Potter? "And he's always hanging out with Nott, Avery and McNair this year." Even Lily doesn't like his 'new friends'.

"He's Slytherin," Sirius adds broodingly. "I wish Reg hadn't been sorted there. Guess I shouldn't have expected anything else of my perfect little brother. He always does what they expect of him." It comes out more bitterly than he intends. James knows more than the others of what his home is like, but none of them know just how bad it gets sometimes.

"Oh dragon dung, we're late for Herbology again. Bring that bludger down, would you mate?" James says, just realizing the time.

"I'm half tempted to skiv off," Sirius says. Despite that he begins herding the bludger down to put it away in the practice box.

"Not worth having to spend the whole of Saturday weeding. Besides maybe Marlene McKinnon is assisting again," James points out. He knows that Sirius kind of has a thing for the lovely sixth year.

"True. Can't disappoint the fans," Sirius says, securing the bludger back into the box. He still appears to be brooding, but at least he had the chance to work out some of the anger.

"Hmm, think if I transfigure some grass into gillyflowers and present them to her we could evade the inevitable point loss from Professor Oakheart for being late?" James asks thoughtfully, as he eyes the grass.

"Worth a try," Sirius says. "It will even be true when you say you picked them just for her." He snickers.

The flower presentation does prompt a smile from the elderly Herbology professor, but after thanking them she says, eyes twinkling, "That will still be five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, gentlemen." Professor Oakheart is rumored to have been teaching longer than Dumbledore, it takes a lot to fool her though she does find the young men charming in their attempts.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note – All these reviews and such are making me feel all warm and fuzzy. It also puts me in the 'hmm might as well work on the next chapter and procrastinate a bit on that last load of dishes' mood. So welcome to my new readers and welcome back to those who have been following along for a while. Here's chapter 7 for you. Enjoy!

Ch 7

"You know, Lily, I think we really should be thanking our new friend here. We couldn't have picked a better day to miss Herbology," Alice says, giving Hermione a big smile as the three girls make their way towards Hogsmeade.

Lily thinks about it a moment, looking about to protest that missing any class could be a good thing, but then she remembers just what they were supposed to be doing today and she laughs. "Yes, that is nothing but the truth."

Hermione looks from one to the other and quirks a brow, "Oh? How's that?"

"Professor Oakheart was going to make the class harvest Bubotuber pus today," Alice explains.

Hermione makes a face, saying, "I got that on my hands once. It's awful. I can see why you aren't regretting missing that."

"Yes, and with immature boys in the class there's a good chance that it will get on someone during class," Lily complains. "Whether they mean to or not."

"The boils from it are really painful," Hermione says, frowning as she remembers the nasty letters after Rita Skeeter's articles when she was a 4th year in her old life.

"So where to first?" Alice asks. "That's the Three Broomsticks. We'll go in there when we're done for a butterbeer. And over there is Honeydukes, I expect you've heard of that."

"Yes, I've had some sweets from there before though its different to actually see it," Hermione says with a small smile that turns into a thoughtful frown. "Perhaps uniforms first to get them over with? I'll need some other clothes since I haven't any. Oh, they forgot to give me a book list. I wonder if that means I should wait on the books until after they test me."

"That's a good question. Perhaps while we're showing you around we can stop in at the owl post and send a note up to Headmaster to ask," Lily suggests practically.

"Good idea, Lily," Alice says, smiling at her friend. "All right, uniforms first it is. Off to Gladrags we go. See the nice thing, Hermione, is that there's plenty to look at while you're getting fitted. We can pick out some outfits for you to try on when you done with the uniform."

Lily nods in agreement, "What would you prefer to wear when you aren't in uniform, Hermione?" she asks.

"Well I mostly tend to wear muggle things, really, as I lived with my mum," Hermione says. "I don't know what sort of things Gladrags has, but I like things to be comfortable and not terribly fussy."

"Me too," Lily confides, "Denims and jumpers are so much more comfortable than robes when it's cold out. Not that it is terribly cold yet, nor damp, but it will be."

"There are some neat things in wizarding fashions," Alice protests mildly, "though I must admit it is usually quite a funny sight when wizards without friends with muggle connections try and dress like muggles."

Remembering the quidditch world cup the summer before her fourth year, Hermione can't help but laugh at that. "Very true," she agrees.

The girls are greeted with a warm welcome at Gladrags. After explaining to the proprietress what is wanted, Hermione is whisked away to a fitting for the Hogwarts uniform while Lily and Alice browse.

"Ooooh, that's pretty Alice," Lily says, eyeing the patterned jumper in autumn colors. "It would look very nice on Hermione too." It would also look very nice on Lily Evans. She wonders briefly if her new roommate shares.

"These are good colors for her. I think perhaps blues and greens also. A bit of gold would be fine but I think if we get anything red we want it to be closer to cranberry than the brighter shades," Alice says, thoughtfully. She has a good eye for color. She finds another jumper that is a warm brown with gold and dark red flecks in it and smiles, nodding to herself as she adds it to the small pile she's making of things for the other girl to try on.

"It's just as fun as shopping for myself," Lily comments, unearthing a pair of comfortable looking brown corduroys from a section of 'muggle-styled' clothing. She tries to decide if they are the right size but in the end shrugs and adds them to the try on pile.

While the girls are busy with clothes, the boys are busy with... bubotubers. Alice and Lily were right to be happy to miss class. Herbology is one of the double classes and they have it, as well as potions and defense, with the Slytherins.

"Ahhhhh! Watch how you squeeze that Sirius!" Peter shrieks.

"Are you all right over there, Mr. Pettigrew?" Professor Oakheart asks, quirking an eyebrow as she glances at the pair of boys.

"Yes, Professor, it didn't get on me," Peter assures her in a slightly squeaky voice. "It's all over my gloves though."

"Sorry, Peter. I didn't mean to squeeze it that hard," Sirius says, thinking it lucky that the painful pus didn't squirt him in the eye.

"No problem. Just be more careful," Peter says.

James and Remus are working together without much trouble at the next of the plants.

Severus Snape has been working, also without trouble, with his partner though he has been watching the four Gryffindors just waiting for them to pull one of their tricks. This task has trouble written all over it and he really expected them to try and take advantage of the assignment to send him, in pain, to the hospital wing again. That they haven't and didn't even bother with a snide comment upon seeing him today despite him having the misfortune to be working at the plant right next to Black and Pettigrew... He frowns over at them suspiciously. They must be plotting something worse...

Regardless of Snape's suspicions the class passes without further incident.

Hogsmeade

"I love how packages shrink down, don't you?" Hermione says conversationally as the girls leave Gladrags.

"Definitely," Lily agrees, "I think that's one of my favorite parts of shopping, though it will be better when we're seventeen and can make things go back to normal size ourselves. That's the worst part of back to school shopping – I always wish I could have the books shrunk so they'd be lighter and easier to carry but I know I'll want to read before school starts so I end up having to lug them around."

"Scrivshaw's next?" Alice asks, gesturing to the stationary shop.

"Sure, I want to get more quills myself," Lily says.

Hermione nods her agreement. She needs quills and ink and parchment so a stop to the stationary shop was inevitable.

Alice happily tries out different colors of ink on the sample parchment while the other two gather the supplies they need. "Think Sluggy would be flattered if I got this green ink and used it for my potions essays, Lily?" she asks and, it must be confessed, giggles.

Lily just shakes her head, "Not if your potion turns out like it did last time. How you can be so good at Herbology and have trouble with potions is beyond me."

"I get distracted. Besides, look who I've got for a lab partner. Maybe Sluggy will let me work with Hermione instead," Alice says. "Are you any good at Potions, Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm not bad," Hermione says, with a little smile. "So who is your partner now?"

"Alfric Goyle, Slytherin, and possibly the worst dunce at potions on the planet. I'm sure he's got some good points, but he has no business touching a cauldron. I know that I am not enough to prevent the catastrophes that are always brewing when he makes it to class," Alice says with a long-suffering sigh.

Hermione looks amused. Of course she is, the Goyle from her year is certainly anything but a genius. She's always suspected that Neville would do better in potions if Professor Snape didn't make him so nervous. It sounds like this particular Goyle is even worse than a nervous Neville at brewing potions. "Well if he allows the switch I'm happy to help," she says as she pays the clerk for her supplies, which she tucks away into the new book bag she found. Thank goodness for space expanding and lightening charms. She'll need them by the end of the shopping trip.

The girls stop in the owl post to send a note off to Dumbledore about books before continuing their shopping. "May as well get your potions kit, anyway. For that matter we could probably safely get the books for the core classes. I just don't know the titles for all of the electives," Lily says.

"Well it will likely be Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies," Hermione says. She thought about not bothering with Muggle Studies, but perhaps it would give her some further insight into this time period. If nothing else the curriculum might be a bit different.

"I take Ancient Runes, Hermione, and Alice has Muggle Studies. I think Remus takes Arithmancy. I'm not sure about the others," Lily says.

"Well it will be nice to have a familiar face in each class," Hermione says, smiling a little. "Not to mention it will make finding them easier." Oh if they only knew.

"We won't let you get lost," Alice assures her. "You'll know your way around soon enough."

Hermione nods, "It's big but I expect I'll figure things out. I like exploring anyway," she says.

Lily picks up a basket as they enter the apothecary and starts assembling the supplies for the 5th year potions kit. "I'm going to throw in extra of the things that I always seem to run out of and a few things that aren't required but are nice to have if that's alright with you, Hermione," she tells her friend.

"That's fine. It will save me having to come back later in the year hopefully," she replies. Once Lily has the ingredients together, Hermione settles up with the clerk and the girls make their way slowly towards the bookshop.

With impeccable timing the owl returns with the headmaster's reply just as they are reaching the entrance. Hermione unties the note and says, "Sorry, little guy, I don't have any owl treats. Thank you for returning so promptly." With a soft hoot the owl flies back to the owlery for the owl post.

"So what's he say, Hermione?" Alice asks, opening the door to the shop.

Lily and Hermione step through, Hermione reading as she walks, "He seems to think it will be alright for me to pick up the books for my three electives and he gave me the complete book list for the fifth year courses, so that will be helpful," she replies.

"I'll grab the books for Charms, Ancient Runes and Potions if you want, Hermione," Lily offers.

"I can get the Muggle Studies book and grab History of Magic and Astronomy while I'm back in that area," Alice offers.

"Alright that leaves me Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy," Hermione says, smiling. "Thanks for helping me shop today, by the way. It is really nice to have the company." She has never felt this comfortable with girls her own age before... or sort of her own age anyway. In her original time she had Ginny and Luna but friendship wasn't instantaneous, nor did she feel that she had all that much in common with them. These girls seemed to like and accept her right from the beginning.

"It's nice to have another girl in our year. Gryffindor had less girls our first year than any other House," Lily says.

"Especially since she isn't another Rita Donaldson," Alice says with a laugh. Seeing Hermione's perplexed look she explains. "She's a 7th year Gryffindor. She giggles way too much and until this year was usually snogging a different boy each week in the common room. She started seeing Gerald Brown this year though and it looks like they might actually be getting serious... or at least he's lasted over a month and that's something of a record."

'A girl like that dating a Brown... that must be a relative of Lavender's, it sounds just like her," Hermione thinks to herself. She gives the girls an innocent look, "You mean you aren't supposed to snog a different boy every week and giggle madly all the time? Shocking! I thought we were supposed to live for hair, nails and make-up," she deadpans.

Lily smirks, "Says the girl who hasn't seemed the least bit concerned about doing without any despite going out in public," she says.

Hermione snaps her fingers, "Caught me out," she says. "Oh well, I doubt I could successfully portray that sort of girl anyhow."

They split off to gather the books, meeting up at the front so that Hermione can settle up with the shop assistant. "What's next, girls?" she asks.

"I think after all of this virtuous shopping we should follow the Headmaster's orders and go to Honeydukes," Alice says solemnly, a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Yes, I think you are quite right. We are duty bound to follow the Headmaster's orders and he DID say Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks so let's go see about some sweets and then we can get a butterbeer before we head back to school," Lily agrees.

The trip to the sweet shop prompts a lively debate over the merits of sugar quills vs. chocolate frogs and a minor competition over which flavor of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans that they have sampled is the best and which is the most disgusting.

Once treats are purchased and tucked away they head over to the Three Broomsticks. "Hello, Madame Rosmerta, can we get three butterbeers please?" Lily asks the friendly barmaid.

"Of course girls, been doin' some shopping have ye?" Rosmerta asks. Students outside of school when it isn't Hogsmeade weekend aren't a common sight, but the girls have none of the nervous air of those who may have snuck out.

"Hermione is just starting and needed her supplies," Alice explains. "The Headmaster insisted she get a good tour of Hogsmeade and that, of course, requires sampling your divine butterbeer." Lovely stuff, butterbeer.

Rosmerta grins and nods, and says, "I see. Welcome miss. You're in good hands with these two. I'll just be gettin' your drinks."

Hermione smiles. Rosmerta is just as friendly as she remembers, though the barmaid hardly had time for much conversation on Hogsmeade weekends. "Thank you."

Talk turns to classes, naturally enough, as Hermione glances over a few of the 'new' textbooks and the girls sip their butterbeer.

"So what's your favorite class?" Hermione asks, directing the question at both of the other girls.

"Mmm, that's a tough question," Lily says. "I suppose I'd have to say Charms if I'm limited to just one, but I like Potions nearly as much. Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor is very good though. Professor Slughorn is interesting, but he very much has his favorites." Lily blushes a little, she knows very well that she's one of the favored ones.

"I like Herbology a lot, but I also like Defense Against the Dark Arts... the subject not so much the professor... no use getting attached to _those_ they seem to change every year," Alice says. "How about you, Hermione?"

"I have a frightful time picking just one. Arithmancy I suppose if I had to pick one, it's just wonderful. Hmm number two might be Potions. Or Charms. Or Transfiguration. Really it seems to depend on the day and whatever project I'm currently working on, really," Hermione says, shaking her head. "I've heard wonderful things about the library here." Heard, previously buried herself in it constantly, close enough.

Alice laughs pleasantly and looks over at Lily, "Looks like you found yourself another study partner, Lily," she says. "I don't know many people who like the library quite as much as Lily here." She pauses, "Well, outside of Ravenclaw that is."

Lily sticks her tongue out at Alice, "I am not a Ravenclaw, hmpf," she says, tossing her head in a mock haughty manner.

"Really Alice, there's nothing wrong with being a smart Gryffindor – after all someone has to try and dull down the 'Gryffindors rush in where fools fear to tread' image. At least if we're going to rush in we're going to try and know as much as possible about what we're getting into, right, Lily?" Hermione says jokingly.

"Right, Hermione, exactly!" Lily agrees.

"I read about the Houses in Hogwarts, a History," Hermione adds, realizing that they might (or might not) wonder about how she got that impression about Gryffindor bravery. They don't know that she has seven years of first hand experience with it.

"Good and bad points to any House, I figure. Though Slytherin has quite the reputation, they aren't all bad," Lily says, nodding.

"You have to wonder," Hermione says, "with the ones who do go bad, how many go that route because it is easier to live up to the image or the pressure from so-called friends or family than to at least remain neutral. I figure that I should try not to judge anyone by appearances, since I wouldn't like them to do that to me." She didn't like being scoffed at for being a 'mudblood' as though her blood status was all that she was in her life as Hermione Granger. She is determined in this life to try not to _just_ see Slytherin.

Alice cocks her head to the side and studies Hermione and smiles slowly, "Are you sure you're a fifth year? You must be one of the deepest thinkers I've met," she says. "Not that it is bad. Just... interesting," she says.

"Well, despite that older brother I haven't met yet, I grew up as an only child. I did an awful lot of reading – both of muggle books and wizarding books. Some of what I read was philosophy and I studied the Classics. I have a hard time seeing people as black and white when so many of us have layers and shades of gray," Hermione says, with a sheepish smile. "My mother said I was an old soul in a young body."

She cannot explain to them that she's already lived through a war – a war that hasn't happened yet. Even for an eighteen year old, Hermione was older than her years. Partly it was due to growing up too fast, those experiences throughout the war with helping Harry changed how she thinks. She's come along way from that over eager first year who couldn't keep from hand-waving on every question.

"Well it is good to give people a chance," Lily says firmly as though expecting someone to disagree with her. However, James Potter and Sirius Black aren't present to disagree that some people don't deserve a chance or to tell Lily that she's too trusting.

"In the end it comes down to choices and how one deals with the consequences of those choices, I suppose," Hermione says thoughtfully, sipping her butterbeer. Then she shakes her head, "It is much too nice of an afternoon to be talking this seriously, girls. What do you do for fun around here?"

With that the subject changes to lighter things and lively chatter accompanies the girls on their return trip to the school. They stop by the infirmary on the way up to Gryffindor tower and pick up Hermione's potion for later and after putting things away go down to dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The Gryffindor table was noisy as usual when the girls arrived. A handsome dark haired boy waved enthusiastically at Alice, who beamed back. "There's Frank! Let's sit by him, Lily," she says.

Hermione glances down at the other end of the table where the Marauders are sitting and gives Remus a small smile when she notices him looking in her direction.

"Sure, we can introduce Hermione to him and Marlene," Lily agrees.

Alice smiles happily and drags the girls along with her to claim the seats across from her boyfriend. "Alright, Frank?" she asks.

"Better for seeing you," Frank teases. He smiles cordially at Lily and Hermione. "Hello, Lily. New friend?" he asks.

"Hello, Alice, Lily," Marlene says, from next to Frank.

"Hello Frank, Hello Marlene," Lily says, smiling. "This is Hermione Rookwood. She's just joined us in 5th year Gryffindor."

"Hello," Hermione says softly. It isn't that she's feeling shy exactly, though as a student supposedly home-schooled previously it wouldn't be odd, it is more that she still is finding it rather surreal to meet parents of her friends and people she only knows of from pictures of the first Order of the Phoenix. People that she knows _died_ in the first war or had other bad things happen to them.

"Oh hi, Marlene, sorry... Frank distracted me," Alice says laughing, though she blushes a little.

Frank's eyes twinkle a bit mischievously but his smile is pure innocence as he protests, "All I was doing was sitting here eating my dinner. How is that distracting?"

Marlene smirks and smacks his arm. "The world may never know, but apparently Alice does," she says, amused.

Hermione listens as the banter from the other four washes over her, though the occasional question draws her into the conversation.

"So where did you go to school before, Hermione?" Marlene asks.

"What, sorry?" she asks, then the question registers, "Sorry Marlene, I suppose I must be a little tired. I was home schooled before," she says.

"Hogwarts must be a big change for you. Let us know if you need anything," Frank says sincerely.

"Thanks," Hermione says simply. It isn't really a surprise to her to find that Neville's parents are so nice. It is so hard to look at them knowing what is in store for them in the future if nothing changes. "I think if you don't mind, girls, I'm going to head back to the Tower. I want to look over my new books and turn in a bit early since Professor McGonagall is going to have me doing placement tests all day tomorrow," she says.

"Do you think you can find the way?" Lily asks curiously.

Hermione spots Remus standing and chuckles. "Looks like I won't have to if your fellow prefect is heading in that direction anyway," she says, standing herself.

"Alright, then. Don't study too hard, I'm sure you'll do just fine tomorrow," Alice says.

"Thanks for helping me shop, girls. I'll see you back in the dorms," Hermione adds.

At the other end of the table:

Remus' eyes turn unerringly to the entrance of the Great Hall spotting Hermione as she enters with Lily and Alice. He spots them even before James spots Lily and that is impressive given James' Lily radar.

Seconds after he's spotted the three girls James sighs melodramatically, "Aww, why do they have to sit by Longbottom?" he asks.

Sirius rolls his eyes, but then they narrow as he just realizes that Marlene McKinnon is sitting down by Longbottom too. "Longbottom is just surrounded by goddesses tonight. Life is not fair," he declares. Then he smirks as he realizes that he finally has an opportunity to tease Remus, asking innocently (or as innocently as Sirius ever can sound), "Don't you agree, Remus?"

Peter peers down to where Frank Longbottom is sitting trying to figure out what Sirius is getting at. "What, it's just Lily and Alice and that new girl," he says, puzzled.

Remus glares at Sirius, not at all fooled by the innocent act, "You do realize you have an essay due tomorrow for History of Magic, don't you? Don't antagonize the reason you are passing," he says, still having some of his full moon moodiness. "But it would have been nice to get to know our new classmate better," he adds so hesitantly that it comes out almost grudgingly.

Sirius gives James and Peter a knowing look and as though Remus isn't right there to notice mouths, "He's crazy about her already."

"Huh? Sirius, you know I can't read lips," Peter complains.

Remus leans over and smacks Sirius upside the head and then smacks Peter for good measure. James sensibly for once doesn't comment, though he does smirk. What can he say after all? Everyone knows he's crazy over Lily himself.

"Owww, what was that for Remus?" Peter whines.

"I'm going to go get some homework done. I'll see you guys later," Remus says, standing abruptly. He'll admit to himself that Hermione interests him, but to have the guys teasing him about it now... it's too soon. Not when he's so uncertain of whether she might... if she could ever... no, she wasn't afraid of him, but that wasn't the same as thinking she might come to care for him was it?

"Hey Remus, don't go, Sirius won't be a prat and bother you about her," James protests, grinning at Sirius in that 'you aren't really a prat but we can bug him LATER about her' sort of way.

"I've got arithmancy unless you want to do it for me, James? Didn't think so," Remus says, looking halfway amused at the way his friend immediately backs off at the thought of the 'evil' arithmancy.

His steps slow as he sees Hermione stand as he approaches the part of the table where she was eating with Frank and the girls. "Hello," he says.

"Hello, Remus, were you heading back to the Tower?" Hermione asks, giving him a small smile.

"To the library actually, but I need to stop back up at the Tower for my book bag anyway," Remus replies.

"Oh, good. Would you mind if I walk with you?" Hermione asks.

"Not at all. I'll see you lot later," Remus says to the others. "Lily, rounds at ten right?"

Lily nods, "Ten, yes," she agrees as the others wave to the pair.

"Thanks," Hermione says as they pass through the Great Hall doors and head towards the stairs. "I wanted to look over the books I got today before I take my placement tests tomorrow and all that noise gets a bit overwhelming sometimes."

Remus nods understanding the last comment all too well, "Yes, it does," he says quietly. "I wanted to apologize..." he starts only to stop as he sees Hermione shaking her head at him, one small hand resting on his forearm.

"No, really don't be sorry. It certainly wasn't your fault I was where I was. Nor do I think you asked to have the problem you do," Hermione says gently looking up at him, sincerity shining in her hazel eyes. She removes her hand after a moment and continues walking.

Remus is experiencing both puzzlement and a rush of gratitude at her reaction. Sure his friends accepted what he is, though he's still amazed and humbled by that, but they knew him personally for over a year before the truth came out. This girl, this beautiful girl, first saw him at his worst and not only does not fear him but she doesn't blame him? Lost in his thoughts it takes him a moment before he realizes she started walking again and he sprints to catch up looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry, some escort I am," he says, chuckling. "You have a good eye, you're headed in the right direction," he adds.

Hermione smiles at him, "Well, provided the staircases cooperate I think I would be able to find the Tower myself, but if they change I might get lost. Not that it would be the end of the world, really, I do want to explore, but tonight I'm a bit tired and I thought reading would be a nice way to unwind," she confesses.

"Did you have a nice time in Hogsmeade?" Remus asks.

"Yes, it was fun. Though that was far more shopping than I like to do at once. Having Lily and Alice along helped though. It made clothes shopping relatively painless since they picked things out while I was getting fitted for my robes. And certainly the bookstore was a lot quicker than usual as we split up my list. Mind you I ordinarily would have spent far more time browsing, but I think Alice was getting hungry at that point as she all but dragged us to Honeydukes after," Hermione says, a small grin appearing at the memory of it.

"Ah, Honeydukes, home of some of the best chocolate in the world," Remus says happily, thinking of the large bar of the stuff that James or Sirius always seem to leave him when he's had a particularly bad transformation month and it is the only thing his poor stomach seems to tolerate.

"Yes, their chocolate is quite good, though some of the muggle varieties could give it a run for its money," Hermione confides.

Remus looks at her with interest, "Oh really? Well I'm always willing to try new types of chocolate. What classes do you think you'll be taking?" he asks.

"All of the core classes, of course, and for electives it will be Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies," Hermione says sounding quite positive of it.

Remus looks pleased at that bit of news. "Finally some company in Arithmancy," he says, sounding every bit as happy as he looks, "and I've got Ancient Runes as well. Lily takes that too. I've got Care of Magical Creatures with James and Sirius. They take Divinations with Peter, but I think they are crazy to take it. Peter takes Muggle Studies, but you'd be better off asking Alice about it since he always says he naps through it."

"So which is your favorite class, Remus?" Hermione asks, genuinely interested. It could be Defense Against the Dark Arts as that was the class he taught in the future. She's glad she hasn't slipped and called him Professor Lupin. She supposes it is easier because he's so much younger... her age in fact.

"It's hard to choose just one," Remus says, unknowingly echoing the sentiments of Hermione and Lily in the conversation the girls had at the Three Broomsticks earlier. "Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms are probably my strongest subjects, but I am very fond of most of my classes. Even history is fascinating... just... not the instructor so much."

Hermione smiles understandingly, "But that's what good books are for... they can make up, somewhat, for a professor that's lacking. Or tutor," she says with a small chuckle.

"How about you?" Remus asks, equally curious as to what interests her.

"I have a terribly hard time limiting it to just one as well. Arithmancy is pretty high up on the list I suppose. After that Potions, Charms and Transfiguration all get into arguments over which I like most at any given moment. Defense Against the Dark Arts, well, it does seem a terribly important sort of class, doesn't it? I don't think it comes as naturally to me as some things but I try to do well," Hermione replies.

The pair fall into a companionable silence as they turn to the staircase that, provided it doesn't take the notion to change, will lead them to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Trick or Treat," Remus says, upon reaching the portrait.

Hermione, who wasn't paying attention the last time someone said the password in front of her giggles. "Who came up with that one?" she asks.

"Lily, she said it was appropriate given the month," Remus replies with a small grin.

The portrait opens for them and they pass through into the common room.

"Thanks for walking me back, Remus," Hermione says, giving him a soft smile.

"It was my pleasure, Hermione," Remus says, smiling back. "Good luck with your tests tomorrow," he adds.

"Thank you. I'll say good night, then," Hermione says as they split off toward the separate staircases to their own dormitories.

"Sweet dreams," Remus replies, glad that she can't see him blushing as he realizes what he said. 'Why didn't I just say good night?' he wonders. 'But I do wish her sweet dreams, not nightmares. There's just something about her. 'But am I really so obvious about it... when I'm not even really sure just what _it_ is? Sirius sure seems to think so.'

'Enough. If you stay here trying to work it out the guys will be back up and you won't get anything done thinking OR studying,' Remus admonishes himself, grabbing up his book bag and heading back out of the dorm and out the portrait hole – destination library.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note – Welcome new readers and reviewers, I never cease to be warmed by the reception my story is getting. Thanks so much, now here's chapter 9.

Ch 9

Griselda Marchbanks, Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority and member of the Wizengamot, steps through the floo and brushes herself off briskly. "Good morning, Albus," she says.

"Ah, Griselda, good morning and thank you for coming. Please, have a seat," Albus says warmly, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Miss Rookwood should be up shortly, breakfast is just finishing up."

"Well your message did spark my curiosity I'll admit. It isn't often that you ask me to come by this early in the year to gauge what level a new student is currently at – particularly not when you asked for the progressive assessment. Are you expecting her to be particularly behind or particularly advanced?" Griselda asks.

"The young lady has apparently been home schooled but she leaves a certain impression... regardless she would like to stay with her year mates. I wish to know what areas she may need help in if necessary. If she's ahead, perhaps we can think of something to keep her from being bored," Albus replies.

"Well, we shall see, Albus," Griselda says, reserving judgment. It will be a long day of testing.

"Can I offer you some tea in the meantime, Griselda?" Albus asks, a tea tray appearing on his desk in front of him.

"That would be delightful," Griselda replies, accepting a cup while they wait for Minerva to bring the girl up to the office.

"I thought perhaps the old charms classroom on the second floor. There is very little in it aside from a small number of desks which should allow plenty of space for the practical portions," Albus explains before sipping from his own teacup. "Make sure to call on Mimsy if you need anything further. The supply cupboard has been stocked."

"That should suit admirably," Griselda says, nodding her approval of the preparations.

A short while later Minerva McGonagall leads her new charge to the Headmaster's office. "Now don't be nervous, dear. These tests are just to see what level you are currently at," she says kindly.

Hermione gives her a small smile in return. Ordinarily taking tests with as little time to study would have put her in a frazzled state, but given that she technically speaking has not even taken her O.W.L.s yet she is almost relaxed about it. "Thank you," she says softly, waiting as the Deputy Headmistress gives the password and then stepping onto the staircase.

"Here is Miss Rookwood for you, Headmaster. Good morning, Madame Marchbanks, I trust you are well?" Minerva says, cordially greeting the Examiner before turning to Hermione and adding, "This is Madame Marchbanks, the Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority. She's consented to administering your tests today."

"Quite well, Professor McGonagall. So this is Miss Rookwood?" Griselda says, the question being purely rhetorical. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

Hermione says softly, "Thank you for making the time to come and test me, Madame Marchbanks." She isn't sure how they are going to manage testing all of the subjects in one day – particularly if there is to be practical sections, but there must be some provision for it if Madame Marchbanks says it will be one day.

Dumbledore smiles, "Good luck today, Miss Rookwood," he says kindly.

"Let's be off then. I shall see you this evening, Albus," Griselda says with a curt nod. She's rather brisk and no-nonsense, but not unkind. She begins making her way out of the office and down the stairs.

Hermione quickly follows after her as the older woman leads the way to the old Charms classroom on the second floor.

"Now ordinarily the number of tests you have to take would be given over the course of a week, but Headmaster Dumbledore would like to get you into classes sooner than that given that the school year has already started," Madame Marchbanks says as they arrive at the classroom. Stepping inside she waits until the young woman is within before shutting it.

Hermione nods and admits, "I wondered about that."

Madame Marchbanks nods in acknowledgement as she puts up wards so the classroom will remain undisturbed during the testing period. "We shall be making use of a device today that is confidential. It is extremely rare for a student to be allowed access to one, but it will allow for the testing to be accomplished today," she explains.

Hermione wonders if Madame Marchbanks is speaking of a time turner, to her relief it isn't a small hourglass on a chain that the woman pulls from the satchel she is carrying but rather a larger hourglass.

"This is a time extender. When I flip the hourglass time in this room will slow considerably in comparison with time outside of this room. When the sand flows out time resumes its original speed. Hmm..." Madame Marchbanks pauses a moment and shrewdly eyes the room. One corner is turned into a restroom and break area. "Mimsy?"

With a soft pop the little house elf appears. "Yes, Madame Marchbanks, ma'am? What can Mimsy be doing for you?"

"Could you bring some food that will keep well all day? We will be testing and will need to stop for meals and breaks," Griselda asks.

"Of course, Mimsy would be happy to," Mimsy says disappearing with another soft pop only to reappear a very short time later with a tray. She looks around the room and spotting the back table makes short work of setting out the food and drinks before vanishing again with a pop.

Griselda smiles, "Thank you, Mimsy," she says. She looks over the room and nods in satisfaction. Everything else necessary for the testing has been placed in a supply cupboard at one end of the room. "Any questions before we begin, Miss Rookwood?" she asks.

"How do these tests work? I'm not really sure what to expect," Hermione asks sounding faintly apologetic. She can't help wondering. She's taken the O.W.L.s in her other life, but from Professor McGonagall's explanation this test is actually designed to gauge where she is truly at – they could theoretically then measure beyond fifth year ability. Hermione isn't sure whether it is wise or not to reveal just how smart she is and how much she knows but it goes against her nature not to do her best on an exam.

"A very good question. These tests are on a specially made parchment and no two test-takers will have the exact same test. The questions will start off with very basic knowledge – things that a first year student might be expected to know. As you progress through the test the questions will increase in difficulty. Based on your answers they will either continue to grow progressively more difficult or eventually scale off and finish once your level has been established. Just try your best," Madame Marchbanks says.

Hermione nods. She takes a seat at the desk indicated and waits to see what will be first.

"We will start with Potions. There is a practical portion to follow. Then we will move on to History of Magic, followed by Charms and its practical. At that point I am quite certain you will be ready for luncheon. You may have a short break, if desired, between each subject," Madame Marchbanks announces, removing the traditional anti-cheating quill from her satchel as well as the test parchment for the potions assessment and bringing both over to Hermione. Then she returns to her own desk and flips over the time extender. "You may begin."

Hermione has gotten out a bottle of ink and a blank sheet of parchment while the examiner was explaining the test order and removes the stopper from the bottle. Accepting parchment and quill she looks over the first question and smiles slightly before dipping the quill into her ink and starting a response. It is rather hard to forget the main ingredients in a simple boil cure potion when her first class with Professor Snape was so memorable.

As the test progresses Hermione looks amused a few times particularly when she comes to a question about the polyjuice potion. "Hard to forget that one when I brewed it when I was thirteen," she mutters, not realizing she was thinking aloud.

Griselda Marchbanks sat at her own desk for a while, but periodically wanders through the classroom. She is walking back from getting herself a cup of tea in time to hear Hermione's remark and glances down at the girl's parchment to see what question she is rapidly writing about. An eyebrow shoots up, but she continues to make her way towards the desk she is using. The girl made polyjuice potion at thirteen? Unheard of.

As more time passes Madame Marchbanks gets up and makes her way over to the supply cupboard. Taking from it a cauldron and a parcel of ingredients she brings them over to a worktable.

Hermione is finally getting into questions that are difficult and as a result is spending more time over them. Eventually she comes to one that flashes the words "final question". She takes her time over it and then sets her quill down. Stretching she looks up, "I'm finished, Madame Marchbanks," she says. "Shall I bring the parchment up?"

"Yes, you may leave it on my desk. Your first task for the practical portion is to sort the potions ingredients and identify each of them. Each ingredient has been numbered, you will write the name of the ingredient on the corresponding line on the sheet provided. Then you will prepare the potion listed. You will have two hours from the time you begin the potion," Madame Marchbanks says.

Hermione gets up from her desk, taking quill and inkpot with her, and carries the rolled parchment up to the examiner's desk, setting it down carefully. Then she makes her way over to the worktable. She begins sorting the ingredients, putting them in order by their numbers and jotting down the names as she goes on the sheet.

Only when she finishes with the ingredients does the potion she is to brew appear. She relaxes a little, the Draught of Peace is a tricky potion but she has brewed it more than once, as it is an O.W.L. standard potion. It is a potion they brewed in class fifth year, but she also had to brew it for her O.W.L.s. If she really were only just beginning her fifth year she would probably be more stressed out about it. She gets straight to work, setting the cauldron to heating while she prepares the ingredients deftly. Her expression turns to one of intense focus and concentration.

When Hermione begins brewing, Griselda Marchbanks sets a specialized timer that was designed to work within the parameters of a room using the time extender. Then she goes back to going over the girl's potion exam.

When time is up, Hermione bottles a sample of the potion, bringing it up to the desk. Only when it is safely in the examiner's hands does she go back and clean up the work station, vanishing the mess and putting things away neatly.

"Would you like a short break, Miss Rookwood, or would you prefer to continue on to History of Magic?" Madame Marchbanks asks, securing the sample to be tested later. From its appearance it is a perfectly brewed potion but it must be tested before a grade can be assigned.

"I'd rather go on for now. I'm sure I'll want a brief break before Charms," Hermione replies, making her way back to her desk.

"Very well then, here is your test," Madame Marchbanks replies, bringing over the parchment.

Hermione gets straight to work. This is one test she isn't entirely certain that she'll do well on. Binns was never the best professor and it has been a couple years since she took the class. She got an Outstanding on her O.W.L. but that was, to her mind, almost three years ago. She does her best, though, and is pleased to see that she recognizes most of the questions asked. The test doesn't take as long as the written potions test did, but by the time it is done facts and dates are swimming in her head and she's more than happy to take a short break.

Then it is on to the written test for Charms, which ends up taking just as long as the Potions test and Hermione's stomach is growling by the end.

Madame Marchbanks chuckles. "Why don't you get something to eat and I will look this over briefly, then join you. We can do the practical afterwards," she says.

"Thank you, I suppose I should have eaten more at breakfast but I'm always so excited before tests," Hermione says, blushing a little. Someone else might have said nervous but she finds tests a challenge to be met not something to be dreaded.

That causes the examiner to smile, though her eyes drop to the girl's charms exam as she scans over it. She skims over the earlier portions, noting that the answers are well thought out and explained, before settling in to read more thoroughly as the test begins to go more in depth into the girl's knowledge of charms. Once again Griselda finds herself raising an eyebrow as she finds several N.E.W.T. level questions have been answered completely and proficiently. She's examined 7th years with less understanding of the Protean Charm. She finds herself greatly curious about who had the teaching of this young lady.

While Griselda Marchbanks is reading over her Charms exam, Hermione is fixing herself a plate. She makes herself a sandwich and adds fresh fruit to the plate before selecting a treacle tart from a plate of sweets. Pouring a goblet of pumpkin juice from the pitcher, which from its appearance is charmed to stay cold, she carries plate and goblet over to the break table and sits down to begin eating.

Madame Marchbanks brings her teacup back with her and refills it, then fixes a plate for herself and joins Hermione. She lets the girl get past her initial hunger before asking, "Who has been teaching you, Miss Rookwood?"

The young woman's face flushes slightly and she gives the examiner a slightly rueful smile as her mind provides her with the answer, "I'm not entirely sure, ma'am, though my father taught me some of the time. He didn't want my instructors to know who I was, nor them to recognize me if they saw me again so there were always glamours in place." She glances down a moment, before adding, "But I like to read so I study on my own a lot in addition to the tutors."

Griselda Marchbanks feels a moment of outrage on the girl's behalf that she was so hidden away, but she clearly has been well taught despite it. "Well, it seems he took care to find you good teachers and that you have indeed been taking your studies seriously. I look forward to seeing how you will do on your other exams today," she says kindly. "Tell me, Miss Rookwood, you are quite advanced on the theory behind some of charms that are quite advanced. Have you managed the practical application of them as well?"

Hermione blushes and says honestly, "It is easy to write about ones that I have tried." Her mind once again works out an explanation for her. "Father was very careful to keep us hidden, but he worried, I think. He always demanded that I become the best I could at things in case I should need them later," she says softly. Her other self she is finding to be a combination of sheltered and wary of dangers her father hinted at.

"I see," Madame Marchbanks says, a slight frown tugging at her lips before she smoothes it out into a more neutral expression.

Hermione nods, a faint smile coming to her lips. By the end of fifth year all of the members of the D.A. could cast a patronus.

The pair finish their lunch and then Madame Marchbanks begins running Hermione through a series of charms starting with very basic ones and working her way up based on the skill level evident from her written exam. The culmination of the practical is a demonstration of the Protean charm, mainly, it must be admitted, because Madame Marchbanks is curious to know if the girl really _can_ do it.

After the Tranfiguration exam and practical, Defense follows and before the practical for it Hermione is taking another short break and partaking of more pumpkin juice.

After looking over the exam and noticing that there are Aurors who would have given a less thorough description of the Patronus Charm, Madame Marchbanks tilts her head to the side as she considers the petite, almost delicate looking girl, "So can you cast a patronus then?" Considering the girl's earlier answer regarding the Protean charm and the subsequent demonstration she isn't sure she'd be entirely surprised, but it IS a very advanced spell.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione admits.

Madame Marchbanks nods thoughtfully.

It is later in the testing period during the Defense practical that she asks for Hermione to cast the Patronus charm.

Hermione nods, taking a moment to select a happy memory and deliberately thrusting the numerous unhappy ones and her worries away. In order to perform the charm successfully she cannot allow anything to interfere with the memory she is concentrating on, choosing to focus on how deeply touched she was to find herself with friends so soon after arriving - friends who already seem protective of her. It brings a warm smile to her face as she says softly, "Expecto Patronum."

Silvery-white the creature comes out of the tip of her wand. It is not, however, the creature that she was expecting. In her surprise at the creature not being her familiar otter she loses the spell and it vanishes. She blushes and asks, "May I try again... I... that wasn't quite what I was expecting."

The older witch's eyebrows shoot up, she hadn't been expecting the girl to be able to produce a corporeal patronus at all - that she says it wasn't what she expected indicates she has done so before. That she does so quietly rather than shouting it out as many younger students do is remarkable as well. However she reins in her thoughts and gives her permission, "Yes, go right ahead."

'A witch or wizard's patronus may change after severe emotional upheaval,' Hermione thinks to herself, biting her lower lip before her chin tilts in determination and she thrusts the thought aside to be considered later. She selects another memory, focusing solely on that and whispers, "Expecto Patronum."

This time the form that spills forth from her wand doesn't shock her and she smiles slightly. The silvery white creature that comes forth is not an otter, but a bloodhound.

"Very nice, Miss Rookwood. Few witches your age can produce a corporeal patronus. Have you been doing it for long?" Griselda Marchbanks asks?

Hermione thinks quickly and decides, "I only got a form last month... I wasn't expecting it to be different now. Before that it was just mist."

The older woman looks at her with sympathy and understanding, "Patronuses sometimes change after stressful situations," she explains, the Headmaster having filled her in on something of the young woman's situation.

The remainder of the day passes much the same, with Griselda Marchbanks becoming more and more impressed at the young witch's skill. She has tested students for their N.E.W.T.s that were not this prepared, though in some areas, like History of Magic and Astronomy, she is merely a little above her year mates.

By the end of the day Hermione's head is a bit overloaded with all of the tests, making the Astronomy one about as fun as it was during the years when it was interrupted. However she doesn't feel as though she did badly on any of the tests and on some she feels quite pleased.

"It has been a pleasure, Miss Rookwood," Madame Marchbanks says, giving the girl a warm smile. "I look forward to seeing you in the Spring for your O.W.L.s," she adds, thinking the girl could have easily passed them right now.

"Thank you, Madame Marchbanks," Hermione says, smiling back albeit rather tiredly. The examiner wasn't kidding this morning when she said it would be a very long day.

Dismissing the young lady, Madame Marchbanks takes her satchel with all of the exams and the completed potions, as well as the marks and comments from the practical exams, and makes her way back to the Headmaster's office.

Hermione tiredly heads for Gryffindor Tower. The stairs seem endless and she's mildly annoyed when one of the staircases switches on her making her go out of her way to get back to the 7th floor. If she really were new she'd have been horribly lost, but as it is she merely takes a shortcut that leads her to a different staircase, thanking her lucky stars that she doesn't run into anyone on the way who might question how she knew of the passageway.

When Madame Marchbanks appears in his office, Albus Dumbledore puts down his paperwork and invites her to sit down. "Well, Griselda, how did it go?" he asks, unable to hide his curiosity over his newest student.

"Albus, aside from a very few subjects that girl could probably comfortably take her N.E.W.T.s this spring and forget about O. altogether," Madame Marchbanks says.

"Really? How very interesting. Did you find out who her tutors were?" Dumbledore asks.

"That's another odd thing. The girl doesn't know. She said her father taught her sometimes but that he didn't want her to know who her tutors were, nor for them to recognize her and so glamours were employed on both," Griselda says frowning slightly. "She's a very bright girl. I don't know how much was the skill of the tutors and how much she worked out on her own but she certainly understands the theory behind the Protean charm quite well and she can already cast a corporeal patronus!"

Now Dumbledore's eyebrows are the ones to shoot up. Not often is Albus Dumbledore this surprised. "A corporeal patronus? Very impressive in one so young – what form did it take?" he asks.

"A bloodhound," Griselda replies. "And that isn't the only area she's extremely advanced in. Her potions exam..." She goes on to fill Albus in on the peculiarities of the testing, including the offhand murmuring she caught by chance about having brewed polyjuice at thirteen.

"Miss Rookwood is growing to be a greater puzzle all the time," Albus comments. "However I think it is good that she wants to stay with her year. She hasn't had the chance for social interaction, being home schooled and she has already made some friends. It will do her good to be with them. I will have her up for a chat and we can see about ensuring that she won't be bored. You'll send along the results once everything is marked?"

"Of course, Albus. Now I should be getting back. It's been a long day," Griselda replies, standing again.

"Naturally. Thank you again, Griselda. I knew I could count on you to be discrete on this matter," Albus replies, smiling at the witch.

Griselda merely gives him a nod before making use of his floo and with a flash of green fire she's gone.

Hermione is given a warm greeting as she steps through the portrait hole, but waves off the questions. "I'm sorry, but I'm dreadfully tired. Can we talk about it at breakfast?" she asks after being bombarded with multiple questions about the testing and her absence at meals.

Lily in particular looks a bit sheepish, "Sorry, Hermione. Of course you can wait until morning. Get some sleep," she says.

"I did eat, but I had to stay in the testing room the whole time," Hermione adds. "Goodnight," she says, before heading for the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Goodnight!" comes a chorus of voices: the Marauders, Lily, Alice, Marlene and Frank, plus a few people she hasn't met yet.

After brushing her teeth and changing into pajamas, Hermione slips into bed and is asleep almost as soon as her head touches the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note – My apologies on the delay with this chapter; I had a persistent migraine that decided to hang around for a few days.

Ch 10

Stepping out of the floo at the Ministry of Magic, Griselda Marchbanks barely pauses long enough to brush herself off before heading purposefully for the lift.

Meanwhile in the Department of Mysteries...

Augustus Rookwood has had a lot on his mind the last few days. "Bloody hell," he snarls, "what was he doing?????"

Croaker, coming in just in time for the outburst, rolls his eyes at the young man's back. "You've been here almost since the team came back. Go home. Get some sleep. Get a meal. I don't want to see you in here for at least three days. That's an order," he says, firmly. Whether the young man agrees or not, Croaker is giving the man time to grieve or failing that at least get more of his affairs in order. He's been more hindrance than help in figuring out what Rookwood Sr. was up to with that ritual, and with as many runes as were blurred they may never know for sure.

"Yes, sir," Rookwood says stiffly. He'd been about to argue when he saw the pigheaded gleam in his boss's eyes. He _knows_ that look. Rookwood sighs. He hasn't been allowed to touch anything anyway, and so he merely heads back to his office to gather his things before heading for the lift.

When he steps onto the lift he isn't looking where he's going and nearly runs into Madame Marchbanks.

"Watch where you're going, young man," Griselda says sternly. Then, looking him over she says suddenly, "Augustus Rookwood, is it?"

Augustus catches the older woman's arm to steady her, releasing it abruptly when she scolds him. He looks faintly surprised that she recognizes him until he realizes who it is. "Ah, Madame Marchbanks, I haven't seen you since my N.E.W.T. exams. Yes, Augustus Rookwood," he replies politely.

She nods sharply. "Yes, intelligence seems to run in the family. I've just come from Hogwarts and examining a young relation of yours. Brilliant girl, she'll do the family proud," Griselda comments. "Takes after your Aunt Demetria in looks," she adds after a moment. The resemblance wasn't one she let herself think about during the testing.

There is a soft ping as the lift reaches its next stop. "Must be off, I need to drop her potion off with the potions master to confirm results," Griselda says and steps off without so much as a wave or goodbye for the startled Unspeakable.

The lift doors shut and the lift continues to carry him up to the entry level as Rookwood's thoughts turn rather forcibly to the younger sister he didn't know he had until his father's botched ritual brought aurors to the estate. He's been so caught up in trying to figure out what his father was trying to do that he had, until reminded just now, pushed all thoughts of the girl he has not met to the back of his mind.

Now there is an overwhelming sense of curiosity, ignited by Madame Marchbanks words. 'Brilliant and with Aunt Demi's looks – I believe I should make that trip to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'd best send an owl to the Headmaster tonight to inform him that I'll be coming I suppose," Augustus thinks as he steps out of the lift and makes his way to the apparition point. With a CRACK! he apparates home.

The Gryffindor table at breakfast is full of sleepy, yet cheerful conversation.

"Pass the bacon and quit hogging it, Peter," Sirius says, snatching the dish away as soon as it is in reach.

The food is passed around as the hungry students fill their plates.

"So how'd your tests go, Hermione?" Alice asks.

"Pretty good I think. I'm not sure what I was expecting but I think taking the O.W.L.s might be easier," Hermione says with a chuckle.

Various students make faces at the prospect of O.W.L.s but it's early enough in the year that the panic and dread haven't fully sunk in yet.

"Oh? What were they like?" Lily asks curiously.

"The tests got progressively harder because they are designed to measure what the test taker knows, not just the curriculum up to fifth year like the O.W.L.s do," Hermione explains. "So I suppose if you don't know very much about something the test is fairly short... if you know a lot about something, however... it goes on a while."

She has more than one interested listener. "No wonder you were tired last night," Remus comments quietly. "You'll be able to find out exactly what your levels are though now. That's bound to help with what to study for with O.W.L.s," he adds thoughtfully.

"Peter would love that test. He'd be done almost before he started," Sirius teases.

Peter, not having been paying attention, merely catches that he's being insulted _somehow_ and smacks Sirius on the arm, not pausing in eating.

James snickers, "Now, Sirius, I'm sure there are some parts of the test that Peter would take a bit longer on," he chides, though from the twinkle in his eye he obviously agrees with his all-but-brother.

He looks especially mischievous as he turns to Hermione and asks, "Did they test on lunch? It's Pete's best subject." The tone is totally innocent.

"Well... we did _have_ lunch but I'm not sure that part was to be graded," Hermione replies in mock serious tones.

"Don't encourage them, Hermione," Lily protests.

Alice giggles, "But Lily, sometimes they _are_ funny."

"She's right you know," Hermione agrees.

"Peter knows we're only teasing him. He's good at more than just eating," Remus says, and indeed Peter doesn't look remotely mad. He's too busy eating to be paying much attention.

Hermione wonders as she watches him briefly (in a sort of disgusted fascination such as the fascination she reserved for watching Ron eat – their table manners or rather lack thereof being similar) if there is anything redeemable in this boy. He seems such a nonentity that she can definitely see how no one would have guessed that he was the spy. She gives a little shake of her head before saying kindly, "Chew with your mouth shut, please, Peter."

At least Peter doesn't talk with his mouth full as Ron frequently did. He just rolls his eyes at her and complies as he reaches for another piece of toast. You would think that they'd announced that no lunch would be served from the amount he's packing away.

"Ah, Miss Rookwood, you're looking well this morning,"

Hermione turns at the familiar voice of the Headmaster, "Thank you, Headmaster, you're looking quite colorful, yourself," she replies with a small smile, before adding in amusement, "They quite bring out your eyes."

Dumbledore is wearing vivid aquamarine robes with silver shooting stars today.

"Thank you, my dear, bright colors are so cheerful, aren't they?" Albus replies, a twinkle in said eyes, "Now then, I expect to get your test results back sometime this afternoon. I came over to inform you that I received a note from your brother that he intends to visit after luncheon. So perhaps you would like to spend the morning in the library and come to my office after lunch?"

Hermione can't help feeling nervous. "Yes, sir," she says softly.

Albus pats her shoulder, "Don't fret my dear, I'm certain he will find you delightful. I shall see you later," he says, before heading off back to his office and more importantly his sweets stash.

"Don't fret," Hermione mutters, "when I've got the whole of the morning to think about it."

"Want me to show you where the library is, Hermione?" Remus asks, "I've got arithmancy first today and it's on the way." He gives her a sympathetic smile, having caught her muttering with his keen hearing.

"Thank you, Remus, that would be nice. I'd rather be going to class too it would be more distracting but the library will be nice to see anyhow," Hermione replies.

Lily and Alice exchange a look, which turns into a smile. Without saying anything there is a clear 'Hmm, is Remus interested in Hermione?' exchange between the two.

James and Sirius also seem amused by the exchange.

Hermione doesn't really think much about the offer, Remus has always been very kind and that his teenage self is also doesn't surprise her. "Let me know when you need to go then," she says, smiling at him. Not being one to primp in front of the mirror Hermione hasn't spent much time since that first night looking at her new appearance, so perhaps it is unsurprising given her old life that she doesn't consider how pretty she is or that boys might really, truly be interested in her already.

Remus nods and turns back to his plate, a faint but happy smile lingering on his lips.

Hermione, too, goes back to eating, trying not to pick at her food despite being nervous at the thought of meeting Rookwood later. Her thoughts are conflicted. Her old self keeps reiterating, 'he's a death eater who kidnapped you and used you in some strange ritual that landed you _here_', while her new self is fretting self-consciously, 'what if Gus doesn't like me?'

So lost in her thoughts is she that she doesn't even notice when Remus finishes. She jumps slightly when a gentle hand touches her shoulder, blushing a little when she looks up and realizes it's him, "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts," Hermione says, standing.

Remus is surprised when she's startled, "I should have noticed that. Are you ready?" he asks quietly.

Hermione nods. She flushes a little more when she realizes the others have already departed. "I didn't even see the others leave. I hope they didn't think me rude for not saying goodbye," she says.

"No, they were just in a hurry so that they won't be late. The Divinations class is held in one of the towers. I'm not sure what Lily and Alice have this morning," Remus replies as they walk towards the doors of the Great Hall.

Hermione looks relieved. "I won't make you late, will I?" she asks.

Remus shakes his head, "As I said, the library is on the way to Arithmancy. Try not to worry all morning will you?" he asks.

"I'll try... it's just... I've never met him before... and I don't know what he'll think of all of this," Hermione says, her voice soft and lilting. "What if he hates me? Mother's family disowned her." Leaving her with essentially no relatives on that side to fall back on in other words. Though it is a relief that the Headmaster said he'd make her a ward of his, she's still left with a longing for someone to belong to, a family. Perhaps it is a result of the ritual that she's so concerned over what Rookwood thinks of her?

Remus looks down at her and shakes his head, "If he hates you then he's obviously a complete fool," he says firmly. "You haven't met anyone here yet who has hated you, have you?" he asks, personally convinced that it must be impossible to hate this girl. She's lovely, sweet, and bright, how could anyone possibly hate her?

Hermione looks thoughtful, but shakes her head before saying, "No, I guess not but I've really only met you and your friends and the girls for the most part... well and Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madame Marchbanks."

"Would you like me to stop back for you before lunch?" Remus asks, hesitantly, wondering if she'll think he's too pushy always offering to escort her places.

He needn't have worried. Hermione smiles at him. "That would be very nice of you, Remus, thank you," she says.

Don't blush, don't blush, don't... argh! Remus blushes a little. "Here's the library. I'll see you before lunch then," he says.

Hermione nods and disappears through the library doors, hiding the way her smile widens upon seeing him blush. She might be a little bit thick where boys are concerned but she did notice the blush. It brings back the night they found her in the woods and the way he put his arm around her when she needed steadying. Abruptly she wonders if Remus might actually be interested in her.

She makes her way to one of the out of the way tables toward the back of the library and allows her mind to wander, first considering not her brother after all, but rather Remus Lupin. 'Would I mind it if he does fancy me?' she wonders. 'It isn't as though I'll be going back and he is and was a very kind man. I didn't know he was this good looking in school either.' Her thoughts have her blushing slightly. True James and Sirius are probably even better looking, but James has Lily and Sirius... well she's always liked him but... 'There's always been something rather special about Remus Lupin,' she admits to herself finally.

Pulling herself out of her seat she begins wandering through the stacks just browsing, looking for she isn't sure what until she finds herself drawn to a dusty, almost falling apart book entitled The Consequences of Time Travel by Archais Chronoscus. Taking it carefully off the shelf she glances around to make sure there isn't anyone nearby and murmurs, 'replicare' tapping the book with her wand to make a copy. It doesn't work on all of the books in the library but this one seems old enough that she thought it might be worth a try and indeed another copy ends up in her hands. She quickly reshelves the original and then taps her wand against the copy disguising it as Hogwarts, A History to anyone but her. She doesn't want anyone wondering why she is reading about time travel.

Sitting back down at her table she is quickly engrossed in the book, it providing all the distraction she needs to keep her from thinking overmuch on her new 'brother'. She flips through various sections, vowing to read more thoroughly later. Certain parts stand out.

'Time travel, both voluntary and involuntary, carries with it consequences. The difference between the two lies upon whom the consequences will fall. Involuntary time travelers, brought out of their own time by another party, should they not exist in the time in question, will likely find little to no consequence to fall upon themselves due to the changes they make. This is a rare situation. Consequences, if any, in this situation fall with the caster.' Hermione reads.

'In regards to changing the past some events are more concrete than others, being nearly impossible to change, while others are more fluid. Time travelers needs must use caution. Again it is the involuntary traveler who has the greatest potential to make change, as their very presence in the time stream is itself a change. As a new player in the past they are in a unique position to positively or negatively impact the future. It should not be taken lightly as changes wrought may not bring the desired effect.' Hermione frowns thoughtfully.

'Consequences fall with the caster... consequences lie on Rookwood,' Hermione concludes. 'I can't run into myself since I'm not... me... exactly... anymore so I won't drive myself mad. Really there's a lot of good I can do... oh I can't fix everything, especially since I don't know dates on a lot of things that happened but even so there are lots of things I know about. The horcruxes, Sirius, Harry's parents, Neville's parents... I don't know if Lily and James can be saved which is a really horrible thought, but if there's a way... and if not there has to be a way to at least save him from the Dursleys,' she thinks.

"You found one of my favorite corners of the library," Remus observes, when he comes to find her hours later.

Hermione looks up from the book and smiles up at him warmly, "It's nice and quiet back here. How was class?" she asks.

"Not bad, are you ready for lunch?" Remus asks.

Hermione stands, marking her place and tucking the book under one arm. "It doesn't feel like breakfast was all that long ago. I don't know where the time goes sometimes," she says. "It's a good thing you stopped I probably would have missed lunch entirely."

"We would have noticed you were missing," Remus replies.

"Really?" Hermione asks, feeling particularly pleased by that for some reason.

Remus nods, "Really."

They make their way back down to the Great Hall and take a seat at the Gryffindor table. The others have yet to join them but they start eating anyway and talking quietly.

While the students are in the Great Hall having lunch, Albus Dumbledore is in his office where Professor McGonagall has just brought Augustus Rookwood to see him.

"Mr. Rookwood for you, Albus," she says politely.

"Thank you, Minerva," Albus says. "Please have a seat, Mr. Rookwood."

"Good afternoon, Headmaster. Thank you for letting me come on such short notice," Augustus says, a bit uncomfortable at being in the Headmaster's office. Oh who is he kidding, he's uncomfortable over more than that though he hides it well.

"I'll just be going back to lunch then, Albus," Minerva says.

"If you could send Miss Rookwood up at the end of lunch, please, Minerva?" Albus asks.

Minerva nods and continues back to the stairs out of his office.

"Always good to see a former student, Mr. Rookwood," Albus says calmly, that annoying twinkle back in his eyes. He gestures to a small dish of candy, "Care for some bridge mix while you wait?"

Rookwood shakes his head and says, "No thank you, Headmaster. I was hoping perhaps you could tell me more of what occurred here..."

"Indeed. Though it is still something of a mystery, I'm afraid," Albus says. "Miss Rookwod was discovered in a tree not far into the Forbidden Forest by two of my students, one of whom happened to see something white in the trees and decided to investigate. Upon discovering a girl in ritual robes and seeming a bit disoriented they brought her to me. She could not explain much, only that she did not start out in the forest, but rather a clearing. The young lady was distraught, but did not seem at first to be injured aside from the lingering confusion."

Augustus listens carefully, hoping to glean something more that might tell him anything to indicate what his father may have been up to. "She's alright now?" he asks before adding, "How exactly was she dressed?"

"Yes, she's fine now. Her dorm mates brought her to the infirmary after they realized that she wasn't as well as she first seemed. She had a concussion and some lingering dizziness," Albus explains. "When I first saw her she was in white ritual robes and a flower garland. The boys said that she was barefoot when they found her, however she had clogs when I saw her. I suspect she or they transfigured something into shoes."

Augustus files the information away and nods slowly. "Thank you sir, I'm sure you've been taking care of her admirably... this was very unexpected," he says finally and decides to be honest. "I can't figure out what my father was getting at doing this. What more can you tell me about the girl? I didn't even know about her until... this."

"Of course. Miss Rookwood is an exceptionally bright young woman. I just received the results of her placement tests before you arrived, Mr. Rookwood, and if she hadn't expressed such a strong inclination for remaining with her peers I might be convinced by those reports to allow her to be placed in N.E.W.T. level classes. However, Miss Rookwood wishes to stay with the other 5th year students. She has already begun to make friends with several. She has already shown some of the bravery of her house in not falling to pieces over this ordeal she has been through. All in all, she seems a quite remarkable girl," Albus concludes.

Bravery? House? "She's a Gryffindor???" Rookwood asks, a bit shocked. Nevermind that he doesn't know his new sister, there's never been a Rookwood in Gryffindor. Slytherin, certainly, Ravenclaw, often, but never Hufflepuff and never Gryffindor.

"Yes, the hat took an extremely long time over her before deciding," Albus confirms.

Gryffindor, it puts a sour taste in Rookwood's mouth. Gryffindors are arrogant and foolhardy. Still the girl is clearly not a squib, nor unintelligent from what Dumbledore has said.

There is a hesitant knock at the door.

"Ah, but there she is now. Come in, Miss Rookwood," Albus calls.

Hermione briefly wonders, yet again, how it is the Headmaster always knows who is on the other side of his door. Granted he did send for her to come after lunch, but even so. She opens the door and steps through, using the time it takes to shut it behind her to gather her nerve. Steeling herself she turns to regard the man sitting across from the Headmaster saying a soft, "Good afternoon."

He isn't how she remembers him. Not from that night she was kidnapped. Nor (though she wouldn't have expected it) from the other times she glimpsed him, still in death eater attire. He doesn't seem intimidating at all; his face isn't handsome due to pock-marks but appears affable rather than ill-tempered.

As Hermione is studying him, Augustus is studying her with equal intensity. Barely five feet tall and looking for all the world like a softer, younger version of Aunt Demetria, in Gryffindor robes. And just that quickly a rush of protectiveness and perhaps even love for this younger, more vulnerable sibling rushes over him and he smiles.

The smile releases some of the nervousness Hermione was feeling when she realized he was regarding her as she was him and it makes him almost handsome. "Gus?" she says hesitantly then blushes at being too familiar. She bites her lower lip nervously, still just standing not far from the door. "I'm sorry... I should have asked what to call you."

Augustus gets up again and moves over to her and his voice is gentle, "It's all right little sister," he says and because it just seems right he slowly, almost as though he thinks she might startle or break, wraps her in a hug.

Albus pretends to study some paperwork, giving the two a measure of privacy for the moment. He's well pleased that it is going so well. He wasn't certain, though he hoped, that the Rookwood boy would have this reaction to his young sister.

Some part of her mind, the one most in touch with her old life, is a bit shocked that he can be this gentle, a man who is a death eater. But the fair, rational voice reminds her that even death eaters have family and some of them must treat family like family. That he even extends kindness to his 'illegitimate' half-sister is no doubt part of the ritual's results. The non-thinking reacting part that is the current her just hugs the man back. It doesn't matter that he's still all but a stranger to her, he's her brother and she loves him.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright now," Augustus says, patting her back. Then he pulls back slightly and lifts a hand to tilt her face up to look at him. "You look a lot like Aunt Demetria. Not so much like father, though that's all to the good. Altogether I must say you got the best of the Rookwood looks," he pronounces thoughtfully. "Come, my dear, the Headmaster will wish to speak to us and I still have a few questions for him."

It is so reassuring and Hermione is finding that the way he sounds isn't even rubbing her the wrong way, which she must admit is her usual reaction to someone coming off as thinking she's in need of protecting. She'd have smacked Harry if he'd tried to leave her behind on the horcrux hunt like he did Ginny. She hates being wrapped in cotton wool. This though... it feels nice. She smiles hesitantly up at him and nods, turning and allowing him to guide her over to the Headmaster's desk, feeling only slightly awkward when he holds the chair for her before seating himself.

Albus looks up and smiles at the pair once they've seated themselves. "Ah, you're becoming acquainted. Very nice. I suppose introductions are in order," he says, eyes twinkling. "Augustus Rookwood, meet Hermione Rookwood." He chuckles. "Augustus was a member of Slytherin house and was quite high in rank for his class. I believe more than one person commented that you ought to have been in Ravenclaw over your time here Mr. Rookwood, but I always attest that the Sorting Hat knows its business."

Augustus watches his little sister when Albus begins expounding on his introduction and is a little surprised at her lack of reaction to his former house. Granted she hasn't been here long but the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry is legendary. Still she's had interaction with their father - perhaps that explains her lack of negativity towards it (though he isn't certain that could be it. When he reflects father would more likely create antipathy towards his old house).

Hermione nods not entirely surprised to hear her brother was in Slytherin.

"You are unique for the family, Hermione. As far as I know we haven't had a Gryffindor before," Augustus says, neutrally.

Hazel eyes regard him, "The Sorting Hat had a hard time choosing," she says hesitantly, "apparently I have nearly equal qualities of all of the Houses." She glances down a moment before looking back to him, "I hope you don't mind too much."

Though she doesn't know it, Hermione has wrapped her older brother around her pinky with just one glance. Since she's unfamiliar with having an older brother and was a bookworm not a 'daddy's princess' who demanded things it isn't something she'd recognize.

Augustus' expression softens and he says, "Of course not. As the Headmaster said, the Sorting Hat does the choosing. We mostly go into Ravenclaw or Slytherin is all." Having an intelligent, loyal, brave and cunning sister can't be a bad thing can it? He's sure that if she has the qualities of all of the Houses that they must be the best of each.

Albus smiles fondly as he watches the pair.

Hermione looks relieved and a smile brightens her face. "Well there's nothing wrong with any of the Houses really, they each have their merits. My housemates have made me feel very welcome, though, Gus. In fact it was two of them that found me," she says then blushes again before asking, "Do you mind if I call you Gus? You didn't say before."

Augustus chuckles, "You, my dear, may call me whatever you'd like so long as it is polite," he says. Certainly no one else would get away with calling him something like Gus aside from, perhaps, Aunt Demetria. No, she tends to call him Leo, having shortened his name to August and shortened it further still by making it the zodiac sign for that month. He isn't sure whether it amuses or annoys him it varies.

"Thank you, Gus," Hermione says, pleased. Since her new self insists on thinking of him as Gus it would be a lot harder to remember to call him anything else.

"Now then, as that's settled, Miss Rookwood your test scores were delivered back to me this morning," Albus says, still looking the cross between doting grandfather and headmaster.

Both Rookwoods look interested in hearing what he has to say about the tests, though Augustus has already heard that she did exceptionally well.

Hermione nods and asks hesitantly, "I will still be able to stay with my friends I hope?"

"Of course, my dear, if that is what you wish. I'll just show you the results and then we can discuss how to prevent you from being bored, however." Albus says, smiling.

Hermione sighs in relief and takes the paper from him.

Results for the Classroom Aptitude Tests (C.A.T.) for Hermione Rookwood:

Ancient Runes: testing at N.E.W.T. level, measures at Outstanding for middle of year 7

Arithmancy: testing at N.E.W.T. level, measures at Outstanding for middle of year 7

Astronomy: testing at O.W.L. level, measures at Outstanding for end of year 5

Charms: testing at N.E.W.T. level, measures at Outstanding for end of year 7

Defense Against the Dark Arts: testing at N.E.W.T. level, measures at Outstanding for end of year 6/early year 7

Herbology: testing at N.E.W.T. level, measures at Outstanding for end of year 6/early year 7 (practical not given written exam only)

History of Magic: testing at O.W.L. level, measures at Exceeds Expectations for end of year 5

Muggle Studies: testing at N.E.W.T. level, measures at Outstanding for end of year 7

Potions: testing at N.E.W.T. level, measures at Outstanding for end of year 7

Transfiguration: testing at N.E.W.T. level, measures at Outstanding for middle of year 7

Hermione shouldn't be surprised. She isn't really (though she's a bit disappointed with History of Magic having gotten an Outstanding on it during her own O.W.L.s despite the interruptions) and yet she can't help but be pleased at her results. She didn't have the advantage of taking her seventh year, that she is clearly at or above seventh year level despite missing a full year of school pleases her.

Augustus looks on with his sister as she is studying her results and he can't help being proud and surprised, despite what the Headmaster said earlier. She isn't just bright she's brilliant. "Very well done, Hermione," he says, smiling at the girl.

"Thank you," she says, blushing a little, "I had very good tutors." Hermione will stand by that explanation.

"Nonsense, you must have worked very hard and studied on your own besides. No one gets grades like this without working for them," Augustus says. Yes, he is quite impressed with his little sister.

"There wasn't much else to do but study," Hermione admits. "I suppose that is partially why I would rather stay with the 5th years. They've been so nice to me and I haven't had the chance to have many friends my own age before."

Rookwood is forced to think about that – from the sound of things his father had them isolated and the poor girl must have been lonely aside from the companionship of books. "Then I will approve of you staying in your year as well. You should have some fun instead of studying all the time. I have no doubt that you will do extremely well in all of your classes even without having that pretty nose to a grindstone all of the time," he says decisively. His boss would be amused or perhaps shocked at the workaholic Rookwood telling someone else to lighten up on working too hard and yet he is.

Hermione beams at him, "Thank you, Gus," she says, sounding as though he's just given her a present with those words.

"Do you know who your tutors were, sister?" Rookwood asks.

Hermione shakes her head and explains, "I wasn't allowed to know and they weren't allowed to know me either. I could only call them tutor or teacher and they called me student. Father had glamours on them. Once they were gone I didn't see them again... at least I don't think I did. I wouldn't know."

'He probably obliviated them once they were done sharing whatever their expertise was as well, damn him.' Rookwood thinks to himself, unaware that Albus is picking up the thoughts as well. He smiles at his younger sister, however, and merely says, "No matter. I would have liked to thank them had you known, but as you don't it is of no consequence. Was anyone able to retrieve your things for you?"

Hermione's face falls as she remembers what the Headmaster told her last time. Her new self has all but taken over for this meeting making it easier to keep her old self from interfering with _her_ dislike of the death eater. "Headmaster said the house was burned down," she says softly.

Augustus reaches over and places a comforting hand on her shoulder before looking to Albus. "You discovered where she lived then, sir?" he asks.

"Quite by chance, my boy. A report came in of a magical fire the evening before Miss Rookwood arrived on the grounds. The neighbors think she and her mother died in the fire, but there was nothing left. I took the liberty of sending Miss Rookwood with two of the other young ladies to purchase a few things once she was feeling a bit more the thing," Albus explains.

"I trust you will permit me to take her to Diagon Alley, perhaps tomorrow? There are a few things to take care of that my father neglected and we can see to anything else she may need while there," Augustus says. 'The house burned in a magical fire. How very thorough of you, father. You didn't expect them to go back... didn't want any tracks... what _were_ you playing at?'

Hermione, having composed herself, looks over at her brother curiously, wondering what he means.

"Of course, dear boy. You may floo from my office if you would like. We'll arrange a time before you depart today," Albus says.

Augustus, catching Hermione's curious look squeezes her shoulder lightly, "You will wear one of the family rings and we need to arrange an account at Gringotts for you," he explains.

Hermione's eyes widen in surprise.

He pats her shoulder once more before releasing it. "He should have done that long ago. Anyone can see you are a Rookwood, it was foolish of him to think you could be hidden away indefinitely," Augustus declares. His thoughts continue, 'A Rookwood and from everything I have seen an asset to the family despite being a half-blood. It is a good thing Mother is no longer alive, though. She would pitch a fit over allowing one of father's by-blows into the family. It certainly isn't the girl's fault however, and the mother is no longer around to be an embarrassment.'

Albus is well aware of what the younger man is thinking, given that Rookwood has neglected to shield his thoughts. Perhaps it is because he isn't at work or perhaps it is the shock of acquiring a new sibling but at the moment Rookwood is an open book on that particular topic.

"Thank you, Gus," Hermione says softly, but sincerely. She glances down as she adds, "I'm glad you aren't ashamed of me too."

"Father wasn't the most sensible of men, Hermione. Nor was he easily pleased by anything. Whatever your roots you are a sister to be proud of," Augustus replies. He might have thought otherwise if she'd been a squib or crass, but as it stands his words are nothing but the truth. "Nine o'clock tomorrow?" he asks, both his sister and the Headmaster. It is Saturday the next day, perhaps that is too early?

Hermione smiles and nods, "That would be very nice, Gus," she says.

"That would be fine, Mr. Rookwood. I am happy to see how this has worked out," Albus says, smiling approvingly over them both.

Rookwood stands, and Hermione stands as well. He reaches over and shakes the headmaster's hand. "Thank you, sir, for taking care of my little sister when she needed it. I will collect her tomorrow at nine then." He gives his little sister another hug and kisses her forehead. "I will see you in the morning, my dear."

Hermione hugs him back, "I'm really glad to finally meet you, Gus. I'll be ready," she assures him.

"I am very glad to finally meet you too. Tomorrow then," Augustus says, before nodding cordially to the Headmaster and making his way out of the office. He has a few things to arrange in preparation for the trip tomorrow.

"Sit down a moment, Miss Rookwood, we still have a few things to discuss," Albus says kindly.

Hermione nods, retaking her seat.

"Now then, your test scores indicate great aptitude in many subjects. I am concerned that the 5th year curriculum will bore you without something more challenging to occupy you as well," Albus says.

"I've thought of that, myself, sir. Truthfully I expect the 5th year curriculum will seem to me to be revising, but as there are O.W.L.s at the end of the year, revising isn't a bad thing. I might get a bit bored though as you say. Did you have some suggestions?" Hermione asks.

"Well, I did wonder if you would care to take on special projects, perhaps in one of your best classes? I don't know which are most interesting to you, of course," Albus says.

Hermione considers this. She knows full well that it was Damocles Belby who invented the wolfsbane potion. She also knows full well that at this time he hasn't done it yet. She doesn't remember the date of when the potion was first created. "Well I'm very good at potions and I wouldn't mind the chance to experiment more. I'm not really sure what I want to do after school yet, of course, but one of my tutors was a lycanthrope and I thought perhaps there might be some way of creating a potion to help someone like that. If we could find out if someone else was working on such a potion it would be very interesting to me to collaborate with them and perhaps further the research. Would that be a project that might work?" she asks.

"How did you know he was a lycanthrope, Miss Rookwood," Albus asks curiously. He's curious, but also a bit worried on behalf of young Mr. Lupin.

"The signs were there. He stayed a bit longer than some of my tutors. He was always ill around the full moon and tired before and after. He was a very nice man, though. It's a pity that people are so frightened by something that the person neither chose to have happen to them, nor that they can control. It isn't as though they have to be dangerous aside from the full moon. I suppose some of them are, but if they choose not to be they are human the majority of the month," Hermione says sensibly.

"A refreshing outlook, my dear," Albus says, relaxing a bit. "That sounds like a very worthy project. I will let Horace Slughorn, our potions master, know that you are interested and I'm sure he would be delighted to look into who might be currently researching the topic."

Hermione internally grimaces without showing it she's already dreading her return (inevitable sadly) to the Slug Club. At least Lily is part of it so she'll have decent company. "Thank you, sir, that would be very kind," she says.

"Not at all, Miss Rookwood. That project is likely to keep you from boredom so I won't ask if you need another. If at a later time you are interested I'm sure Professor Flitwick or one of the others would also be happy to work with such a bright student," Albus says, very pleased at how this is working out. "I will let Professor McGonagall know about your results this afternoon during her free period and she will get your course schedule together. In the meantime feel free to acquaint yourself with the castle and relax. You may come up to my office in the morning to meet your brother. I'm sure you will have a nice outing. It will be good to let the two of you get to know each other. I must say I am delighted with how well your initial meeting went."

"I am too, Professor Dumbledore. I was quite nervous and unsure what to expect, but he's very nice," Hermione says softly, standing up again. "Thank you for all your help, sir. I do appreciate it."

"Any time, Miss Rookwood. Enjoy your afternoon," Albus says, thinking that this young girl is already proving to be another favorite student. So bright and polite, a very nice child, Miss Rookwood.

"Have a good afternoon, Headmaster. Don't work too hard," Hermione says, smiling as she makes her way back out of the office.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note – I meant to get this chapter up over the weekend, but it wasn't quite finished. Next chapter we'll go to Diagon Alley. For now enjoy chapter 11.

Ch 11

The rest of Hermione's day passes uneventfully as she dutifully wanders the castle trying to appear lost at a few points though she wasn't, of course. She smilingly makes a point of asking Sir Nicholas, upon encountering him near dinnertime, if she was heading the right way to reach the Great Hall again.

"No, dear lady, if you continue this way you will end up down in the dungeons. Allow me to escort you," Sir Nicholas replies chivalrously.

Hermione smiles at the ghost, "That would be very kind of you," she says.

Sir Nicholas preens slightly, "You may call upon me for assistance any time, dear lady. I am always happy to assist a member of my House," the ghost declares, leading the way to the Great Hall.

Hermione already knows that about Nick and she's glad that her ruse of still not being fully familiar with the castle is continuing to go well. It isn't easy when she spent six years of her life here, but she fancies that she's doing rather better at it than her other friends would have managed. She sighs, thinking about Harry. As it stands right now her friend is probably very worried about her, but perhaps it won't end up that way for him this time. Perhaps he will have a better life somehow. She hopes she can make it so.

"Are you alright, dear lady?" Sir Nicholas asks, politely upon hearing her sigh.

"Yes, thank you. I suppose I am still adjusting to things," Hermione says truthfully.

"Ah, well you couldn't be in a better place than Hogwarts, my dear. It will soon feel just like home," Sir Nicholas says kindly.

Hermione nods and smiles at the ghost as they reach the Great Hall. "Thank you for your escort, Sir Nicholas. It was very kind of you," she says softly before heading for the Gryffindor table.

"The pleasure was all mine, dear lady," Sir Nicholas replies, happy to have helped one of his Gryffindors.

There is a flurry of greetings as Hermione approaches the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione! Over here," Alice calls.

Sirius who was standing to wave her over gives Alice a mock glare and protests, "Oi, Hartley, we were going to invite her to sit with us."

Lily smirks down at the boys, and teases, "Now what would she want to sit with you lot for?"

Hermione laughs and says, "My goodness I feel rather popular tonight. I don't suppose you gentlemen would care to relocate closer? These two know where I sleep after all so I can hardly make them move."

James is more than willing to sit closer to Lily and Remus doesn't have to be asked twice once the others get up.

Hermione sits down next to Alice and smiles.

James settles into the seat next to Lily and smiles hopefully at her, "Hello Evans, you're looking beautiful this evening. Can I take you to Hogsmeade when it comes around next?"

Sirius snickers and settles in on the other side of Alice, who just smirks at him. "Not eating with Longbottom tonight, Miss Hartley?" he asks.

"Not tonight, Frank's got a project he's working on," Alice replies

Remus sits down next to Hermione and gives her a smile, "Good evening. Things went well?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for asking," Hermione says softly.

Peter has a particularly dense look about him when he realizes finally that his friends are no longer sitting where they were and he looks around in puzzlement. "Hey, where'd everybody go?"

Sirius rolls his eyes and calls back down, "Over here, Pete."

Peter's head turns and he nods, getting up and carrying his plate with him to plunk himself back down next to James. "Why did we move?" he asks.

The others just shake their heads and Sirius smirks.

"To join the ladies, Peter, to join the ladies," he says. Sometimes he has to wonder at how dense Peter is.

"Oh," Peter answers, then goes back to eating.

"So what are you lovely ladies doing this evening now that we are freed from classes for the week?" Sirius asks.

"Studying," Lily announces in a manner that suggests 'and you should too'.

"Distracting Frank... or maybe helping. We'll see," Alice answers, looking amused.

"Getting myself horribly lost in the castle?" Hermione suggests lightly.

"But Evans, you have all weekend to study," James protests. Then slyly adds, "Wouldn't you like to come with when we give Miss Rookwood, here, the special Marauders tour of the Castle. You could 'study' some extra ways to get to class."

Remus grins and nods his agreement, adding his weight to the invitation, "And extra places to check during our patrols." His eyes twinkle with mischief as he looks across the table at James.

Lily, who appeared about to protest, is stopped by Remus' addition and by Hermione's "You aren't just going to leave me with the boys are you, Lily?"

"Well I suppose I could, for a little while anyway," Lily says finally.

James smiles happily. He's growing quite fond of Hermione, she seems to be willing to help get Lily to spend some time with him.

Sirius smirks and grins at Alice, who is obviously trying not to laugh at Lily caving in.

"Oh good. It will be nice to see where my classes will be on Monday," Hermione says, her smile not betraying her own amusement. Aside from exposing Lily to more of James when he is hopefully not acting badly, she figures it ups the mature to immature ratio if they do run into Snape. She's quite sure that between herself, Lily and Remus they can keep James and Sirius from misbehaving. Or at least she wants to believe that.

Remus just smiles and goes back to eating, glancing over at Hermione periodically.

Hermione goes back to eating as well. She's glad to see that at least James seems to have table manners, unlike Peter. Sirius too, though as he isn't sitting across from her tonight she wouldn't have to watch him even if he did chew with his mouth open. She's distracted from her thoughts when she catches Remus looking at her again. A slow smile tugs at her lips before she's distracted from him by James' and Lily's bickering.

"I don't know why you'd want to do your homework on a Friday night anyways, Evans, when there's the whole weekend before the first of it is due," James comments.

"Just because you flit your way through your classes on charm and looks doesn't mean the rest of us do, Potter!" Lily snaps back, irritated.

"Hey, I work, I just like to have fun too," James protests, before suddenly grinning, "Did you just say I'm charming and good looking?"

He should have known better. You can almost see the steam coming off the feisty redhead. "Arrogant, egotistical git! It's a wonder you fit through doorways with how inflated your head is!" Lily snaps, green eyes flashing.

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Hermione asks curiously.

James actually looks sheepish, while Lily continues to mutter about insufferable, egotistical prats.

Hermione's eyes sparkle a little with her amusement, as Alice says, "No, they pretty much bicker like that most of the time. Rather like an old married couple."

Lily grumbles, "Some friend you are, Alice." There's more muttering from Lily along the lines of 'as if I'd marry Potter. Ha!'

Alice laughs, "You know it's just the truth, Lily."

"Oh forget it, I'm going to go work on my Potions essay," Lily says, standing up and looking rather cross with the lot of them.

"Aww, Evans, don't go..." James protests, looking contrite.

"Think she'll put him out of his misery one of these days and just say yes?" Sirius asks Alice conversationally.

Lily sends him a look of loathing and annoyance before storming out of the Great Hall.

Hermione sighs. "You just had to ask that now," she says, shaking her head. "Honestly, boys!"

Peter, miraculously paying attention for once, lets out a nervous tittering laugh. "They always argue," he says.

"Well it seems she's left me with you lot for the evening, then," Hermione says, chuckling slightly as she glances over at Alice. "You'd best hope she cools down before bedtime Alice, some of that temper wasn't helped when you teased her."

Alice grins mischievously, "I was only speaking the truth," she says with mock-innocence.

"That won't save you from her wrath," Hermione replies, decidedly amused and wondering what Lily might have in store for Alice (and perhaps Sirius and James as they offended her as well).

"You've figured out Lily rather well in such a short time," Remus comments, also amused at the by-play. He sensibly stayed out of it – after all he has to patrol with the girl and has more sense than to deliberately stir up her temper.

James is moping a little at Lily's departure though he does comment, "Isn't she beautiful when she's angry? The way her eyes almost shoot sparks..." He sighs in a decidedly lovelorn fashion.

"Why James Potter, are you telling me you stir her up on purpose?" Hermione asks, chuckling.

Sirius smirks, "I think she's got you figured out, mate," he says.

"Well... not entirely... most of the time it just happens," James says running his hands through his hair and messing it up further.

"Hmm... you'd best be working on the fine art of apologizing then," Hermione says, "and it might be in your best interest to stop calling her Evans. If you're interested in her as you say you are you should be calling her Lily."

Alice grins and says, "I won't tell her you're giving him advice, Hermione, and so I don't hear too much I think I'll be off to find Frank now."

Hermione grins back, "Thanks, Alice. Someone needs to take the pair of them in hand after all," she replies.

Remus and Sirius grin.

James looks torn between embarrassment and gratitude.

Hermione grins a little at him, saying, "I'm guessing none of you have sisters or you'd know more of these things." It is certainly to their benefit that she's hung around primarily with boys all these years at school. She's seen so much stupidity towards girls first hand, not to mention heard about it from her roommates that, if they listen, she can provide them with a sister's point of view.

"No, no sisters. We're all only children except for Sirius," James agrees. Though to his mind the others are as good as brothers, particularly Sirius.

Sirius rolls his eyes, "No, Regulus is barely a brother," he says sounding rather bitter as he slides over next to Hermione as Alice vacates her seat. He misses the pre-Hogwarts closeness and solidarity they had and unwillingly his eyes go to the Slytherin table where his brother, a third year, is talking animatedly with his friends.

Hermione reaches up and ruffles Sirius' hair as he moves next to her. "Then I suppose if you need some sisterly advice you can come to me," she offers, looking particularly to James and Sirius.

"Not the hair!" Sirius protests, though he's having a hard time hiding a grin.

That she is looking at them and not at Remus doesn't escape Sirius' notice and he gives her his most charming Black smile. "I think you would make a delightful sister, dear Hermione. Don't you agree, James?" he asks, eyes twinkling mischievously. "And goodness knows Peter could use the help."

Involuntarily Hermione's eyes drift over to Peter who is currently staring over at a chubby Hufflepuff. She can't disagree with Sirius' assessment, though she isn't sure that Peter isn't beyond help.

James smiles back, a friendly likeable smile quite like Harry's, causing a nostalgic tug at Hermione's heart. Yes, she could easily come to see James as a brother, much as she saw Harry as one. "Hmm, I believe you're right, Sirius," he agrees. He waits until Hermione is looking back over at Sirius before mouthing at Remus, "Though I don't think you feel brotherly, do you, Remus my friend?"

Remus flushes and gives James a look that promises retribution later.

"Good, then if that's settled I think we should go on that tour shouldn't we?" Hermione says, still neglecting any mention of making Remus an honorary brother. She doesn't push though she'd like to know more about the boys than she already does and can't reveal.

Sirius grins and rises to his feet offering her a hand up, "Of course, m'lady."

Remus looks only slightly put out when she takes it. He's used to Sirius' gallantry with the ladies and besides, he hasn't the right to be jealous does he? He stands, thinking that at least he can be on her other side.

Hermione chuckles and takes the offered hand, rising with unaccustomed grace to her feet. It isn't so much that she was clumsy before, but now she feels lighter somehow. "And unless any of you have particularly early birthdays in the school year, I am your 'big' sister," she teases.

Sirius quirks an eyebrow as he gazes down at her, "November 22nd, m'lady," he offers and grins, "Are you displacing me as eldest then?"

"Ha! September 19th, little brother," Hermione says playfully, reflecting that it feels good to be able to be lighthearted about it. She always felt so responsible for Harry and Ron, but something about these boys tells her that the relationship will be a more relaxed one.

James chuckles, saying, "Eldest indeed. No one could tell that Sirius was the oldest of us before. Pete is the youngest. Come on Pete."

Peter scrambles to his feet and he follows James towards the doors of the Great Hall.

Sirius, Remus and Hermione follow on their own side of the table.

"Hmm, remind me later to get the rest of your birthdays for my planner. I'll have to remember to get Alice and Lily's too," Hermione says, smiling.

"So you've just turned sixteen?" Remus asks, though it is more confirmation than question.

"Mmmhmm," Hermione agrees, her current self having just turned sixteen a few weeks ago.

Sirius looks more amused when it occurs to him that Lily is older than James too, though he isn't in a position to tease Remus about joining the trend for Marauders to like 'older' women. Sirius, of course, likes Marlene and she's a 6th year. He hasn't caught on to Peter's interest in a 4th year Hufflepuff girl.

"Where to first, gentlemen?" Hermione asks as they leave the hall. She's actually rather curious as to what they'll show her. Granted she knows the castle very well from her own explorations and nightly wanderings with Harry and Ron, but these four mapped it. Even without the room of requirement on the map or the chamber of secrets (which is good to have missing) they have superior knowledge of the castle she suspects.

"We're already down here, we should work from the bottom of the castle up," says Peter sounding almost sensible for once. Of course, perhaps he just doesn't want to climb all the way to the top of the castle only to go down to its depths and have to repeat the climb to get back to Gryffindor Tower.

And so begins a Marauder's eye view to Hogwarts, Hermione finds it interesting – both what they show her and what they don't. She discovers a few new shortcuts that she hadn't known before and relaxes in the company of the boys who are both like and unlike her own best friends.

"So do you play quidditch, Hermione?" James asks, as they near Gryffindor Tower again.

Hermione shakes her head, "When would I have had the chance? Besides, I'm a lousy flyer."

"Oh yeah, home schooled I guess you probably wouldn't have had a chance. You know about it though, right?" James loves the sport and can't conceive of anyone not loving it too.

"Yes, I know of it. I'm sure I'll enjoy attending the games. I take it you play?" Hermione says, just as if she doesn't already know for certain.

James grins and nods, "Chaser and Team Captain this year. Sirius here plays Beater."

Sirius grins and nods, "The team is near unbeatable now that James is in charge."

James looks really pleased. "The team works really hard it would be a shame if we didn't get the Cup for McGonagall," he says. His hazel eyes sparkle as he adds without a shred of modesty, "Of course we're naturally quite talented as well..."

Hermione smirks. "I'm sure you are, Mr. Potter," she says primly before adding, "but if you insist on singing your own praises instead of waiting and letting others do it for you it is no wonder Lily gets the impression that you've an inflated opinion of yourself you know." It's said kindly.

Remus grins, "They are good, not modest about it, but good."

"James is the best Chaser there is! He scored 17 times in the last game!" Peter pipes up excitedly.

"That is impressive," Hermione agrees, faintly amused that Peter perked up enough to sound like a fangirl. It's a bit disturbing really.

"It was a pretty good game. I got to smack Avery off his broom and that's always a pleasure," Sirius says happily.

"Their seeker?" Hermione asks, figuring they must have been playing Slytherin at the end of the season last year if he was knocking off an Avery.

Sirius nods and says, "Slytherin's seeker. He's a 5th year like us." Much as he is put out with his brother and how he behaves he can't like the friends he's made – primarily older Slytherins in a very bad set. Nott, Avery, Mulciber and Snape, with Mulciber being the only one Regulas' age; though at least that poncey git Malfoy is out of school now. Even though he can't stand Narcissa he half pities her being married to someone who no doubt spends more time in the mirror admiring his hair than even SHE does.

Hermione nods, "Thanks by the way for showing me around. I feel like I won't be as likely to get lost on Monday now," she says sincerely, smiling at each of the Marauders in turn.

Sirius slings a companionable arm around her shoulders and gives them a squeeze before releasing her again, "Can't have our 'sister' getting lost now, can we?" he asks with a grin and a wink.

"You're still welcome to walk with us to class though. It can take a week or two to get really comfortable," James says, smiling warmly.

"It took me three weeks," Peter says smiling shyly at her.

"Don't let him kid you, he still gets lost," Sirius says with a straight face.

"Hey!" Peter protests, "I can't help it I found the staircase that only changes during a leap year on the 29th of February! How was I to know it was going to put me on the 4th floor when I wanted the 2nd?"

Remus chuckles, "That was just your sort of luck Peter, Sirius knows that. He's only teasing," he says kindly.

Hermione grins and says, "At least you know it isn't likely to happen again and if it does maybe you'll realize it. It must have been a bit of an adventure. Just think, not many people can say they found that staircase."

Peter puffs up a little, "That's true! I found it. Not one of the others."

James chuckles, saying, "And here we are again," he smiles at the portrait of the Fat Lady and replies to her query of "Password?" with "Trick or Treat," causing the portrait to swing open to admit them.

Hermione steps into the common room and yawns. She hasn't quite gotten into the swing of things yet. It will no doubt be easier once she's started classes, but at the moment she's a bit tired.

"Tired?" Remus asks sympathetically as Peter slips past them to go and join a rousing game of Exploding Snap across the room.

James and Sirius lay claim to an armchair and the couch respectively, Sirius sprawling across it hogging the whole thing.

"A bit," Hermione admits. "It's been a busy few days and tomorrow will be too I suppose. I guess I'll just have to relax on Sunday and try to unwind before being dropped into classes on Monday."

As James and Sirius start going over things for quidditch practice in the morning, Remus gestures over to a pair of armchairs a bit away from the fireplace where the other two are relaxing, "Want to sit and talk for a bit or are you too tired?" he asks.

"I'll stay up a bit longer. Ordinarily I'm up later than this working on coursework or just reading. It's rather annoying to tire so early," Hermione says, smiling as she moves over to claim one of the indicated armchairs.

Remus smiles pleased that she's willing to stay up and talk with him and claims the other armchair.

Scattered throughout the Common Room younger students are playing Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess, trading Chocolate Frog cards or studying though not many are doing that on a Friday evening.

"Is there something in particular that will make tomorrow busy?" Remus asks.

Hermione nods and smiles a little shyly, "My brother Gus asked the Headmaster if he could take me to Diagon Alley for the day."

Remus smiles back, "I hope you have a good time," he says sincerely. He's glad she seems to like this new brother of hers. Hopefully tomorrow will go as well for her as today's meeting did.

"Me too. I'm not sure what exactly we're doing aside from some things he said were family business that needed attending to," Hermione says, still finding being claimed as family a bit surreal. That Rookwood is not only setting her up with an account, but giving her a family ring as well is something of a shock to her.

"Well if he asked to take you to Diagon Alley for the day I would guess he plans to take you shopping," Remus suggests.

Hermione bites her lower lip thoughtfully. "That seems rather awkward... we've only just met," she says softly after a moment.

"Well, I don't have any siblings so I couldn't really tell you. Just because he hasn't had the chance to know you before doesn't mean he doesn't want to, though. Spending the day seeing what you like is one way to do that. Perhaps he thinks that given he's missed out on sixteen years of birthday presents he might as well do some catching up," Remus suggests. He's glad in some regards to be an only child, it was lonely but he didn't have to worry about attacking a younger sibling growing up.

"I don't even know when his birthday is," Hermione says, frowning slightly. "I wonder if he knows mine. There's so much I don't know about him." Her expression smoothes out as she looks back to Remus who is regarding her sympathetically, "I expect it will become less awkward with time. He was very kind this afternoon. It was easier not to worry about things when he was there."

Remus nods, just letting her talk.

"It's a little disconcerting having someone who wants to take care of you, but that's how it felt," Hermione says thoughtfully more to herself than anything and not realizing what a telling sort of remark that was. "Mother always needed looking after..." Or Harry and Ron, or her muggle parents – Hermione has always been very independent, even before Hogwarts she wasn't a very childlike child. Once there, of course, she spent much of her time looking after her two best friends and keeping her parents ignorant of a great deal of the danger she was in until finally she made the choice to keep them safe by modifying their memories and relocating them to Australia; protecting her parents when she knew they could not protect themselves much less her.

Something flickers in Remus' eyes, another hint of that fierce protectiveness and something more before he tames it back. "Everyone should have someone they can count on," he says quietly.

Hermione blinks in surprise and she smiles, "I'm not a fragile flower that needs to be kept in a hothouse, but sometimes it _is_ nice to not always have to be the strong one," she admits before another yawn escapes her. "I suppose I should go get some sleep. I'm supposed to meet my brother in the Headmaster's office at 9."

Remus nods, "Good night," he says, adding a silent 'sweet dreams'.

"Good night, Remus. Thank you for listening," Hermione says, smiling softly as she gets up from her chair and makes her way to the girls' dormitory.

He watches her go and only when she disappears from sight does he stand, making his way up to his own dormitory to enjoy a little piece and quiet until his friends come up and just think for a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

In the morning Hermione finds herself in a bit of a state over what to wear on her outing with her brother. It feels unnatural to be so fussed about clothes, but she wants to please her new brother. "Alice, Lily, help me pick something, please!" she pleads. "I don't know what to wear to Diagon Alley. I'm used to muggle clothes mostly and that probably isn't going to be appropriate is it?"

On a certain level Hermione is a bit disturbed at how much her new life is governing how she feels about things. She's enough of a realist to find it necessary, but that doesn't mean she likes it. On the other hand she doesn't seem to be losing memories of her old life, which is a relief. It would be worse if the new were to replace the old completely.

"Relax, Hermione, you can wear something comfortable and I'll let you borrow some casual robes for overtop, how would that be?" Alice asks kindly.

Hermione smiles gratefully and gives Alice a hug. "Thanks, Alice."

"If you want I'll do your make-up. Not that you really need any," Lily offers.

Hermione smiles, replying, "I don't ordinarily wear any... I suppose if it were a special occasion I might, but there was never anyone I really wanted to impress I guess. You can if you want though." Perhaps it is due to the fact that neither girl reminds her of Parvati and Lavender that she's willing to let them do make-up and such.

"Well that's easy then. We'll have you ready to go before you know it," Alice says, as she rifles through the wardrobe to pick an outfit for Hermione. "Why don't you wear these denims we found you with that lovely jumper that has all the autumn colours and you can borrow these?" she suggests, indicating a casual robe in a shade of old gold.

Hermione looks at the jumper with the robes and nods, "That does look nice together. Thanks again, Alice," she says.

Lily also looks at the outfit and smiles approvingly, "That will look smashing on you, Hermione."

Gathering the clothes up, Hermione heads into the bathroom to change before submitting herself to Lily's ministrations. "Just make it light please," is her request.

"Well of course, you don't need a lot of make-up," Lily replies. Lily doesn't appear as though she wears make up and she extends the same courtesy to her new dorm mate. All the same by the time she's done Hermione's dreamy hazel eyes are showcased and the paleness of her cheeks is offset by a soft hint of rose.

Alice grins and nods approvingly, "You'll do," she states.

Hermione looks in the mirror Lily offers her and smiles happily, "Thanks, Lily, you'll have to show me one of these days how you make it look so natural. I'm not very good with make-up. Do you think I should put on some lip gloss?" she asks.

Lily nods and digs through her make-up bag, "Here, it's Ice Mice flavored. I like the way the peppermint tingles," she says with a grin, "but it doesn't make your teeth chatter like the candy."

Hermione giggles (unusual, but it seems to come with her new self, thankfully it isn't the high pitched annoying giggle of a gossip girl). "That's good... it would be bad if your lip gloss set your teeth chattering and squeaking all through class," she says.

Alice grins and says, "I doubt Binns would notice, but you're right... the other professors would find that annoying."

Hermione accepts the lip gloss from Lily and looks in the mirror to apply it. Then she brushes her hair before declaring, "I guess I'm as ready as I'm going to be. Thanks for helping me."

"Any time, Hermione," Alice and Lily say at nearly the same time.

"I suppose I'd better be off to the Headmaster's office. I wasn't expecting to be fussing this long over my appearance. Oh well, I'm not really hungry anyway," Hermione says, not particularly upset at missing breakfast. Nervousness tends to affect her appetite and silly as she may find it she's still nervous (not scared) about the outing.

"Do you need one of us to walk you there?" Lily asks.

"I think I can find it now. I've been there a few times. If I get stuck I'll ask one of the portraits or ghosts to point me in the right direction... but not Peeves," Hermione replies with a smile. "Have a good day. I'll see you when I get back."

"See you later!" Alice says.

"Have fun!" Lily says.

Hermione smiles as she makes her way down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She takes the least complicated route to the Headmaster's office, figuring that it would be less suspicious than if she remembered all of the shortcuts already (despite the tour). Arriving she pauses and says, hoping the password hasn't changed since yesterday, "Candy floss?"

The gargoyle moves aside and the stairs appear much to her relief. She steps on and lets them carry her to the top, happy not to have had to play the candy guessing game. Hermione Rookwood, after all, hasn't heard more than two of the Headmaster's passwords and shouldn't know that they always tend to be sweets.

Before she can knock on the door at the top of the stairs the Headmaster's voice calls out, "Come in, Miss Rookwood," so she enters his office and smiles.

"Good morning, Headmaster. Good morning, Gus. I hope I'm not late?" she asks as she sees her brother sitting across from the Headmaster, a teacup in front of him.

"Good morning, Hermione. No, I was a bit early. You my dear are right on time," Augustus replies after consulting his pocket watch.

"Good morning, Miss Rookwood," Albus says, eyes twinkling.

Augustus stands, "We'll be going then, Headmaster. I'll have her back by dinner time," he says.

Albus nods, "Have a good time. Miss Rookwood, when you are ready to return you must state clearly 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office' for the floo," he says.

Hermione smiles and nods, "Thank you, Headmaster."

"I'll go first, little sister. We will go through to the Leaky Cauldron," Augustus says, before pausing a moment, "You have flooed before?" It only has just occurred to him that she may not have.

"Once yes," Hermione says, "to see someone about my wand."

Augustus frowns slightly, but nods. "Very well," he says before stepping over to the fireplace, taking some floo powder and casting it into the flames. Once they are green he steps in and says clearly, "The Leaky Cauldron." Like that he's gone.

"Thank you again, Headmaster," Hermione says before following after him. "The Leaky Cauldron," she repeats coming out at the other end on her feet somehow, though slightly off balance. Her older brother steadies her and casts a charm to clean her up.

"Floo is messy and not my first choice for travel, but it will do for today," Augustus declares, offering her his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

Hermione smiles shyly up at him and takes it, "It _is_ messy," she agrees as he leads her over to the wall.

Taking his wand out Augustus says, "Watch closely, this is how you get into Diagon Alley." He taps the bricks in the appropriate pattern and watches as they separate themselves to let the pair through. Of course she could have been to the Alley before, but her comment about her wand suggests to him that his father went a different route than Ollivander's.

Hermione watches him tap the bricks and her eyes naturally widen with excitement as the Alley is revealed. She can't help but relive a little each time she sees it the happy excitement she felt the first time she saw Diagon Alley and knew beyond a doubt that magic was real and she really was going to be going to a magic school.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Hermione," Augustus says indulgently, guiding her towards Gringotts. "We'll take care of our business at the bank first. Don't be startled by the goblins," he warns.

Hermione just nods, taking in the similarities and differences between the Diagon Alley she knows and the current time.

Augustus holds the door open for her and guides her through it, leading her past the cautions against thievery and purposefully down the aisle past the lines waiting for particular goblins at their desks and over to a particular goblin.

"Yes?" The goblin asks upon finally looking up from the scroll he was writing on.

"Augustus Rookwood here to see Sharpblade," Augustus says in a no-nonsense voice.

"And does Augustus Rookwood have an appointment?" the goblin asks, smiling nastily.

"Yes," Augustus replies curtly.

The goblin nods and says, "One moment." His little body swings off the stool upon which he was perched and he walks away. He is only slightly more pleasant upon his return. "This way," he says before starting off again, clearly expecting them to follow.

Augustus nods and guides his sister after the goblin to a small office.

To be honest he can't tell one goblin from another, but it is 'Sharpblade' that manages his accounts and so it is Sharpblade that he asks for.

The goblin within the office has silvery hair coming out of his ears and a particularly fierce grin. The other goblin announces unnecessarily, "Mr. Rookwood." The presumably older and more important goblin nods and gestures to the seats in front of his desk. Once the pair is seated the younger goblin departs back to whatever he was working on before being interrupted.

"Gold and prosperity, Sharpblade," Rookwood says formally.

The goblin nods solemnly, he doesn't particularly like wizards but this one annoys him less than some of his clients. "Profit and prosperity to the House of Rookwood," he replies. "The ring you requested from your vaults has been brought to me, it is in the box there," he says, gesturing to a small box on the corner of his desk.

Augustus nods and takes the box. "Sharpblade, this is my younger half-sister, Hermione Rookwood. I would like to arrange an account for her today. Tell me, did my father make any provision for her in his will?" he asks, as he opens the box and removes a small ring with the Rookwood crest in gold on a plain black stone. "Right hand please, Hermione."

Hermione extends her right hand and he takes it, carefully sliding the ring not on her ring finger as she expected but on her pinky. The ring sizes itself to her, glows a moment and then returns to normal.

The goblin watches silently before shaking his head at the wizard. "A small bequest for his sister, the rest to his heir, which is you sir," he replies.

Hermione bites her lower lip. If Orlandus Rookwood were her real father in her heart no doubt she'd be terribly hurt, as it stands she still feels a small pang even though he isn't.

Augustus' eyes harden at his father's callousness. Taking out his wand without releasing his sister's hand he says, "Then it is up to me to take care of her." His expression softens as he regards his younger sibling. What he is about to do would irk many purebloods, but to the Rookwoods with the true family sentiment the very occasional half-blood who is exceptional can only strengthen the line.

In very formal tones he declares, looking Hermione in the eye, "I, Augustus Rookwood, Head of the House of Rookwood, declare Hermione Rookwood to be a true daughter of the House of Rookwood. So mote it be." A golden swirl of magic lights his wand, settling around Hermione and making the ring glow golden another moment before fading away.

Hermione's eyes widen, "What was that about, Gus?" she asks. It didn't hurt, but she wasn't expecting it.

"You are now considered a legitimate member of the family and as such your children can be heirs should I not have any of my own and if there is need once you are of age you can stand guardian to the House," Augustus explains gently, squeezing her hand before releasing it.

"Oh," Hermione replies, her eyes sparkling a moment until she blinks back the tears that threaten to fall. "I never expected that... thank you, Gus," she says softly.

Augustus nods, then giving her a moment to compose herself turns back to the goblin to offer him a piece of parchment, "Please transfer that amount from the family vault to a vault for my sister," he says.

The goblin looks at the parchment and nods. Snapping his fingers another goblin enters, "Ripclaw, arrange a transfer from the Rookwood family vault to vault..." he glances down at a parchment on his desk, "619." He makes some notations on the parchment and then looks to the girl. "Miss Rookwood we need three drops of blood on this parchment in the event that you lose your key," he says.

Hermione nods and extends her left hand to him. He makes a quick cut with a small knife before she has time to worry about it, lets three drops fall on the parchment and then with a stroke of one bony finger heals the cut, nodding. Only then does he produce a small key, which he hands to her.

"Thank you," she says politely, taking back her hand with the key in it.

"If that is all?" Sharpblade says, looking to the elder Rookwood.

Augustus nods, "Thank you for your time today, Sharpblade. May your investments ever increase," he says. Some people think it rubbish to be polite to goblins, but Augustus Rookwood finds it more common sense. They are bloodthirsty little creatures to be sure, but if they turn that ruthlessness to cutthroat investments on your behalf... well your fortunes are sure to grow, now aren't they?

The goblin grins fiercely and nods.

Augustus rises to his feet and then offers his sister a hand up before tucking her hand in the crook of his arm and escorting her from the building.

Outside of the bank Augustus guides her to one side so that they will not block the entrance and asks, "Where to first, Hermione? I'm sure you will enjoy filling out your wardrobe, though you do look lovely today. I don't know what other things you may need, however."

"Hogsmeade didn't have a trunk shop so I don't have one yet, I just put my new things directly into the wardrobe," Hermione replies.

Augustus nods, "Very well, Magical Traveler should have something suitable. We'll get you one that has appropriate lightweight and shrinking charms on it. Perhaps a three compartment trunk?" he suggests, leading her towards the shop in question.

Hermione smiles and says, "That sounds fancy, but nice. I really like to read so I tend to acquire a lot of books... or I did anyway." After all her present self supposedly lost all of her things to a fire.

"We'll go to Flourish and Blotts later and you can begin to restore your collection," Augustus promptly promises, holding the door for her.

Hermione smiles up at him, "Thank you, Gus, I'd love that," she says sincerely before asking, "What sorts of things do you like to do? I don't even know when your birthday is."

"February 10th and I am 25 before you wonder," Augustus replies smiling at her. The shopkeeper makes his way over before he can answer her other question.

"Good morning! How can I help you?" he says cheerfully.

"My sister needs a trunk for school, something a bit nicer than the average one compartment school trunks," Augustus replies. "I was thinking a three compartment trunk with shrinking and lightening charms." He looks to his sister, "Do you think you will need enhanced security warding on it sister?" It would be a standard upgrade for a Slytherin but it occurs to him that perhaps it is less necessary in other Houses.

"I don't think so, no, my dorm mates are very nice and I don't think they would try to go into my trunk," Hermione replies. Not to mention she's perfectly capable of setting up wards on her trunk if she decides it is necessary, but she doesn't add that.

The shopkeeper looks delighted and leads them over to where the three compartment trunks are located. "Let me show you the various styles, then. This one here is available in cherry, maple, pine, black ironwood, or oak. The first compartment is for clothing. The second compartment is split into potions ingredient storage and a section for breakables including finished potions. It allows them to be separated. The third compartment is for books and can be expanded. Now this one..." he pauses as the young lady places a hand on his arm.

"That first one sounds perfect actually, can I have a look?" Hermione asks.

Augustus chuckles.

The shopkeeper nods, "Of course, miss. Though if you enjoy flying one of the others may suit you better," he says, allowing her to examine the first trunk more closely.

"How do you switch compartments?" Hermione asks, studying the first compartment.

"That is unique to the trunk. For this demonstration model just shut the lid and turn the key once counter clockwise for the second compartment and twice counter clockwise to get to the third compartment," the shopkeeper explains.

Hermione nods and looks over the other two compartments with a delighted smile, "It's perfect, Gus," she says.

"It looks as though my sister has found herself a trunk," Augustus says, chuckling again.

The shopkeeper beams, "What wood would you like, miss?" he asks. "If you'll step over to the desk we can discuss the fittings and detailing."

Hermione nods and trails along after the man over to the desk, closely followed by her brother. "I think cherry would be nice, with the details in black or something dark... or silver. Not gold though, I may be in Gryffindor but I don't need everything I own to be red and gold," she says and grins over at Gus, "I like cherry more because it is a darker wood than because of the red tones," she explains.

Augustus nods in understanding.

"Hmm, well let's see which you think is the best option," The shopkeeper says tapping a miniature trunk in front of him with his wand. It is just large enough to show the contrast between wood and fittings. First he changes the wood to cherry, then adds the black fittings to it. "Black... and here is silver..." he says, tapping it again to switch them.

Hermione studies the trunk intently, "I think the silver is actually a nicer contrast, don't you Gus?" she asks her brother.

He nods solemnly, though the look in his eyes is amused, "Indeed," Augustus replies.

"Cherry and silver it is," the shopkeeper says, "and don't worry, miss, this is a magical metal, it won't tarnish."

Hermione nods and waits to see what is next.

"Now then, personalization..." the shopkeeper says and looks to the gentleman with the young lady, rightly figuring that he holds the purse strings.

Augustus waves a hand, "Whatever she would like," he says.

The shopkeeper smiles and looks back to the young lady, "Having your initials on the trunk is standard, the fittings can be embellished and there is the matter of how you wish to access the various compartments," he says, showing her a pamphlet with various styles of script for the initials and past embellishments done on fittings.

"I like this one," Hermione says, indicating a design that appears almost Celtic in nature where the H is superimposed on top of the slightly larger R. Her eyes turn to the embellishments and she finds a set of fittings similarly Celtic and indicates it asking, "Instead of the creature there could you make it a rook?"

Her brother smiles approvingly as he looks over her shoulder, the design in question having a draconic creature intertwined subtly into the knot-work.

"Yes, certainly, and may I say you have excellent taste, miss? And for locking and changing compartments... you could use the key method, use pressure points on the fittings or use one of the other methods... here," the shopkeeper suggests indicating another section of the pamphlet with the more complex forms of trunk warding.

"I think the pressure points will work. Perhaps you can integrate the rook into my initials as well and use that one for the primary compartment, use that and the left upper fitting rook for the secondary compartment and that and the right upper fitting rook for the tertiary compartment?" Hermione suggests, looking to the shopkeeper not quite sure if that is how it should work or not.

The shopkeeper smiles happily and jots notes down of the young lady's request, saying, "That will work quite nicely, miss. It should be ready around eleven."

"We are doing some other shopping today, but we will stop before we leave. Mid-afternoon at earliest, you may charge it to the Rookwood main account," Augustus instructs.

"Excellent, thank you for your business, Mr. Rookwood!" the shopkeeper says happily before bowing to the young lady, "Enjoy your shopping, Miss Rookwood."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione replies, taking her brother's arm again and smiling up at him, "Thank you, Gus. That is a really nice trunk," she says softly.

"I'm glad you like it, my dear, now let's go and get you some new robes to show off how lovely you are, shall we?" Augustus suggests, leading her determinedly towards Madame Malkins.

Hermione finds that she doesn't have much need to speak as Madame Malkin and her brother talk right over her as she's measured and robes are ordered. No, the most they ask of her is her preference between colors and even that is minimal aside from the occasional, "Ugh, no please, I don't like that shade." For the most part their choices agree with her taste, her brother thankfully seeing no need to dress her up in ribbons, flounces, bows and lace. She finds herself a tiresome two hours later the owner of far more casual, well tailored school and dress robes than she ever imagined herself owning, as well as some smart casual clothes.

"I'm a little surprised that you like clothes shopping, Gus," Hermione says, when they finally leave the shop with the shrunken packages combined into one bag and tucked away in Augustus' keeping.

Augustus chuckles, "My boss might think I work all the time, but I do regularly attend social functions and that requires a proper wardrobe. Over the holidays you will attend a number of gatherings with me," he says, smiling at her.

"I see," Hermione replies, blushing when her stomach growls.

"Lunch time it is," Augustus says, grinning at her and guiding her towards a small cafe. The weather is pleasant enough that some patrons are dining outside and he quirks an eyebrow at her, "Shall we dine out here or inside?" he asks.

"Oh let's dine out here, the weather won't be nice like this too much longer," Hermione says decisively.

Augustus nods and the maitre'd seats them at one of the tables, handing them both menus and informing them of the soup of the day.

Hermione decides on the soup and one of the sandwiches, her brother deciding to have the same thing. Food ordered they settle down to getting to know each other a bit better.

"I believe, my dear, that you were going to tell me your birthday now that you know my own," Augustus says, finding it quite natural to smile at his younger sister.

"Oh! Mine is September 19th so I am a bit older than most in my year. I just turned 16," Hermione says before adding, "and you never did tell me what sorts of things you like to do."

Augustus makes a note of her birthday, thinking it a pity that he missed it yet again. He's enjoying having a younger sister to spoil. "Well like yourself I enjoy intellectual pursuits such as reading... but I also quite enjoy socializing. The matrons do extend invitations to me quite frequently as I am said to be a most excellent dancer," he says it as fact, not as one bragging and Hermione grins.

"Do you dance, little sister?" Augustus asks, wondering if their father bothered to have her taught that skill among the other things he allowed her to learn.

"Only a little," Hermione admits, not having had the chance to practice frequently enough to feel proficient. The only time she got to attend a dance, after all, was the Yule Ball in her 4th year. She doesn't recall stepping on Victor's feet at least.

Augustus smiles kindly at her, "Then I will teach you at the holidays," he says.

Hermione smiles at him, "I would like that," she says.

Their conversation over the course of lunch once the food comes is quite amiable, such things as favorite subjects and past familiars coming up.

"They didn't find my cat, Crookshanks after the fire so I suppose he must have been stuck inside, poor kitty," Hermione admits softly, looking sad. She supposes Harry must be looking after her cat, but the part-kneazle will no doubt wonder what became of her, his mistress.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Augustus says sincerely. He's furious with his father, not that it does any good, for how spectacularly he's failed this girl. "I don't expect you would wish to have another cat so soon, but perhaps you might like an bird so that we can correspond regularly without you having to make use of the school birds," he says.

Hermione nods, thinking of Harry's owl and how perhaps it _is_ different enough that the memories of Crookshanks won't disturb her so much. Besides she's flattered that her brother wants her to write regularly.

"Then when we are finished we'll go to the Magical Menagerie and see what they have," Augustus says.

Hermione already noticed that where Eeylops Owl Emporium will be in the future there is currently a small toy shop when they entered the Alley so she isn't surprised that they won't be going there in search of a bird.

They finish up their lunch and Augustus pays the bill before the pair make their way to the pet shop.

Hermione is looking around fascinated by the variety of creatures available and amusing herself with trying to identify them when a bird lands on her shoulder with a soft, 'Kaah' in her ear. She turns her head to find intelligent black eyes staring at her. "Well, and who might you be?" she says softly, lips curving into a smile.

"Kaah," the rook says again as it studies her, head tilting as he reaches his beak in to preen her hair.

The shop owner comes over hurriedly only to stop in surprise as he finds the bird he has always considered rather ill-tempered preening a young lady's hair, "I've never seen that one take to someone so quickly, you must have a way with birds, miss. He's too clever by half, getting out of his cage again," he says, giving the bird a dark look that still manages to hold a bit of secret amusement at his antics.

Hermione stares at the bird, fascinated by him and wondering if this is how Harry felt when he first saw Hedwig; somehow she knows it must be. It reminds her a little bit of finding Crookshanks.

Augustus has been browsing himself but checking on his sister now and again. When he spots her with a rook on her shoulder he can't help but laugh. "Now if there isn't plain proof that you're one of the family, Hermione, I don't know what else could be. A rook for a Rookwood – and he chose you?" He waits long enough for her nod of acknowledgement before grinning broadly, "Yes, I thought so. I'll see about a cage and some things for him, you just see about giving your handsome fellow there a name."

Hermione smiles and nods at Gus before looking back to the bird perched on her shoulder. The rook is a handsome young bird - his dark feathers gleam bluish-purple in the light. The way he stands on her shoulder would be painful were it not for how carefully balanced the bird is, allowing himself not to dig his claws in too hard to the girl's robes and the jumper beneath.

"Ambarisa, ruler of the sky? Does that suit you, my friend?" Hermione asks softly, her tone questioning as she regards her new familiar.

"Kaah," he replies approvingly giving a bow of the head that is a touch arrogant in its approval.

Hermione grins at him, "I'm glad you approve," she says, amused. She lifts a hand to gently stroke his feathers, the bird leaning into her fingers.

"We're all set, Hermione, is there anywhere else you would like to stop aside from the bookstore?" Augustus asks after settling up with the shopkeeper. He shrunk the cage and supplies for his sister's new pet and those bags joined the others he's carrying within one small, light bag.

"Can we go to the apothecary? I'd really like to have a more extensive potions kit than what I was able to acquire in Hogsmeade," Hermione says.

"I don't see why not. You did mention that you were going to be working on an extra project for the subject after all," Augustus replies, smiling at her. "If you want something special to wear at the holidays for the parties we'll go to Twilfit and Tattings and see about something. It's still too early for the more festive things to be ready."

Hermione nods, privately a little amused not being a clotheshorse that her brother is so concerned with her wardrobe. Entering the apothecary, Hermione begins looking around and gathering ingredients, common and less common. Her brother doesn't comment on her selections, merely paying for them when she's ready.

"Anything else? Stationer? Quidditch supply shop?" Augustus asks, smiling down at her.

"Maybe the stationer, I do tend to go through a great deal of parchment and ink," Hermione admits sheepishly.

Augustus just smiles, not at all put out by the request. He finds his sister both sweet and unassuming and it is obvious to him that she doesn't take any of this for granted. She clearly isn't used to anyone fussing over her. "It is on the way anyhow," he says.

The trip to the stationer yields another bag with carefully packaged bottles of ink, a sheaf of parchment and several new quills that he insisted she get and before Hermione knows it they are in Flourish and Blotts.

Flourish and Blotts to Hermione is like Honeydukes to a ravenous third year – the sweetest of temptations. She scarcely knows where to begin. Ambarisa seems content enough riding on her shoulder as she explores the aisles.

"Get whatever you'd like Hermione, you should have had a lot more birthday presents over the years and it is an older brother's prerogative to spoil his little sister," Augustus says, making his way over to see if anything new is in the Arithmancy or Ancient Runes sections.

The look she gives him is one of pure delight as she hugs him and goes back to browsing. Hogwarts: A History is among the first books she gathers, but soon she has books from nearly every topic in the store. One of the shop assistants offers her a basket when she seems to be struggling to keep her stack of acquisitions upright. She is indecisively trying to decide which she should put back when her brother comes up to her, a small pile of books in his hands.

"I'm just trying to sort out which I should get... it is always hard to decide," Hermione says, not wanting him to think she expects him to get her thirty books. That is clearly way too many to expect in one outing to her mind.

To her surprise her brother chuckles, "They aren't on the same topics are they?" he asks.

She shakes her head, "No, that's why it is so difficult to chose," Hermione replies.

"So don't choose. You lost all of your old books, Hermione. Let me replace them for you, it's little enough to do," Augustus says, shifting his books to place his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. His sister has lost enough recently getting her a few trifles seems inconsequential enough. That she values books above jewels or other frippery is all the more endearing.

"Oh, Gus... you really don't have to, but thank you so much," Hermione says, her voice full of emotion.

"Come along then, we'll get these paid for and get an ice cream before you go back to school," Augustus says fondly, picking up the basket in his free hand after releasing her shoulder.

Hermione follows him up to the register trying to reconcile in her mind the unnerving Deatheater from her other life with this indulgent, kind man. 'There is always more to a person than is apparent on the surface,' she concludes in her thoughts, 'and what did I really know about him anyway?'

Augustus settles with the shopkeeper and then shrinks the packages, tucking hers in with the rest of her purchases and leaving his separate. "We'll stop for your trunk on the way to the ice cream shop," he says, smiling at her.

The finished trunk is a thing of loveliness and functionality and her brother lets her put her purchases away in the various compartments before trying out the shrinking function.

"Just tap it with your wand and say 'shrink' or tap it again and say 'restore'," the shopkeeper instructs.

And so with her shrunken trunk and all of her purchases in her pocket, Hermione and her brother go for an ice cream.

Over cherry fudge ripple Augustus asks intelligent questions about Hermione's new potions project. "So what made you think of working on a potion to help werewolves anyway?" he asks neutrally. Werewolves are dangerous creatures. Some like Fenrir Greyback truly horrify him.

"Oh... one of my tutors was one... I understand that they aren't all like he was, he was a very nice man, but for the ones that are just people with a problem it would be good if there were help wouldn't it?" Hermione asks. "The ones who are like he was are really only dangerous once a month... if they could keep their mind when they transform it would be such a relief to them, they wouldn't have to worry so much about hurting someone. Of course it would be good if some of the other symptoms could be dulled too, the whole thing sounds quite painful."

"Father let a werewolf tutor you?" Augustus asks skeptically.

"He stayed a bit longer than some of my tutors... he was very good at defense," Hermione replies, "but much like the others one day he just wasn't there anymore. I hope nothing happened to him." She doesn't sound as though she had a crush on the man, but it is evident that she admired him.

"I see. Such a thing could have value," Augustus says thoughtfully. He doesn't speculate to her the less innocent possibilities for such a potion. In the hands of a vicious werewolf like Greyback having his mind would only make him more dangerous and cunning. It is obvious his sister only means good.

"Yes... especially for those sad cases where a child is bitten... maybe such a potion could make it somewhat less painful to transform," Hermione says, also thoughtful. "Headmaster said he would ask the potions professor to find out who might be working on such a potion so that I could perhaps collaborate with them. I think that would be wonderful."

Augustus can't help but smile at her enthusiasm and optimism. He doesn't think a potions master would necessarily wish to collaborate with a schoolgirl, but who knows. "Regardless I'm sure you'll have an interesting time finding out about it," he says, not wanting to sound patronizing or negative about her project.

Hermione nods in agreement. "I had a really nice time today, Gus, even though shopping isn't my favorite thing to do," she says, smiling at her brother.

"I did too," Augustus says, smiling back. "It is good to finally get to know my little sister. Though once you are finished with your ice cream I should see you back to the Leaky Cauldron so that you can floo back to school. I promised your Headmaster to have you back before dinner."

"I don't know that I'll need any dinner after this," Hermione says with a small laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with ice cream for dinner once in a while," Augustus replies with a grin. Then he leans over and confides in a hushed voice, "Though if you get hungry later the kitchens are behind a painting of fruit if you tickle the pear."

Hermione grins and nods, "I'll keep that in mind," she says, amused that her brother apparently used to sneak food from the kitchens in his Hogwarts days.

Once finished the pair head back to the Leaky Cauldron where Rookwood waits patiently to see Hermione though the floo back to school before departing himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning – This chapter contains Hagrid-size fluffy plot bunnies. Hermione's dentist parents would be appalled at the levels of sugar shock this chapter may induce...and of course, cavities.

Author's Note – The usual thank you to readers and reviewers (you know who you are), regulars welcome back, new people just welcome. I know I've said it before but I am really flattered at the response this story has had (and it has already gotten me thinking on the sequel though that's a long ways away given our dear protagonists are only 5th years). Here's Ch 13:

Ch 13

As Hermione steps through the floo back into the Headmaster's office he looks up from his paperwork to smile, "Ah, Miss Rookwood, you had a good time I trust?"

"Yes, thank you Headmaster. I had a lovely time," Hermione says happily.

"Kaah," Ambarisa says from her shoulder, glancing around curiously particularly towards the Phoenix.

Fawkes trills something, sounding rather amused.

"You made a new friend, I see," Albus says, eyes twinkling. "A fine young rook, his plumage is quite nice, not all of them have that particular shade and he appears quite intelligent."

"His name is Ambarisa," Hermione says happily, "It means Ruler of the Sky in Sanskrit."

"Ruler of the Sky, yes, I know," Albus says it with her, smiling. "You won't give the owls any trouble, sir," he says, turning his twinkling eyes on the bird.

Ambarisa stares at Albus haughtily for a moment before giving a reluctant nod and a low, "Kaah," in acknowledgement.

"Very good then, he may stay," Albus decrees with a chuckle.

Hermione, who hadn't even been thinking about the rook being an exception rather than one of the more typical familiars, smiles gratefully, "Thank you sir! He picked me before I had a chance to even consider an owl," she admits.

"Then how could I possibly deny him when his heart has chosen you," Albus says kindly. "Run along now, Miss Rookwood. I daresay you're looking forward to introducing him to your new friends. You can have one of them show you the owlery later."

"Thank you sir! Have a good afternoon," Hermione says, making her way out of the office and down the stairs to head back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

'Hmm, I wonder how close to dinner it is,' Hermione thinks as she walks, humming softly as she makes her way down the corridor towards the main stairs.

As Hermione pauses to cast a tempus charm to check the time she becomes aware of voices approaching.

"I still say Black and Potter are up to something," Severus says, spitting the names out as though they taste of something foul and sounding more than a little paranoid.

"What else is new? That lot is always up to something," Avery sneers.

Regulus rolls his eyes, "At least you aren't stuck living with one of them during the summer," he says, though there is a faintly vulnerable look to his eyes much as he tries to hide it from the older boys.

"Quiet," Severus shushes them suddenly.

Hermione resists the urge to roll her eyes having heard them already and says, just as though she wasn't paying them a bit of attention, "Quarter-past, lovely, I should have plenty of time then." Looking up deliberately from the numbers displayed by her wand she "notices" the three boys and gives them a charming smile, "Why, hello!"

The different reactions are rather priceless as the three boys take in the attractive young lady in golden robes before them with the bird upon her shoulder. She isn't in school robes so they don't have an instant identifier of her house so there isn't the instant reaction of Gryffindor enemy!

Regulus being perhaps the most observant of the three notes almost immediately that the girl is wearing a family ring, though he can't tell which family, and gives her a small bow, "Good evening are you new?" He's rather confused by the lack of uniform.

Avery catches on next and nudges Severus who is regarding her, as is perhaps no real surprise, suspiciously. "Good evening."

Severus gives Avery an annoyed look at the nudge and looks rather pained as he forces a smile, which looks more like a grimace, "Good evening." It comes out grudgingly.

Hermione's eyes dance in amusement. She can almost bet that Snape is suspicious that her presence is some sort of elaborate plot by the Marauders, though it isn't of course. "Yes, fairly new. I had placement tests on Thursday but I'm just getting back today. My brother wished to take me to Diagon Alley you see – but where are my manners... I'm Hermione Rookwood and you are...?" She quirks one refined eyebrow at the boys in front of her.

The younger Black is not quite as charming as his elder brother, being only a third year and lacking something of the rebel about him, but it doesn't stop him from unconsciously trying to emulate him at times. He reaches for her hand and bows over it, "Regulus Black, at your service, Miss Rookwood."

Avery meanwhile is racking his head trying to recall if he's ever heard of Hermione Rookwood but since he can't really remember, he merely smiles and offers, "Robert Avery II."

Hermione immediately files him away in her head as 'Bob Jr.' after noting that Sirius' younger brother is actually a rather cute kid and turns an encouraging smile upon Snape, mostly because it seems to unnerve him.

"Severus Snape," the words are clear and crisp, lacking the deeper, rich, silky quality of the elder Severus Snape, but still not holding the gawkish changes in pitch of a youth suffering his voice change. He eyes the bird on the girl's shoulder warily.

"How charming to meet you," Hermione says, taking a moment to meet each boy's eyes and, noting Severus' interest in her familiar smiles warmly at him, "This is Ambarisa, he's my new friend as well."

"Ruler of the Skies, a fitting name for your rook," Severus murmurs, unbending towards the girl a bit.

Hermione grins delightedly, "Yes, exactly."

The other two chuckle.

"Well I suppose I ought to let you gentlemen continue before you miss dinner entirely due to speaking with me. I suppose my housemates will have gone down already but I'm not really hungry anyway. It should be a good time to put away my new things," Hermione says, smiling. "Now remember gentlemen no letting a silly thing like Houses pick your quarrels for you. I can see that you are charming, so don't prove otherwise when I see you in class." She gives them a saucy wink and departs, quite amused at the puzzled looks of the Slytherins she leaves behind.

Regulus watches after her a moment noting that she's heading up the stairs and turns to the other two, his small frown of puzzlement changing to dawning comprehension, and says conversationally, "I bet you a galleon, Avery, that she's a Gryffindor."

"What?" Avery protests, "No, she's too pleasant to be a Gryffindor, and besides look at what a complicated name she picked for her bird. Lastly she's a Rookwood, they're always Ravenclaw or Slytherin. We haven't seen her in our Common Room so she must be a Ravenclaw. I'll take your little bet." He's firmly convinced that he's right.

Severus smirks at the pair, "She didn't even tell us what year she's in," he points out as well, though determining her House shouldn't be all that difficult.

"She's got a point though," Avery says, stomach growling, "let's go eat."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione arrives at the portrait just as the Marauders are coming out, "Hermione! Come to dinner with us!" Sirius says cheerfully.

"I'm not hungry guys, you go ahead. I need to get Ambarisa settled and unpack my new things," Hermione replies, smiling at them before stepping in through the open portrait hole.

"Okay, but let us know if you get hungry later," James says, then eyes Remus meaningfully, "someone can arrange something."

Peter whines, "Let's goooo, I'm hungry."

Clearly keeping a hungry Peter away from the food isn't a good idea.

Hermione chuckles and nods, "Thanks. See you later, then." She heads up to the dormitory as the boys make their way towards the stairs to go down to the Great Hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Looks like Lily and Alice already went down," Hermione murmurs to herself as she removes her trunk from her pocket. Setting it down at the end of her bed she takes out her wand and taps it to restore it to its original size, then just stands a moment admiring the craftsmanship. Ambarisa perches on the end of her bed to watch.

It would probably come as no surprise to anyone who knows her (or even who _thinks_ they know her) that Hermione's mind is constantly awhirl with thought – neither would it surprise them that when alone (or occasionally in company) her thoughts spill out in an almost constant monologue murmured or muttered as the case may be.

"Might as well unpack then," Hermione murmurs as she opens the first compartment of the trunk. She takes a moment to just smile over her new acquisitions before opening her wardrobe and putting the clothes away. "It's rather nice to have new and flattering clothes. I rather like the styles... I wasn't sure if I would or not." Given what some of the 70s styles of muggle clothing look like she really wasn't sure but wizarding clothing has less extreme changes over the years, "Gus has good taste," she adds to herself thoughtfully.

"He's also very generous," Hermione murmurs as she finishes with the clothes. Shutting the trunk she reopens it to the second compartment and then locates her potions kit. Opening it up she adds the new ingredients to it and smiles. "Very generous indeed," she says with a pleased nod. Switching to the third compartment she retrieves her schoolbooks from the desk where she left them and adds them to her collection. "I'll have to ask the others what classes we have Monday so that I can get my bookbag ready," Hermione murmurs, still looking at her books as she tries to decide what to read. "If I knew I could find out what chapter they were on and do the reading... but as I don't..." her fingers linger over the books indecisively.

Finally she snags an old favorite that she was a little surprised Gus didn't fuss over, Most Potente Potions, and settles on her bed to read after propping her pillows behind her. Before she can even open the book though she ends up setting it down next to her and sighing. Biting her lower lip in thought a moment she murmurs, "You know not a lot of this makes sense. How did I end up _Augustust Rookwood's sister_ of all things? I mean... I even have _memories_ that aren't my own. I can picture parents that aren't _my_ parents. A house that isn't _my_ house... and I don't feel quite myself either all the time. It's very, very strange."

Ambarisa cocks his head to the side as he listens to his human ramble. He had no idea she was so chatty, but all the same she feels like the right one so he supposes he'll just listen.

"Hesitant... that isn't really like me. Nor is that girly way I want to please Gus with having the right appearance... and since when am I so charming? I'm not known for being charming... or wrapping boys around my little finger..." Hermione says, shaking her head. "Definitely confusing... but oddly it did seem to work with those Slytherins and the Marauders for that matter seem to be responding well. I really don't know how I'm going to make this work... there's so much that could be better."

Alice enters just in time to hear the last, "What could be better?" she asks.

"Erm..." Hermione looks at her new friend sheepishly, and with a bit of quick thinking holds up her book, "One of the preparation techniques in here is a bit off," she replies. "Sorry, I was just talking to myself."

Alice grins, "I suppose we all do that," she says and notices the bird now staring at her from the end of Hermione's bed. "New friend?" she asks.

"Yes, this is Ambarisa, he's a rook," Hermione replies.

"And a handsome one too, aren't you sir?" Alice croons, "Such lovely plumage."

"You should see him when it catches the light just right, there's a bluish-purple cast to it," Hermione says, smiling.

Ambarisa, well aware that he is being complimented, preens.

Hermione looks at him with amusement, "Perhaps I should have called him Narcissus, he's a bit vain, but Ambarisa is fitting. It means 'Ruler of the Skies' in Sanskrit," she explains at Alice's puzzled look.

"Ah, yes, quite fitting," Alice agrees. "So what else did you get?"

Hermione hops off her bed and smiles as Lily comes in, "Hello, Lily."

"Hello, Hermione, did you have a good time today?" Lily asks, smiling back.

"She's just about to show us what she got today," Alice says with a grin.

"Oh good," Lily says.

"Yes, I had a very nice time. Well... except for spending two hours at Madame Malkin's - that was a bit tiresome. I have some very nice clothes to show for it though so I suppose I can't complain," Hermione says with a laugh, making her way over to her wardrobe. "Oh I should give you your robes back, Alice. I forgot I was wearing them," she adds before slipping them off. 'Another odd thing given I usually take robes off when I'm back at the dorms right away,' she thinks.

"Don't worry about it," Alice replies with a wave of her hand.

The girls spend a while looking at Hermione's new purchases and chatting.

"Looks like your brother is a generous one, Hermione," Lily says. "That's very nice for you." She looks a bit wistful, remembering how kind Petunia used to be to her before she got her Hogwarts letter. Still her parents are very proud of her. Her smile returns as her thoughts turn to them.

"Yes, very much so, I think he'd have bought me half the alley if I'd wanted it," Hermione says, blushing a little. "I'm not really used to that much fuss," she admits.

"Rather fun though isn't it?" Alice says, her eyes crinkling with amusement, "I can wheedle whatever I want out of my dad."

Lily gives Alice a sly look, "You can wheedle whatever you want out of Frank Longbottom too," she teases.

Alice blushes, "Oh hush!"

Hermione chuckles, "You're a fine one to talk, Lily. I think that there's a guy that would do just about anything for you as well if only you'd give him the chance," she says.

Alice coughs, "James Potter."

Hermione grins at her as Lily sputters.

Alice laughs.

Hermione just ignores the glare Lily is shooting at her as she says to Alice, "One of these days we'll get her to give the poor boy a chance. There's more to him than she is giving him credit for."

Alice nods, "One of these days... we just have to get past the pig-headed refusal to see anything positive," she agrees.

"Pig-headed! I'll show you!" Lily says, grabbing a pillow and smacking Alice with it.

Ambarisa, smart bird that he is, flies from the end of the bed to perch on top of it well out of the way of swinging pillows.

"Oof," Alice says upon getting hit.

Hermione grabs a pillow and comes to the rescue and soon it's pillows and feathers everywhere as the pillow fight is on.

Eventually they all collapse laughing and tired.

"You two really think I'm just being stubborn about James Potter?" Lily asks after a minute of just trying to slow her breathing down.

Hermione nods. "Look I'm not saying you have to go out with him... but give the guy a chance to show you he's more than just the pranks he plays," she suggests.

Alice nods her agreement, "James can be very nice, Lily, and he really does like you. Honestly I think that's why he's always showing off around you he's been trying to get your attention almost from day one even if he isn't going about it the right way. That's what boys do when they aren't that mature yet... but he's improved more than you might think," she says.

Lily looks thoughtful. "I'll think about it I guess," she says.

"Good enough. I'm going to take Ambarisa to the owlery, I'll be back," Hermione says, looking up at her bird. Ambarisa doesn't wait for an invitation, flying down and landing on her shoulder. "Such a smart bird," Hermione murmurs to him, pleased.

"Okay," Alice says, currently not thinking that her roommate might need help finding it.

Lily isn't thinking about it either and so she flops on her bed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione makes her way down the steps from the dormitory into the common room and smiles as she spots Remus doing some homework at one of the tables. She's a little surprised that the other boys aren't in there. "Hello, Remus, where'd the others go?" she asks.

Remus looks up and smiles warmly at her, "Oh, here and there. I thought I'd get a little studying down while its actually quiet. Where are you off to?" he asks.

"I need to take Ambarisa up to the Owlery. I suppose I'll see if I remember the way from the tour you guys gave me then," Hermione replies, reluctant to interrupt his studying.

"Well if you'd like company I'd be happy to walk with you, this essay isn't actually due until Thursday," Remus offers.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asks hesitantly, "I know I always like to be ahead so I wouldn't want someone else to feel like they are behind on their studies..."

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded," Remus assures her, shutting his book and tucking it along with his parchment in his bag. He stoppers the bottle of ink before adding it and his quill to his bag as well. Lifting his bag as he stands he places it over his shoulder and asks, "Ready?"

Hermione smiles and nods, "Sure, thanks."

Remus opens the portrait hole and allows Hermione to pass through first before following her, a small smile lighting his face as they walk along silently at first. It is just one of the many things he likes about her that they don't always have to talk, but also he's starting to get the feeling that he could talk about anything with this girl.

"I haven't received my schedule yet, could you tell me what we have on Monday?" Hermione asks after walking along silently for a short while.

Remus nods, "Of course, though electives will vary a bit," he says. "Monday I've got Arithmancy after breakfast, then we have double Potions with Slytherin and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's Transfiguration after lunch and that's a double class again followed by Herbology."

Hermione's face lights up, "I like Monday more already," she says with a laugh.

Remus gives her a lop-sided grin, "Classes you like then?" he asks.

Hermione nods, "Yes, some of my favorites... Herbology the least of the bunch, but even that isn't bad," she replies.

Remus nods agreeably, "Yes, at least it is at the end of the day though. We can come back to the dorms and clean up with plenty of time before supper."

"True. I expect that's better than some days?" Hermione asks, "Or are we always lucky enough to get it toward the end of the day?"

"Herbology is Monday-Wednesday-Friday this term with Wednesday being a double. Most classes we get four hours in per week with the exceptions being History of Magic and Astronomy, which are two each. That isn't a bad thing though, really since Astronomy is fairly late in the evening for a double class and History of Magic has Binns. I suggest for that one you bring your own reading material. I mostly just pay attention long enough to figure out what his topic of the day is and then check into researching it myself; that tends to be more accurate and less tiresome than his lectures," Remus says.

"Binns?" Hermione asks with a little smile.

"Our instructor for the class is a ghost. Rumor has it he dropped dead in the teacher's lounge and was so stuck in his ways he just got up and went right on teaching. He should have stopped boring people when he died. He seems pretty stuck on the goblin wars," Remus says with a little laugh.

"Oh dear, so he tries to bore his students to death does he? Thanks for the tip. I don't really advocate not paying attention in class for the most part but perhaps I'll make an exception for that class," Hermione says, amused. He sounds like he has the right idea with merely researching the topic of the day... it makes more sense actually than taking notes from his lecture. She wonders why she never thought to just do that, though she did get resources to complete her homework of course.

"He does and you are quite welcome," Remus replies.

Hermione smiles at him. Young or older, she's finding that she quite likes Remus Lupin, maybe a little more than likes, she admits to herself as she studies him.

"What?" Remus asks upon catching her looking at him intently.

Hermione blushes, "Oh nothing really, I was just thinking that you are very nice," she admits after a moment.

Remus feels his face heat. All the same he can't prevent a pleased grin from appearing.

"I think you are very nice as well, Hermione," he says sincerely.

Reaching over, Hermione takes Remus' hand in hers, lacing her fingers through his and giving him a shy smile as she does so. "I'm glad," she says softly.

Remus gives her hand a gentle squeeze. His eyes hold a depth of joy in them and the soft smile he gives her is almost radiant. He never expected that a nice girl like her would actually know what he was and still like him. "The owlery, my lady," he says in a manner that would do Sirius Black proud and with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione giggles and replies with mock formality, "Why thank you, kind sir."

Ambarisa preens her hair a moment before launching himself off her shoulder to fly up into the rafters with a soft, "Kaah."

"I suppose he took that as his cue to find himself someplace comfortable to settle," Hermione says.

"So it would seem," Remus agrees. "Can I escort you anywhere else?"

Hermione smiles, not at all adverse to spending more time with him, "The kitchens perhaps? My brother actually tipped me off about how to get in, but I'm not sure that I would actually find them," she says and adds, still feeling a bit shy about it, "and I wouldn't mind spending more time with you either."

Remus smiles happily, "The kitchens it is then," he says, giving her hand another light squeeze. "You are saving me, you know, I would have gotten a merciless teasing if the guys caught me studying on Saturday night," he explains at her quizzical look.

Hermione grins and nods, "I understand. Mother always said I should have better things to do on the weekend than keep my nose in a book," she replies. 'More like Harry and Ron,' she reminds herself, a bit discomfited to find herself remembering a mother who is not her mother trying to pry her from her books upon a weekend.

"Sadly my friends rarely appreciate books," Remus admits, "though they are, for the most part, lucky in having some natural talent to avoid being completely hopeless."

Hermione chuckles, "Mother could appreciate a good book, she just didn't think reading all the time was particularly healthy so she was forever trying to send me outside or to encourage me to go watch some of the villagers play football," she says. Not that Hermione particularly cared about the sport Americans would term soccer. She's not exactly a sports nut regardless of the culture she's in.

"Not into sports?" Remus asks.

"Not really, no. I don't mind watching when I know someone playing I guess, but I've never been very good at things like that," Hermione replies.

"I don't think it is required to live and breathe them, don't worry," Remus says with a grin, "Though at least pretending to like quidditch is something of a requirement. I don't mind it but Sirius and James are both big fans of the game."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy watching quidditch so long as no one tries to get me to play. I can't imagine that I'll ever like flying as I don't much care for heights," Hermione explains.

"There is nothing wrong with that," Remus says, "and you can always work on it if you want to. I'm no natural on a broom like James, but I'd help you if you want to try."

"I'll think about it," Hermione says with a small smile. 'Remus is a very good teacher' she reflects to herself. 'Maybe, just maybe he really could help.'

"Alright," Remus agrees, reaching with his free hand to tickle the pear as they reach the portrait that hides the kitchens. As they enter the House Elves perk up.

"What cans we gets yous sir and miss?" An excitable female elf squeaks as she comes over to the pair.

"A roast beef sandwich would be nice if you could, please," Hermione says.

"Something chocolate?" Remus asks hopefully.

The elf looks delighted and nods excitedly, "Yous sit over there," she says, pointing to a small table.

Hermione chuckles and says softly as they make their way over to the table, "You know I used to think that it was quite unfair that House Elves are bound, but then I realized as long as they are treated well they like serving us far too much. I still think that the ones that aren't treated kindly should have a way out, though."

Remus nods and says, equally quietly, as he wouldn't want to insult the little creatures, "Yes, they would be horrified most of them to be presented with clothes. For the ones not treated well, though, I agree that they should have a way out."

The little elf comes over with a positively huge tray. On it are two enormous roast beef sandwiches, roasted potatoes, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, a pot of hot chocolate and a whole chocolate cake as well as the plates, cups and silverware to consume them. "Is this good?" she asks anxiously.

"My goodness, yes, I can't think what else we could possibly want. Thank you," Hermione says, smiling at the little elf.

"You did very well, thank you," Remus assures the elf.

"I is very happy you likes it," she says, beaming as she goes back to work leaving them to enjoy their 'snack'.

Hermione reluctantly releases Remus' hand, "Could I persuade you to have a sandwich? I'm not sure I can finish one of these much less two, though it looks really good."

"It does. I suppose I could suffer through one if you would help a bit with my cake for after," Remus replies with a small laugh.

Hermione grins, "I don't know many girls who will say no to anything chocolate," she says as she transfers one of the sandwiches onto a plate and adds some of the roasted potatoes.

Remus fixes himself a plate as well.

"So what did you do today, Remus?" Hermione asks once they've settled to eating.

Remus, having far better table manners than Peter or Ron, finishes chewing and swallowing his food before replying, "Peter dragged me to watch Sirius and James practice for a while this morning and then we mostly sat around." In other words they were plotting a prank.

"Sat around, hmm, is that code for we're up to something?" Hermione asks teasingly before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Maybe," Remus says with a grin. "Guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

"I hope it isn't going to be something that will get James in trouble with Lily again," Hermione says, "Alice and I only just got her to at least think about giving him a chance." She leaves off saying that she'll be disappointed if the boys play a mean prank herself.

Remus shakes his head, "No, I don't think this one should make her too mad," he says.

'So they are plotting a prank,' Hermione thinks to herself, smiling. "Good... you could maybe use that as something to point out when you think they are getting carried away by the way," she suggests.

Remus grins across the table at her, "That might just work on James actually. Good idea, Hermione," he says.

Hermione grins back, "Well I don't think any of us expect you guys to stop playing pranks entirely. I know she agrees with me though that pranks shouldn't hurt anyone or be humiliating," she replies, though she reaches over to touch his hand a moment before adding, "Though I expect I'm talking to the conscience of the group anyway. I don't think you would intentionally hurt anyone Remus."

Remus nods and tries to explain, "They are really good guys... but... some things are kind of sore spots. For what it is worth I think you got them thinking the other day."

"I'm glad. Very little in the world is pure black and white... or green and red as it were," Hermione says, chuckling. "I'll stay off the soapbox though."

Remus smiles. 'She really is a smart girl too,' he thinks. "Can I cut you a slice of cake?" he asks having made short work of his sandwich. He was hungrier than he thought.

Hermione nods, "Sure, I'm still working on this, but I know I'll want some of the cake. It smells heavenly," she says. She's eaten more of the sandwich than she thought she'd manage, perhaps due to all the fresh air she got while shopping she was hungrier than usual.

"Chocolate cake is a little bit of heaven," Remus says seriously as he cuts into the cake serving them each a generous slice.

"Oh ho, what have we here?" Sirius asks as he and James suddenly appear.

Neither Hermione nor Remus heard the portrait open, looking at the pair like deer in the headlights.

James flops down next to Hermione and Sirius settles in beside Remus.

"Look, Sirius, they saved us some cake," James says cheerfully. "Two more cups please, Sessy, and can we get some treacle tarts?" he asks when one of the house elves comes over.

"Oh! And jam tarts!" Sirius adds, accepting a cup and pouring out some pumpkin juice.

James takes his cup and pours some hot chocolate.

Remus and Hermione exchange an amused look.

"Don't mind us, just make yourselves at home," Hermione teases as the boys cut cake and help themselves.

"Hermione was finally hungry for dinner," Remus explains.

"Oh we don't mind you a bit," Sirius assures her. "Cake for supper? Great idea!" He snags a jam tart off the tray of tarts the elf is setting down and gives the small creature a wink, making her giggle as she walks away.

James smirks at Sirius, "I see the remains of a sandwich there, so it must have been more than just cake for supper... though it is very good cake. Possibly worthy of foregoing supper in favor of it," he says, though he sets his fork down and snatches up a treacle tart when the tray arrives.

'So Harry comes by his love of treacle tart naturally it seems,' Hermione thinks. "So where's Peter?" she asks.

"Detention," Sirius says proudly.

"Filch caught him setting off a dung bomb earlier," James explains.

Remus smirks.

"I see," Hermione says, finally trying a bite of cake. "Mmm. They do make really good cake don't they?"

Remus is looking pretty blissful over the cake himself and just nods.

The other two regard them, particularly Remus, with amusement – that is until they too try the cake and discover that it is, indeed, chocolate bliss. Thus all four fall quiet as they eat cake.

"Shall we head back?" Hermione asks Remus when they finish their cake.

"We can do that," Remus agrees.

"But there's still jam tarts left!" Sirius protests.

James kicks Sirius under the table. "We can just stay and finish them then," he says quickly.

Sirius looks puzzled, then as though a light bulb goes on he nods excitedly, "Yeah, we'll just do that then. You two go ahead."

Hermione looks from one to the other and smiles, "You do that," she says, amused by them. "We'll see you later."

Remus just shakes his head at them, "Come on Hermione," he says and the pair head out of the kitchens.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Why'd you have to kick me, James?" Sirius asks.

"Are you really that blind mate? This way they get a little alone time. How often does ol' Moony find a girl he likes? She seems to like him too and she already knows so he can't use that as an excuse. It's perfect," James replies.

"Good point. But did you have to kick me so hard?" Sirius asks.

"Quit whining. You're a beater suck it up," James says, smirking.

Sirius rolls his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione smiles at Remus without saying anything as they head down the hallway from the kitchens toward the stairs.

Remus gives her a sheepish smile in return. "They are kind of obvious aren't they?" he asks finally, reaching over for her hand.

Hermione places her hand in his and her lips tug upward as her smile grows, "Maybe just a little," she replies, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Do you mind?" she asks.

Shaking his head, Remus gives her hand a gentle squeeze, "No, for once I don't mind a bit."

Hermione looks at him inquiringly, "Do they do this often?"

"No, I don't really give them the chance to," Remus admits.

"Hmm," Hermione says thoughtfully, "I can't say I'm not glad... though I suppose I am a bit surprised..."

"Oh really?" Remus asks, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Yes, really," Hermione concedes, feeling a blush spreading across her cheeks.

'She really is beautiful. I can't believe she likes me too,' he thinks to himself. "I guess I was waiting for you," Remus blurts out before blushing and saying quickly, "I can't believe I just said that aloud."

Hermione gives his hand a comforting squeeze, "It's alright, Remus. I like you too, but it isn't as though we have to rush into anything. You just met me. I understand. Matchmaking friends aside we'll see where it goes on our own, hmm?"

Remus takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before nodding his agreement.

"Just don't talk yourself out of the possibility alright? Maybe we'll just end up friends anyway, but there's something very special about you," Hermione says softly.

Remus lifts his hand and hers with it and gently kisses the back of Hermione's hand before letting both drop again, "As you wish," he says gently.

Hermione smiles at him and he smiles back. The rest of their walk to Gryffindor Tower is companionably silent as each is lost in their own thoughts. Neither, however, lets go of the other's hand until they part to go to their own dormitories.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note – Sorry for the delay I was out of town for a week and returned rather tired and not quite in a writing mood. Recently I started a new job that comes with ten hour days... Thus chapters may be a bit slower but I will try to knock one out on my Sundays off (since some Saturdays I am still working). Thanks as usual to my wonderful beta Scribe Teradia. On a more random note when I pull arithmancy stuff for this piece I will in all likelihood be using a handy arithmancy calculator from a site called sorcererscompanion dot net for anyone interested in that sort of thing. Now on with the chapter.

Ch 14

Sunday passed in a lazy manner with a leisurely breakfast followed by a marathon reading session for Hermione as she found out from her friends the assigned readings for each of the classes she knew they shared.

On Monday morning she dresses in one of her freshly tailored uniforms from Madame Malkin's and heads down with the others to breakfast where Professor MacGonagall comes over to deliver her schedule. "Your schedule, Miss Rookwood. You may trust Miss Evans or Mr. Lupin to show you the way to your classes until you are more settled," she says.

"Thank you Professor, I'll do that," Hermione replies with a shy smile. Her eyes drop then, to look over the schedule. As she does so Remus and the other Marauders enter, yawning sleepily and settling into the seats around where she sits with Lily and Alice.

Remus gives her a sleepy smile, "Morning," he says before reaching for some food.

Lily, on her other side is trying to tug her schedule from her hands to have a look at it.

Hermione chuckles, "Morning. You lot look awfully sleepy this morning, should we be worried at that? Your late night wanderings aren't going to come back to haunt us in the form of a prank are they?"

Sirius smirks. "That'd be telling," he says mysteriously.

"Oh you've got Arithmancy with Remus first," Lily says, "and then the rest of the day you're with all of us."

Hermione nods at Lily before glancing over at Remus with another smile. He looks especially cute with his hair flopping into his eyes and that sleepy look about him. Of course it helps that he still manages to eat with his mouth closed and without gobbling everything in sight.

Sirius snatches her schedule from Lily and looks it over before groaning, "Sheesh you're as bad as Remus and Lily," he declares.

Hermione's eyes twinkle a little as she nods solemnly, "Yes, that's right, another person to nag you if you don't do your homework. Whatever will you do?" she teases.

James laughs. "We're doomed, Sirius," he says flippantly.

Lily rolls her eyes.

Alice hasn't really been paying attention to any of them being both sleepy and distracted by Frank's arrival. She's resting her head on his shoulder and the two are talking quietly to each other. The sight of them makes Hermione smile at how sweet they look together.

Lily smiles over at them too, though she does give Alice a little nudge. "Best wake up sleepyhead before class starts," she cautions.

Frank just gives the girls a smile and a cheerful, "Morning ladies."

"Morning Frank," Hermione says, before snatching back her schedule from Sirius. "Give me that, you. How am I supposed to get to all my classes if you put your bacon fingers all over my schedule?" she asks in amusement.

Sirius gives her an "innocent" look and promptly stuffs said bacon in his mouth to avoid answering, making a show of chewing with his mouth shut with a gesture of 'so sorry can't talk with my mouth full' that has James smirking at him.

"So what do you lot have this morning?" Hermione asks James.

"Divination," James replies, looking amused.

"Dead easy so long as you have a good imagination," Sirius says enthusiastically.

Hermione shakes her head at them. Such a worthless class, she's always thought that Harry could have done better than to let Ron talk him into taking that time waster. He was smarter than he acted. Certainly neither of his future parents is dumb.

For once James and Lily aren't bickering and Hermione can't help but smile at that. She has her hopes on getting them together sooner rather than later, figuring that whatever the future holds for the pair at least it would give them more time together first if the worst must happen. She continues eating her breakfast in an absentminded haze as her thoughts drift.

It being Monday plays in her favor, most of her new friends are still too sleepy to notice her preoccupation. Eventually everyone begins to drift off to the first class of the day, "Ready?" Remus asks her, standing and lifting his book bag in one motion.

Hermione nods, picking up her own book bag and slipping the strap over her shoulder. Rising to her feet she falls into step next to him, a companionable silence between them on the walk to the Arithmancy classroom.

Upon reaching class the pair find themselves participating in an activity that involves breaking down their full name into an arithmantic equation. Numbers vary for different characteristics, but when all is said and done Remus John Lupin and Hermione Jane Rookwood find themselves, both having the number 7 for their "social" number, quite happily assigned to be partners for the year.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you'd like to be my study partner now," Hermione says playfully to Remus as they take their newly assigned seats. "I'm surprised he didn't put together partners last week."

Remus grins at her, "He said he wanted to get the obligatory threats over O.W.L.s out of the way and the introductory mumbo jumbo. Professor Hammond usually lets us settle in a little before we really get into things. I guess I know who I'll be asking for notes if I miss class," he replies watching as Hermione unpacks parchment and quill and settles in looking very comfortably ready for note-taking.

Professor Hammond proceeds after splitting the class into partners to launch into a very interesting lecture that keeps Hermione well entertained despite the material being something of a review for her. Professor Vector's predecessor is a knowledgeable old man and quite personable as well. She can tell that she will enjoy the class.

"Ready for Potions?" Remus asks as they pass back into the hallway.

Hermione nods, smiling. "I'm quite looking forward to it actually."

Remus chuckles, "Well at least one of us is. Though I suppose I could at least say the class is never dull," he says. "Between the explosions and keeping track of what the Slytherins are doing... definitely never dull." He also keeps something of an eye on Sirius and James but he doesn't admit to it.

"I suppose explosions and melting cauldrons must happen in a class setting," Hermione says, chuckling as well, "Particularly when helped along by pranksters... but as I said I'm looking forward to it. It's one of my better subjects." Not that there's much that she isn't good at.

Horace Slughorn has the air of a congenial host as he waits for his class to arrive, greeting students as they come into the classroom and paying particular attention to his favorites. He looks positively gleeful as Remus enters with the unfamiliar young lady, knowing that this must be his positively brilliant new student. "Ah, Mr. Lupin, you've escorted Miss Rookwood to us, excellent! A pleasure to meet you my dear, I'm afraid your arrival puts us at uneven numbers but I trust you don't mind working alone? When extra hands are required I think I'll have you join Mr. Snape and Miss Evans. Miss Hartly, why don't you work with your cousin today? Mr. Goyle you will be working with Mr. Smythe." Alice looks relieved while Gordon Smythe can barely keep from groaning at his ill luck.

Hermione finds the younger rendition of the Slughorn she knew to be much the same and merely smiles at him, "Of course, sir, is there a particular table I should sit at? I wouldn't wish to take someone's place."

Remus settles into his place beside James. Neither of them is particularly good at Potions but neither is particularly awful either. Sirius sits with Peter for the class. Being almost good at Potions he somewhat counterbalances Peter who is completely awful with them.

"I've added a table at the back for you, Miss Rookwood." Horace replies.

Hermione simply nods and makes her way to the last table before unpacking her cauldron and Potions kit from her book bag, restoring her cauldron to full size having shrunk it to put it in her bag. She's slightly surprised to see Alice sitting with a Slytherin girl happily chatting away but gives the girl a wave when she looks over, though given Slughorn told her to sit with her cousin she'd almost have to be sitting with a Slytherin. Hermione just hadn't known that Alice had cousins in school. Lily walks in with Severus and Hermione smiles at both of them as they pass her to take a table at the front of the classroom.

With James at the table in front of her it quite reminds her of class with Harry almost, though naturally Harry sat next to her not at another table. Remus, however, is nothing like Ron and Peter might be incompetent with Potions (she has yet to discover what he's good at) but he lacks the traits that made Neville such a good friend. Hermione really is having a difficult time in trying to see redeeming features in the boy.

It was, Hermione reflected later, too much to expect that the boys would become perfect angels but she had to wonder... why was it always Potions class? Naturally part of the fault lay in combining Gryffindor and Slytherin in a class so ripe for conflict being explosive, though Slughorn did a fair job she thought of keeping the atmosphere mostly peaceful from her memory of his class. She wasn't expecting it to be Peter when the peace was disrupted.

If she hadn't been at the back of the room and a bit ahead of most of the others in her work she would probably have missed it – the subtle launch and release with exquisite timing of something... something that when it landed in the kettle of a Slytherin across the aisle. There are few stages with the potion being extra volatile and needless to say the boys manage somehow to deliver their present at one of them. As it is the explosion comes too quickly for her to even throw up a shield charm or cry out a warning.

A veritable fountain of liquid burst forth from the cauldron, hitting the ceiling before landing in a cascade over Alfric Goyle and his unfortunate partner Gordon Smythe.

Professor Slughorn looks quite displeased. "Miss Leticia Hartley, please escort Mr. Goyle and Mr. Smythe to the hospital wing," he says briskly to the Slytherin girl sitting with Alice.

The girl nods and says something softly to the two boys before glaring daggers over at James and Sirius. She leads the potion covered boys, their skin already erupting in boils, from the room.

Other Slytherins are giving the boys dirty looks as well.

The professor meanwhile is investigating the cauldron and finding the remains of a firecracker his frown deepens. Lifting the offending item from the remnants of a potion already substandard at best he vanishes the remaining liquid from the cauldron. Striding back to the front of the classroom he regards the class gravely and with an air heavy with disappointment.

Holding the remains of the firecracker between his fingers up for the class to see Slughorn's gaze slides over each student in turn. "Never have I been so disappointed in a class of fifth years before. Not only does someone still have the immaturity to risk the lives of their classmates in a childish prank, they do this in front of a brand new student. The impression you are giving your new classmate is deplorable. I will expect promptly on my desk at your next class a three foot essay – details must be given for potential consequences of adding an explosive to this particular potion at each and every step! Boils were not the only possible result! The remainder of the essay I expect you to go into detail about lab safety and why it is necessary. Bottle up your potion at whatever stage you have reached. Miss Rookwood, please stay to discuss your project. The rest of you may be dismissed to begin your essay."

It is a mark of how angry Slughorn is that he's requiring them to bottle the Potions without finishing. Only Hermione, Lily and Severus are close enough to finished to receive a decent mark.

The Slytherins are looking even more angry and the Gryffindors aren't thrilled either at the prospect of a long essay and a failing grade for the day. There is a lot of grumbling as the students head out the door, though aside from the Marauders and Hermione no one is completely certain exactly who the culprit was (most seem to think it was either Sirius or James).

Hermione bottles up a sample of her potion and labels it before cleaning up her things and putting them away, lingering behind as requested. Once the room begins to clear out she carries the bottle forward. Setting down the phial she smiles tentatively at Slughorn.

"My apologies Miss Rookwood. I had hoped your first class with us would go more smoothly," Horace says.

"It certainly is no fault of yours, Professor. I daresay those at fault will grow out of such childishness soon," Hermione replies reassuringly. For all that Slughorn has always seemed terribly pompous and self-important to her in her own time, she is beginning to see why Lily Evans likes the man so much.

"Come, we'll go into my office and have a nice cup of tea. Do you like ginger biscuits? One of my former students just sent me a box and they really are quite good. Charming girl, she's with the IMC spending some time in India just now but she still remembers her old Potions master fondly. The Headmaster spoke to me yesterday about your project proposal. Quite remarkable my dear! It will be quite the treat working with you. Why Griselda Marchbanks was simply raving about your Potions test... that's quite a compliment," Slughorn says, transforming from apologetic to genial host as he leads the girl through the door to his office.

Hermione nods agreeably in regards to the biscuits, flushing a little at the extravagant compliments. "I had very good tutors and well... it is only right to try and help people with problems isn't it? Werewolves are people the majority of the month, not all of them can be bad. What a relief it would be for them if they didn't have to worry about losing their minds during the transformation," she says earnestly.

Slughorn fusses over the tea tray, requesting hot water from a House Elf and assembling a small variety of tins. Not just the promised ginger biscuits but candied pineapple, a fragrant rum cake and even a box of chocolates. "No doubt, no doubt. Don't be shy Hermione, help yourself. You'll have to come along with Lily to my next gathering. I've a group of talented students that get together now and again, the Slug Club. It's an honor to help the next generation of prominent witches and wizards along you know. Now the fellow you should meet, that's Damocles Belby. Not much of a lad for conversation but he's a former student of mine, Ravenclaw... brilliant of course, just not very social. I'll see about bringing him in for the next party to put you in the way of having a word."

Damocles Belby. Yes, the name sounds right to Hermione, falling in place with practically a click as she recalls reading the Chocolate Frog card for him (of all things). "That would be wonderful, Professor. I'm certainly looking forward to it," she says. She hopes the man can be persuaded to collaborate with a student or students (if she can get Severus to help she suspects it might speed things along even more). "The value of collaborating with him would be a wonderful learning experience I'm sure and if we were to have success, why what a wonderful contribution to society it would be!"

Horace beams, "Quite right, dear girl," he says happily thinking already of having the bragging rights of not just one but two of his former students creating a new potion of that caliber. He puffs up with pride at the very thought. "I shall watch the progress with great anticipation. These things cannot be rushed though," he cautions.

"No, I wouldn't expect so... it may take a good deal of time, but I'm confident that success is possible," Hermione says. She doesn't mind that it is likely to take a lot of hard work.

"Very good then, Miss Rookwood. I expect that after you've met with Mr. Belby you'll need to do some corresponding before you can get started, but you may let me know if you need anything in particular for your project," Horace assures her.

"Thank you, sir. It will be a pleasure to work with you," Hermione says sincerely, feeling warmer to him now than ever she did in her own time. Of course when she had him for her sixth year she was constantly annoyed at Harry getting the better grade using tricks from the Half-Blood Prince's textbook.

While Hermione was having tea and fancy treats with Professor Slughorn and Lily was with Severus in the library the both of them grumbling about the immaturity of the Marauders, James was trying to get out of Peter why he thought it was a brilliant idea to put the firework in Goyle's cauldron when they had agreed (or so he'd thought) not to pull a prank during Potions unless Remus approved it.

"Now Lily and Hermione are both going to be mad," James complains.

"And we have to write that stupid essay," Sirius adds, grumbling. "Though Goyle and Smythe sure did look surprised didn't they?"

"I thought it would be funny," Peter protests. "I didn't know it would explode that much."

Remus sighs and shakes his head. He knows very well they'll end up coming to him for information on the potion. He might not be brilliant at actually mixing up the Potions but as far as reading directions and knowing the consequences go he's the one that pays attention.

"That's not the point, Peter. The point is if that firework had hit at step five rather than step three it could have exploded violently enough to wreck half the room," Remus says tiredly. "It is a good thing that Goyle is so slow with Potions that he hadn't gotten that far."

"Oh," Peter says, frowning. He looks anxiously from James to Sirius and sighs. He never manages to get things right.

James sighs and ruffles the shorter boy's hair, "Let us do the planning, okay Peter?"

Peter slumps in relief, "All right James."

"Come on, as long as we have the time we might as well catch a second breakfast in the kitchens and go over the other possible exciting things that could have happened with that potion," Sirius says.

Remus snickers as Sirius unwittingly makes a reference that makes him sound like one of Tolkien's hobbits.

And at least for the moment Peter's transgressions are forgotten in favor of the House Elves cooking. The inevitable scolding at the hands of the girls isn't something they'll worry about when there's a fresh batch of blueberry scones to be had.


	15. Chapter 15

E Ch 15

The boys weren't wrong in thinking they were about to be scolded by Lily and Hermione.

Lily is more vocal about it, her face growing quite red as she screams at James about his immaturity in the face of his weak protestations before exiting the portrait hole head held high and leaving the sense that if it could have been slammed it would have been.

Hermione takes a different tactic, having seen that Peter was the actual culprit she asks the boys while they were all together if Peter knew what the consequences could have been, gently chiding them over a prank that could get someone seriously hurt. "Pranks," she reminds them, "should be funny, not painful."

"I'm sorry, I just thought it would be funny," Peter says, downcast and looking at his feet.

"We already reminded him," James says.

"That pranks, especially in potions," Sirius continues.

"Need to be Remus approved," the pair say in unison, reminding Hermione of the Weasley twins.

Remus looks slightly embarrassed.

Hermione gives Remus a faint smile, before glancing towards the others, "It's good that you're starting to think more on that," she says simply, deciding to leave it at that for now.

There is something particularly endearing about the Marauders when they are looking so awkwardly sheepish. Hermione's smile grows a little, "Now then, while I know you all have plenty of writing to do for potions there are a few things we really should discuss. Not, however, in the common room I think," she says.

The Room of Requirement would be about perfect for ensuring privacy, Hermione reflects, but as it never ended up on the Marauder's Map and she's only officially been at the castle for less than a full week she can't really make use of it. Not that she's certain the Marauders don't know of the room, perhaps it isn't able to appear on a map.

Her words are met with curious glances from the boys.

"Well... lead on boys, you obviously know the castle better than I do so find us someplace for a confidential conversation. You can bring your books along if you want and perhaps Remus and I will help you with your essays after," Hermione says with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

Remus shakes his head, "You shouldn't encourage them," he says sounding fondly exasperated at having to help them with the punishment essay.

"Oh they won't feel the least encouraged," Hermione replies to Remus, casting a look at the others that reassures Remus that she probably will do more to make them _work_ for the information in their essays more than he ever manages to make them work.

Peter gulps, the other two Marauders being oblivious to the look as they hold a hushed conversation between themselves. Finally James looks up only to find Remus and Hermione trying not to laugh. "What?" he asks then shakes his head, "Never mind, we probably don't want to know."

"We've thought of a place," Sirius says, in perfect agreement with not wanting to know, "so come on."

James casually checks the time before glancing at Sirius, "I'll catch up, I want to grab something from the room," he says, thinking it best to have the cloak and map along for safety's sake as he doesn't know how long Hermione's discussion and impromptu study session will last. It's rather fun to find a girl who isn't obsessed about curfew.

"Right you are, James," Sirius says, leading the rest out of the portrait hole and merrily on their way through the halls occasionally pausing to point out a bit of trivia such as "and that's the hallway where we made all of the portraits sing or recite poetry whenever McGonagall passes by... it was supposed to be good stuff, praising her you know? To put her in a better mood for class..." Funny how it didn't work out that way.

Hermione's lips twitch and her tone is rather sympathetic as she says, "Backfired on you, did it?"

"How'd you know?" Peter asks, looking genuinely startled which sends Remus and Sirius laughing.

"Just a lucky guess," Hermione says somehow keeping a straight face. She can well imagine how Professor McGonagall took it – though she has long suspected that there is more than a little fondness behind her frustration with the pranking mischief makers of Gryffindor tower.

Remus gives her a lazy grin that makes Hermione's breath catch though she recovers herself quickly enough that she doesn't think anyone noticed. Peter is completely oblivious as usual and Sirius is still leading them down the hallways when he isn't turning back to point things out so she's mostly right. Remus, though, merely looks that little bit happier. It is hard for him to miss much with his enhanced senses if the person is near.

Finally Sirius comes to a patch of wall – coincidentally still across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance ballet. Apparently the boys DO know of the Room of Requirement.

Hermione looks puzzled and looks around deliberately asking in a hushed voice, "Why did we stop? Did you hear something?"

Sirius meanwhile is pacing, Peter has the delighted look of one who for once has a slight clue of what is going on and Remus just chuckles. "You'll see in a moment."

Hermione deliberately lets out a little gasp as a door appears. "This castle sure does have its share of tricks that it is hiding," she says as James rejoins them, slightly out of breath, in time to enter the room.

Sirius has created an almost exact replica of the Gryffindor common room, though there are extra of the comfiest chairs and a bookshelf with titles that suggest resources they've used for pranking and during their studies to become animagi. "Here we are, m'lady, a secure location for a conversation," he says with a grin for Hermione.

Once everyone is settled comfortably, Sirius sprawled as he is wont to do over the room's couch, James asks, "So what did you want to talk to us about?"

Hermione smiles a little nervously. She hopes they'll react favorably to her question but she can't be sure. "Well... I've been rather busy with getting settled until now but I've meant to talk to you since that very first night about this... you've all become animagi except Remus, of course. I was wondering... would you guys help me to become one too?" she asks earnestly.

"Why?" Peter squeaks, sounding suspicious. He can't imagine why someone would go through all that work if they didn't _have_ to. It isn't something he'd have ordinarily done but in order to fit in with his roommates... and the results, he must admit, have been extremely handy. Thank Merlin it didn't depend on his "skill" at potion or he would have never managed to do it at all.

James and Sirius look from her to Remus and back, thinking they can guess why... or at least part of it. "Not saying we won't help, but we wouldn't mind knowing why either," they say almost in unison.

"There are so many answers to that question... I could ask why should you guys have all the fun... It could just be that it may come in handy someday, perhaps even save my life or someone else's. I could tell you that I don't always trust why they regulate the process at the ministry... but I suppose the only reason you really need is your own – I want to help Remus too," Hermione says softly.

James gives her a warm smile that reminds Hermione more than a little of Harry, while Sirius manages to beam and yet look slightly thoughtful. "We'll do it," they say, without waiting to see what Peter thinks of the matter.

"Okay," Peter agrees instantly when James does. James is everything he wishes he could be so if he says it is alright to let the girl join in... Peter will just try to figure out what is good about it.

Remus looks at Hermione a long moment, touched and yet a bit worried. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks. "It's dangerous and you shouldn't do it just for me."

"I'm sure, Remus – and it isn't just for you, I promise. You are an important reason, but as I said not the only reason. I probably would have asked Professor McGonagall to help me with the transformation next year if you hadn't agreed, but it would have almost certainly taken longer and I would have had to register with the ministry if that were the case. This is really something I want to do," Hermione assures him.

"We'll do all we can to help you," James says.

"I bet you'll get through it quicker than we did," Sirius says, "since you'll have us to help and won't have to figure everything out on your own."

Peter makes his way over to the shelves of books and scans the titles, finally finding one of the volumes, "This is the one you need to read first," he says helpfully.

Hermione smiles at him. "Thank you, Peter. I want you guys to get something out of this too so I've been doing some thinking and I want to help you with learning some things too. My tutors were pretty varied so I've learned some things not in the regular curriculum, but I could also just help if you need some tutoring in a particular subject," she says, mostly for Peter's benefit.

Peter brightens at the mention of tutoring. Remus has helped him before, but since the others often have him look over their essays he hates to impose on too much of his time. Besides, Remus is often recovering or ill around the full moon and it doesn't seem fair to Peter to depend on his friend all the time for tutoring.

James and Sirius exchange a look that is half gleeful half wary at her offer. On the one hand there is the opportunity to learn things not taught at school on the other hand... "Not dark magic right?" Sirius asks, more to confirm than anything. He gets enough of that crap foisted on him at home.

Hermione shakes her head. "No, nothing dark, though I must point out that with some things labeled 'dark' there are perfectly humane uses for them or uses that have nothing to do with harming people. Likewise supposedly 'light' spells could be used to ill purposes. Even something so simple as Wingardium Leviosa could harm if used with ill intent," she says seriously. "I'm thinking more of things like the patronus charm."

Three of the four Marauders look slightly puzzled though with James and Sirius it looks almost as though they are trying to remember where they heard the term before. Remus however looks impressed. "You know how to cast a Patronus?" he asks.

"Yes," Hermione replies simply.

"A corporeal patronus?" Remus asks.

Hermione chuckles and just nods.

"Wow," Remus says.

James and Sirius exchange looks. "Would one of you please explain what has Remus so impressed over there?" James asks, amused.

Hermione gets a twinkle in her eyes as she volunteers, "Remus can explain... I'll just demonstrate shall I?"

Remus grins broadly, "I know that I would like to see one..."

"One what?" Peter asks, exasperated.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione exclaims, the silvery bloodhound bursting from her wand no longer startling her.

"A corporeal patronus means a patronus that has taken on an embodied form. A patronus can protect its caster from Dementors or Lethifolds. They are really complex so not just anyone can cast one. As Hermione just showed the incantation is expecto patronum and the spell requires the caster to focus on very positive memories to successfully generate the patronus," Remus explains, eyeing Hermione's bloodhound with interest.

"Five points to Gryffindor, Mr. Lupin," Hermione teases, "Mind you when you first start out you don't usually get the form. You start out with silver mist if you are lucky. It can take months to get a corporeal form and not everyone achieves it. Still they are useful things... the patronus can be coupled with a messenger spell and deliver short uncomplicated messages at a distance."

Remus blushes, but looks intrigued at the extra information on the spell.

When the silvery bloodhound bursts out of the girl's wand the boys are startled aside from Remus who was expecting a form though he didn't know what it would be.

"That's bloody brilliant," Sirius says with admiration.

"Right wicked that is," James agrees.

Peter, on the other hand, looks slightly bored as he listens to the explanation. Perhaps it is because he highly doubts he'll ever produce one. "Can you help me with Potions?" he asks, that being by far his worst class.

"Of course, Peter," Hermione says before glancing towards the others, "I take it the rest of you would like to learn other things?" She's actually rather glad that Peter isn't interested. Since she isn't sure how salvageable he is it will be good if she can give the others some specialized tutoring in the sorts of things the D.A. worked on, though she expects that they may have a better grounding in some spell work if their defense teachers haven't been as imbecilic as the majority of hers over the years. Aside from Remus, Severus Snape and the false Moody the teachers that she had for Defense were pretty awful so much of what she knows falls in the self-taught category.

Sirius nods enthusiastically.

James grins and says, "I think we have ourselves a deal."

Remus smiles, "Me too, I hope?"

"Of course you too, I'd hardly leave you out, Remus," Hermione assures him.

"Thanks," Remus says, smiling sheepishly and wondering yet again how he managed to find such wonderful friends.

"So, where do we start?" Hermione asks.

Peter looks smug at knowing something again, "I already told you! This book!"

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Annoying as how he put it is he's actually right this time. That book is a good place to start. It covers the basics of the process to become an animagus. It also gives suggestions on how to find your inner animal, the meditation techniques and all that," he explains.

"Once you have a good sense of what you'll become we can help more," James says.

"The Wild Within: A Complete Guide to Understanding the Animagus Transformation by Walter Wilde," Hermione reads. "You guys want to work on those essays while I get reading then? You can always ask if you have questions... I'll try not to get cross over interruptions though I admit it is a bit of a failing of mine when reading."

"Sounds like a plan," Remus agrees.

"Likewise you can ask if _you_ have questions," James says, grinning.

"Thanks, I'll do that," Hermione agrees, smiling back as she settles herself more comfortably into the armchair she's sitting in and opens the book. Within moments the others might as well have vanished for all the attention she's paying them, her expression one of intent focus on the book she's holding.

Peter eyes her and shakes his head in disbelief. "I never thought I'd see someone concentrate harder than Remus does studying," he says.

Remus snags a small pillow from the couch Sirius is using and throws it with quite accurate aim at Peter's head. "Do you want help with your potions essay or not?" he growls.

Sirius protests, "Hey! I was using that pillow."

James just smirks.

Peter whines as he gets hit. "Oof. Fine, but you do study a lot and you know it," he says almost rebelliously.

Hermione looks up and rolls her eyes at them. "Trying to read over here. Go do your essays. Here I'll even help," With her words a nice study table appears over in the corner suddenly.

Three pairs of eyes (Peter is just sitting down without thinking about it) snap to the girl who has already gone back to her book.

"What..." Sirius starts.

"How..." James continues.

Remus tilts his head to the side and just waits, sure somehow that she'll explain.

Hermione hides a smirk with difficulty. Without looking up from the book she says absently, "I didn't really think there were two Gryffindor common rooms in the castle one of which contains exactly the reading material we needed for this little discussion. Of course failing my supposition then that the room would give whatever was wanted within reason there was always transfiguration."

"Brilliant!" This time the three boys say it almost as one. Peter shrugs and goes back to searching his pockets for candy.

Hermione smiles and nods over the book. "It is, rather, isn't it," she says, half to herself and half to them.

And so the boys (finally) settle down to working on their essays allowing Hermione to read.

She finds the book quite interesting and informative. A lot of the focus is on the dynamics of the transformation, but there's a bit of the history behind it and some tidbits that provide the clues to searching out the inner animal including meditation.

It's quite late by the time the essays are through and Hermione's finished giving the book a first read. She takes a minute to check over the boys essays including Remus' and pointing out errors to fix, trying not to miss Ron and Harry while she does so.

"Remus, I don't think we'll all fit so I'll take these two back and then come back for you and Hermione, okay?" James asks.

Remus nods. "Sure, James." Oh the torture, he has to spend more time with a pretty girl, how will he ever survive?

"Fit?" Hermione asks because she should after all be clueless about James' possession of an invisibility cloak. Should being the operative word.

"Family heirloom," James explains, taking the cloak out. "Mum's the word, alright?"

Hermione grins at him. "An invisibility cloak? My my, Miss Evans wasn't kidding when she said you lot were trouble was she? The good sort of course," she says, chuckling. "Yes, though, I'll keep your secrets."

James grins back while Sirius feigns innocent disdain. "Trouble? I'm shocked, completely shocked and hurt that you could suspect such of fine, upstanding, brilliant, not to mention good looking..."

"...and not at all modest, just a trifle arrogant," Hermione continues, a twinkle in her eyes as Sirius huffs. "Really, Sirius, you were protesting a bit too much for my assessment not to be true and besides it isn't as though I haven't gotten an earful about your pranks," she says, amused because she's heard about some they perhaps haven't even committed yet.

James laughs.

Sirius sputters and finally concedes defeat.

Meanwhile Remus is chuckling and Peter... Peter is whining. "I'm hungry. Can we go get food on the way back?" he asks.

James glances toward Remus and Hermione. "Do you two mind waiting a bit longer?" he asks.

Hermione glances at Remus a moment and then smiles at James. "Hmm... when you come back are you going to bring us hot chocolate and cake?" she asks.

Remus laughs at her question. "Well are you, James?" he enquires.

James smirks. "I think that can be arranged," he says.

"Food!" Sirius says excitedly, "To the kitchens!"

"Then I suppose we can wait," Hermione says, chuckling at Sirius' excitement. Peter looks content now that a trip to the kitchens is on the agenda.

"All right you lot, let's go. I'll be back after they get their food and I dump them off at the tower... I guess I'll stop back to the kitchens after that for your stuff. Can't have m'lady's hot chocolate getting cold," James says, smirking. "And a warming charm wouldn't do... her hot chocolate might get a skin on it! Merlin forbid."

Hermione just chuckles, watching with apparent interest as the three disappear under the cloak.

Remus unnecessarily tidies up the room. "We'll be here," he comments dryly, not sure whether he's going to end up thanking James quietly or smacking him with a pillow repeatedly after this.

The door opens and closes as the other Marauders depart under the cloak, leaving the pair alone.

Hermione stands up and stretches before taking the book back over to the bookshelf and replacing it. Then she makes her way back over and instead of retaking her seat in the armchair flops onto the couch. "Want to come sit down? Sounds like James might take a while and Sirius isn't hogging the couch anymore. You know if we had marshmallows we could roast them in the fireplace. I used to do that even in the winter," she says. She's not completely oblivious to James deliberately leaving them alone together as she's well aware of the Marauder's Map. Perhaps it isn't finalized yet, as she hasn't seen it yet she can't say, but she's sure that if they had wanted to they could have all made it back to Gryffindor tower without a problem.

Remus finishes tucking his papers away neatly and sets his book bag by the end of the couch. "Sure," he says sitting down and relaxing. "I always forget how comfortable that couch is, Sirius rarely lets anyone else sit on the one in the Common Room. Marshmallows are good any time of year... of course s'mores are even better."

Hermione laughs at that, not at all surprised that Remus would prefer s'mores given they involve chocolate. "Who taught you about s'mores?" she asks.

"Lily, second year I think it was," Remus replies, smiling. "She was making them in the common room for her roommates and she offered me one to 'cheer me up'. I suppose it must have been near full moon as I was apparently looking under the weather."

Hermione reaches over for his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "That sounds like something Lily would do," she says. "I'm sorry you have to go through that every month."

Instead of releasing her hand Remus twines his fingers through hers and holds on after a careful glance to be sure that she doesn't mind.

The slow smile he gives her when he sees that she doesn't mind makes Hermione's breath catch. There's just something about the younger Remus Lupin that can easily make her heart skip a beat.

Remus looks into her beautiful hazel eyes a long moment, his own breath half-catching as well, though a bit of it is nervousness. "Hermione..." he starts.

"Yes, Remus?" Hermione replies softly, glancing down at their entwined fingers with a little smile before returning her gaze to his face, dear even before but made more handsome by the reduction of stress, worry and age.

"I was wondering..." Remus says a little awkwardly, though he doesn't look away from her, "there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up right before Halloween. Would you... it's alright if you don't want to..."

Hermione's cheeks flush a little as she realizes what he's asking and she smiles warmly at him. "Don't be silly, Remus, of course I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you," she says, her pulse seeming to race a little as she realizes what he's trying to ask her.

He hadn't really intended to ask her to Hogsmeade... or at least not tonight, but the unexpected opportunity that James gave him was too much to resist. Remus doesn't seem to have quite processed that Hermione actually said yes, yet though, perhaps so used to anticipating rejection (though he meets it far less than he always believes he will as girls don't know of his condition). "That's okay, really... wait. You would?"

It's really cute watching it hit him that she said yes. Hermione can't help it, with a happy little grin she teases him, "Well if you weren't listening, Mr. Lupin, I suppose I could repeat myself. I would love to go to Hogsmeade... with you." She leans over, intending to brush a soft kiss on his cheek.

Remus mock-glares at the scolding and is just turning his head to say something when Hermione leans in and instead of her lips meeting his cheek they meet his parted lips.

While not the ladies' man that James and Sirius have been known to be (mostly Sirius since James pursuit of Lily began in earnest), it cannot be said that Remus has no experience with kissing. Sadly, he does tend to push girls away but he has been hauled into a broom closet more than once during rounds and snogged. He always claims to his roommates that the girls are clearly doing it as a distraction technique... and it works.

So when his lips meet Hermione's Remus is surprised but pleasantly so at the fortuitous 'accident'. The kiss is soft, warm and gently exploring, though not growing out of control. No, although Remus unconsciously tugs Hermione closer and his free hand gently cups her cheek he doesn't press beyond the pleasantness of a very nice first kiss.

For her part Hermione is a little startled when Remus' head turns and she finds her lips on his but it isn't a displeasing prospect. Her free hand moves up to the back of Remus' neck to twine her fingers through his hair and the hand holding his remains comfortably in his grasp. Kissing his is comfortable, nice, but with that undercurrent that suggests there is a whole lot more to Remus Lupin than the other boys she's kissed as Hermione Granger.

When their lips part both Hermione and Remus are flushed and their smiles are both pleased and a little shy.

Before Remus can do something silly like apologize and ruin things, Hermione's hand slips from his neck and she places her fingers over his mouth. "Shh," she says softly, eyes a bit more dreamy than usual, "let me fix that in my head. Moments like this can make very nice Patronus memories."

His smile grows a little more pleased, though not in a cocky way and he nods, though there is a spark of mischief in his eyes as Remus takes advantage of the situation and kisses her palm lightly.

Hermione giggles and releases his mouth. There is a giddy sort of euphoria to knowing that someone likes you and for her there is the additional headiness that comes from knowing that here, at least, no one is overlooking that she is a girl. That Remus, who she has always considered remarkably intelligent, brave and well... wonderful... likes her. If she were given to that sort of thing she'd be squealing over it like Lavender and Parvati.

Remus feels almost as though someone just told him that he won a shopping spree at Honeydukes. The girl that he likes is willing to go to Hogsmeade with him and he even got to kiss her. James is definitely safe from pillow-abuse and will definitely get a thank-you from Remus, especially if he does bring them chocolate.

"I can see how this moment might be rather Patronus worthy," Remus says quietly after a few moments. "I don't think I've ever met another girl quite like you, Hermione. You're beautiful, but it's both inside and out."

It seems to him that she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen because her beauty lights from within, enhanced by her intelligence and caring personality.

The smile she gives him is sweet, but almost disbelieving. She's still not used to her new outward appearance but her second set of memories doesn't come from a vain girl either. Hermione Rookwood wasn't encouraged to think overmuch on her looks. "You are a very special person, Remus Lupin. Don't ever think you aren't. You're kind and loyal and smart and I am very happy, very lucky to be able to call you friend," she says though she almost stumbles on the word friend, blushing a little at her thoughts. She doesn't usually kiss her friends... kissing Ron was awkward and really that crush when she had it was an utter mess, now wasn't it? They were too different.

She pulls her thoughts away from that avenue finding thoughts of Remus much more pleasant. They have a lot in common – they are both loyal to their friends, intelligent, studious, strong in classes and apparently they even have chemistry.

Hermione focuses again on Remus to find him looking at her slightly amused. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing... just thinking I'm the lucky one," Remus says, smiling a quietly happy smile. That she was just daydreaming and it seemed to be about him was obvious. That he's already finding a lot in common with this girl is a bonus. She seems fiercely protective of him, even from himself, and he is very touched by that.

"I guess we're both lucky then," Hermione concedes, grinning at him.

The door opens and closes while Hermione is making that comment and James chuckles as he removes the invisibility cloak, placing a covered tray on the coffee table. "Yes, you are both lucky. Your hot chocolate and cake delivery is here!" he announces cheerfully, eyes taking in that they are sitting together looking awfully pleased with themselves.

Remus smirks. "Our hero!" he says facetiously to James.

Hermione laughs. "Our hero, indeed, braving the kitchens twice. I hope you weren't mauled by House Elf enthusiasm?" she asks pleasantly.

James grins and, having set down the tray waves at the pot of chocolate. "Play Mother, would you Hermione, while I tell my brave tale?" he asks.

Hermione chuckles and nods, pouring out three cups of hot chocolate (you didn't think James was going to sit and watch them drink and eat did you?), passing them around before claiming one of the plates holding a large slice of chocolate cake.

Remus is in chocolate bliss right now and thus, not talking. Besides that he's ready to listen to James' tale given it is sure to be amusing. James and Sirius have a way of making the most mundane things funny.

"First, let me just say that it is highly dangerous to stand between Peter's determination to be fed and the House Elves determination to feed him... add in a hungry Sirius and it gets messy, ask Remus he _knows_," James says.

Remus makes a sound that could almost be a snort of amusement but at least he keeps his mouth shut, the better to keep cake from departing it and just nods his agreement.

"Yes, getting between hungry boys and House Elves does sound dangerous. Magical creatures often are you know," Hermione says with a twinkle in her eyes as she lifts her hot chocolate to her lips and sips it. Yum, chocolate.

James gasps, "Remus! I think she's calling boys dangerous magical creatures! Are we going to let her get away with that?"

Remus smirks. "When there's cake to be eaten? Yes."

Hermione laughs. "How do you know I wasn't talking about the House Elves anyway?" she asks with mock innocence, as obviously she meant both.

James grumbles, though from the look in his eyes he's amused. "Fine, fine, eat cake, we can plot later."

Hermione smirks at him, "Revenge, sir? Ah, but then you'll just be proving my point!"

"A hit!" James cries, clasping a hand to his heart melodramatically before shaking his head at her. "Clearly females are equally dangerous magical creatures."

Remus laughs at them both. "Eat your cake!" he says.

Hermione grins, lifting her fork in a sort of faux-toast towards each boy in turn before placing the bite of chocolaty goodness in her mouth. "I never said we weren't," she informs James with a chuckle.

James grins and returns the "toast" as he turns his attention to his cake. Never mind that he already ate with Sirius and Peter in the kitchen, he's a teenage boy so naturally knowing Hermione and Remus wanted cake he brought himself a piece too. "I hope you two weren't too bored while waiting for me," he says innocently. He's slightly better at the innocent expression than Sirius, though Sirius does remarkably well at it.

"No, I wouldn't say we were bored, would you, Remus?" Hermione replies.

Remus shakes his head. "No, not bored in the least. Honestly James, how very lacking in chivalry of you to suggest that a gentleman could be bored in the presence of such a lady," he teases his friend.

James laughs. "I was just making sure," he says quickly.

He can't help but sense that something happened between the two, as he hoped it would when he left them together to take the others back to Gryffindor Tower. James is happy for Remus. He's always thought it a shame that Remus has been so convinced a girl could never know about his condition and still care for him. He's such a good guy that he deserves some happiness. Hermione is a sweet, pretty girl who has already shown she doesn't care about his 'furry problem' and he thinks that she could be very good for his friend.

The cake vanishes rather rapidly once everyone is eating, washed down by the hot chocolate.

"Nildy?" James calls when they've finished.

A house elf pops in.

"We've finished, thank you again for the snack. There's the tray as you asked," James says.

"We is glad you is enjoying it," Nildy replies taking the tray and popping out again before the others can get a word in edgewise.

"Shall we go then?" James suggests, picking up the cloak again.

Remus nods.

Hermione smiles and asks, as though she hasn't done this too many times to count, "So how do we do this?"

"It's simple enough. We all get really close and don't walk particularly fast. Watch Remus, you'll be able to tell if we need to stop a moment to let someone go by," James explains. "We'll put you in the middle since we're both taller than you that's probably easiest."

Hermione nods.

Remus, being a teenage boy, is both thrilled and a bit nervous at the excuse to be so close to the object of his affection as the invisibility cloak demands. If James weren't so obviously gone on Lily and so obviously trying to get him and Hermione together he might be a little jealous to have to share the experience, but he's logical enough to know that even Sirius, flirt that he is, wouldn't go after a girl that Remus obviously likes much less James.

Once everyone is sorted out in their places under the cloak they slip from the Room of Requirement and begin slowly making their way to Gryffindor Tower. It's largely uneventful aside from a few pauses to avoid Filch and to avoid a couple out after curfew and clearly just coming back from the Astronomy Tower considering the disheveled state of their clothing.

"Goodnight and thank you," Hermione tells the boys quietly, smiling, once they are in the Common Room again.

"Goodnight Hermione," James says, heading straight for the stairs to the boys' dormitories without waiting for Remus. He grins to himself as he moves out of sight of the pair.

Remus catches Hermione's hand before she turns toward her own staircase and draws her in for a hug which she returns, thinking that Remus gives very nice hugs. "Goodnight, Hermione," he says, smiling down at her. "I enjoyed spending time with you."

At that Hermione squeezes him again and stands up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I enjoyed spending time with you as well. See you in the morning," she says before stepping out of his embrace, almost reluctantly and heading upstairs.

Remus has an almost goofy smile on his face as he heads to his own dorm causing James to give him a very knowing look, though he saves the inquisition for a later time given the hour merely saying, "Night Remus."

"Goodnight James... and James?" Remus says, waiting until he catches his friend's eye before adding, "Thank you."

James smiles and nods at him, "Anytime, my friend."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note – Hello, Readers! Here we are at chapter sixteen already despite the occasional bout of writer's block. I need a little help from you. As you may have noticed I'm trying to avoid having my story become terribly cliché (not that I don't love time travel stories regardless of whether they are cliché or not). I am currently pondering what form Hermione's animagus should take. I would greatly appreciate suggestions either via review or via that lovely "send message" tab on my profile. Thanks in advance! As ever a huge thank you to my beta Scribe Teradia... I know she's been very busy with her own writing lately and I appreciate the time she takes to go over my chapters. Now on with the chapter.

Chapter Sixteen

The weeks between Hermione's arrival in the past and Halloween seem to almost fly by as she adjusts to her new home and memories. Occasionally she wakes late at night, grateful for having put up silencing wards as her own memories overtake her, but on the whole she's adjusting. Classes are, unsurprisingly, going well. She's made a point of not answering questions unless there isn't anyone else who seems to know the answer.

Late at night she can't help stressing a little over the overwhelming nature of the tasks before her – she doesn't have anyone she can safely share the burden with. Albus Dumbledore is a great man, yes, but she knows he wouldn't countenance meddling with time to the extent that she is considering. Likewise, he has a tendency to manipulate things "for the greater good" that really hurt some innocent individuals – like Harry. Harry, her best friend and almost brother, deserves so much more than what he got in her past life. Even if this one is a split in the timeline or an alternate reality (she can't be certain such a profound change hadn't been intended to occur all along when no one _ever_ mentioned Hermione Rookwood to her and she doesn't remember seeing the picture of her current appearance in the first Order picture) she is intent on giving him a better chance this time around. What it will mean for her future young self she isn't certain.

For now there is little enough she can do aside from laying down a foundation for what she hopes will be a better future.

It is early morning when Hermione wakes. Her lips quirk in a smile because today is Hogsmeade and she's going with Remus. She never admitted it to the boys given how much they teased her (and rightly so but she was only thirteen second year, a crush was natural enough) about Gilderoy Lockhart, but she always she admired Remus Lupin. Then, too, in her time he was seeing Nymphadora Tonks. School girl crush aside, she never honestly felt that she had a chance with the handsome, but troubled man Remus Lupin became but now things are different. They are in the same year and there is no going back for Hermione. She's thankful that the ritual dropped her into this time with the advantage of 'learning' the Marauder's secret from the start. It makes things easier though she was rightly scared at the time.

She is pulled from her thoughts as the sounds of Lily and Alice stirring from sleep reach her.

Alice yawns loudly.

Lily, on the other hand, looks positively cheerful as she bounces out of bed. "Morning!" she calls as she sees that the other girls are awake.

"What has you so cheerful?" Hermione asks, amused.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend, why wouldn't I be in a good mood?" Lily asks, making her way over to look out the window. "And it is a perfect autumn day from the look of it. What could be better?"

Alice rolls her eyes and mouths over at Hermione, "I think she's happy to be going with James."

Hermione bites back a giggle. It took a good deal of finesse to get their roommate to go this weekend with James as well as the Marauder being on fairly good behavior. It wouldn't do to mess things up now by teasing her into a bad mood.

"Help me pick out what to wear, would you girls?" Hermione asks instead.

"Of course!" Lily says, grinning.

"I think you and Remus look really cute together," Alice says, still looking sleepy but already riffling through the wardrobe.

"They do," Lily agrees, "and it is about time that Remus let a nice girl close to him. I never could figure out why he always was pushing girls away before you caught his attention."

"I'm not always sure he noticed they liked him, Lily," Alice says. She grins over at Hermione and says, her voice teasing, "But he sure notices Hermione."

Hermione blushes. "Oh stop that, Alice. I could easily go on about how a certain Mr. Longbottom looks at _you_ after all," she replies.

Alice just laughs, protesting, "But that's old news! Everyone knows that it has always been Frank for me."

"And you for Frank once he finally noticed girls anyway," Lily adds, looking amused.

"Yes, boys can be rather thick about that sort of thing can't they?" Hermione comments dryly.

The other girls laugh and nod their agreement.

"Daft, really," Lily agrees.

Alice looks over at her slyly. "Oh I don't know, Lily, not all of them are _completely_ thick about girls. Though of course even if they know who it is that they like they go about trying to get a girl's attention the wrong way sometimes," she says in a mock-innocent tone.

Lily glares at Alice. Before she can get completely mad though Hermione clears her throat. "I thought you two were going to help me find something to wear today," she says. "And I was hoping you'd help me with some make-up Lily."

Ah, distractions, even though Alice and Lily both see it for what it is they agree, helping their new roommate get ready for her date, though Lily says, "But if you think I'm going to fuss over my appearance for James Potter you are out of your mind."

Hermione giggles. "From how James goes on about you Lily I think you could go out in bunny slippers and curlers and he wouldn't flinch," she says, only half joking.

Alice snickers. "She's absolutely right you know, Lily. You should totally do it!" she says.

Lily rolls her eyes at them. "I am not going to Hogsmeade like that," she says with a sniff. "Go get dressed, Hermione and then I'll help you with your make-up."

"Thanks, Lily," Hermione says gratefully, thinking once again how nice it is to have roommates that are actually friends. It isn't that she didn't like Parvarti and Lavender, but they weren't really friends like Lily and Alice have become.

Alice finishes her preparations and gives the other two a grin. "I'm off to meet Frank. Maybe I'll see you two at the Three Broomsticks," she says.

"Have fun Alice," Hermione replies.

"See you later Alice," Lily says before admonishing Hermione, "Hold still."

Hermione chuckles, but obediently holds still so that Lily can finish her make-up. "I hope things go well for you today, Lily. James was ever so excited when you said you'd go," she says.

"Well... he has been better lately. Your influence?" Lily asks, wondering how the other girl did it.

"I suppose in a way... James has a good heart, Lily, but he's a teenage boy and you know boys are immature longer than girls are. They act without thinking often enough and if you call them on it the wrong way it only sets their back up and makes them dig their heels in more. I just... gave the boys some things to think about. They've kind of adopted me as something of an honorary sister," Hermione explains.

Lily nods, a little relieved at the admission though given Hermione's efforts to get her to go out with James and her obvious interest in Remus she shouldn't be surprised that it is that sort of situation. "There, you look beautiful. Now go knock Remus' socks off," she says.

Hermione smiles. "Thanks, Lily."

"You're quite welcome," Lily replies smiling softly. "Tell James I'll just be a few moments, would you?"

Hermione nods. "I'd be happy to," she says.

Remus smiles at Hermione when she appears. "Morning," he says. "You look nice today."

Hermione smiles back. "Thank you," she replies. "Ready to go?"

Remus nods.

"Morning James. Lily should be just another minute or two," Hermione adds, thinking for what is probably the hundredth time that she now understands just why those who knew Harry's father always said he looked just like him aside from having Lily's eyes. Of course that is just looks. Personality on the other hand... not the same. James has none of Harry's diffidence or humility, much less modesty.

James grins. "I was wondering when you'd notice me, but you only had eyes for Remus," he teases. "Good morning, Miss Hermione. Thank you for conveying the message."

Hermione chuckles. "As if you could be overlooked for long, James," she says.

Remus shakes his head at his friend and grins lazily, "Have to face it sometime, mate, not every girl wants to stare at you first thing in the morning. I think it shows good sense."

Hermione can't help but giggle at that.

"Oy! I'm not as bad as Sirius!" James protests.

Hermione smiles innocently. "Did we say you were?" she asks.

James gives Lily, just now appearing puppy dog eyes. "Lily, they're picking on me!"

"You probably deserved it," Lily says without batting an eyelash.

James mimes taking an arrow to the heart. "I'm getting no love today. I suppose I'll have to settle for butterbeer and chocolate. Come along my lady. Even your sharp words are music to my ears if I can but gaze upon you," he says as Hermione shakes her head at him.

"Doing it too brown, James," Hermione says, chuckling.

Remus chuckles and offers Hermione his arm gallantly. "At the risk of doing the same, shall we depart m'lady?" he asks.

Hermione smiles at him. "Of course kind sir," she quips back.

Lily laughs. "I don't think they are going to hire you to write valentines any time soon Potter, but we can go too," she says. That she's actually accepting the arm James promptly offers her, however, suggests she's more willing than usual to give him a chance.

James is very happy that Lily agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him, enough that he'll even try to tone down the corny lines that just seem to roll off his tongue in her presence (it's a sad thing in someone so smart that there seems to be a bypass mechanism with his brain when in the presence of Lily Evans).

Remus and Hermione head out the portrait hole, James and Lily following not far behind them. Both couples are fairly quiet as they start their Hogsmeade day in a leisurely fashion.

* * *

In the weeks since our heroine arrived at Hogwarts the Slytherin students she met soon after meeting her brother have been covertly watching her and pondering the subtle changes that they were noticing around school.

"I still don't get it," Severus Snape says to Robert Avery and Regulus Black. "It has been almost a month since Potter and his thugs did something that landed one of us in the hospital wing."

Regulus shrugs elegantly. "I don't know. Though I have happened across a rather interesting sight now and again with a certain petite witch giving my brother's crowd what appeared to be a scolding. Moreover they looked like abashed little boys. It could be, I suppose, that Miss Rookwood is having some effect, though what her game is I couldn't say," he muses.

Regulus is still slightly smug over winning his bet with Avery that Hermione would be a Gryffindor. He's rather fascinated by the new girl and he isn't the only one. She's stopped to help any number of younger students with dropped books and help in the library and she is kind regardless of house and yet there is no sign that she is a total pushover. It is puzzling.

"She stopped to help that little Parkinson girl pick up her books last week when that clumsy Hufflepuff boy ran into her," Avery comments. "So where do you blokes want to go first?"

"Honeydukes will be packed this early. Let's save it for later and get our butterbeer now before half the school is in there," Regulus decrees.

Severus nods his agreement and the three head for the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"Where would you like to go first, Hermione?" Remus asks, smiling at the girl and giving her hand a light squeeze.

Hermione smiles back, returning the squeeze. "I know Honeydukes will probably be a madhouse but that is probably half the fun isn't it? I don't think I saw everything last time we came since we were here to get supplies, but the Headmaster did insist the girls bring me in there and I noticed you have a sweet tooth, too," she says. Of course she's well aware of Remus' chocolate addiction. It would be silly not to let him get his stash restock out of the way.

"A sweet tooth," James says, slightly puzzled by the term but amused as well. "More like a whole mouthful of them. Lily, would you like to go to Honeydukes now as well or shall we go look at something else?" he asks.

"Hey!" Remus protests, giving James a mock-offended look.

Lily laughs. "Honeydukes is fine," she informs James. "I wanted some sugar quills anyway."

"You too, Lily?" Hermione asks. "Those are one of my favorites, though of course chocolate frogs are good too... well anything with Honeydukes chocolate is good really. Sometimes nothing will do but chocolate."

Remus grins at that and nods emphatically. "Honeydukes chocolate is the best," he says happily as he opens the shop door and holds it for the others.

James bats his eyes at him after he allows the ladies to pass through. Sotto voce he says, "Why thank you, Remus, you're such a gentleman."

Remus rolls his eyes and smacks James' arm. "Maybe you should try it sometime. I hear ladies like it," he mutters back before heading after Hermione. She's standing over by the case of chocolates so it is a direction he would be heading regardless.

James meanwhile wanders around purchasing all sorts of things from fizzing whizbees to joke sweets, but showing some sense and that he was listening earlier he also picks up a box of sugar quills before he rejoins Lily with the intention of giving it to her later.

Hermione and Remus have a lively debate over which chocolates to try, ending up with a larger amount than either of them originally planned on due to their intention of sharing the types they didn't buy themselves.

Remus grins at Hermione, saying lightly, "A girl who supports my chocolate habit, I think I'm in love."

Hermione giggles, though she feels her heart skip a beat at the light words. "Good habits should be supported," she quips back, "most boys don't like chocolate this much. You have good taste."

Remus looks into her eyes a long moment before giving her a soft smile. "Yes, I do," he says solemnly.

Hermione blushes, aware that he's no longer speaking about chocolate.

Perhaps it is the nearing full moon that has made Remus more assertive. She's glad that he won't have to miss Halloween this year. She's never seen that particular flash in his amber eyes before, though she has seen him before the full moon in her past-future. The moment passes, however, and with a happy little smile she suggests, "Why don't you find James while I find Lily and we can explore the village some more?"

Remus nods, feeling extraordinarily happy himself even if he is starting to feel the tiredness that fills the days immediately before the moon reaches full.

Lily is, surprisingly or perhaps not, looking at the joke candies when Hermione finds her. Hermione grins at her roommate. "Just what are you planning to do Miss Evans?" she asks.

Lily gives her an innocent look. "Would I do something?" she asks, her green eyes flashing mischief and reminding Hermione in that moment far too much of her son at the best of times.

Hermione's smile softens. "Yes, I think you would, Miss Prefect Evans. I'll even help as I know you will follow the same rules I set the boys," she offers.

Lily laughs. "Smashing. I'll bet Alice will be in too. Let me just get these and I'll meet you over by the sugar quills," she says.

Hermione nods. "Good choice I want to get some of those anyway," she says, heading over towards the display and considering the various flavors before finally settling on an assortment box.

Remus meanwhile finds James by the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans barrel, sampling thoughtfully as he pretends not to have noticed his ladylove over by the joke sweets. He gives Remus a sappy smile. "She's planning a prank, Remus," he says in a very hushed voice, "can she be any more perfect?"

Remus laughs. "Well don't let on you notice, Romeo," he teases, "since it probably will be on us you know."

James just smiles. "It's worth it," he says simply.

Sirius catches sight of James and the sappy smile on his face and snickers. He's got a bet with Peter that James will manage to piss off Lily before the end of the day and send her storming back up to the castle. Remus wisely stayed away from that particular bet, knowing that James and Lily planned to stay with him and Hermione for their date (making it a double date which he didn't mind entirely given his friend was so happy about it and Hermione obviously wanted to help bring the pair together).

However, Sirius was made to promise that he wouldn't provoke Lily into getting mad and so he turns from the candy store in favor of going to see what new products might be found at Zonko's.

However before he actually arrives at the prank shop he spots Marlene McKinnon strolling down the street with Edgar Bones leaving Sirius feeling quite cranky. "What does she see in that Hufflepuff anyway?" he grumbles under his breath.

Peter, coming out of the owl post office catches the remark and squeaks out, "I like Hufflepuffs. They are nice."

Sirius shoots him a dirty look before stalking into Zonko's to restore his supply of dung bombs and other prank items.

Peter scurries after him quickly starting up a patter about what they should get and what they might do with it and oh, look there are some new products up front. The last thing he wants is to be on Sirius' bad side.

Sirius peers at the display thoughtfully. "What do you reckon that would do to old Edgar Bones hair?" he asks thoughtfully.

Meanwhile James, Remus and the girls are continuing their explorations of Hogsmeade. Things are going surprisingly well since there really _aren't_ any nasty pranks that James has done in the past month for Lily to bring up.

James manages to capture Lily's hand in his own and is happily walking hand in hand with her. He gives it a squeeze and smiles at the girl. "I'm really glad you agreed to come today, Lily," he says sincerely.

"Well, I suppose it IS better than listening to you ask forty times between breakfast and bedtime," Lily admits, looking very faintly sheepish because she's found that James can be very good company when he isn't being annoying.

Hermione's eyes twinkle and she looks up at Remus with a grin to find that he, too, is grinning over Lily's admission.

Remus gives Hermione's hand a squeeze. "Anything you ladies want to see still or should we head to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer and lunch?" he asks.

"We can go for lunch and walk around some more after," Lily says decisively.

Hermione nods her agreement. "That sounds fine. I'm getting hungry," she says.

It's the usual chatter in the Three Broomsticks – classes, upcoming events, whether or not there will be another Hogsmeade weekend before the Yule holidays. The girls get a table while the boys carry their order up to place it with Rosmerta.

"Did you hear? Agnes has gone missing. Little Gwenog is so upset,"

It is the hushed voice and the woman's Welsh accent that catches Hermione's ear. She tunes out Lily's chatter about homework to listen more closely to the two women at the next table.

"Not the first to go missing either. It's good that the girl has relatives to go to. That good for nothing Agnes married isn't fit to care for a child," the other woman says.

The other woman's hushed voice sends chills through Hermione. "Good for nothing but crossing the wrong sort. I heard it was punishment for something... but we shouldn't discuss it here. Noisy or not you never know who is listening these days."

The two women nod at each other before by common agreement switching their conversation to more innocuous channels.

Hermione tunes back in just in time to catch Lily's question. "Do you think he really likes me?"

"Of course he really likes you, Lily. You're pretty and smart and even if he is a prankster James still values intelligence. He isn't dumb. It takes a lot of thought and skill to pull off some of those pranks they come up with you know," Hermione assures her.

Lily sighs. "I don't know Hermione. I guess I just kind of worry that he only stayed interested in me so long because I wouldn't go out with him. Now that I have will he still like me?" she asks.

Little does she know that Remus and James just came up behind her in time to hear the question.

Hermione, however, does see the boys. She looks past Lily, though her smile is for the other girl. "Oh, I think I can safely say that Mr. James Potter doesn't just see you as another conquest, Miss Evans, but you could always ask him yourself."

Lily turns to see who Hermione is looking at and turns bright red. She starts to scramble out of her seat with one thought, getting out of there, but James stops her, holding her carefully.

"Don't go, Lily... please?" James says sincerely, his gaze serious as he looks at her. There's a bit of vulnerability in his hazel eyes. "I wasn't chasing you just to chase you, Lily. Honest. I wanted to get your attention and I guess I wasn't doing it the best way but I've always liked you. Just you. Remus can tell you or Sirius or Peter even. It's always been you."

"It's true, Lily," Remus says, before she can even ask. "James talks about you incessantly. You're the only girl he has eyes for."

Lily by now is blushing even more profusely but she allows James to guide her back to her seat and he sits down beside her as Remus sits down next to Hermione.

"I know its only October but I almost feel as though I should have my study schedule set up for O.W.L.s already," Lily says.

Hermione chuckles. "Well, it wouldn't do to leave it too long but starting too early is nearly as bad as starting too late I think. If you start too early you'll stress yourself out and fret entirely too much over what may or may not be on the tests," she advises.

James grins at that, a tad sheepishly it must be admitted. "I can't say I ever gave much thought to study schedules."

Remus smirks. "No, you leave that for me to worry about," he says, amused. He's just glad that James and Sirius are as smart as they are or he'd have a harder time keeping them on track with their studies. Peter takes more tutoring.

Lily shakes her head at them. "You'd be a lot more tolerable, Potter, if you'd just study once in a while. You have no idea how annoying it is for those of us that have to work hard for our grades to watch someone always make things look so effortless," she scolds, though she doesn't really sound annoyed.

James blushes. "Sorry?" he says, almost questioningly before stating, "but you're quite brilliant you know. Especially in Charms – I'm pretty sure you're Flitwick's favorite student."

"You make Transfiguration look easy," Lily says.

"It is easy... well for me anyway," James protests.

"Well I think where Transfiguration and Charms are concerned one always tends to come more easily than the other, though if you have good concentration you can be good at both," Hermione states, not wanting the pair to get into an argument.

"True. There's a lot of focus involved in doing many things correctly," Remus adds.

"I do hope they'll have another weekend before the holidays. Mind you I have no notion of what to get my brother," Hermione says. Her distraction works as Lily immediately agrees.

"I know what you mean, Hermione. My parents are easy enough but Petunia is horrid to buy for... and I can't really shop for her in Hogsmeade anyway with how she is," Lily says with a sigh. "She'll get in a snit over anything I get her anyhow." Lily frowns remembering the last time she tried to get her sister something she thought she'd enjoy from the wizarding world. It ended up thrown back in her face with claims that she wanted nothing 'freakish' thank you very much.

"Well if she insists on boring perhaps we can find someone who knits and you can make her the most boring scarf ever. She can't object to that," Hermione suggests.

Lily grins. "Good idea," she says.

"Your sister is still giving you trouble, Lil?" Remus asks sympathetically. "I thought she was supposed to be the older one. You'd think she could have a bit more maturity."

Lily shakes her head. "No, she's still as unreasonable as ever and her new boyfriend doesn't help," she says, making a face. "I hope this one doesn't last long. He's quite offensive."

James frowns. "Sorry to hear that," he says.

Lily gives him a conspiratorial grin. "At least I don't have to date him... I've only seen him twice, but each time I've thought he belonged in the zoo. Perhaps the walrus enclosure."

James laughs and grins at her. "No, you definitely don't have to go out with Mr. Walrus."

Lily giggles. "You know I'm going to think of that every time I see him now," she says. Stupid Petunia and her annoying boyfriend, Lily can't see why they can't at least be polite.

"Well something ought to amuse you about seeing him if his presence is really that annoying, Lily," James says.

Lily can't help but think the smile he is giving her is adorable in a mischievous sort of way.

"Are you going to Professor Slughorn's party next week, Lily?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, Hermione. Oh did he ask you too? That's smashing! It will be nice to have another familiar face there," Lily says happily. "Sluggy has good parties."

"That's good to know. He said he's invited someone he especially wants me to meet so I'm hoping that will bode well for my special project," Hermione says.

They continue to chat over lunch before heading back out to enjoy the lovely autumn day in Hogsmeade before heading back to Hogwarts for a delicious Halloween feast.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thank you reviewers, it is always nice to hear from you. I am still taking suggestions for Hermione's animagus form (having only received some from one reviewer – thanks Yuki).

Chapter 17

"Rookwood," The intimidating form of Lord Voldemort does not emphasize menace today in this, a private meeting with one of his more intelligent and lesser known followers, "you may rise."

"My lord," Augustus replies, rising smoothly to his feet once more from the elegant, courtly bow he gives to the Dark Lord.

"Well? Were you planning on telling me about the girl?" Voldemort asks. He's heard from a few of his other followers about the emergence of Augustus' new relation and wants a first hand account.

"My apologies, my lord, for not coming to you immediately upon finding out about my sister. I thought it best to be sure she was fit to carry the Rookwood name and there was, of course, some..." Rookwood pauses, "unpleasantness... with the manner in which she turned up. The Aurors were in the middle of an investigation."

Voldemort stares at him as though measuring the veracity of his spy's words. "Acceptable. Continue."

"The child has a fine mind, but she bears the delicacy of her sex. I found, when I arrived at Hogwarts, that she has been sorted into Gryffindor. She seems to me more of the mind of a Ravenclaw, but perhaps the hat merely saw what brought her through the ordeal of my late father's ill fated ritual attempts. She has been kept sheltered for far too long, though her tutors at least seem not to have neglected her. Had she been raised away from the muggles it would have been better, of course, but the fault of that is not the child's," Rookwood sums up. He has no problem with putting the blame on his father, deceased or not the man is a fool.

Voldemort nods. "Acceptable. I would hear more of her later, but girls are so seldom of use in the ranks. Improper temperament, no matter how sympathetic to our goals – it is a pity. Continue your report," he says.

Rookwood nods. "Father approached Ludo Bagman shortly before his death and indicated to me that the boy is quite eager. As per our agreement he inferred to Ludo that I am currently unaware of his affiliation or my father's own, though of course he would know that I sympathize with my lord's cause. Does my lord wish for me to contact him further or should it be assigned to one of the others to bring the boy in? Lucius perhaps as they are much of an age?" Augustus asks.

"Lucius will do I think. I will speak with him to ensure he is discrete enough," Voldemort replies with a regal nod. "And what of the other candidates?"

"Very good, my lord," Augustus says before continuing his report of his observations of several candidates that may or may not be suitable for recruitment. He gives his honest opinion of each, knowing that his lord values his opinion. Spying suits him better than a more visible role.

* * *

Augustus leaves his meeting with the Dark Lord relieved. While Hermione was currently too young for Voldemort to take a keen interest in her he still worries that her vast intelligence might be a problem. Thankfully, however, his liege appears just as patriarchal as most men his father's age. Present the girl as just that – a soft, weak woman – and provided nothing drastic occurs to change his mind that is what he will continue to expect to see of the newest Rookwood.

His lord's service isn't something he wants for his young sister. Protecting her from the harsher aspects of life is a brother's duty and he plans to be a good brother to her.

* * *

Voldemort chuckles after his spy departs, the lack of any of his minions in the room freeing him from any need to hide the small bit of humor he finds in his spy's obvious (to him) wish to keep the girl out of his interest.

"A rather brilliant little half-blood from the look of those records, but most chits have little taste for violence and muggle-raised she may be more squeamish than most," Tom Riddle contemplates, a hazy long ago recollection of cowering girls at the orphanage flickering unpleasantly in his mind. He shakes his head. "No, better let the girl be of use to her brother. In that she may still be of use to me." If nothing else it is a small weakness in Rookwood that can be used against him if his loyalty ever wavers.

* * *

Over the course of the week following Hogsmeade weekend and preceding Slughorn's party Lily is forced to concede (if only to her roommates) that perhaps James Potter is starting to grow up after all. Maybe, just maybe, it would be safe to give him a chance now.

Hermione and Alice both heave sighs of relief at these grudging admissions. That there will be the occasional setback when the boys do something stupid or something else reminds Lily of his past behavior is likely, but at least she shouldn't grumble about the boys so often anymore.

Classes seem to fly by and Hermione spends a good deal of her free time in the Room of Requirement with Remus studying the books on the animagus transformation and helping him work on his patronus. She even gives her official nod to a school wide prank the boys are planning for the day of the next quidditch match – one that will turn everyone's hair to their own house colors. She is actually a bit proud of them that they aren't trying to turn the Slytherins' hair to Gryffindor colors as the game is going to be Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

James did tell her that they thought of having everyone's hair randomly turn one of the colors but the thought of even having the possibility of their hair being green and silver the day of the match was horrifying and so they decided to keep it this way. No one could really object to house pride for their own house after all, could they?

Hermione grins, remembering her suggestion. She never would have made a suggestion to add to a prank to the twins, but here in the past she can relax more and allow some of a previously unexplored (unless you count using it to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble) sense of mischief to escape. "Why not do the teachers' hair too?" she had asked him. "House Heads get their house colors, give the Headmaster everything and the others... well we'll need to find out what house they were in won't we? Or alternatively we could just make them Gryffindor-Ravenclaw colors in honor of the game."

James really liked the suggestion and spent that evening in a huddle with Remus and Sirius plotting the logistics of accomplishing it.

The day before Slughorn's party Hermione explains to Remus that this time she and Lily weren't taking guests, but that Lily had told her that in January Slughorn was planning a party to welcome them back from the holidays and she'd like him to come with her to that one. She gives him a mischievous smile. "I think if James keeps up the good work that Lily is going to invite him to that one too," she confides.

Remus smiles back at her. "He'll like that," he says honestly, "and I would be happy to escort you."

"I hope you don't mind about this time, but Professor Slughorn said that he'd see about having someone there for me to meet about my potions project and I suspect I'll be spending a good deal of the party talking about that. I hope you guys won't get too upset about it but I'm thinking about involving Severus Snape with the project as well if I can. He is quite brilliant with potions and I think that perhaps if he's involved in something meaningful and worthwhile now that perhaps he won't have to turn to darker paths. Remind me next time we meet with the boys for the other project to tell them about the one I'm planning for potions, would you?" Hermione asks Remus, a little anxiously. She doesn't want him to worry about why she would want to spend time with Severus Snape.

Admittedly Remus does look a little jealous for a moment when Hermione says she plans on involving Severus, but the explanation pacifies him a bit. Part of James' trouble with Snape is his obvious interest in Lily and his friendship with her. Remus doesn't want to let the 'green-eyed monster' of jealousy affect his relationship with Hermione and so his smile softens and he says, "Alright. I'll remind you and I'll try not to mind too much if you start spending time in the potions lab with him."

Hermione smiles at Remus and spontaneously gives him a hug. "Thank you," she says softly.

Remus slips his arms around her and hugs her back, perhaps a little awkwardly but he's smiling.

Hermione realizes then that, like Harry, Remus probably hasn't been hugged very often and her arms tighten a bit more to give him a good squeeze until she feels him relax into the hug, his own arms tightening around her. She's perfectly relaxed in his arms.

"You're welcome," Remus says after a minute. He finds her amazing, this girl that knows his secret and still wants to be close to him. She's slipped past his guard more easily than he ever thought would be possible. It makes him a little nervous as the moon grows fuller he's noticed that he feels even more possessive of this girl that he's only known for a month. He wonders if the fact that his wolf side, Moony, likes her too is going to be a problem or not.

"Oh ho, what have we here?" Sirius asks as he, followed by James and trailed after by Peter enter the portrait hole.

James grins at the sight of Remus getting caught hugging Hermione.

Remus loosens his hold on Hermione, expecting her to pull away. Needless to say he appears slightly surprised when she doesn't.

No, Hermione isn't pulling away, instead she merely quirks an eyebrow at the boys and smirks. "Perhaps you haven't heard of a hug before, Sirius? Never fear, I'm sure someday you'll find someone willing to hug you," she teases.

Sirius pouts. "Hey!" he protests, "lots of girls want to hug me! I'm very huggable."

"Of course you are," Hermione says, still smirking. Of course something in her tone says she's humoring him. It's so easy to tease Sirius and she enjoys it.

James laughs. "Well good for you, Remus. Whatever you did to get hugged by a pretty girl obviously worked," he says cheerfully.

Peter snickers.

Hermione takes pity on Remus and slips out of his arms, though she snags one of his hands and leads him over to her favorite couch flopping down in the corner before Sirius can go and hog the thing again. "So what are you boys up to tonight?" she asks.

"Oh you know, the usual, " James says casually, settling himself in one of the armchairs.

"Running around and wrecking havoc then," Hermione says with a grin.

"Pretty much," Sirius agrees lazily as he sprawls on the rug in front of the fire since Hermione had the audacity to take his couch. Hmpf.

"Homework done for tomorrow?" she asks.

Remus chuckles and nods at her. "Yes. I don't want to be up all night checking it and they know that," he says. Especially since the full moon is only two days away. He's tired.

"Good," Hermione says, smiling at the boys. "Need any help then?" Harry and Ron would probably be surprised at her, though Ron more than Harry. She thinks that Harry would probably understand if he thought about it that here Hermione can be more relaxed, more free – not only is she essentially repeating her fifth and sixth years of schooling putting her ahead, but the war hasn't heated up enough to hang so heavily over the school, nor is she in the position of being friends with he-who-lived-and-thus-must-be-hyphenated currently putting her into more dangerous adventures even before most of the world is aware of the threat of the return of he-who-is-a-ponce-and-can't-be-named.

Sirius and James grin at each other.

Peter hides a frown. Why are they just letting this girl into their group? They didn't have any girls before. The others seem to like her more too. It's so unfair.

"Sure," Remus says, correctly taking the look James and Sirius give each other to mean they don't mind her coming along. "We've got more exploring to do." He gives Sirius and James a look and says, "Try not to get detention this time."

"We wouldn't do that," Sirius says innocently. James nudges him in the side with his foot. "Of course we would, just not now." The timing wouldn't be the greatest for keeping Moony company at the full moon after all, the likeliest spot for detention being the dungeons Slughorn wouldn't be giving them detention for tomorrow given his party leaving it for the following day – full moon.

"True. I do have to beat you for the most detentions record," Sirius says thoughtfully.

James snorts. "You'll never win," he says smugly.

Remus rolls his eyes at the pair of them.

Hermione just smirks. She suspects that Sirius will indeed win, if for no other reason than James is determined to impress Lily Evans and winning that particular competition isn't likely to do that.

"Very well, gentlemen, shall we then?" Hermione asks.

She's rather amused when Sirius and James scramble to their feet immediately, followed by Remus who rises more sedately and she is offered not one but three hands to help her to her own feet. Peter, she realizes, never actually sat down earlier and she files away in her head how easily forgotten he is. Something needs to be done about that boy. He's worrisome in part because she finds she just can't warm to him. Even Bob Jr. is more likeable, something she'd never have thought of Avery.

She allows Remus to help her to her feet while giving James and Sirius a charming smile. Then the quintet are off on their explorations adding to the roughed out version of the Marauder's Map that Hermione remembers so well from her own time. Naturally while they are near the kitchens they have to make a stop to appease the stomachs of the growing boys and by the time they return to Gryffindor Tower it is well past curfew.

* * *

The next day passes quickly as Hermione and Lily work on their homework (really its best to get it done at the start of the weekend they both agree as it means they don't have to rush to get it done on Sunday) before finally leaving their studies to get ready for Slughorn's party.

"Dress robes, Lily?" Hermione is in the process of asking. "Are you sure?" Certainly aside from holiday parties they were seldom so formal in Slug Club in her time.

"Yes, Sluggy likes things nice... of course so long as you make an effort to look nice he isn't likely to say anything. Particularly not when it is your first year in the club as you can't really be expected to just have them unless you come from that sort of background I suppose, but you've got some lovely ones," Lily replies, currently sorting through said lovely robes in Hermione's wardrobe before withdrawing a set in old gold. "Here, wear these. They'll look nice on you but I'd imagine you're saving your favorites for an occasion where Remus will be there too," she states with a grin.

Hermione blushes and laughs. "Yes, I suppose I am. Those will do. Will you help me with my hair and make-up, Lily?" she asks.

"Of course, just let me get dressed and finish mine while you put those on," Lily says, handing over the dress robes she's pulled from the wardrobe.

* * *

When Lily and Hermione arrive, the Slug Club party is in full swing already. Slughorn has outdone himself with the decorations. Charmed leaves are falling gently through the air, disappearing upon contact with the guests or the floor. The treats are varied, but there are those suited to the season as well as some more exotic tidbits. The moment the girls walk in Slughorn himself comes over.

"Ah, Miss Evans! Miss Rookwood! So glad you could make it," Horace says genially. He is in his element hosting his gatherings.

"Good evening, Professor Slughorn," the girls chorus.

"You won't mind if I steal Miss Rookwood away, Miss Evans, there are some people I would like to introduce her to," Horace says to Lily, more as one stating a fact than asking a question.

Lily just grins. "Not at all, sir. I was looking forward to speaking to Priscilla Clearwater anyway," she says, and with an encouraging look toward Hermione she heads off to talk to a Ravenclaw girl across the room.

Hermione isn't all that surprised to find her arm taken and herself dragged over to where a tall scarecrow of a man is nervously fiddling with a mug of mulled cider and essentially hiding in the corner. This, she guesses, must be Damocles Belby. He is a younger man, perhaps in his mid-twenties, with a shock of short, rumpled blond hair and the absent-minded starveling look of one who forgets to eat when entranced with study. She isn't surprised that he was a Ravenclaw, he doesn't appear comfortable at all with socializing.

"Ah, Damocles, there you are! I was just bringing Miss Rookwood to meet you," Horace says. Glancing toward the girl he suggests kindly, "I'll bring you a drink, shall I, and let you discuss things with young Mr. Belby?"

"That would be lovely, thank you. Butterbeer or perhaps some of that mulled cider. It smells very nice," Hermione says softly to Horace before turning her gaze back to Damocles. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir, I understand from Professor Slughorn that we share an interest," she says.

Damocles was hard pressed not to jump when Horace Slughorn startled him out of his thoughts, giving the man a nod. He really didn't want to come to this party but he owes much to his old mentor and it is little enough that Horace asks of him. He regards the girl in front of him while she's occupied with agreeing to Horace getting her a drink and wonders how someone so pretty can possibly be as talented as Horace made her out to be. "Miss Rookwood," he says politely. "You have an interest in werewolves, most unusual in one your age." It comes out rather stuffy especially given he can't be much more than a decade older.

"I'm interested in many things, Mr. Belby, but I think you must agree that there are many advantages to helping the werewolves keep their minds when they transform or Professor Slughorn wouldn't have introduced you to me as a potential correspondent," Hermione says. "I'm more interested in helping them than in the credit that may come of it."

"Very admirable," Damocles says dryly, fidgeting again.

"I think that I and perhaps one other student could be of great use to you," Hermione says, her eyes already scanning the room for Severus Snape. Perhaps unsurprisingly she finds him hiding in one of the opposite corners of the room, watching things with a slight glower on his face that discourages conversation. "Ah, yes, there he is... would you be willing to meet him too? Severus Snape is rather brilliant at potions. I fully expect that he'll be an extremely young potion master in the not so distant future. I was hoping to ask him to work with me anyways, but if you are willing to have two of us to perhaps help with second run testing on formulas or counter-testing to get the same results..."

Perhaps she _isn't_ an idiot. Certainly there is a degree of logic in what she is saying. Damocles follows her glance across the room, his slightly protruding blue eyes landing on a sullen looking dark haired lad that rather reminds him in some regards of himself in school – none too comfortable in social settings and unhappy with it. He frowns slightly. He's quite surprised to find a Gryffindor willing to work with a Slytherin, much less on a potions project, but then she _is_ a Rookwood – that she's not in Ravenclaw or Slytherin herself is just as much of a surprise. "Very well, Miss Rookwood. You may introduce me to your friend and we will discuss things," he says just as Horace returns to press a mug of hot cider into Hermione's hand. Slughorn beams at the pair of them, having caught that they intend to involve one of his Slytherins and leaves them to it.

Hermione gives him a broad smile and taking the arm he offers her escorts him across the room to a rather surprised Severus Snape. "Hello Severus, I trust you are well?" Hermione says.

"Tolerably so," Severus replies quirking a brow at her and obviously wondering what brings her to his corner with a stranger in tow.

"Splendid. Severus Snape, I would like to introduce you to Damocles Belby, Mr. Belby, this is Severus Snape. As I mentioned he is a quite talented student of potions and I believe he might find your current project as interesting as I do though I haven't discussed it with him," Hermione says.

Though the name isn't prominent it does ring a few bells in Severus' mind. "You wrote a few treatises on proper harvesting of ingredients for Potions Quarterly recently, didn't you? An honor to meet you sir," Severus says. "I found them quite informative."

Damocles looks flattered. "Yes, they have been rather well received in some quarters. Miss Rookwood informs me that you might have the makings of the next young potions master to come out of Hogwarts. Is that indeed where your interests lie?" he asks.

Severus' dark eyes take on a particular shine and he smiles proudly. "Yes, I've always had a knack for potions," he says, though for a moment there is a little confusion in his eyes as he glances toward Hermione as though wondering how she can possibly know that about him.

Belby nods and gives the boy a smile. "Very good. If you have questions about the various masters that take apprentices let me know, I know most of them. I have limited time this evening," he pauses and glances to make sure Slughorn isn't within earshot, "and I'm not particularly fond of parties. So, an overview and then we can make arrangements via owl to meet perhaps if you are interested."

"That sounds very nice, Mr. Belby," Hermione says.

"Thank you, sir!" Severus replies to the offer. He's also interested in just what this project might be.

"What do you think of werewolves, Mr. Snape?" Damocles asks.

"Werewolves?" Severus asks, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Dangerous and deadly." His reply is short and to the point.

"And you, Miss Rookwood?" Damocles asks, looking to the girl.

"Werewolves are people for most of the month. Severus isn't wrong that they are dangerous and deadly during the full moon, but most of the month they are just like us – good people or bad people trying to make their way in the world. I'm sure none of them wanted to be bitten and most do not want to harm others during that short time each month when their curse is active," Hermione says quietly.

Severus tilts his head to the side as he considers her words. He hadn't thought of that way, he had no reason to. Werewolves are such things that children are frightened of from an early age in the wizarding world and his mother, Eileen Prince Snape, was a witch. He hadn't thought of the lack of choice in becoming one; nor that they might not be terrifying when it wasn't the full moon.

Damocles nods. "Well thought, Miss Rookwood. It indeed speaks of your intelligence that you look beyond the surface," he says. "Though your reaction, Mr. Snape, is alas most common. Werewolves have a very difficult time in society and for those who were good people before they were bitten there is the constant fear that they will do something terrible when they are not themselves. To that end I have been working on creating a potion that will allow the werewolf to keep his mind during the transformation," he explains.

There is a subtle undercurrent to his words that make Hermione wonder who in his life was bitten and what happened to them. She puts the matter aside for the moment and nods. "Yes, I think it would be good to be able to help them too – to make them safe during the full moon. Perhaps once they can keep their minds the formula could be tweaked to reduce the pain of the transformations. I've heard they are quite painful anyhow," she says.

Severus just listens to the other two the internal sneer over the do-gooders warring with a voice (which sounds suspiciously like Lily Evans') asking why _not_ help those who may very well deserve it. They can't _all_ be evil can they?

"Some werewolves are bitten as mere children," Hermione continues, "it must be terrifying for them – first being attacked and then having to go through a painful transformation every month. How much more humane then to give them a chance at a more normal life?"

Damocles can't help but smile at the girl. "Yes, very true. Many of those children that have been bitten don't grow up to adulthood – the transformation is terribly hard on them – but even if they do society makes it very difficult for them to keep employment. It is to be hoped if it were known that they could keep their mind during the transformation and merely sleep through it as a wolf that perhaps some restrictions for employment might ease," he says.

"It would reduce accidents though bad werewolves could still do damage... perhaps even more so to have a man's mind with a werewolf's strength and viciousness," Severus says slowly, compelled to play devil's advocate.

"Harsh penalties could still apply in that case," Damocles says, "though that is for the Wizengamot to decide and won't really come into play until we have a feasible formula." He pulls a pocket watch from the pocket of his robes and opens it to check the time before snapping it shut again. "Mr. Snape, Miss Rookwood, I must be going but it was a pleasure to meet both of you. I will get in touch with you soon to arrange a meeting in Hogsmeade after I have discussed it with the Headmaster and Professor Slughorn." He gives them a little half-bow.

"Thank you for coming, sir, and it was good to meet you too," Hermione says, "I look forward to working with you."

"A pleasure, Mr. Belby," Severus says, returning the half-bow.

Looking much less awkward than he did earlier, Damocles Belby gives the pair a nod that he usually reserves for respected colleagues and turns on his heel to head confidently out of the party, the effect only slightly spoiled by the quick glance around for Slughorn before he nods to his former professor on his way out.

Severus, meanwhile, is looking at Hermione as though she is a puzzle he cannot quite figure out. "Why me?" he asks finally.

Hermione regards him seriously. "Because you have a lot of potential, Severus Snape, and I would hate to see that potential wasted. Dark doesn't have to be evil which is something not everyone understands, nor is Light always the same as good. You have talent and talent attracts attention good and bad," she says quietly. "I want you to have choices. Does that make sense?"

Severus stares at her. "Why do you care?" he asks after a long moment. Hermione Rookwood is without a doubt the strangest girl he's ever met.

Hermione gives him a slow smile, but her eyes are serious and maybe a little sad. "Because it is important. If more people took the time to care about the person rather than what they think they know perhaps there wouldn't be so many divisions in our world. I am in a unique position to see much of the gray in our black-and-white world. Things are rarely simple, Severus. Today's teenage rival may be tomorrow's unlikely ally. Everyone has to grow up sometime," she says quietly. It makes him wonder, a little, what has forced this girl to grow up so soon.

He nods slowly. "In any case, thank you for the opportunity. It is rare that two fifth years would have the chance to work on developing a potion of this magnitude. How did you get involved anyway?" Severus asks.

Hermione looks just the faintest bit sheepish. "I, ehm," she pauses, "I did a little too well on my placement tests and they didn't want me to be bored so they said I could have a long term project. I asked about working on a potion to help werewolves and the Headmaster asked Professor Slughorn to look into who was currently working on that for me. I wasn't sure if Mr. Belby would accept help but Professor Slughorn got him to come to the party. I just thought given it was potions that perhaps you might enjoy working on it too. I know Lily likes potions but she's completely brilliant at charms, while potions is your area of expertise." The explanation forestalls his next question – why she didn't ask her roommate.

"I will. Thank you," Severus says again, managing to contain his surprise at her answer. The Slytherin in him wonders what she wants in return for a favor of such magnitude. Assisting on the development of a major new potion will look very good when he's seeking an apprenticeship. However he doesn't ask at the moment. She may have the frankness of her house, but something tells him that she isn't likely to reveal any more than she wants to.

"Look, it is a lot to take in at once and I understand that. If it is all right with you we could perhaps meet in the library Sunday afternoon and go over some initial ideas that we can bring when we meet with Mr. Belby again?" Hermione suggests. She keeps fully hidden the slight amusement she feels at the gobsmacked expression he had for a split second before hiding it.

Severus nods. The library is usually safe since the Marauders aside from Lupin don't usually like to go there and Lupin isn't that bad comparatively.

"Brilliant, Sunday afternoon then," Hermione says with a pleased smile. She _is_ pleased – not only is Severus Snape brilliant with potions, but this gives her the chance to perhaps keep him from Voldemort's service. He was such a bitter, bitter man in her time. Though... if he isn't the death eater spy who hears the prophecy someone else no doubt will be if that comes to pass. She nods pleasantly in return as Snape gives her a nod and steps away from him, pausing in her thoughts only to let Lily know she's heading back to Gryffindor Tower. As she makes her way there her thoughts are awhirl with the hope that perhaps, just perhaps, a brighter future can be created for her old friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After the party Hermione fills Lily in about the project she is going to be working on with Severus and Damocles Belby. Lily remains little envious (it IS an amazing opportunity after all) but she has to admit that her specialty is charms. "And really with O.W.L.s this year I don't see how I'd have the time anyway. I'm amazed that you do," Lily says to her friend.

"Well I'm not a prefect like you are, Lily, I expect I shan't have the trouble you would in finding the time," Hermione says, hiding a grin.

"That's true," Lily agrees. She takes being a prefect as seriously as one can when one has the Marauders in ones house (that is to say she protests when she catches them at or suspects them of mischief, but though she doesn't admit it she recognizes that there is a certain element of futility to said protests).

"Did you have a good time at the party, Lily? I hardly saw you after we got there," Hermione says.

"Yes, it was pretty fun. I got to talk to a fellow who works with experimental charms. It was fascinating stuff," Lily says.

Hermione smiles. "I'm glad you had fun," she says.

"I think I'm going to take Remus to the next one," she adds with a little smile.

Lily grins.

"You should take James," Hermione says boldly, her eyes sparkling.

"Maybe if he behaves himself in the meantime," Lily says.

Since it isn't an outright no Hermione is pleased. "The boys are doing much better about playing pranks that don't hurt anyone and remain funny. So hopefully you'll be able to continue to give him a break. He really, really does like you," she says.

Lily smiles. "I find myself liking him more than I thought I would. He's always been rather hard not to like, honestly, but letting him know it would have been really stupid. His ego... enormous... if he only knew how appealing he is when he's got that vulnerable look about him we'd probably never see it again," she says.

Hermione laughs. "Yet it is hard to imagine James Potter completely devoid of his strut isn't it? A lot of his confidence is justified we just have to keep him in line from where he pushes the line between confidence and pompous arrogance. Luckily he and Sirius have us around isn't it? Neither of them is really bad. I've adopted them for brothers so I've a sister's prerogative to shrink egos as necessary," she explains.

"I can't imagine why you'd want those two for siblings. Of course siblings tend to be more trouble than they're worth so those two definitely qualify..." Lily says, thinking of Petunia with a small measure of sadness. They used to be such good friends when they were little.

"Well James is a lonely-only like me... he may have been spoiled rotten but I think he could really use a sister. He's certainly adopted himself some brothers with those friends of his being so close, particularly Sirius," Hermione says.

"I suppose so," Lily says with a little shrug. "I'd better go. I told Alice I'd look over her charms homework. Not that she'll notice if I'm late since she said she'd be studying with Frank in the library and you know how those two are – they hardly notice anyone else if the other is around."

Hermione grins and nods. "Nice, isn't it? I think they make a smashing couple," she says.

Lily just nods, picking up her book bag and heading for the stairs.

Hermione wonders what the boys are up to and with a lazy stretch decides to head down to the common room in search of them. Of course it isn't likely that they will be easily found but you never know.

* * *

"Ha!" Sirius cried triumphantly as Peter's Exploding Snap cards blew up in his face, leaving him with singed eyebrows.

Hermione, walking in on this quirks an eyebrow at the boys, "Having fun boys?" She looks a bit amused.

At her voice Remus looks up from the essay he is looking over and smiles warmly and James grins at her. "Of course," he assures her. "I predict we'll be having more fun soon though?" he says hopefully.

Hermione laughs. "Oh why not."

"Good, let's go do something," Sirius says, "I'm bored."

"Your essay looks fine Sirius. No changes this time," Remus comments. "So put it away and we can go find something to do."

Sirius snatches it out of his fingers in his rush to go, while James moves at a more leisurely pace towards the boys' dorm (no doubt to get the invisibility cloak in case they should have need of it later Hermione figures). Peter rolls his eyes and just starts cleaning up the cards.

Hermione makes her way over to help him. She still finds that she doesn't much like Peter, but she's trying. There has to be something good about him during his school days at least – or she hopes there is. It doesn't sit well with her that he may be a friend by default but he does, after all, keep Remus' secret. That is something.

"Here Peter, I'll help you. Would you like me to fix your eyebrows for you?" she asks.

"Thank you, yes, yes I would," Peter says, not quite looking at her as he scoops up some more cards. She hasn't been able to decide whether it is a nervous habit or if he has some shyness or if he's hiding something. In more charitable moments Hermione admits to herself that she might just be a bit more paranoid over Peter's motives given what she knows from her original time.

Hermione removes her wand and quietly casts the counter that will fix his eyebrows for him.

The appreciative smile she gets from Remus is an additional thank you, one that has her lips curving in a warm smile in return.

James comes down the stairs with a clatter, rapidly followed by a bouncy Sirius. "Off we go then!" he says brightly.

Hermione grins as Sirius opens the portrait hole with a flourish. James waves them forward, "After you."

Remus looks to Hermione, "Shall we, my lady?" he asks, playing along and offering her his arm.

Hermione takes it and says in a faux-posh sort of way, "But of course, dahling! Come along boys."

She can't help but giggle just a little. The Marauders are such fun to hang around with and they never forget she's a girl while still including her. It is such a novelty after going through her years of school feeling largely androgynous in the eyes of her year mates.

James comes up along her other side and there's some playful scuffling between him and Sirius over who gets her other arm. Hermione just shakes her head at them. "You two are hopeless," she says lightly. "So where are we off to anyway?"

"You know you adore us," Sirius says confidently, giving her that patented Black smile that has made many a maiden around Hogwarts practically swoon when she's thought it to be cast in her direction and caused jealous bickering between other young ladies.

"Hopelessly adorable, hmm? I suppose so," Hermione laughs, "or is it adorably hopeless?"

Remus just gives her a lop-sided grin. "I'm sure they think it is both," he says.

James laughs, ruffling his hair. "So long as I can get Lily to adore me it doesn't matter. Hermione seems willing to put up with us whether we're adorable or not," he points out.

Sirius checks his pocket watch. "Who had five minutes?" he asks.

Remus extends his free hand. Sirius places a few knuts in it.

Hermione smirks and looks to James. "They bet over how long you can go without mentioning Lily, don't they?"

James gives her a long-suffering, put-upon sort of look. "They do."

"Awww, poor you. Or maybe poor them for having to listen to you, but in any case cheer up Romeo, you may win the heart of your Juliet yet," Hermione replies.

"Ha! Shakespeare!" Sirius exclaims proudly. "There was this muggle booklet called Romeo and Juliet Shakepeare by some guy named Cliffs Notes one of the guys taking muggle studies was toting around. It was yellow and black and looked like maybe it would glow in the dark but he said not."

"Romeo and Juliet is a play written by an author named William Shakespeare. He wrote a number of plays but that is one of his most famous ones," Hermione explains. "I suppose your friend had some shortened version of it."

Sirius shrugs a little. "Maybe. I didn't ask," he says.

"Was Romeo a good looking guy?" James inquires.

"Well he certainly was described as such," Hermione says, "though at the beginning he was waxing poetic about a girl named Rosalind that we don't actually meet in the play. See, boys, you should be glad that our Romeo isn't fickle at least. You only have to hear about Lily not Lily and half the girls in the school."

Peter snickers. "No, for that we have to listen to Sirius," he claims.

Sirius smacks the back of Peter's head as Remus says lazily, "Now Peter that's only partially true, Sirius hasn't talked about anyone but Marlene this year."

"That must be a record," Peter says, not having learned his lesson and getting smacked in the back of the head again for his trouble.

"Just because I am well appreciated by the ladies... don't let your jealousy speak so loudly," Sirius says.

Peter rolls his eyes, though there is a flash of something in them. Jealousy? Hurt? Bitterness? Hermione isn't sure in the brief glimpse she gets.

Ruffling his hair she says to Sirius, "Enough out of you, you Casanova. What would Marlene say?"

"What's a Casanova?" Sirius asks in confusion.

"A famous ladies man from a long time ago," Hermione replies.

Sirius grins goofily "Did you hear that James? I'm a famous ladies man, ha!" he says triumphantly, missing the point.

Hermione just shakes her head.

"So where are we off to, gentlemen?" she asks conversationally.

James quirks an eyebrow at Sirius and a silent conversation occurs, "Why don't you and Remus meet us in that room you know... and Sirius, Peter and I will go get some refreshments. You can get some practicing in and we can do some refinements on another project and help as needed," he suggests, thinking that they can work on fine-tuning the Marauder's map while she continues the studying necessary for the animagus transformation.

"Sounds fine," Hermione says, "you'll want to concentrate on us when you pace." She says the last only after determining no one else is within earshot.

James mock salutes and Sirius gives her a cheeky grin before the three head off leaving Remus to escort her to the Room of Requirement.

Little does Hermione know but they aren't off to the kitchens for food, but rather to Hogsmeade. The goodies James is in the mood for include butterbeer and treats from Honeydukes, both simple enough to acquire given Rosmerta has a soft spot for them and the passageway they are using leads right into Honeydukes. It's early enough that the shop will still be open though they'll have to make use of the cloak to keep awkward questions to a minimum.

Remus has a sneaking suspicion he knows where they are off to but he doesn't object – for one he's a chocoholic and it also gives him more time alone with Hermione, something he definitely won't object to.

"Shall we continue onward then, my lady?" Remus asks gallantly, faintly stressing the my, his eyes sparkling as he looks at her.

"We shall indeed," Hermione says, giving his arm a squeeze. Seeing how much happier he is, how much more confident even, makes Hermione silently promise once again to ensure that he comes out of it better off than last time. Maybe she can't save everyone – most probably she can't – but surely she can make things better. Remus shouldn't have to lose all of his friends, Sirius shouldn't go to Azkaban for something he didn't do, Harry, poor dear Harry, shouldn't have to live with the Dursleys. Severus Snape needn't become the bitter, bitter man he was in her time. There have already been changes and the world hasn't ended which leads her to believe there _can_ be changes. What the repercussions will be is unclear, but there can be changes. The prophecy is yet unspoken, perhaps if things go well it won't need to be spoken.... and yet... if Harry didn't save her from the troll would they ever have become friends prompting all of this? Will it matter? Trying to sort out the nuances of this situation is libel to give a person a headache.

Hermione comes out of her thoughts to find Remus looking concerned. "Is everything all right?" he asks.

"Yes, sorry, I just got wrapped up in my thoughts a moment," Hermione replies.

Remus nods and gestures toward the wall across from where they are now standing, "I noticed that – you didn't notice we'd arrived when I stopped," he says.

Hermione lets go of his arm to pace the required three times past the entrance thinking about the room they need. It is even cozier than last time, providing comfortable couches, a table and chairs as well as the bookshelves and there is a warm fire crackling from within a fireplace. Once the door is shut behind them Remus slips his arms around her and draws her into a hug. His breath is warm against her ear as he murmurs, "You know if you ever need to talk about it or just want to talk about what home was like I'm here for you, right?"

Hermione nods against his shoulder and just relaxes in his arms a moment. Of course he would think that she was thinking about her "dead" parents. His offer touches her anyhow, though she doesn't think she'll ever tell anyone her secret. It is too dangerous of information to share and most people would probably not believe her anyway. Those who would believe it... the danger isn't just from Voldemort but even from people on their own side who might find the temptation of either trying to thwart her changes or making use of her too great. "I know," she says softly. Remus is trustworthy, she knows, and while she might not tell him her secret she can certainly talk with him about other things that she's going through. "I got a letter from Gus this week. He wants me to come for the holidays... its going to take some getting used to having a brother but he seems quite nice."

Remus guides her over to one of the couches and settles with her there. "I'm glad," he says, smiling warmly. "It will be good for you to have the chance to become acquainted over the holidays... nice to be with family..."

"Are you going home for the holidays, Remus?" Hermione asks.

Remus nods. "My parents wouldn't have it any other way, though they do part with me for a few days of it to go to James' for New Years' so long as the timing is right," he replies.

The timing, of course, relating to the full moon.

"James' parents have a big party for New Years'. I'm sure you'll get an invitation," Remus adds and grins mischievously, waggling a finger at her, "and I expect you to accept, you don't get many chances to see all of us dressed up at one time."

Hermione laughs. "Well then, I wouldn't dare pass it up. I shall just have to hope that my brother doesn't have other ideas or drag him along. The Marauders all dressed up together would certainly be a sight to see," she says. "So you four are all in attendance? Mrs. Potter must work miracles to keep her guests from sprouting antlers and turning colors," she teases.

"Mrs. P definitely has James minding his p's and q's... or at least making sure the pranks are nothing we can get caught at or that will really disturb anyone... unless they deserve disturbing," Remus says. "Mr. P won't say a word if he catches us encouraging a drunken guest that has outstayed his welcome that perhaps he ought to go home and sleep it off." Sleep it off rather than bothering the young ladies or making a nuisance of himself – it encourages ridicule to get too drunk at a Potter party.

Hermione laughs. "He won't say a word? Is that because he's silently helping you?" she asks, having often wondered if James father was a prankster too or at least encouraged pranks.

"Mr. P is too good of a host to join in but we definitely amuse him... given that James was fully stocked on the train first year I think it is safe to say he enjoys 'silently helping' as you call it," Remus says. "You'll like the Potters. They are very kind and supportive, not at all stuffy."

Hermione nods and chuckles as she says, "I couldn't really picture anyone with a son like James as being stuffy, myself. Will you be going to any of the other parties over the holidays, Remus? From what I understand from my brother's letter there are a few that we'll be attending. There's some sort of Yule ball that he's dragging me to. He was positively gleeful at the thought that he didn't have to come up with a date this year."

"That's probably that big charity ball they have every year. I don't usually go to that sort of thing. My family isn't that affluent. You'll likely see James and Sirius there though. The Blacks and Potters always attend those sorts of functions," Remus explains.

"Well I don't usually go to them either, Remus. There isn't anything wrong with coming from more modest means. I'll bet most charity occasions are probably boring anyhow," Hermione replies.

Remus nods. "James and Sirius tend to complain about them. Peter actually like them... his mother's aunt brings him along sometimes. I'm not sure if Peter is coming to the Potters this year or not. His mother has been ill," he says.

"Oh, that's too bad. I suppose it is on his mind a lot," Hermione says thoughtfully. Could it be that this is when it started? Voldemort, she remembers, put pressure on families to join with him or support him. Is Peter's one of those families that he is courting for support?

"Yes," Remus says simply.

Hermione rests her head on Remus' shoulder and he puts his arm around her, the pair gazing into the fire and not speaking overly much, finding contentment in just being together as they are. That is how the other Marauders find them when they return.

James and Sirius nudge each other grinning. "Well this is a pretty scene," Sirius comments to James.

"Yes, they look quite natural together like that don't they?" James comments back, as though the pair on the couch can't hear them.

Peter snickers.

"Boys," Hermione says.

"Yes?" they reply.

"Shut up," Hermione says, without lifting her head.

At that Remus, who was blushing at the teasing, throws back his head and laughs and the others join in, grinning at each other.

"So what'd you bring us," Remus enquires.

"Butterbeer all round," Sirius says as Peter begins passing it out, "and for you, Remus, some of Honeydukes' finest chocolate of course, for Miss Hermione we have chocolate frogs, and we've got a whole bag of Every Flavour Beans. Oh and we brought you a sugar quill for later since you said you like them, Hermione."

Hermione grins. "I suppose technically I should scold you for going off grounds but I can't argue with a sugar quill for later or chocolate frogs for now," she says, "I daresay you're careful when you are out?" It comes out half a question, half a statement.

James gives her a nod. "Right you are," he says, "wouldn't want to get caught and not be able to go again after all."

Peter chimes in his two cents, "I've got licorice wands." That much is obvious from the one dangling from his mouth. It's rather disgusting to look at even after watching Ron eat the last several years. She never thought she'd meet anyone with worse eating habits than Ron, but in Peter he's met his match.

"So you do," she replies as she opens a chocolate frog, snatching it by one foot from the container before it can escape. Idly she glances at the card, "Circe," she comments in case anyone is interested.

"Can I have it?" Peter asks. He's the only one of them that still collects the cards.

"Sure, Peter," Hermione says, not really caring about the cards. She passes it over to him.

"Thanks," Peter says automatically as he accepts the card, tucking it away with glee.

James and Sirius smirk indulgently.

"Come on Remus," James says, "we need you over here with us and Hermione needs to work on figuring out her inner animal."

Remus almost reluctantly removes his arm from around Hermione and slowly stands up to make his way over to the table to join the boys. They begin brainstorming ways to make the map even more awesome than it already is.

Hermione listens to them for a few minutes before stretching out on the couch and shutting her eyes. It looks for all the world as though she's getting ready to take a nap but in reality she's concentrating on breathing and clearing her thoughts of everything but her desire to know what her inner animal is. She lets the soft crackling of the fire and the murmured banter of the boys drift to the back of her consciousness.

Over the course of the past weeks she's been reading up on the materials they have on the animagus transformation but she's also been reading on meditation and as supplemental material she came across a book about Native American witches and wizards or shamans as they tend to be called. The book wasn't very detailed on how the spirit quests were precisely acquired but it seemed that some witches and wizards were particularly 'in tune' with their spirit animal and could transform into it at will – in short they were animagi. It gave some information about some of the more common spirit animals that chose tribe members (which is not to say all of them became animagi). She found it an interesting read though she wished it were more informative.

She pushes the thoughts away and lets the soft crackling of the fire and the murmured banter of the boys drift to the back of her consciousness along with the extraneous thoughts. It isn't the first time she's tried meditating on her inner animal. The only hints she's gotten previously though haven't allowed her to determine much as the only thing she can tell is that it is usually dark. That may well mean an animal that is nocturnal but there are a lot of animals that prefer the night. It may also merely mean that she wasn't getting anything yet.

Tonight comes the breakthrough she has been waiting for (though she never expected it to be so soon). In what feels like a waking dream she has what she could only describe as a very detailed vision. For practical Hermione it lends credence to her reading on the Native American spirit quests.

The first thing she notices is the soft brush of wings that comes almost as a caress of greeting before the bird, an owl, flies in complete silence across the clearing she finds herself in. It is almost comical the way the owl, upon landing, rotates her head (for somehow Hermione is certain the bird is female) in nearly a complete circle before turning her wise gaze upon Hermione. She stares knowingly for a long while before giving a soft hoot that sounds nearly approving. With one last look that seems to say "Well? What are you waiting for? Get on with it!" she flies off as silently as she appeared.

When Hermione regains her awareness of the room of requirement she doesn't open her eyes immediately, taking a few moments instead to lock the picture of the owl in her mind's eye. The soft murmur of the boys talking is soothing without distracting her too much as it has a similar quality to the familiar sound of Harry and Ron's conversations over the chessboard to it. Finally satisfied that she'll be able to remember just how the bird looked when she looks in the owl books to find the variety she slowly opens her eyes and sits up.

Remus smiles at her as he notices her eyes are open again. "Did you have a nice nap?" he asks, but then something about her expression strikes him as different. She doesn't have the sleepy eyes of someone newly awakened from a nap but rather a faintly wondering expression. "You figured it out, didn't you? I should have known you would have been faster than they were," he says with a wide grin. He's quite proud of her for being so quick to find her form.

The others (well James and Sirius anyway) look torn between being insulted (Are you calling us slow, Remus?) and impressed.

Peter just looked awed, but then it took him ages to find his rat and even longer to complete the transformation.

"You are definitely going faster than we did," Sirius admits.

"Guess we shouldn't have scoffed at those meditation books of yours," James adds thoughtfully. "Do you think it might speed up your concentration for the transformation process as well?" he wonders.

"I don't know," Hermione replies. "Probably not so much for that aside for maybe the visualizing part. I want to do some more research first anyway."

"I think there's a more important question that needs to be asked anyway," Sirius says. "Well, let's have it... what are you?"

"Yeah," Peter agrees. Knowing her form is way more interesting than how she's going to make the transformation. That's going to take a while from his experience.

Hermione chuckles. "Some sort of owl. I'll have to look through some books to find out what kind," she says.

"You'll get to fly!" James exclaims sounding it must be admitted, just a little bit jealous.

"Well I suppose with the way you lot found me in a tree it is strangely appropriate," Hermione replies.

Remus grins sheepishly, having been the reason that she was in the tree or at least part of it.

Hermione smiles fondly at him.

"That's a great form," Sirius says.

"Hey you could deliver your own mail!" Peter exclaims excitedly.

Hermione refrains from pointing out that she doesn't want to advertise having a form and having an owl that keeps showing up but is never seen as a pet probably isn't the best way to go about being stealthy about having an animagus form. "Oh I wouldn't do that," she says instead, "Ambarisa would be horribly jealous."

It seems more real now, something that she really will achieve in time and for a moment she wonders if Harry ever wanted to... would want to... follow in his father's footsteps in this regard. They never had the time to truly consider it with all of their adventures despite having encountered not one but four animagi over the course of their school years (or more if they didn't know of them). But her past in the future is something she can't cling to aside from using it as a guideline for what may yet happen.

"Too right," Sirius agrees, "birds can get vicious if they think they are being slighted."

"Ours just sulk," James says. The Potter owls are apparently less temperamental than the Black family birds. Go figure.

"How's the map coming?" Hermione asks, curious as to how far they've gotten with it.

"Well, we can't get this room on it but we added another couple passages and added some aids on how to get into them for those who ask properly," James says proudly. "Come see."

She remembers Harry showing her one time how the map showed him how to open the one-eyed witch to go to Hogsmeade but she doesn't let that stop her from showing her very real admiration for the maps creators when she stands and makes her way over to view James' demonstration of the function. "Very impressive," she says. "Is that your work Remus?"

Remus grins and nods, obviously pleased at getting credit.

"Remus is brilliant at this stuff but we've all been researching to add things. We've even gone," Sirius pauses dramatically, "to the _library_." Oh the horror.

"Oh no! Not the library!" Hermione quips. "How very brave of you all to venture in there."

"I know," Sirius says with mock sincerity and a small shudder.

Remus smirks.

"We'd have gotten lost without Remus to guide us," James jokes.

"That's not true. You use the library too," Peter protests, missing the joke.

"Shhh, Peter, you'll ruin my reputation as too naturally brilliant to need the library," James chides.

Hermione laughs. "Your secrets are safe with me. Besides most of the time you guys make things in class look effortlessly easy," she says.

James grins as Sirius preens a little. "When it comes to Transfiguration it IS that easy."

Even Peter is nodding. After completing the animagus transformation the transfiguration they do in the fifth year class IS simple even if for him the transformation took a lot of help from his friends to pull him through it (and ample use of the spell to reverse the transformation when he kept botching it in the beginning).

"And you're a fine one to talk about that anyway," Sirius says.

"Tutors," Hermione says with a wave of her hand as if that one word explains everything.

"So modest," James teases.

"Too modest," Sirius agrees.

"As if she can fool us," James says.

"She can't," Sirius says.

"We know she's brilliant," they declare in unison.

The way they speak in tandem sounds eerily like the Weasley twins and that in turn briefly reminds her that Mrs. Weasley's brothers, the Prewett twins, should currently still be alive somewhere as they wouldn't have died yet. They were some of the many original Order members that died.

They look at Hermione and then at Remus and with manic grins James adds, "Just like Remus."

"Or maybe mental since she fancies him," Sirius teases, though he winks at Remus in a way that suggests he doesn't mean it.

"No, that's brilliant too I expect as he fancies her too," James teases, grinning at the pair who are both going rather red.

"Enough of that you two," Hermione chides, though her lips twitch in a smile.

"Here, Hermione, have a seat and James will get you a butterbeer," Remus says, standing to pull out the empty chair between him and James for her.

James grins and obliges as Hermione takes the offered seat. "Thanks. So what else are you doing with the map? Dazzle me with that natural brilliance, gentlemen."

Sirius laughs. "We're still tweaking it but the map is protected by a password. If you don't have the password and are trying to find out what it does, depending on how you go about it the map will either send forth witty insults if it thinks you are an authority figure or an interfering busybody or... if it judges you worthy of the Marauder's legacy.... it may give you hints," he explains.

"Not that it is fully operational yet but we have to think of the future generations of magical mischief makers," James says earnestly.

"Pranksters are vital to an entertaining school experience after all," Sirius attests.

The others nod solemnly their agreement and raise their butterbeer. Raising the bottles there is a loud cry of, "Here, here!" and "Just so!"

"Very true," Peter pipes up a bit late, having taken a second drink of his butterbeer first.

Hermione smiles an enigmatic smile, "Then, gentlemen, let's make sure your legacy is as good as it can be. Tell me, have you ever thought of adding..."

The evening continued and the map flourished as Hermione added her formidable mind to the question of what would go into the Marauder's map, helping add features she remembered using and even suggesting other improvements.

She didn't tell the boys but she planned to eventually run some tests on the map, intending it to be something of a fall-safe measure should things be less fixable than she hopes it might be even more help to Harry than it was the first time around.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note – the material on the Long-eared Owl in the first paragraph comes from the website owlpages dot com for anyone interested in learning more about owls. Given Hermione's tendency to quote books it seemed apropos to quote from the source as it were. I also realized I totally forgot my author's note last time the spirit guide info that I was looking at as Hermione's reference (not so much quests but about the animals) came from www dot manataka dot org. Sorry for the long delay. Too much stress = not enough writing. Enjoy.

Chapter 19

"It says here that the Asio Otus or Long-eared Owl is normally nocturnal with activity beginning at dusk. They are buoyant fliers and appear to glide noiselessly even when their wings are flapping. They are very maneuverable and can fly through fairly dense brush. They fly moth-like, often hovering and fluttering while looking for prey. When roosting, a Long-eared Owl will stretch its body to make itself appear like a tree branch. Fascinating," Hermione says as she reads from the book on birds that she checked out from the library under the pretense of wanting to learn more about their care. "They are also sometimes known as cat owls."

As Remus listens to Hermione tell him all about "her" owl he can't help smiling at her enthusiasm. He's so touched that she wants to do this for him and wonders once again how he got to be so lucky as to find such good friends and now he has an amazing girlfriend too. It makes it easier to bear his curse knowing that they know of it and still see him and not just the beast.

Hermione finally shuts the book with a snap and tucks it into her bag to return later. "Are you and the boys doing anything fun tonight?" she asks.

"Maybe. We want to see if some of those things we've been adding to our project are working," Remus replies. "How about you?"

"Oh I'm going to meet Severus in the Potions' lab. We're going to go over the material Damocles Belby sent us," Hermione says. She hopes for his sake that they can make some inroads on creating the Wolfsbane potion she remembers but she knows it was a devilishly tricky potion. She never had the chance to brew it herself. Perhaps they can even improve upon it.

"Just... be careful? I know you think Snape is all right but not all of his friends are safe to be around," Remus says seriously.

"I'll be fine, Remus. Really," Hermione says. "You know it's rather ironic that I'm to be an owl... I'm not terribly fond of heights after all but perhaps this will help with that. I might even like flying if I feel I can control it."

"Well we can work on that before you 'fledge'. I wonder how that will work... perhaps your rook will help you," Remus speculates. None of the others have forms that fly, perhaps it is instinctive. Still he'd rather she becomes comfortable with being in the air before she tries as a bird.

"That might be a good idea... all right I'd best dash or I'll be late," Hermione says, picking up her book bag and settling it into place on her shoulder. She hesitates for just a moment before leaning down and dropping a soft kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry too much and keep the boys out of trouble if you can. I'm off." And before he can say another word she makes a beeline for the portrait hole leaving a bemused Remus behind.

Remus can't like having the girl he cares for heading to the dungeons to spend time in the potions lab with a boy with unsavory friends but he's trying _not_ to come across as a jealous git. Besides he really does respect that Hermione has a knack for bringing out the best in others and though she may not realize it he's actually _seen_ her manage the Slytherins as easily as she does his friends. He still worries. Sure some of the nastiest ones have graduated but there are still those in Slytherin house that will almost certainly be joining the service of the dark lord whispered about. Some of the older Slytherins are nasty pieces of work and even in their year... He's drawn out of his brooding by the arrival of James and Sirius sans Peter.

"Remus! Just the fellow we were looking for!" James calls cheerfully.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asks curiously.

Sirius waves a hand dismissively. "Dunno. He was with us after supper but we passed some Hufflepuffs and lost him. Young ones. Maybe he was still hungry though. Kitchens aren't so far from their common room after all... yeah that could explain him following them instead of us," he speculates.

"Maybe he likes a Hufflepuff," James says in a bored tone. He kind of doubts that Peter could find a girl in their year willing to go out with him... most the girls have unfortunately seen him eat. It doesn't impress them... and Pete isn't exactly the most outgoing. "But anyways he can catch up. We've got work to do." He's been looking forward to testing out the new map features.

"So we do. Do you need to run up to the room first?" Remus asks. He isn't sure if James already has the cloak on him or not but they usually do take it on this sort of mission just in case.

Sirius smirks. "I think we're ready to go aren't we, Jamesy? Where's Hermione, Remus? I thought you were going to talk her into coming along?" He quirks an eyebrow at his friend.

"She's working on her potions project tonight. And before you two notice on our project and get upset she's working with a partner and yes I already know about it. It will be fine... but let's keep an eye on our project. She isn't expecting extras for hers." Remus says. That's one thing with working on the map tonight that he's glad of – if extra Slytherins show up they will know and can _subtly_ check into it. Just to make sure she's fine of course.

Both James and Sirius glower a bit when they get a look at the map and see just who the 'partner' is, looking rather disgusted. Things have been pretty busy at school and Hermione hasn't really had a chance to discuss the project with them. Mostly it is just that she's been distracted by working with them on the map and animagus transformation – now that they know who her partner is though the conversation will no doubt come sooner rather than later.

"She's working with Snivellous?" Sirius says in sheer disbelief.

"Yes," Remus says shortly. "He's good at potions and she says he'll be very useful for this."

"Sni... Snape IS good at potions. She's right about that... but... Snape?" James says, almost whining it. He's really been trying hard _not_ to call him Snivellous because he knows Lily doesn't like it. It's hard though. He really, really doesn't like the other boy.

Remus sighs. "I know. We'll just have to keep an eye on things. She's smart and her people instincts are pretty good... never the less we know some of the ones he hangs around with are dangerous better than she does. If that sort starts heading to where they're working at any time..." he says and the boys give each other meaningful glances.

"Right you are then. Perhaps we should check into the functions for the lower floors then? Just in case?" James suggests.

Sirius nods his agreement. "Fourth floor and lowers makes good sense anyway," he says. Many of the secret passages that lead out of school are on lower floors after all. Among other things they can check the map to make sure the new functions are working properly for those.

Meanwhile in the Potions classroom...

"So have you ever worked on a brand new potion before Severus?" Hermione asks curiously before pausing a moment, "You don't mind if I call you Severus I hope? We'll be working together a while and its so much friendlier..."

Severus looks at her, studying her. If it weren't for the fact that he looks rather uncomfortable as he does so she might be more uncomfortable herself. "That's fine... Hermione." He uses her first name with an awkward sort of deliberateness as though he's almost forcing himself to use it rather than something more formal. "As to your earlier question, no, not as such, not on this scale. Modifications of existing formula... well I'm sure you yourself have noticed certain inadequacies in some of the text books. There are often better ways to prepare the ingredients or times when minor modifications of the stirring or addition of ingredients make a world of difference in getting a better result."

Hermione nods in agreement. "I don't know if potions will be the field I end up wanting to work in – I know you're very interested in them but the project is something I feel strongly about and I do have some ideas. I'm good at potions but I'm not sure I have the particular... flair... a potions mistress needs. I think you have the instincts to become a great potions master. It is one of the reasons I asked you to help with this," she says with a small smile. "I know what I'm doing but sometimes there's something that can improve on what I'm doing that in retrospect seems obvious but that you might just get."

Severus nods, thinking she's probably like Lily in that regard. Lily likes potions, he knows, but at the same time it isn't instinctual for her. Sometimes he just _knows_ to try one thing or another. "Very well." He pauses and then curiosity gets the better of him. "Do you mind if I ask why you feel so strongly about helping werewolves? Most people find them to be terrifying."

Hermione perches on one of the stools near a work bench comfortably, settling parchment, quill and ink in front of her. "I was home schooled and for a time one of my tutors was a man suffering from lycanthropy. Not that I realized that at first but he lasted longer than many of my tutors and after a time I figured it out. He was a very nice man. In retrospect I probably shouldn't have asked him about it as I suspect that might be why he lost the job. He had the misfortune to be bitten as a young child but was lucky enough that his parents didn't turn him out. He had to be tutored at home of course. It seems rather unfair that someone who through no fault of their own is afflicted with a painful thing like lycanthropy and who is always afraid that they might pass their curse on should additionally have trouble procuring work when they are as normal as you or I the majority of the time." As Hermione talks she starts jotting down some notes of the things she's thought of regarding the potion including ingredients she recalls and notations about other potions that might be useful starting points to look for aid in creating something that will help.

Severus, though frowning, looks thoughtful. "It is hard when you are raised to think of the sharp fangs of the terrifying beast to remember that most of the time it is just a man I think," he says in a low voice. "They are very dangerous, werewolves. Still... for those with a conscience... I never thought that a werewolf might have a conscience..." He trails off again. With a shake of his head he says, "You've given me much to think about but later is the time for it. We're meeting with Belby next Hogsmeade weekend, yes? What have you got there?"

Hermione listens her face rather serious despite the faint half-smile. She's glad he's thinking. Now so long as she keeps the Marauders on the straight and narrow so they don't play that particularly dangerous prank on her potions partner that involves Remus things should go well with changing his mindset at least on _some_ werewolves. "Right, Hogsmeade weekend. I don't know exactly what he's come up with so far but I was working my way through both on ingredients that might be helpful on this sort of potion and traits that might be desirable and potions that contain them. Like wit-sharpening potion might have things in it that could carry over to try and keep their mind during the transformation and strengthening potions though... that may need some modifications to get the desired effect, bloodroot to calm and witch hazel to heal, ground moonstone perhaps even wolfsbane if used properly could be useful in taming the wildness of the wolf," she explains.

"Wolfsbane..." Severus pauses, thinking about the properties of the plant and slowly nods. "You may have something there. We'll have to go through the reactions chart and naturally there is the concern with strengthening solution ingredients that it would make the beast stronger rather than giving strength for our purposes. What was your thought on that?" It is a rare treat to get to talk potions with someone else interested in it aside from Lily.

"I thought perhaps strength to resist giving in to the animal mind or perhaps at least to strengthen the human mind's control over the beast's actions. That was another reason I was looking at the wit sharpening solution. I have ideas you see, but I'm not quite sure where to go with them or how to break them down into something quite useable for this. It is one of the reasons that I wanted to see if someone was already working on such a potion. I know what I hope for with this but direction in getting there is necessary," Hermione says, smiling.

Severus actually smiles. It isn't a big smile but it isn't a sarcastic smirk either. "This will be interesting. I'm quite looking forward to finding out what Mr. Belby has already put together and what if anything from your list shows up. He's done a few articles for some of the potions' magazines and I did some more checking after the Slug club party. I think we're going to be very lucky to be working with him on this," he says even as he pulls out a worn paper that looks as though he's been carrying it around since the party. "I had a few thoughts on the potion myself..."

While Severus and Hermione talk potions the boys are quite busy with the map. They are, of course, keeping an eye on her but to their surprise none of the other Slytherins turn up. Nor (even more to their surprise) do they appear to be lying in wait for an ambush. Huh. Sirius snickers as he finally spots Peter on the map. "Look James... it looks like Peter is chatting up little Liza Donaldson. Isn't that Rita Donaldson's little sister? She's a third year!"

In actuality 'little Liza' is a fourth year but it isn't as though Sirius keeps track of that. Nor was she a carbon copy of her elder sister (the future mother of Hermione's old roommate Lavender Brown).

James snickers. "If she's like her sister that's not that surprising. You remember hearing about Rita when we were wee impressionable firsties and _she_ was a third year. Still... didn't think Peter had it in him much less that he was looking at the youngins," he says, shaking his head.

Remus rolls his eyes. "They're in the library. Maybe she's tutoring him," he suggests. Sadly neither of the other two argue with the possibility despite thinking young Liza to be a third year. Though Remus at least is gracious enough to suggest, "Or he could be helping her with Transfiguration or Astronomy." Those and herbology are really the only classes Peter is fairly good at.

"Maybe. Ol' Peter could be trying to talk her into a little star-gazing," Sirius says with another snicker.

It should be noted that Fifth year boys are still not known for their maturity.

There's a bit of discussion on the possibility of seeing just what Peter is up to and much nudging between James and Sirius. Remus, on the other hand, is distracted by the dot that is Hermione Rookwood as it is leaving the dungeons. "You two can go if you want," he says with a handwave. "I'm going to see if Hermione wants a snack." Food seems to be the magic word as the other two perk up. "We'll come with you!" James and Sirius say in unison.

Hermione is less than surprised when she comes across her three favorite Marauders as she climbs the stairs out of the lower level of the Castle. "Where's Peter?" she asks by way of greeting, having expected to see him with the others. She isn't disappointed not to see him but she's beginning to wonder even more about the pudgy, uninteresting boy.

"Library," James said and Sirius starts snickering again, which starts James off once more.

Hermione shakes her head at the pair of them and looks to Remus for an explanation.

He rolls his eyes at the other two and gives Hermione a smile. "We're going to get a snack, want to come?" he asks. At her nod of agreement he reaches over and slips her bag off her shoulder. "Let me carry that for you."

"Awww."

Hermione gives Remus a little smile when he takes her bag. Unlike some of her past book bags it isn't heavy thanks to the charm work on it but she appreciates the thought. Internally she's "aww'ing" a bit herself but her head turns at the other two doing it. "Take notes, boys, Remus clearly knows how to be a gentleman," she teases.

Remus, though he's just a little pink at getting teased about her, plays along and offers her his arm as well. "But of course, my lady," he says. His mother wouldn't have it any other way.

The other two, being hams, feign blows and hurt feelings at 'the insinuation that they don't know how to treat the ladies' until Hermione smirks at them and says, "Enough. I thought you were hungry."

"She does have a point, James," Sirius says.

"I suppose she does, Sirius," James agrees, looking amused.

"Very well then. To the kitchens!" Sirius says and bounds off, James chasing after him.

Remus and Hermione follow at a more leisurely pace. "So what were they snickering about? Just Peter being in the library?" she asks.

"No he was with a girl... younger sister of a 7th year with a bit of a reputation. They think it's funny as she's younger than he is," Remus explains.

Hermione looks thoughtful. "Ah." She's quiet a moment before saying, "Might do him good if he can find a girl that likes him. If they don't tease him too much about it."

"She's a Hufflepuff. I'm not sure what year she is. They think she's in 3rd but it might be 4th. It's kind of hard to keep track if they aren't in our house or year," Remus says.

A Hufflepuff could, perhaps, teach Peter something about loyalty. Hermione still has her doubts about Peter. A girlfriend could be good for Peter in a lot of ways... or for distancing him somewhat, which is another possibility and perhaps an even better one. She'd rather he wasn't in a position to be able to betray her new friends when the time comes... if it comes. She still has hopes that the situation can be avoided.

Resolutely she thrusts thoughts of that future from her head lest Remus once again notice her preoccupation. Smiling at him she says, "Well, if the girl is a 4th year and actually likes him we'll have to see to it that they don't tease him too much. A girlfriend could be the making of Peter. It might give him some more self confidence."

Remus noticed Hermione's preoccupation but put it down to thinking over the situation at her words. He nods. "True. I'll leave it to you to break it to those two that they aren't allowed to give him too hard a time about it then," he says with a chuckle and a sly grin.

Hermione smirks. "Making me be the bad guy eh?" she teases.

"What can I say... they're more likely to listen to you about it," Remus admits sheepishly. He's always found it hard to rein in his friends.

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit, Mr. Lupin. If you put your foot down about something I think they'd listen to you very well," Hermione replies, coming to a stop before the painting that hides the kitchens' entrance. She turns her hand from where it rests on his arm to prevent his tickling of the pear and says, looking up at him seriously, "They won't stop being your friends if you call them on something like that you know. You three are too close for that."

Remus gives her the lopsided smile that never fails to tug at her heartstrings, a hint of vulnerability mingling with the warmth and appreciation in his eyes. "Yes, ma'am, logically that's true." Logic has to war against years of not having friends as well as the fear that no one ever would call him friend and that his secret would be revealed.

Hermione slips her arms around him and wraps him in a warm hug. "Hard to believe logic sometimes I suppose... but it will get easier as the years go by. You've got us now, Remus, and we won't easily let you go," she says softly.

The entrance opens as Sirius, despite James trying to hold him back, looks out to see what's keeping them. Sirius crows, "Never mind then, you two just come along when you're ready." Chortling gleefully his voice can be heard even as it shuts again, "Ha, you were right James, they stopped to cuddle. Should have left them like you said, maybe they'd have had a nice snog..."

The pair blush self-consciously though Hermione gives Remus a comfortable squeeze before she releases him from the hug. Nor does Remus hurry to step away from her. Instead he takes her hand and with merely a glance to make sure the entrance has shut again he looks back to her intently, "Hermione..."

Hermione looks up at him, waiting patiently for him to compose whatever he wants to ask, her lips tugging into a soft, fond smile. "Yes, Remus?"

For a moment it appears uncertain that Remus will say anything at all, caught as he is in the beauty of her smile. He's been thinking of her as his – his girlfriend, but mostly just plain as _his_, for a while now but it occurs to him that he really must ask her. He's a bit nervous but better to find out than to just assume... he clears his throat nervously. "Hermione," he begins again, gathering his Gryffindor courage, "would you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widen in surprise but her lips curve into a happy smile. While Hermione didn't have anything in particular in mind as a guess for what Remus would say, that wasn't it. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Remus," she replies sincerely, her heart skipping a beat at the way he looks at her both nervous and hopeful. It seems to beat double time from his smile alone.

For a moment he doesn't quite believe she's just agreed and then his smile widens into a flat out grin and he lifts her off her feet swinging her around before setting her back down lightly on her feet. "Wonderful!" he says. Hermione lets out a happy laugh. "It is, isn't it? Come on, who knows what those two are getting up to in there with the elves."

Remus grins. "Mischief most probably. That or something that will require stomach soother if they start one of their eating contests though with Peter in the library that's less likely," he replies, leaning down to brush a kiss across her lips before reaching over to tickle the pear. "Thank you." He's just plain thrilled that she agreed and a little bit amazed too despite knowing that she likes him.

"Welcome," Hermione replies, with a smile that is rather giddy it must be admitted. Hermione definitely wasn't expecting that question, especially not so soon, but it doesn't mean she isn't pleased about it.

They are still holding hands as they enter the kitchens, something James and Sirius are quick to notice, grinning at each other and giving the pair knowing looks.

Never mind that they _did _go to Hogsmeade together.

"Enough of those looks, boys," Hermione says, completely unable to keep the giddy smile off her face as she glances back at Remus. "You'd think they'd never seen a couple before," she comments to him.

Remus smiles warmly back at her, "They'll just have to get used to the sight then, won't they?" he comments back.

"I think we're being insulted, James," Sirius says in a mock huffy tone.

James merely grins. "I don't mind so much this time. Good for you both," he says, sending a proud smile that might grace the face of any successful matchmaker. While his help wasn't all that necessary he _did_ make some extra moments possible. He's really happy that Remus has found someone. His friend deserves a nice girl.

Hermione chuckles and nods at Remus before taking a seat at the table the boys already occupy, Remus sliding into the seat next to her. "Don't be silly Sirius, you wouldn't have to think about it if we were _truly_ insulting you – it would be quite clear and you'd know," she teases.

Sirius pouts, though it's clear from how amused he appears despite the pout that it is merely for show and he's just as pleased as James is for Remus.

Remus grins at James and just shakes his head at Sirius' antics.

One of the elves stops by to see what the newcomers might like and soon is back with toasted cheese sandwiches and fruit as well as some obligatory chocolate per Remus' request – a chocolate raspberry trifle this time.

"Guys, Hermione thinks we should find out if Peter is into that Hufflepuff... she might be a fourth year," Remus says after the initial munching on snacks and treats has begun.

Hermione nods. "Peter doesn't seem to have the confidence you guys do. He might have more success with a younger girl and it might help his confidence. Just try not to tease him too much if he is interested in her, particularly in the beginning or it might scare him off from even trying," she says.

Sirius and James exchange a look, smirk, and finally nod their agreement. "Fine... those are some good points but it's still funny," Sirius says.

"Liza Donaldson is Rita's younger sister," James explains.

"She's the chubby one, isn't she James?" Sirius asks.

James nods, unable to help chuckling when Sirius adds, "That's something she and Peter have got in common then."

It makes sense to Hermione know that she's met Rita. She's heard the stories about her as well. The older girl is quite obviously Lavender Brown's future mum which explains a lot.

"You've said Liza is a Hufflepuff, she might not be that much like her sister. Regardless, there's nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs you know. They're loyal and hardworking, those aren't bad traits. She might do Peter a world of good if he likes her," Hermione points out.

"Good points. We'll try and give her a chance if Pete really is interested in her. For now its a moot point," James says.

Hermione is relieved. If James agrees the others usually go along with it. Perhaps, just perhaps, this will be the start of something that will keep Peter from being the betrayer.

In the library Peter is oblivious to the discussion going on down in the kitchens. He's somehow found himself sitting at a table in the library of all places with that pretty Liza Donaldson. He doesn't really know what to say to her but she doesn't seem to mind that. She works on her homework, occasionally asking Peter's help or opinion on something. He is older after all.

It makes Peter feel important to be asked. For now he is content.

Later that night both Remus and Hermione find it difficult to sleep.

Remus, of course, took some teasing from the guys when they got back to the dorms. He took it with good grace and a grin (there'd be time for revenge later after all). In his bed he lays back, hands beneath his head as Peter snores away in the bed by the window.

He hadn't planned to ask her tonight, it just sort of slipped out. His smile turns dreamy as he remembers just how she looked – the hint of surprise in her eyes, the way they lit up and her smile... he loves her smile. He thinks he must be the luckiest guy in the world to have such good friends and now the prettiest and smartest girl in school (no doubt James would argue the point in favor of Lily). He finally drifts off to pleasant dreams.

Hermione wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't spend some time fretting. It isn't as though she isn't happy that he asked her to be his girlfriend, she most certainly is because it feels right in a way that it never did with Victor or Ron. All the same her situation here in the past makes her worry about whether the things she does will make things better or worse. Her thoughts run in circles a while before she finally gives it up for the night and focuses instead on how Remus makes her feel – it makes for much better dreams than the nightmare she had the other night with deatheaters with time turners chasing her in a strangely Alice-in-Wonderland fashion of the white rabbit chiding her for being late even as they sent beams of light at her. Apparently Harry isn't the only one who has... had... will have... strange dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: It took less time than last time at least? Thanks as per usual to my readers and reviewers. I do appreciate you. I'm terribly flattered to have reached 200 reviews. You guys are great. And of course, an extra big thank you to Scribe Teradia who is kind enough to beta for me even though I do, occasionally, send her into sugar shock with the fluff I write. ;) Disclaimer can be found in chapter 1 as per usual.

Ch 20

Ritual at Summer Solstice

The sound of thunder and flashes of lightning accompany the steady falling of rain as background music all through Friday's classes, suggesting that the November Hogsmeade trip the next day would be a wet and muddy one. Many of the students had to raid their trunks to pull out jumpers as the formerly temperate autumn weather took a rapid turn towards the chilly dampness more common to Hogwarts that time of year.

Classes are finally out for the day and the Marauders are lounging in the Gryffindor common room in front of the crackling fire. Sirius stares broodingly into the fire. James is clearly daydreaming (whether about their upcoming Quidditch match or Lily Evans isn't certain) while Remus is helping Peter with his past due Charms essay.

"It's so unfair that Professor Flitwick wants it before dinner. I'm hungry," Peter whines.

"Let's just get this done, Pete. If you don't have it done by then he won't let you turn it in at all and you'll have a detention," Remus reminds him for about the fifth time since they started feeling rather put out since he knows full well that Peter got the same reminders the others did (perhaps more as he knows Hermione reminded them too) of when the essay was due. That he still hasn't done it a full week after the deadline is enough to annoy Remus, though of course the mellow Marauder is getting a bit tetchy as the full moon draws nearer. Flitwick is more than understanding usually but allowing more than a week for a past due essay when the culprit wasn't even in the hospital wing IS a bit much and it seems the professor is in agreement with that opinion as well.

Looking wet and miserably cold a trio of third year girls enter through the portrait hole, shivering a bit as their shoes make squishing sounds. The noise jars Sirius momentarily out of his brooding and he raises an eyebrow before lazily giving a wave of his wand. The girls, hit first with a drying spell closely followed by a warming charm, beam at him appreciatively. "Thanks!" they chorus. Sirius gives them a lazy, toned down version of his signature charming Black grin. "Not a problem, ladies," he says before turning back to gaze into the flames.

Of course this will have the effect of three more girls giggling over him, no doubt, but they're only third years. It isn't as though they could truly think he'd actually date them, right?

Sirius can dream that's the case anyway and it does have Marlene McKinnon flashing him a smile as she comes down the steps from the girls' dormitories just in time to see it. As she doesn't often pay him much attention this brightens him out of his broody mood. "Got plans for Hogsmeade yet, Marlene?" he asks in a would-be casual voice, trying not to betray how hopeful he is that she _doesn't_ have plans.

"Just meeting up with Dorcas Meadows for lunch, you?" Marlene replies.

Sirius manages to fight down the glee that Edgar Bones is NOT apparently getting a second date. "Mostly hanging around with the guys... but I'd be happy to buy you a butterbeer before we head back if you'd like?" he offers – and much as he hopes to sound smooth there's a little bit of puppy-dog hopefulness in his tone.

Marlene gazes at him considering for a long moment. "Yeah, alright, Black. The Three Broomsticks around four then," she says after thinking it over. He's younger, yes, but given he's got a November birthday and hers is August it isn't much younger. Besides he's rather amusing and good looking.

Sirius grins at her happily. "Four o'clock it is," he agrees. Thankfully his mental voice practically shouting, 'SCORE!' doesn't gain control of his mouth.

James and Remus look amused by the exchange, having both looked up when Sirius started talking to Marlene. Peter, still whining continuously even as he scribbles the nearly illegible chicken scratch that passes for writing on his Charms essay, misses the whole exchange.

"You headed down to dinner, then?" Sirius asks, oh so casually, as he stands and gives a deliberate little stretch that shows off his lovely quidditch muscles.

Marlene nods. "Yeah, figured I'd head down," she says, lips tugging into a smile. Obvious as his stretching was he does have a nice physique.

Sirius glances towards James who gives a slight nod. "Well, allow me to escort you then. I'm sure the guys will catch up when they are ready," he says moving over to offer her his arm.

Marlene looks half-amused but takes his arm anyway. "Very well, then, lead on," she says.

Faint heart never won fair maid, Sirius figures, and he'll take his opportunity when he can get it. The Fair Marlene has been far too elusive previously. The others can hear him even as the pair is exiting the portrait hole. "May I say how lovely you look this evening, Miss McKinnon?"

James smirks and Remus laughs. Peter FINALLY notices that Sirius is leaving and with Marlene and looks sulky. "He's going to dinner without us?" he says, mildly outraged as his stomach gives another very loud growl.

"If you would hurry and finish your essay we could go too," Remus points out even as James says, "Of course he's going without us, Pete. He finally had a chance with Marlene so of course he was going to take it. I'd go anywhere with Lily if she'd let me."

Lily, who is just returning from the library to drop off her books before dinner, walks through the portrait hole just in time to hear James remarks, chuckles. "Well, Potter, I suppose I'll let you walk me down to dinner once I drop these books off then," she says. She's had a good day and despite herself she's starting to find him rather sweet at times. Of course, Severus is particularly cranky about it but she's seen evidence that James is trying to make an effort to act more maturely. He hasn't even called Severus that awful name in the past few weeks.

James' face lights up at hearing Lily's voice but his expression becomes even brighter at her words. "I'd be delighted, Miss Evans," he says formally, hazel eyes sparkling happily.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Remus asks Lily.

"She'll be along in a few minutes, Remus. She and Sev were just finishing up making some copies of the notes they have for Damocles Belby for their meeting tomorrow," Lily replies before heading for the stairs to the dormitories.

"Thanks, Lily," Remus says.

Peter wrinkles his nose. "I don't know why she wants to spend time with Sniv-" James puts his hand over Peter's mouth. "Snape, Peter," he reminds the other boy before removing his hand and wiping it on his trousers.

Lily, halfway up the stairs and already out of sight pauses at the exchange and smiles.

"Fine. Snape. Why would anyone want to spend time with _him_?" Peter wonders.

Remus shakes his head. "She's got a project involving potions helping a potion master with developing something new. We'll have to remember to ask her about it because I know she's been meaning to tell us. She thought Snape could help," he explains. "Now hurry up, Peter, or you'll be the last one to dinner," he says. James is clearly leaving as soon as Lily is ready and he certainly would like to go when Hermione gets back.

Having merely waited to hear the replies Lily nods in satisfaction and continues up the stairs to lay her bag on her bed. She heads into the bathroom and brushes her hair, humming softly, pleased. As such James is rewarded with a smile as she comes back down the stairs and she makes no fuss about accepting the arm he offers her along with a silly little grin that says more than anything else how pleased he is to go down to dinner with her. Even as the portrait hole is closing behind them the words, "So, Lily, can I buy you a butterbeer while we're in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Perhaps it is the thought that Hermione is sure to be back soon that has Remus pushing Peter to finish but in any case despite Peter's complaining he does manage to just finish when, at the end of ten minutes Hermione walks in.

"Finished! Good timing, Pete. Why don't you go take that to Flitwick and meet us down in the Great Hall then," Remus says. It can't really be held against Remus that he doesn't offer to check it over for errors, as he did just have to sit through pushing Peter through writing the whole essay. He gives Hermione a warm smile. "I'll walk you down?"

Hermione nods and smiles back. "Just be a moment," she replies.

Remus nods happily.

Peter grumbles even as Hermione disappears up the stairs.

"You know, Peter, the guys noticed you were helping Liza Donaldson in the library the other day," Remus says (giving Peter the benefit of the doubt anyway) casually. "She's a fourth year isn't she?"

Peter nods, blushing. "She's nice," he admits.

"You should ask her if you could meet her in Hogsmeade sometime... maybe just for a butterbeer or something. It's okay to like her," Remus says, figuring that Peter might be nervous about that.

Peter looks at Remus trying to decide if he's actually serious. "You think so?" he asks uncertainly.

"Sure. She might like you but you said she's nice anyway. It's okay to have a girl that is a friend after all," Remus says thoughtfully.

Peter twitches nervously. "But won't James and Sirius laugh?" he asks.

"Well, maybe a little but they won't mean anything by it. They tease me and Hermione a bit too," Remus admits. "And you know we poke fun at James about him and Lily... even before he was having any luck."

Peter nods a few times quickly. "Okay. Maybe. If you don't think they'll be too bad," he agrees, appearing more concerned with what James and Sirius will think than actually about asking the girl (though perhaps it is just that he hasn't had time to get nervous about that yet).

Lily isn't the only one who eavesdrops on the stairs. Old habits die hard, and certainly the "Golden Trio" did more than their share of eavesdropping in their day. When Hermione hears Remus ask Peter about Liza Donaldson she pauses to listen and finally continues into her dorm with a thoughtful smile. Hopefully this is a change that will help things but there's no way of knowing. Hermione hasn't the faintest idea of whether or not Peter ever had any dating success when he was in school. Neither Remus nor Sirius ever mentioned it. For that matter aside from the impression that Sirius was a ladies' man in school and that James had groupies that he didn't pay attention to (having eyes only for Lily) not much got said about the other two Marauders' social habits in school. Like Lily she takes the time to drop her bag onto her bed before going into the bathroom to wash her hands, having gotten ink on them when making notes earlier.

"Off you go, then, Pete. I'm going to wait for Hermione and you should see if you can find Liza after you bring Flitwick your essay," Remus says encouragingly. He hopes, at least, that the girl being younger might be flattered at an older boy asking her out even if it is Peter.

"Okay," Peter says, seeming to be convinced and drawing some measure of conviction from it, "I will." Without bothering cork the bottle of ink still sitting on the table or indeed clean up any of the mess, he snatches up his essay and scurries for the portrait hole leaving Remus and the mess behind.

Remus just shakes his head and corks the ink, tidying up with a resigned sigh.

Hermione chuckles finding him cleaning up after Peter, "So how'd you end up all alone with the mess, hmm?" she asks, making her way over to help him.

"I sent Peter off on a mission to find Flitwick and to ask Liza Donaldson out," Remus admits sheepishly. He's never really tried to be a matchmaker before.

Hermione grins at him. "Better you than the boys I think... they're going to have a hard time not teasing him about it I suspect," she says. "So where are the others? I'd have thought all four of you would be up here still if any of you were."

"Sirius finally managed to get Marlene to agree to meeting him for a butterbeer tomorrow and followed it up by asking if he could walk her down to dinner. Then James managed to somehow be caught by Lily while she was in a good mood saying something... well you know how James is about Lily... and she told him he was allowed to take her down to dinner. She said you'd be along shortly so here I am," Remus explains with a smile.

"I'm glad you waited," Hermione says, smiling back.

Remus' stomach growls, "I was happy to but I hope you're ready because I am apparently almost as hungry as Peter. His stomach was growling the whole time we were working on his Charms essay."

"He only just now got that done?" Hermione asks, shaking her head. "You're more patient than I am. I wouldn't have helped him at this point when he left it this long without even having a real reason not to get it done."

"Believe me I was tempted," Remus assures her, offering his arm.

Hermione takes it and as they head out and down the hall says, "We're meeting Damocles Belby at 2 o'clock but if you want to meet up at all before that we could tomorrow. I'm not sure what the girls are up to but I figured you might want to hang around with the guys anyway for some of the time since you didn't get to much last time."

Remus chuckles. "Well Sirius is meeting Marlene at 4 and James was trying to talk Lily into a butterbeer with him at some point so perhaps we should coordinate times with them. Maybe you want to walk around with the girls in the morning and we could have lunch? Alice will probably want to have lunch with Frank anyway and that way either Lily and James will opt to have lunch with us or if not I'd imagine she'll find some of the other girls to have lunch with and James and Sirius can hang out. Peter either will or won't have a date with Liza but we can't know that until he asks her," Remus says after giving matters some thought.

"Lunch is fine by me. Say, after dinner do you think the guys would like to hear about the project?" Hermione asks.

"I'm sure they would," Remus assures her, quite curious about it himself.

"Fantastic," Hermione replies, her smile looking a tad shy a moment as she glances over at him not quite sure how he'll feel about what they are doing but knowing that the end results will be very worth it.

Remus lifts his other hand to cover the one of hers resting on his arm a moment in a comforting gesture as he senses her nervousness. "It will be fine, Hermione. I'm sure your project is brilliant," he says reassuringly.

Hermione nods. "It is, actually... or will be once it is finished. It's a bit hard not knowing how long it will take but I'm very hopeful and definitely looking forward to making it a success," she says.

They enter the Great Hall and, finding that Sirius and Marlene are not sitting by where James is sitting with Lily head for the latter couple given that they are the more likely to need a buffer. Then, too, they do want to see if the other pair would like to have lunch with them.

"Hello, James, Lily," Hermione says cheerfully as she sits down next to James, letting Remus sit across from her by Lily.

"James. Lily," Remus echoes.

"Hey, you two," James says, his happiness at getting to sit with Lily still very much in his tone.

"Hello," Lily says, apparently still in a good mood, a positive sign.

After dishing up a plate, Hermione says to Lily, "Remus has asked me to meet him for lunch tomorrow and I've got that meeting with Belby at 2 so shall we girls walk around in the morning? Oh, and if you and James want to join us for lunch you're welcome to..." She flashes an innocent smile at the boy sitting next to her. Yes, James, that is a hint to ask Lily to have lunch.

"I'd be happy to buy you lunch, Lily, if you'd like to join Remus and Hermione..." James says quickly, clamping down on the urge to babble that it would be just as fine if she wants to have lunch with just him or you know... spend the whole day together. He can't quite prevent the plaintive, "...but if you don't want to we can still have that butterbeer later right?"

Lily finds herself nodding. "I suppose that would be alright," she says and then chuckles at James' addition. "Fine, that too."

It's just as well that James is sitting across from her. Agreement to lunch AND a butterbeer later? He could just kiss her. Thankfully from where he's sitting he can't push his luck that far. "Great!" he says, beaming. BEST DAY EVER!

Remus grins. "We'll be happy to have your company," he says, thinking it nice to see his good friend so happy. He notices Peter has made it to the Great Hall and... he's sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Liza. Apparently that is going well? Well he hopes it is. "Peter might have a date as well... so remember don't give him a hard time. Who knows if it will work out but he should have a chance at least."

Lily looks over to see who Peter is sitting with and nods. "Maybe. Liza Donaldson is a 4th year, perhaps Peter will feel more confident with her," she speculates.

James mock-salutes Remus' order. "I'll remind Sirius," he offers, turning to glance over there himself very briefly after figuring out who the girl is again.

Over at the Slytherin table, Severus Snape is eating with Walden Macnair, a 7th year, as well as Robert Avery, Regulus Black and Mulciber (much like certain other people he hates his first name and refuses to answer to it – something that may save him from awkward questions in the future as his father _also_ has the same habit... Mulciber the younger being a decidedly forgettable boy in appearance may find the choice to solely use their surname convenient if others forget the elder has a son). The five are discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

"Lucius wants to meet with me," Macnair says importantly. "He wants to discuss my... prospects... for after graduation. He reckons it might be mighty useful to have someone in the department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, you know."

The others nod, having heard this about sixteen times since Macnair got the letter, and try not to look too bored by it.

"You'll have to do without me in the afternoon," Severus confides to the others, almost reluctantly.

"Got a hot date?" Avery asks, waggling his eyebrows at Severus.

Severus sneers back. "No. Business meeting," he replies curtly.

Mulciber and Regulus both snicker at the exchange.

Avery, not intimidated in the least by the sneer, joins in the snickering, before commenting drolly, 'Is THAT what they're calling it these days?"

Severus rolls his eyes and in a tone suitable for educating dunderheads retorts, "Indeed. Discussing potions is usually called a business meeting particularly when there is a potion master involved. Now if you are quite through being an idiot, Avery..."

Macnair smirks approvingly. "If you continue to make such strides with your potions, Snape, you might well go far," he says, albeit with a hint of condescension in his voice. Unlike Lucius, Macnair does not really have the subtlety to make a good recruiter for the Dark Lord. Even when praising Severus his sense of his own superiority over the half-blood comes through in his tone.

Severus stiffens, his face in its usual impassive mask. "Indeed," he says, aware even as a 5th year that there are those who are watching him and other of the Slytherins in particular for potential recruits. Currently he is undecided but the weight of that attention is, at times, uncomfortable.

After dinner Lily and Marlene dragged Alice off with them (Lily having gotten a promise out of Hermione to join them when she gets back) for a chat. Hermione then dragged the boys off to the Room of Requirement where talking about her project could be done with some confidentiality. Perhaps not oddly neither she, nor the boys, remembered to get Peter from the Hufflepuff table.

Peter, however, was enjoying himself with Liza and probably wouldn't have found the ensuing conversation particularly interesting anyway – it being rather too academic for him.

Once they were all inside Sirius quickly laid claim to his favorite couch lest Remus and Hermione beat him to it.

James plopped into one of the armchairs sighing happily. "She's starting to actually LIKE me!" he says excitedly, "She let me take her to dinner and I get to take her to lunch tomorrow AND have a butterbeer with her. Lily is so wonderful." Yes, he's still having Lily induced euphoria.

Hermione ruffles James' hair as she passes him.

Remus in an attempt to be a gallant boyfriend offers her the other armchair. Instead he's given a gentle shove into it by Hermione who then perches on the arm of the chair. Sirius and James laugh.

"You could just sit in his lap, you know," Sirius teases.

Hermione smirks at him, amused. "Well, Mr. Couch Hog, you're pretty quick to offer Remus up for a chair," she says.

James is just grinning at this point (they successfully distracted him from his mooning over Lily's wonderfulness at least) especially as Remus tugs her off of the arm of the chair into his lap. "Mr. Couch Hog is correct that Mr. Moony doesn't mind the lovely Miss Rookwood using him as a chair," he announces, winking at her before grinning at James. "Think we should change his name, James? Mr. Couch Hog is awfully catchy."

James pretends to seriously consider it while Sirius sputters in indignation at the very idea of a name change before shaking his head sadly. "No... I suppose we can't because at very least he'd have to be Mr. Couch Dog and that just doesn't have the same ring to it," he announces.

Hermione laughs and quirks an eyebrow at Remus. "Mr. Moony, hmm?" she asks, their Marauder names not having actually come up in conversation despite her having seen their forms. "So are the others Prancer, Snuffles and Squeaky then?" she asks ever so innocently (with an evil inner smirk since she knows very well they _aren't_).

Remus is laughing harder with each proposed 'name' for the others while James and Sirius are looking a combination of horrified and trying not to laugh. They end up pointing at each other.

"Prancer!" Sirius exclaims. "Ah Ha HA HA HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Snuffles? Oh Merlin, he does too," James chortles. "Hahahahahahahaha!"

Remus is too busy laughing to comment though given Hermione being on his lap she hears the gasped "Prancer-Hahahahahahahaha-Snuffles-Hahahahahaha-Squeaky-Squeaky-Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Apparently Squeaky is particularly funny?

Hermione just grins and waits.

And waits some more.

Finally they compose themselves.

"M'lady may I present Mr. James "Prongs" Potter and Mr. Sirius "Padfoot" Black?" Remus asks before ruining it with snickering, "Or as you like to call them Prancer and Snuffles... Squeaky we call Wormtail." He barely manages to not start laughing again.

James and Sirius each take a bow when their name is mentioned and shake their heads at her.

"We will not..." James starts.

"...answer to..." Sirius continues.

"Prancer and Snuffles." They finish together.

Hermione looks amused. "Uh huh," she says in a tone that is clearly disbelieving. Then she shrugs and says, "So do you want to hear about the project or what?"

"Of course we do." Amazingly all three of them manage to say that in unison that time.

"So why are you doing a project anyway?" Sirius says, having forgotten if he even knew the reason in the first place.

Hermione blushes. "Did a bit too well on my placement tests and they didn't want me to be bored..." she admits before hurrying on, "Anyways. Potions is one of my better subjects – actually it isn't my best but still in the top three – but when Professor Dumbledore asked if there was anything I was interested in doing for a project it seemed like a perfect opportunity."

James grins at her, "Too smart for your own good, huh? But we still don't know what the project is," he reminds her.

"I was getting to that!" Hermione huffs.

Remus chuckles. "Go on, then," he says.

Sirius grins, whispering loudly at James, "We did say she was brilliant..."

So much for the blush fading, "I know I told you guys that I was tutored at home but what I don't recall if I told you or not was that one of my tutors was a werewolf. I didn't know at first but he lasted longer than some of my tutors and he was really nice. Very good at Defense actually but given he stayed longer after a while I figured out his problem and asked him about it. In retrospect that's probably why I ended up with a new tutor later but that was my father's decision not mine. It's a pity that something he couldn't control that only affected him a few days a month made things difficult for him," Hermione says, taking Remus' hand as she explains the situation and hoping that doing so isn't going to upset him.

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" Sirius asks curiously.

James grins at Remus. "What do you know, she knew someone with a furry little problem before she met us and didn't mind then either," he says.

Remus just wraps his free arm around her and hugs her to him.

"I'd thought about it before, of course, but when Professor Dumbledore asked about a project idea well... with everything that happened that got me here I couldn't help the connection because whoever that man was reminded me of an older you, Remus – a good man that didn't ask for the problem but was dealing with it as best he can and trying to make something of himself despite it. Smart and kind, deserving better than the situation he found himself in. He worried, as I'm sure you do, about what might happen when he wasn't himself. It occurred to me that perhaps someone would be working on a potion to help a werewolf keep their mind when they transform, maybe ease the pain as well since it sounds as though it would be painful but initially the main goal should be keeping the sense of self," Hermione explains.

She pauses for only a moment, not quite looking at them for their reactions, "...given the nature of how large a project like that would be I hoped that perhaps someone working on it would need help and would consider students. Headmaster Dumbledore talked to Professor Slughorn and he contacted Damocles Belby. I was able to meet him at the first Slug Club meeting and convinced him of the sincerity of my interest... and to try and convince Severus Snape to help as well."

It's a measure of how surprised they are by the nature of her project that there aren't any interruptions even at the mention of Snape.

"Severus must have grown up hearing the horror stories about werewolves that many children that grow up with at least one wizard-born parent do given his stated opinion of them when asked but it was obvious when he listened to my opinions that he hadn't thought about the fact that werewolves are just people most of the month nor that they neither chose their condition or even that children could be affected." She pauses, "I know you guys aren't fond of him from what I've heard but quite frankly he's a genius with potions from what I understand. He gets things on an intuitive level with potions and has quite a gift for them. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he breaks any and all records for obtaining Potion Master status. That said I think that between what Damocles Belby already has, the ideas running through my head on the matter and brainstorming, that Snape's intuition may be key for bridging steps and missing ingredients. I probably will largely be doing cross-referencing with the ingredient reaction tables and such, second-run testing and even number crunching with arithmancy if they want but those two are the geniuses that will likely have the mental leap that creates a working potion," Hermione finally finishes.

James and Sirius are actually kind of awed – not just by the prospect of the potion she's talking about but also by how much she can say on one breath.

"Wow, Hermione," they say together which almost has Hermione giggling because for a second they sound almost like Ron and Harry to her when she's impressed them though the almost giggle turns her expression wistful.

Remus releases the hand holding hers to wrap his other arm around her as well. "Wow is right, if the three of you can do this you'll be helping so many people live better lives," he says, sounding amazed.

Hermione lets out a relieved breath. "I sure hope so. Once there is a potion and it has tested as safe perhaps the Ministry can set something up through St. Mungo's so that it would be easily available and then they can ease up on some of the restrictions for employment that they have... just come down hard on the bad people that break laws not the good people just trying to control their furry little problem and stay safe," she says.

Sirius and James exchange a look before looking seriously over at Hermione and Remus. "It's pretty amazing that you are a part of that, Hermione... and since you got Snape involved in it well... he may not know he's doing it for Remus but we do. I'm pretty sure leaving him alone will be easier now, right Siri?" James says.

Sirius nods. "We'll try harder anyway. James has been trying for Lily." For a moment Sirius looks disappointed. "Awww... and we were going to get him that hair care gift basket for Yule too!"

Hermione can't help it. Her lips twitch in amusement. She does, however, point out, "He can't entirely help the hair I think. Part of it is probably genetics... family history that is... but part of it is no doubt a result of spending a lot of his free time brewing potions. A lot of potions brewers have hair problems – some have their hair get greasy, others it gets very limp, some get wild hair... it really depends on the hair type they start out with," she explains.

James chuckles.

Sirius eyes her speculatively as trying to picture what her hair does if she brews "excessively".

Hermione shakes her head at Sirius. "I'm not telling," she says before he can ask. Truly she has no idea what her new hair does. Her old hair was obviously of the 'wild' variety.

Remus chuckles. "I'm sure you look beautiful regardless of what your hair does when you brew," he says sincerely.

Hermione turns a little to smile at him before turning back to James and Sirius. "I just wanted you guys to know. Severus and I have met a few times now. We've been brainstorming potential ingredients or potions that carry certain traits that might help and made some other notes. Tomorrow we meet with Mr. Belby. I'll keep you updated, of course, but I thought it was important for you to know what we're working on. I really appreciate it that you are going to work on not giving Severus such a hard time. Slytherins have it rather hard, I think. Cunning and ambition are the traits of the house not evil but people seem to forget that. No wonder they sneer so much when they aren't often met with kindness or consideration," Hermione pauses, blushes and shakes her head. "Sorry. I wasn't really intending to start another of my philosophical lectures."

Indeed Sirius looks a bit pained. "But a lot of them are pretty evil..." he complains.

"Are they?" Hermione asks. "They are sorted at eleven after all. Are all of those little eleven year olds evil or even most of them? For that matter some of them sort Slytherin because they expect to be there based on their family. From what I understand some families tend to have a long history of sorting into a particular house or sometimes two. I'm the first Gryffindor in my family. My brother loves me anyway but some children no doubt fear breaking that family tradition no matter what traits they themselves possess."

James looks torn. On the one hand, it's _Slytherin_ and there's no denying that there are a whole lot of overly zealous purebloods there. On the other hand, she's right... eleven year olds are just kids.

"For that matter it has been a thousand years since the Founders' time. We've got rumors of what happened with them but how do we even know how right anything is? Certainly I've never seen a portrait with all four founders in it to actually tell us what went on back then," Hermione adds, grinning. "Sal might just be greatly misunderstood for all we know. Maybe Godric was a jerk," she adds, giggling, "Rowena might have been nothing like Professor McGonagall in personality. Helga may have been the stern one!"

Remus laughs. "A valid point."

"School is a time when we transition from children to adults. While the adults in our lives have an impact the fact that we are living here at Hogwarts for so much of the year is an opportunity that we should not waste. I've met Severus Snape, Regulus Black and Robert Avery... they are just as much children making that transition as the rest of us are. I see in Severus the suspicion of someone who has been hurt often. I believe that Regulus seeks acceptance and Robert too is still wavering on what to think and do. When confronted with a pleasant demeanor and kind words they respond with the same... or at least unbend enough not to return them with discourtesy. I suspect that they are quick with sharp retorts and drawing their wands. Sorting Slytherin will have trained them to be. I wonder what a unified Hogwarts could teach them..." Hermione says before falling silent finally.

"You met Reg?" Sirius asks quietly, almost subdued.

"I did. The same day I returned from Diagon Alley," Hermione replies.

"He's my younger brother," Sirius says after a moment. "I'm worried about the company he's keeping. It's just... Macnair, Snape, and Avery... Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers and my cousin Bellatrix were very interested in them before they graduated. There isn't anything good about _them_. They're in a very bad crowd. He hangs out with that Mulciber boy too. I hear things at home. It isn't good."

James reaches over and puts a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder, reminding his brother in all but blood that he's there for him.

"Can you meet with Regulus, Sirius, and just make sure he knows he can and should come to you when he needs to talk? Can you help him find options when he's caught between expectations and doing what is right over what is easy? I think he looks up to you but it may be that having sorted Slytherin he doesn't believe you will be there for him any more. In pleasing your parents he probably feels he disappointed you," Hermione says seriously. "If the others were part of a bad crowd that has graduated then perhaps they, themselves, may manage to develop more sense of self than to continue that way. I wouldn't be surprised if they are under pressure from some of those graduates to continue that path but what if they had other options? Right now I'm not sure they think they do – or there could be a point where something pushes them further away from redemption. What will it take then to get them back? The death of a loved one? Something worse? I know I don't want to find out."

Sirius looks a little guilty. "It's hard being the only non-Slytherin at home," he says rather gruffly. "I'll try and talk to Reggie before the holidays though," he promises. Silently he adds, 'I'll do better, Reg, I promise. I hope it's in time.'

"You're an awfully deep thinker, you know," Remus says softly in her ear.

"I know... I think too much... too much time on my own reading philosophy and psychology and all sorts of things really. Most people have at least some redeeming features whether it be love of their family, a fierce loyalty, a conviction to do what they believe is right, or even the belief that certain beings should be protected," Hermione says, thinking that Lucius Malfoy for all of his many, many faults was very protective of his family.

"Old soul, my mum would call you," James says, before turning to Sirius again. "You know, mate, that if it ever came to it, mum and da would let both you and Reg stay with us. It's not as though you aren't already family."

Sirius gives him a sharp nod though his eyes signal just how grateful he is at that offer. James' mother, after all, was Dorea Black before she married Charlus Potter.

"That's a good thing to keep in mind then, Sirius, if ever your parents ask of you something you won't do and don't want Regulus to have to do in your place," Hermione says, a worried frown on her face. "I don't have the faintest clue what my father hoped to accomplish with that ritual that brought me here but I doubt it was anything good... especially since my mum..." she breaks off a moment.

Remus holds her a bit tighter, trying to comfort her and lend her strength. He sometimes worries that she's breaking down only at night when no one is there to comfort her because it hasn't been that long since she lost both her parents and could have died herself given they both did in that ritual.

James and Sirius both look sympathetic, though Sirius still looks uncomfortable. This is bringing up all sorts of family baggage for him but despite being painful there is a hint of promise in what she's been saying that's getting through to him – maybe he can get his little brother back.

Hermione sniffs, leaning back into Remus' embrace a moment and just allowing herself have a moment of grief – for her parents in a future Australia that will never know that they had a daughter, for Harry and Ron who must wonder what happened to her, for Crookshanks, and yes, even for poor Hermione Rookwood if she existed before and for her dead mother, even for the life that is no longer hers. Then she draws in strength and the positive – the good friends she's made, her hope for the future, hope to improve things, and Remus. "Thank you," she whispers to him.

"My shoulder is always here if you need it," he murmurs back softly.

Hermione nods before refocusing on what she was saying. "Not all of my tutors were good people... the werewolf was but some of them were a bit scary. Not that my father would let have let anyone hurt me... I'm not even sure that the ritual was going to hurt me..."

She bites her lip. "...though I'm not sure that Mum would have survived it even if it hadn't been messed up... at least that's the impression I get. Our cottage was set on fire. He didn't expect us to go back there. So either he was finally going to bring me there to live or maybe neither of us was likely to come out of it okay... but the tutors... some of them were only teaching me because they owed my father a favor and there were a few times when I was terribly grateful to know that they never saw who I was. Gus thinks Father also obliviated them afterwards. So I understand your worries about bad crowds... don't let them force your brother to join one if they can't force you – if he'll go, take him with you if you have to go to James. I think it puts you both in a safer position if both heirs are out of their hands." She looks worriedly from Sirius to James.

"If I can make him go with me I will," Sirius says, "and if I can't I will at least remind him that the door is open for him should he ever choose to come."

"It will be. You should talk to your Uncle Alphard, too, Sirius. He might be able to help get the family pressure to ease off a bit. He could, perhaps, remind your father that there are advantages to neutrality if nothing else. Or remind him that Black heirs shouldn't bow to anyone," James says, smirking faintly at the last part as he puts on a snooty air.

"That's actually rather brilliant, James. Uncle Alphard can't stand that stuff but he's not above playing it off a bit when it suits him. He's too eccentric for my dear old mum but so far she hasn't managed to blast him off the tapestry," Sirius replies.

Turning her head, Hermione kisses Remus softly on the cheek before giving his arm a little tug so that he releases her and getting up. "Alright, hugs from my boys and then I think I ought to go join the girls a while and let you three go track down Peter and get into some harmless mischief. We've been doing far too much deep thinking for one night and really ought to end with a bit of fun if we want any hope of a good night's sleep before Hogsmeade tomorrow," she announces.

Remus releases her and then rises himself. He chuckles slightly when she demands hugs and before she can go claim one from James or Sirius he reclaims her first, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Hear that, we're under orders to go cause mischief!" he says, feigning amazement. He releases her and nudges her towards Sirius.

Hermione chuckles and wraps Sirius in a warm hug, though with a tug so she can whisper in his ear, "Sorry I keep bringing up bad memories. Hopefully we can fix some things."

In answer Sirius just holds her tight a moment before asking without even trying to make it quiet, "So is this what sisters do then? Try and fix relationships of all sorts?" before letting her go.

James grins, holding out his arms and Hermione smiles a little as she goes over to give him a hug too. It's clear that he's had some practice hugging, unlike poor Harry who often stiffened at first when she gave him hugs. "I think you're right, mate," he replies to Sirius. "I reckon we ought to let her continue to try, she seems fairly brilliant at that too so at least the effort should be good."

He looks down at Hermione and smiles that sincere, warm smile that is so much like Harry's that it hurts, just a little. "But if we're letting you try and fix things for us then you have to remember you can lean on us when you need us. Brothers like to be there for their sisters, you know," he reminds her seriously before turning a teasing mock-stern eye on Remus. "And we'll be keeping an eye on YOU, young man," he says, ruining the effect by winking. "Since no one is really good enough for our sister, I suppose it is just as well that she did the choosing herself and found someone almost as smart as she is, far more responsible than _we _are and crazy enough to put up with us AND her," the last part is totally said in a teasing tone since, he's often been amused by how some guys act around guys dating their sisters.

Remus watches this all fondly only to end up smirking at James. "Alright you loon, let go of my girlfriend and let's walk her back so that we can find Peter and get to work on this mischief we must create," he says.

Sirius can't help hoping that Hermione can help fix his relationship with his brother. It's strange what a catalyst for change her arrival has been – certainly he would never have expected if you had asked him on September 1st that before the Yule holidays he'd be considering mending his relationship with his brother and likely to have a discussion with James about a truce for Sniv... fine, Snape. "Yeah... not often we get _approved_ mischief. Let's go wreck some havoc," he agrees once he pulls himself out of his thoughts reminding himself of the frivolous, yet wonderful thought that Marlene McKinnon is having a butterbeer with him tomorrow (hey thinking of Lily nearly always cheers James up, it is worth a try) lest he fall into brooding.

James, with a mock show of reluctance, releases Hermione. "Very well, I have unhanded your maiden, Remus, let us set forth to the Tower. We can liberate the prototype and go find Peter," he says, speaking of the map of course... and they will, no doubt grab the cloak as well.

Remus slings an arm around Hermione's shoulder and the other two head for the door. The walk back to Gryffindor involves a lot of banter back and forth as Sirius and James shoot ideas for 'mischief' back and forth with Remus interjecting the occasional comment on said ideas. Remus and Hermione say good night as James and Sirius run upstairs for the map and cloak, then Hermione goes up to join the ladies in her dorm where Alice, Lily and Marlene are catching up and, upon Hermione's arrival, doing a bit of dishing about the guys. Since none of them are particularly gossipy it is far more entertaining and light-hearted than listening to Lavender and Parvarti ever was.

Despite the banter that ends the evening, Hermione still has a hard time falling asleep and her sleep that night is uneasy, filled with dark dreams and nightmares both of the future she knew and terrors to come.

She wakes long before the others and silently pads to her trunk opening up the library compartment and extracting the book that she copied on time travel. Quietly shutting her trunk again she puts on her robe and slippers and makes her way down the stairs to the common room, settling herself on the couch near the fire to read, more thoroughly, what it has to say in hopes of gleaning anything about her situation that might help her. Hermione's dreams left her frightened and unsettled. What if she makes things worse?

It takes her a few moments to still her racing thoughts enough to focus on the print on the page but before long she is engrossed in the book, eyes eagerly devouring the words as she turns page after page. She half wishes she could take notes but considers it too dangerous. Even though she has the book disguised as 'Hogwarts, a History' the spells on it could be broken and the same with using that effect on notes. It might even be more likely with notes, she reflects, adding to herself that it would look odd as well to be taking notes from 'Hogwarts, a History'.

Hermione has come to a few more conclusions than the ones that she drew originally. She already knows that consequences such as there may be won't in any likelihood fall upon her given she was an involuntary time traveler. The book is quite curious and she wonders, slightly, that she found it in the main stacks at all for it seems to her that it ought to have been in the restricted section. The author seems to have personal experience or knew someone who had experience with involuntary time travel. Methods of achieving time travel through voluntary means are briefly discussed in an overview but where involuntary is concerned the author is strangely silent aside from making a great caution that the results are scarcely ever what the sender expects from the involuntary traveler and can be quite dangerous for the sender. So Rookwood is most at risk in her situation. It also seems that rather than time... rewinding... for lack of a better term that it is more like a branch. So her future Hermione Granger self will presumably be born and attend Hogwarts at some time in the future, magic willing, but there isn't the chicken and egg effect involved (so she won't disappear shortly after the time period when the final battle occurred in all likelihood). They literally will be separate people. Hermione rubs her temples. The book is complex, even for her, and at times things seem rather paradoxical and make her head hurt a bit.

Shutting the book and just setting it in her lap, Hermione deeply considers how Rookwood might be at risk due to her situation. 'Well, either he had a sister in the original timeline that died in that ill-fated ritual or he didn't, she can't know either way. It doesn't even matter because now he has a sister who has the memories of someone very prominent on the Light side in the Second War. That right there is a huge change. Add to that little fact that she already knows a few things about him... Rookwood... very smart, personable, works in...' she pauses and her eyes widen as she realizes just where her thoughts are going. 'Works in the Department of Mysteries, spied and recruited for Voldemort and didn't get caught out until Karakoff was trading names for a reduced sentence. But from my memories of my "father" this time around I bet he was one of those early Voldemort supporters so what if he was doing the recruiting first... I wonder... maybe I'm a danger to him because I could turn him to spying for OUR side." A slow grin spreads across Hermione's face.

The grin fades, however, as she realizes how dangerous that will be for him. Though she knows the ritual has a lot to do with it she does care about Augustus Rookwood now. 'Still he is in a lot better position to actually help if only I can figure out how to manage the things that need to be done. I think that I'm going to look into training as a Cursebreaker this time. I think that's a skill set that we're going to need and I don't remember anyone mentioning one in the first Order. Goodness knows Bill was dead useful pity Dumbledore was so fond of his secrets. If he'd taken Bill along when he got the ring horcrux then maybe he wouldn't have ended up succumbing to the compulsion charm to put the darn thing on.'

So deep in thoughts is she that she doesn't notice Sirius until he lifts her feet and sets them in his lap after sitting down next to her on the couch. It is probably a good thing that he still was holding her feet when she was startled or else she probably would have accidentally kicked him so startled was she.

"You're up early," he comments, giving her feet a pat as she settles back down.

Hermione nods. "Didn't sleep well," she admits.

Sirius nods. He stares into the fire a long moment before turning a bit towards the girl. "Nightmares." It's more of a statement of fact than a question.

"Nightmares," Hermione agrees.

"You want to talk about it?" Sirius asks.

Hermione shakes her head but smiles at him. "No, but I do appreciate the offer. They are all a muddle anyhow," she says softly.

It doesn't surprise him, somehow, that she doesn't want to talk about her nightmares. It seems to Sirius that she's had to rely on herself for too long but he can understand that – before Hogwarts he had to try and protect Reggie but couldn't really count on anyone in his parents' house. Reg wouldn't mean to get him in trouble but it happened anyhow and Kreacher always seemed to have it in for him. "Right," he says, dragging himself out of _those_ thoughts. "Best way to get nightmares out of your head is to replace them with something better," he declares and then gives her a softened version of a very cocky, Sirius Black grin, "and what can be better to replace them with than the story of how the Marauder's met. That's a classic after all..."

And sure enough, hearing about how Sirius met James, Remus and Peter on the train to Hogwarts and all of the craziness involved including James' immediate introduction to a love-hate relationship with Lily and Severus is enough to distract both of them.

Hermione doesn't really have to ask why Sirius is up. She can guess. And as he launches into the spectacular failure that is their first prank with Peter she can't help but laugh, especially when he explains that it was Remus' critique of why it went wrong after that really got them intrigued. Remus was such a mystery to them in those days. After about an hour both of them look much happier and are yawning again. Hermione sets her feet on the ground, picks up her book and leans over and gives Sirius a hug. "Thanks," she says sincerely, "I think maybe I can get a little more sleep now."

"Any time," Sirius replies, meaning it as he hugs her back. "Guess I should see if I can get a bit more sleep myself. Can't really prank 'em when they're meeting ladies tomorrow... well not this time at least," he adds with a grin. "They'd pay me back and I wouldn't want Marlene to think I was trying to outshine her." Nut. Though he's probably right that pranking the other three when they all have dates (apparently Liza said yes to Peter) is a bad idea.

Hermione nods. "Sleep well," she says before disappearing back up the stairs, book in hand. She tucks it safely away in her trunk before slipping back under the covers and slowly drifting off to sleep again to dream of the Marauders without Peter, Lily, Alice and Frank, Harry, Ron and Neville and her – both of her – playing children's games young and carefree, safe and happy together.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: As per usual the disclaimer can be found in chapter one. Happy reading.

Ch 21  
Ritual at Summer Solstice

The second time she wakes up Hermione hears the sounds of the others getting ready and slowly stretches not quite ready to get out from under the covers yet especially as, from the sound of it, the bathroom isn't free.

Once again she has cause to reflect on the sheer kindness and generosity that Sirius Black extends to those he claims for his own. She was a little afraid that first week when she, before she could quite stop herself, climbed on a soapbox and spoke of the darkness and why some seek it, that she might have caused Sirius to resent her or that she might have alienated him. Instead she saw signs that brooding or not he was thinking about her words, didn't hold them against her, and still was treating her courteously. Her teasing about taking him and James under her sisterly wing aside that first week, she really feels after last night that they essentially have adopted her into their self-chosen family.

Like Sirius, she isn't entirely sure how much she can rely on her 'real family' now and so she is all the more determined not to let those she's chosen for herself down. Hermione is no Dumbledorian general to be manipulating things for 'the greater good'. Still she can't help but remember the Sorting Hat's warnings often spoke of the need to unify the school. That, she believes, is possible even now when tensions between Slytherin and Gryffindor are quite high.

That Lucius Malfoy, the Lestranges and Bellatrix Black are out of school is a blessing. Macnair is a 7th year and she isn't sure that he's salvageable. Mulciber is a 4th year and, as Hermione recalls, he attacked a muggleborn girl with dark magic at some point during their schooling... oh... Mary MacDonald... that's right. The girl should be in their dorm but rooms with the sixth years instead as they have small numbers as well and she's particularly close to her cousin, June. She wonders for a moment why Mulciber is a 4th year... maybe she heard wrong with the incident but she thought he was supposed to be the same year as Lily. Though she doesn't like the idea of the attack she doesn't really know anything about that situation. It could, she reminds herself, have been the case of him being an idiot and performing a spell that he did not know the end results (as Harry did with Sectumsempra) or it could have been deliberate. She doesn't know enough about it.

While Mulciber is dubious, Avery is less so. Hermione suspects that given direction, acceptance and a purpose that Bob Jr. might _not_ join Voldemort. Especially if Severus and Regulus can be tempted off that path since the peer pressure aspect would be missing then.

A thought suddenly occurs to Hermione. She needs to research and find out which, if any, of Voldemort's old school mates and early followers that know who he really is are still alive because as she recalls Voldemort never was too keen on people knowing he was Tom Riddle. If that information and his blood status could get leaked out with his background story that might make a huge difference in cutting his support base – Riddle is certainly powerful but some of that power comes from people being too cowardly to rise up against him and his masked madmen as a whole.

Hearing the shower shut off for the second time (and having missed Alice leaving to go down to breakfast) Hermione drags herself out of her thoughts and digs through her wardrobe to throw together an outfit keeping in mind that it is probably muddy after yesterday's rain. She gives Lily a slight smile as she passes her. "I'll meet you down at breakfast, Lily, you don't need to wait," she says.

Lily smiles back and nods. "See you down there, then," she replies.

Hermione shuts her eyes as she steps under the warm spray she can't help the words that echo through her head. Harry's voice as he tells her about Moody and that awful picture of the first Order of the Phoenix: a litany of deaths, disappearances and tragedies. Marlene McKinnon and her whole family, killed weeks before Voldemort's downfall... Travers was involved. The Longbottoms, a few days after Lily and James were killed, the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. Gideon and Fabian Prewett, died like heroes, it took five death eaters including that bastard Dolohov to kill them... she's pretty sure they died the year the twins were born so that's 1978 sometime before April 1st. Caradoc Dearborn, disappeared and presumed dead. Dorcas Meadows, killed by Voldemort himself. Edgar Bones and his family, all killed by death eaters. No dates for those three either, but all of them will be after the photograph or they wouldn't have been in it to begin with. Move along, move along, it is no wonder that Harry was so disturbed when so many people in the picture were dead and to see the traitor in the picture as well.

She finishes rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and slowly opens her eyes again. Perhaps, she considers, perhaps they can be more careful this time. Make use of a protean charmed object similar to their DA galleons as a panic button for those that need help; insist if a leak becomes obvious that arms are checked for the dark mark. If they have a spy then a small circle, not just Albus, should be assured of their loyalty with veritaserum. She rather thinks that Moody should be one of that small circle, though it isn't likely that she'll have much say (if any) on any of it.

Absently she towels off and gets dressed dragging her head out of plans that are, by necessity, still a few years off. "Concentrate on what you can do now," Hermione reminds herself. "Build relationships, forge friendships and create possibilities. Try to keep an open mind – you don't know yet which paths cannot be changed." She takes a deep breath before putting on a little makeup to disguise the minute flaws in her appearance that hint at the restless night before opening the bathroom door again and heading down to breakfast.

As she's heading down the steps Marlene joins her with a small smile.

"Morning," Hermione says softly.

"Morning," Marlene replies quietly.

The subdued nature of the greeting is rather pleasant given her mood. Hermione isn't cross, but neither is she feeling particularly cheerful given the sheer weight of the thoughts that have been on her mind this morning.

They walk in companionable silence down to the Great Hall and take a seat by Lily who is, being a morning person, chattering quite happily at Alice, who is _not_ a morning person. Alice, despite being first in the shower, still looks like she's about to fall asleep in her porridge at any moment and is clutching her mug of tea protectively as she dumps sugar into it. Is she even counting how many spoonfuls?

Hermione helps herself to bacon and eggs and fills up her own mug of tea, adding a spoonful of honey. She forgot to look out the window but the sky above the Great Hall shows the day to be gloomy and overcast. At least it isn't raining like it was yesterday but Hogsmeade is sure to be muddy. It's rather a funny contrast at the table with Lily talking up a storm while she, Alice and Marlene are all just sleepily half-listening.

Eventually all four of them are finished with their breakfast. "Do you want to hang around with us until you meet Dorcas for lunch, Marlene?" Lily asks.

"Sure, I'm not sure when exactly she's planning on turning up but until she does I don't mind the company," Marlene replies.

"Let's get going," Alice mutters. She still is much too groggy. Why do they have to leave so early?

"So what do you want to do when you get out of school, Marlene?" Hermione asks, as they make their way towards the gates where Filch is checking permission slips. "Oh, the rest of you too if you know." They might not be quite decided yet after all as until O.W.L. scores are in it's hard to say for certain what you can take your N.E.W.T.s in.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm still deciding between Auror training and being a Healer. My classes can go either way so that works out fine. How about you? Do you know yet what you'd like to do?" Marlene replies.

Alice yawns before succinctly answering, "Auror."

"Something with Charms maybe. That man I met at Sluggy's party from Experimental Charms made it sound pretty interesting. We'll see though. It will be easier to decide after the O.W.L. results come back," Lily says.

"Me? Oh, I'm kind of thinking maybe Curse Breaking. It's interesting work and I like Runes and Arithmancy a lot. I don't mind Defense either which is helpful for it from what I understand. Not having taken Care of Magical Creatures might be a little bit of a drawback in terms of the things that are sometimes encountered in cursed locations but I figure I can always read up on that sort of thing," Hermione replies.

Lily looks a bit surprised. "Oh I figured you wanted to do something with Potions," she says.

"Oh, no, I'm just doing the extra project because it in itself interests me. I don't have the intuitive knack for it to be one of the innovative minds in the field really but I can at least lend the support to those who do have the knack when it's an idea of interest. I brew well but I know myself well enough to know that while I can help someone more talented perhaps speed the process along with inventing I wouldn't be able to create a new potion myself," Hermione replies.

"Why do you have a special project anyway?" Alice asks as they make their way into Hogsmeade.

She's certainly not the first to ask, but once the girls know perhaps she won't have to go into it again. "I did a little too well on my placement tests and they didn't want me to be bored," Hermione explains once more.

Marlene smirks and Lily outright laughs at Hermione's sheepish expression.

Alice snickers. "Glad we don't have that problem. Studying for O.W.L.s is enough work for me this year," she says.

"So what's this project then? Something with Potions presumably given Lily's surprise," Marlene concludes.

The other girls look curious as well, though Lily at least has heard a little bit about it from Severus.

"I had a tutor who was a very nice man with a monthly condition that caused him a great deal of pain and to for the space of a single evening lose his mind. He came by this condition through no fault of his own, it was inflicted upon him and the condition made it difficult for him to keep a job. Does that seem fair to any of you?" Hermione asks curiously, deliberately not saying just what his condition is just yet.

"No, it really doesn't," Lily says, frowning.

"Not really, but what does this have to do with your project?" Alice asks.

Marlene, perhaps more awake than Alice, catches on quicker. "One night a month, inflicted condition that's painful and causes the victim to lose their mind? Your tutor was a werewolf. That's got to be one of the most sympathetic description's I've ever heard, Hermione. So he was actually a pretty nice bloke the rest of the time then? This potion, it's supposed to help werewolves?"

The other two have the widening eyes and other small signs of surprise but also similar signs of thinking about it and (particularly in Alice's case as she's a pureblood) having to revise some of their previous thoughts about werewolves (or at least some werewolves).

"Yes, Damocles Belby, a Potions Master, is working on a potion that will allow a werewolf to keep his mind when he transforms. I'm sure we'll also work on trying to make the transformation less painful, but just think what that could do for the ones who want to just be good people and be safe when they get a little hairy once a month. Think about the poor children who've been bitten – how much easier it would be for their parents to deal with the condition. I think there's a lot of potential for good there – there would be less excuse for the prejudices if such a potion were easily available. They could crack down hard on the bad ones that don't take the potion or abuse it to do harm and let the good people dealing with a bad problem alone," Hermione says passionately. It's a topic she feels strongly about on Remus' behalf but also for the others she's sure are out there that are like him, undeserving of the harsh fate that accompanies being attacked.

"Wow," Lily says. "Sev didn't tell me what exactly it was you were working on just that there was a Potion's Master involved. That's pretty amazing if you lot get it to work."

"Might help quite a bit, though it would be bad in the wrong hands," Alice speculates, Marlene nodding her agreement. "Still it might cut down on some werewolf attacks that aren't intentional," Marlene adds.

Hermione smiles happily, glad that her friends can see that it is, for the most part, a very good thing that they are working on.

"So where to first?" Alice asks.

* * * * *

While the girls are entering Hogsmeade to begin their shopping, the boys are just getting down to breakfast. Having spent the previous night in mischief as per Hermione's directive they also slept in a bit later. Sirius, of course, like Hermione didn't have uninterrupted sleep and so sleeping in a bit later was good.

Breakfast takes longer as well, Peter in particular being hard to part from the food and so it's nearly ten before the boys make their way down to Hogsmeade. It doesn't matter much though they'll spend a couple hours now browsing before James and Remus meet Lily and Hermione for lunch. Peter and Sirius both have butterbeer with their respective girls to look forward to later in the day and the boys will all get back together after lunch to wander around some more though until Hermione has her appointment they can hope for her and Lily to join them (or at least James, Remus and even Sirius hope for that – Peter, not so much).

"Let's go in Zonko's first," James suggests. Remus nods his approval and the other two grin. It's a good choice, certainly James doesn't want to push it by buying his prank supplies when he's with Lily. Remus figures that Hermione wouldn't actually care but it's still good to get it out of the way. "Sounds good," he says. He will, of course, have custody of _those_ bags since sneaking them back into the castle is definitely a job for the slyest of the Marauders. Peter might manage a convincing face of befuddled confusion when questioned but most of the time no one even suspects Remus when something comes up.

A dizzying array of supplies later and Remus has tucked away the specially made Zonko's bags (safe for shrinking regardless of contents!) in various interior pockets. James and Remus both having recalled the previous Hogsmeade weekend with some fondness they agree to save Honeydukes for later and instead the boys set about that oh so important task – finding presents for the upcoming Yule holidays. It's a tricky business buying both for those who are absent while trying to sneak items under the nose of those present but they somehow manage quite well.

* * * * *

The girls, too, have a productive morning where presents are concerned and come lunch time begin to happily split off still teasing each other with hints over the intriguing packages and their wrapped contents.

Hermione is pretty amused to find some perfectly awful Christmas jumpers that have animals on them – she can't resist getting James one with Prancer, Peter (who she'd rather not have to get anything at all for) the one with a squeaky little wind-up mouse chasing its tail under a garish Christmas Tree, and Sirius one with a black dog in a Santa hat snuffling at a teetering pile of presents (and not incidentally knocking them over). For Remus she eventually decides in the spirit of keeping his secret (and having finally heard about his 'badly behaved rabbit') to go with a chocolate brown rabbit wearing a lopsided garland of mistletoe and holly – and trying to eat it - looking faintly disgruntled. They aren't her real presents for them, of course, but she thinks they might think them funny anyway.

"I don't know about you, Lily, but I'm certainly ready for lunch," Hermione comments as she walks with the redhead towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Me, too, Hermione. Shopping is hungry work," Lily agrees with a little laugh.

Alice and Marlene head off in two separate directions so they are presumably meeting Frank and Dorcas somewhere other than the Three Broomsticks for their lunch.

Remus and James are, perhaps unsurprisingly given James' desire to keep Lily happy with him and Remus' tendency toward punctuality, on time to meet Lily and Hermione and have already acquired a table. Quite a feat given how crowded the place is during lunch on a Hogsmeade weekend.

The girls wind their way through the crowd making their way over to the table. Hermione slips into the seat next to Remus, giving him a warm smile as across from them Lily sits down next to James.

James smiles happily. "Hello, Lily, had a good morning?" he asks. He still can't quite believe his luck to be having lunch with Lily Evans for the second Hogsmeade in a row.

"Tolerable. We got some holiday shopping done anyway," Lily replies, "and Hermione reminded me to get some yarn to do up a scarf for Petunia so that /should/ at least be something she can't complain is freakish." Lily rolls her eyes. She is in turns hurt and angry about her sister's behavior – at the moment it is her annoyance that shows.

"She's just jealous of you, Lily," Hermione says. "Or at least that's how it seems to me. It's a pity but there isn't much you can do about it when she's refusing to be reasonable."

"Lily's beautiful, smart and talented," James points out, needlessly, though it does have Lily blushing with pleasure (a very pretty look for her, James notes). He actually manages not to add the tactless remark that the one time that he recalls seeing her sister with her parents at the station the girl looked sour, unpleasant and had a definite resemblance to creatures of an equine nature. Horse-faced would definitely be an apt description.

"So ladies, what would you like for lunch?" Remus asks, figuring that they should order. Of course he's hungry too.

"The specials board had chicken pie on it, that sounds good," Hermione says.

"I think fish and chips sounds good today," Lily replies. James nods his agreement, "It does!"

Remus chuckles. "Steak and kidney pie for me," he replies even as James hops out of his seat.

"I'm getting it. No arguing Remus, consider it a pre-holiday treat." James says and he pushes his way through the crowded pub up to the bar to order before Remus can argue. The sandy-haired boy is slightly flushed as he usually is when James (or Sirius) insist on paying for something, his family isn't exactly poor but they certainly aren't rich in the way that the Potters and Blacks are.

Hermione takes Remus' hand in hers, "Well now, that was nice of James, wasn't it? Gives you a bit more to spend on Christmas presents or chocolate then. What are you getting James and the boys anyway?" she asks cheerfully. She remembers how Ron would get sometimes when Harry would, without thinking much of it, treat them for something (not that Harry was ever so carefree as James but he did like to share with them) and is glad that at least Remus doesn't get furious. It's still obvious, however, that he's not quite comfortable with letting his mate buy lunch for all of them.

"Hmm, that's true enough I suppose," Remus replies thoughtfully. "I'm not sure yet, really, it's hard to shop with them around you know. I often have to wait and do my shopping after I get home."

"I just know Gus is going to drag me shopping again so I'm going to get a few things when we go. I figure I might find some things in Diagon that I didn't here," Hermione replies with a smile. She's thinking of checking Flourish and Blotts to see if there's an earlier edition of the set of Defense books that Sirius and Remus gave to Harry 5th year. The books were very good and all three boys would probably like them... though she'll probably end up getting them for Remus. She's thinking about maybe getting Sirius a book on motorbikes. James she isn't really sure yet and Peter... well there's always candy she supposes. Chocolate frogs since he still collects the cards.

"It was nice of James wasn't it?" Lily says, a smile lingering on her face. While she's still a little surprised at him being thoughtful it isn't nearly so much of a shock to her as when she first realized that he could be. It probably helps that he's calling her Lily much more of the time and so in turn she calls him James unless she's annoyed with him about something.

James arrives back carefully carrying four bottles of butterbeer for them just in time to hear Lily and he smiles fondly at her from behind before setting the drinks down and retaking his seat. "They'll bring the food out when it's ready," he says as he passes the bottles around. His hazel eyes are sparkling with happiness and contentment though there's a hint of nervousness in them. "Lily, I've been meaning to ask you... if I send you an invitation would you come to my parent's annual New Year's ball?"

Remus and Hermione pretend to ignore the other couple, quietly talking to each other and sipping their butterbeer, though neither can quite contain the smiles they share.

Lily is taken a bit by surprise at the question. She's still not quite used to James Potter not making a huge and embarrassing production out of asking her out. This straightforward approach is rather refreshing, not to mention much less humiliating. She isn't sure she owns anything fancy enough for such an event, but her mum would probably take her shopping if she asked or... Alice would definitely go shopping with her. "I'm not sure how I'd get there. We don't have the floo network connected at my house, you know," Lily says hesitantly.

"Hermione," James says, and Hermione looks up. "Yes, James?" She has a sneaking suspicion where this is going. "Could Lily come stay with you the night of the ball do you think?"

"I think so, but I'll have to ask my brother. If Alice is coming Lily might want to stay with her." she says.

James nods. "Otherwise I'm sure Mum would apparate over to collect you, Lily, I just think you might have more fun if you're staying the night with Hermione or Alice. If you're flooing home with one of them you can stay later probably."

Lily, who probably would have been extremely angry with the highhanded discussion even a few weeks earlier, just laughs. "Alright then. Check with your brother and see if he minds, Hermione, and let me know. I'll need to find something to wear for it. How formal is it, James?" she asks.

"You look beautiful in anything, Lily, but dress robes are pretty standard for the event," James says, flashing her a charmingly earnest grin.

"Guess I'll have to see if Alice wants to go shopping... or maybe I can meet you when you go to Diagon, Hermione. You did say you were probably going didn't you?" Lily asks.

"I'm not all that fond of shopping, really, but yes, my brother's likely to be dragging me to Twilfit and Tattings for dress robes. He apparently attends all sorts of holiday functions and was quite delighted not to have to find a date now that he can just drag me along," Hermione explains. "I'll let you know when we're going and if you haven't managed to talk Alice into a trip perhaps you can meet us there."

"Cheer up, Hermione, at least Sirius will be dragged to a lot of the same functions and you'll see me at some of them," James reminds her.

Hermione smiles. "True enough and I'm glad of it," she says honestly.

"Thanks, Hermione," Lily says.

"Oh, and Lily if your parents can't give you a lift to Diagon Alley you could always take the train into London and ride the tube. There's a tube station not terribly far from that part of Charing Cross Road after all... or if you are feeling adventurous and have a strong stomach there's always the Knight Bus," Hermione adds belatedly. "I haven't ridden it myself, but I've heard about it enough." Hermione only rode it once as Hermione Granger, but Hermione Rookwood only heard about it from a couple of her tutors.

"Good idea, Hermione," Lily says, smiling at her friend. "How do you hail the Knight Bus anyway? I've never ridden it."

"Just raise your wand in your wand hand, but don't stand too near the curb, the bus arrives rather abruptly and the driver isn't all that careful. You don't want to get knocked down or hit," Hermione cautions her. "Personally I'd rather take the train if it were me."

"I might try it once but we'll see. The train is pretty reliable after all, if not as fast," Lily says.

"The Knight Bus isn't always faster if there are a lot of people ahead of you for stops but it isn't the most comfortable with how the chairs slide about... or beds if it's in night mode," Remus puts in his two cents with a chuckle.

"Remember how green Peter got when we rode it that one time, Remus?" James asks with an amused, tolerant grin.

"I'd rather forget, thank you very much James. He didn't just get green," Remus replies, grimacing.

"Let's not talk about people getting ill, boys, our food should be here soon and I, for one, don't want my appetite ruined," Hermione chides mildly.

Lily seconds that, "Here, here."

James just chuckles, but doesn't continue with the topic and indeed Rosmerta soon delivers their plates and the conversation dies down a bit as everyone starts on the homey fare.

After lunch the couples split up with Remus and Hermione heading for Honeydukes, while James and Lily stroll hand and hand further up the street. Hermione's eyes follow after them a moment with a fond smile. "I'm rather proud of James, he's doing much better with her now," she comments to Remus.

Remus laughs and gives her arm a squeeze. "Well we know whose doing that was," he replies.

"His own, he just needed a nudge in the right direction," Hermione protests.

"Still, it would have taken him a lot longer without that nudge," Remus points out.

"Hard to say, really, but he really does care for her so he'd have gotten there eventually even without me I'm sure," Hermione says, though she knows from what Harry's told her that they previously got together in their 7th year. She's quite proud of James and glad that Lily could open her eyes enough to see him clearly /now/.

Hermione picks up a box of chocolate frogs for Peter's gift while they're there, a box of sugar quills (assorted) for herself, and, of course, some chocolate. She also decides to try the new holiday Snowflake Sweets – soft sweets that melt like snowflakes on your tongue.

Remus, naturally, goes right for the chocolate. He sneaks in a few extra things that he remembers Hermione liking when she's not paying attention.

Then they, too, stroll around the charming village until it's time for Hermione's appointment with Damocles Belby. She leans up and gives Remus a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Remus," she says as she leaves him at the door of the Three Broomsticks. Stopping at the bar she asks and is shown to the private room where the Potions Master is already in conversation with Severus Snape. "I'm not late, am I?" she asks worriedly.

"Not at all, Miss Rookwood. Mr. Snape and I were merely early. Have a seat," Damocles rises upon noticing the young lady and pulls out a chair for her, seeing her settled before sitting back down himself. He gives Severus a bit of a look for not rising when she comes in but in the end shrugs, putting it down to the teen lacking the old fashioned manners /he/ was taught by his great-grandmother.

Hermione can see that Severus already has his notes out and swiftly pulls out her own.

The next three hours are some of the more interesting she's ever spent as the three of them go through what has been tried thus far and talk over the merits and possibilities of the things the students came up with (and why or why not they might work well). Belby is decidedly intrigued by some of Hermione's choices on her list of potentially helpful ingredients – particularly in wolfsbane.

"I hadn't considered it due to the poisonous effects it has in its natural state but you know I think you may be onto something with Wolfsbane," Damocles says thoughtfully. "It will have to be handled very carefully, however, so that the poisonous effect is neutralized."

"Oh, I hope so, Master Belby! Perhaps once we have a formula we could try various modifications to see which is the most beneficial. Aside from keeping their mind a reduction of pain would certainly be good," Hermione replies, excited by the progress they've made already. She knows it will be a long process but even so she feels that they have already made great strides.

Throughout the conversation Severus is far more excited and animated than Hermione has ever seen him - it is clear that potions truly is his passion. Occasionally, though Hermione is a smart girl, the conversation between the two males goes right over her head as they get into more obscure nuances of potions and she smiles to herself. She was so right to include Severus.

After one such moment Damocles starts writing furiously onto a piece of parchment a list of things he wants them to research and properties that they should be looking for as well as warning them to be particularly vigilant about checking the reaction tables for reactions between ingredients. This will be a very complex potion with or without Wolfsbane, something all three of them are certain of.

After spending another twenty minutes lecturing the both of them and giving them very firm instructions, Damocles Belby cracks a smile again and shakes Severus' hand. He then kisses Hermione's and thanks them both for their help. He looks far more excited than when he left Slughorn's party and Hermione is pleased to see that he has lost some of his awkwardness with them. She guesses that he must have lumped them both into the 'colleagues' category and that might be one of the few groups he's comfortable talking with.

She and Sev walk back together and Hermione can't help grinning at the way he continues chattering about the project. "I'm excited too, Sev," Hermione admits to him.

It is nice to see him so happy. "So are you going home for the holidays?" Hermione asks.

Severus shakes his head. "No, not this year," he answers, and Hermione is disappointed to see him lose some of that happiness. "My mother is ill."

"Does she have the right potions to help her?" Hermione asks gently.

Severus looks even more tense and unhappy at that question and Hermione tugs him gently off the path. "Breathe, Severus," she says quietly.

He's standing so rigidly and struggling so hard with his composure that Hermione just gives him a moment and waits. "Now tell me how I can help," she orders.

"My father..." There's such hatred in the word that he practically spits it out, "he's forbidden her to make potions or anything to do with magic." It's obvious that Severus is very worried about her. "But he won't take her to a doctor either... and now he's told her not to let me come home."

Hermione frowns. "It sounds like a bad situation. You live near Lily, correct?" she asks.

Severus gives a jerky nod. "Yes, I thought so. And you think it will make matters worse if you do go... or stay with Lily's family?" Another sharp, pained nod. She's actually surprised that he's answering her questions. "What hours is your father at work or out of the house?"

"If he hasn't lost his job again he'll be out during the day unless he stops home at the noon hour for luncheon," Severus replies.

"I'll see what I can do, Sev. If nothing else I can find out just what's wrong with her and well... if it's something that can be fixed with Muggle medicine I can see that she gets it. I know how to pass with Muggles so don't you worry about that. If she needs more than Muggle remedies can handle I'll see to it somehow. I'm sorry you'll be having a lonely sort of holiday though. Try to have some fun, okay? Even if it is just playing in the potions lab as much as Slughorn lets you," Hermione says. She isn't sure why she's taking it upon herself to go take care of his sick mother but she feels that /someone/ needs to. Besides it's a good excuse to visit Lily and perhaps her family will help with matters.

"I don't know why you want to help," Severus begins before cutting himself off. He's so afraid he'll lose his mother. Eileen Prince hasn't been strong in years but she's tried to shield her son from Tobias Snape when he's been in a drunken fury. He looks at her a long moment as though weighing how serious she is – how likely she is to accomplish anything – then chokes out a reluctant, "but thank you. If you can convince her to leave there it would be better. She won't leave no matter how many times I ask." They'd both be better off away from Tobias and he knows it. He's sure that away from Tobias they'd manage somehow. It wasn't as though they lived in riches now. He certainly was no stranger to second-hand clothing and books but he's older now. He could work hard over the summers and he's sure with time Eileen could recover enough to work as a potions' brewer as she once did.

Hermione smiles gently. "I want to help because no one should be left in a bad situation without help," she says softly. "I suppose we should be heading to dinner. Try not to worry too much and I'll send you a letter when I know more. I'm not sure exactly when I'll be able to go but I'll try to go as soon as I can, alright?"

Severus nods and he feels a little relief that at least his mother will be checked on, not alone.

He's lost in thought as they continue up the path towards the castle and they split off as they enter the Great Hall, Hermione towards the Gryffindor table and Severus towards the Slytherin table. He takes a seat across from Regulus Black and next to Robert Avery Jr. and methodically begins filling his plate and slowly working his way through his meal.

Hermione, on the other hand, sits down next to Remus just in time to hear James quizzing Sirius on how his date with Marlene went. She's amused to hear Sirius extolling the virtues of the fair Marlene (among them wittiness, intelligence and the ability to get the drop on him). It comes as almost an afterthought as nearly a quarter of an hour later Remus asks, "So Peter how was your date with Liza?"

"Oh, ho, did our little Peter have a date?" Sirius asks gleefully.

James just grins, waggles his eyebrows and asks, "So, how /did/ it go, Pete?"

Hermione reaches over behind Remus to where Sirius is sitting on his other side and thwacks him upside the back of his head. "Behave and let Peter talk."

"Hey! Oh, sure go ahead, Peter," Sirius says, though he mutters as he rubs the back of the head.

"It went alright," Peter says nervously, eyes darting from Sirius to James and back again as though he should have asked their permission first.

"That's great, Peter," James says sincerely (he, at least, remembering Hermione telling them not to tease Peter /too/ much early on about his new girl).

"You really think so?" Peter asks hopefully.

"Sure, why not," Sirius says grandly and Peter looks relieved.

"That is good, Peter, I'm glad you had a good time. Are you going to ask her out again?" Hermione asks kindly.

"Uhm... maybe? I don't know," Peter says indecisively as he looks towards James and Sirius again.

"Did she have a good time with you, Peter?" James questions.

"I think so," Peter says, though he isn't really sure.

"Well then, why not," James says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Why not. Sure why not," Peter echoes, apparently trying to talk himself into confidence.

Hermione glances over at the Hufflepuff table where Liza Donaldson is sitting. On the upside she isn't glaring over at Gryffindor in Peter's general direction. She supposes that's a good sign that at least the girl didn't have too awful a time with Peter.

"Can't hurt to try, Peter," Hermione says with a small smile. "She looks like a nice girl anyway. I think I'm going to head up, guys, I want to make a to-do list for the things I need to do over the holidays before I forget. See you in the Common Room in a bit?"

Hermione receives several nods and a warm smile from Remus even as she's getting to her feet and making her way back out of the Great Hall to head back to Gryffindor Tower.


	22. Chapter 22

The characters/toys still belong to JKR for anyone who has forgotten. Silly people.

Chapter 22

A festive air fills the castle in the weeks leading up to the Yule holidays and, indeed, it does look beautiful with the trees that Hagrid brought in for the staff to decorate. The scent of pine wafts through the Great Hall and the ghosts are caroling through the halls. Most of the professors are in a jovial mood (particularly Slughorn) and seem to have given up (with a few exceptions *cough*McGonagall*cough*) in the week before the holiday on seriously expecting to get work out of their students.

Hermione and most of her friends are taking the train home for the holidays, and while Hermione is rather nervous about the weeks she'll be spending with Gus, she's also looking forward to them in a way. She's been writing to him weekly since their meeting back in September and this morning she sent Ambarisa to the Rookwood estate with directions to await her there. She figures he'd rather fly than sit in a cage for the duration of the train trip. Certainly Harry's Hedwig always looked bored or slept on the train.

Ironically none of her friends notice Hermione's lack of reaction to the bright red locomotive that carries them to and from school each year – as a 'new' student she /should/ have had some reaction, however, like them by this time she's so used to riding the Express that, unlike remembering directions in the castle, she just doesn't think to comment on the train at all. Thank goodness for unobservant friends.

Alice is riding with Frank, and Marlene prefers to sit with some of her 6th year friends, and Lily always rides with Severus on the train, but given Severus isn't spending the holidays at home this year she (who naturally has preferred not to sit in the company of the Marauders in the past) decides to join Hermione and 'her boys' since she doesn't have Severus to sit with. Sitting with Alice and Frank is just a little too third-wheel awkward after all.

James is actually quite thrilled when he finds out that he isn't going to lose Lily's company to Snape now that she finally seems to be enjoying his company. Thankfully he has enough sense after enthusiastically greeting Lily when she follows Hermione into the compartment to limit himself to a, "Oh, that's too bad," after Lily explains that Severus isn't going home for Christmas this year.

"Now then, I fully expect you two to dance with me if we're at the same balls," Hermione says to James and Sirius after they all settle into the compartment, before grinning at Remus. "And you, mister, better be at the Potters' ball, no excuses. I wrote my brother to make sure he accepted that invitation in particular since I'd like to spend New Year's Eve with my friends."

She gets jaunty salutes back from Sirius and James, while Remus places his hand over his heart, "I wouldn't dream of missing it this year, dear lady," he assures her, glad that the moon will not be full that night.

Lily looks largely amused by the easy acceptance of their 'orders'.

"The Yule Ball for St. Mungo's, the Ministry Yule Gala... and whatever ungodly family hosted horrors we're both in attendance at, gotcha," Sirius adds with a smirk. "The first two you'll have both of us, the others vary by host." James smirks and nods. "That it does."

Remus and Lily exchange looks and grin, "Better you three than us," is their agreed upon sentiment.

"One or two balls or that sort of thing over a break would likely be fun, but a lot of them? I don't envy you," Lily adds. "Especially since you're probably going to have to spend several hours getting fitted for dress robes if you're going to a lot of parties from the sound of it."

"Ugh, yeah... I don't even like clothes shopping... but thankfully I don't have to do much aside from veto anything I find hideous. Gus actually likes clothes... it is so bizarre," Hermione groans to her amused audience.

"Poor you," the boys chorus, before James and Sirius look at each other in mock dismay, "You know, we're probably going to have to have fittings too! Poor us!"

"Oh, Lily? I need your address, by the way... oh and phone number just in case I happen to be sort of in the neighborhood or something calling first is only polite before coming over after all," Hermione adds. She's got a few ideas spinning in her head for checking on Mrs. Snape and what to do for the woman if she needs more than some good Muggle over the counter medicines.

"You think you might be in my neighborhood?" Lily asks, looking a bit perplexed but taking out a bit of parchment and a quill never the less to copy down her address and phone number.

"Definitely a possibility. I've an errand to run and it sounded like it might be nearby," Hermione replies, looking at the address and then nodding.

"Well, if you do, call if you can and if you can't don't worry about it, just knock. If I'm home, I'm home. My mum and dad are pretty friendly... Petunia, well... is Petunia," Lily replies.

"Sounds good," Hermione says.

"What sort of errand?" Sirius asks, nosy boy that he is, though to be fair James and Remus look curious too.

"Oh, just some things that I used to do with my mum at Christmas time... helping people who need help, that sort of thing. I can't rightly go anywhere near Cambridge so I worked out a few other places that I can do a bit of good. Not that those sorts of things are just for Christmas mind," Hermione replies. It isn't even a fib, since apparently her other self and her mother did do a bit of charity work at the holidays (and other times, though much of it was more anonymous). This isn't so much charity as helping a friend.

The boys seem satisfied with her answer enough to leave off with further questions, and while Lily seems to have more questions based on her answer, she doesn't voice them.

There's a little pause from the group's conversation as the trolley lady comes by with sweets and everyone makes their purchases, passing around some to share while munching on others.

"So... that leaves the important question – do you want your Christmas presents at Christmas or do you want to wait until New Years when we'll see you?" Hermione asks the others with mock seriousness.

"Oh... that's a tough one," James says, while Sirius gives Hermione puppy dog eyes, "We could pretend it's Christmas and do them now!"

Lily and Hermione both smirk at that and shake their head, "Ah, ah, ah, that will never do," the girls say with exaggerated firmness. "He was probably one of those little kids that woke up before everyone else and had all the parcels unwrapped before everyone got up... whether or not they were his," Lily says with a laugh.

Sirius grimaces slightly. It didn't /quite/ work out like that thanks to Kreature and it wasn't a very good Christmas for him either. His parents didn't find much humor in such childish behavior from their heir even if he was four at the time.

James on the other hand has a very sheepish look on his face. "I did that once. I wasn't quite four and couldn't read the tags."

Hermione catches the look on Sirius' face and subtly pats his hand before deflecting to Remus, "How about you, Remus, did you ever open your presents before everyone else got up? I think I got through a few before Mum woke up one of those very early years, though they were all mine. I knew my H's from her D's you see."

Remus mumbles something looking a bit sheepish.

"What was that?" Hermione asks grinning.

"Either I was too little to read at all or I was already reading full stop... the Christmas present opening didn't have an in between for me," he says more clearly this time. He started to read somewhere around when he was three... or at least he could read his name, which is a good deal shorter than Hermione's. Of course he didn't have a mum with an equally long (slightly longer) name either. Hermione would have had it easier if her mum had had a short name instead of Desdemona. Lengthwise there isn't much difference.

"I always woke Petunia up and then we both woke our parents up or I'm sure that brilliant idea would have occurred to me too," Lily says.

"It wasn't as fun as it sounds," James says, apparently willing to share his experience with the rest given he is apparently the only one who got through the whole gift pile. "They were so disappointed, they laughed a bit, but I remember when Mum went to see about breakfast I was trying to put the wrappings back on because I knew they were really disappointed... which... totally didn't work either come to think of it. Probably completely the wrong ones for the wrong things so the tags wouldn't match who the gift was for either. That actually seemed to make everything alright again."

Partway through James' story, Lily actually takes his hand. She can actually picture a little James doing that with a slightly gleeful expression turning to guilty innocence when his parents arrived and looked disappointed to have missed their little boy unwrapping his Christmas presents. It's a soft smile on her face as that picture shifts to the same little boy trying to make things right again (failing miserably but trying... cute, very cute).

"Most kids start unwrapping early at least once I think, though getting through the whole pile... that's something," Hermione says, chuckling, "There's something to be said for seeing reactions to presents, though."

'When you care about who is receiving them anyway,' Sirius thinks, but doesn't voice. He's past caring what his parents think of their gifts, bought out of obligation and only as much thought as to be certain that they are correct lest he have to hear about that as well as everything else they find wrong with him. He takes a bit more care with Regulus' present but the last few years it has been harder since he hasn't felt like he knows his little brother any more – since his little brother has been turning into one of /them/. He takes a deep breath, more determined than ever to pull Regulus aside soon.

Hermione isn't the only one that has picked up on Sirius' mood, though she and the boys are the only ones who know what's behind it. Lily just notices that he's lapsed into thought (and perhaps broodiness as he does sometimes). The others just let him know, each in their own way that they're there for him. Hermione pats his hand again, James kicks his foot lightly, and Remus just catches his eye a moment (not all at the same time obviously, that would be odd).

From the scenery outside the train they are drawing nearer to London and King's Cross station. "I think I'm going to go find Reg, cut down on the chance of familial scenes for taking too long getting off the train and all," Sirius says as he gets to his feet and carefully frees his trunk from the luggage rack without hitting anyone with it. Even lightened as it is the trunk is still bulky after all.

"Fair enough, mate, I'll see you at the parties and if things are too... well, you can always come over and stay from Boxing Day, eh? Mum loves having you around," James says.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius, see you for the New Year's party," Lily adds.

Hermione waits until he has the trunk maneuvered and down by the door before she hops up to give the boy a hug. "Have a good Christmas, Sirius. We'll see you when we see you and at the Potters."

"Take care, Sirius," Remus says, "See you at New Year's if not sooner."

Strangely it's only now that Hermione realizes that Peter didn't ride with them.

"Merry Christmas to all, and we'll hide together at boring parties to some of you," Sirius says, with a wink for James and then Hermione. Then he's out the door and off to find his brother (and perhaps have a quick word if he can find the privacy for it. Certainly not with whatever of his brothers snakely friends around.

"So, did Peter decide to ride with Liza?" Hermione asks, directing the question to Remus and James.

"Oh, yeah, I think he did actually, huh. Wonder how that went," James says, having completely forgotten about Peter in his absence.

"Hopefully it went well," Remus says.

Hermione nods thoughtfully. She's actually surprised that she didn't remember that Peter wasn't there when the trolley came around – given that Peter seems particularly fond of food in general he should have been missed then. Peter Pettigrew is a problem. Not, however, one that can be solved just now. "Shouldn't be much longer... do you need to put your robes in your trunk, Lily?" she asks. She's pretty sure she doesn't need to bother. It's pretty likely that her brother will either be apparating with her or they'll be flooing.

"Hmm, good idea. If Petunia weren't being so overly dramatic and difficult about everything I could just drape them over my arm or something but she'd probably start ranting about 'freakish things' being close to her or something idiotic like that," Lily says with a sigh.

"Allow me," James says, getting up before Lily can and carefully getting her trunk down from the overhead rack, setting it on the bench where he was sitting. "No lightening charm?" he asks, knowing full well she knows how to do one.

"It would seem odd if someone accidentally bumped it and it tipped over easily or if someone else picks it up," Lily replies with a shrug before adding with a smile, "Thanks for getting it down for me, James."

"You're welcome, Lily, you could just lighten it a little bit, though, to make it easier for you... or... hmm..." James pauses a moment eyeing the trunk.

Remus quirks an eyebrow at James, "What?"

"Timed release... we'll have to work on those a bit more for end of the year, yeah? It'd be helpful for my Lily if she could have her shrunken trunk in her pocket and a couple hours later, when she's home and settled she can have it where she wants before it goes back to regular size as easy as you please," James says proudly.

"Yeah, should be possible. We'll have to run some tests to be sure of the precision on the time delay, can't have it expanding back while it's still in her pocket on the drive home after all," Remus agrees.

Hermione decides not to ruin their fun. Let them figure it out, it's a good thing to know and something (one of many things actually) she figured out when she was working out the logistics for her beaded bag.

Lily nods along at the description, lips quirking a little at James' "my Lily". She doesn't doubt that she could figure it out on her own (it's Charms after all, her best subject) but it's kind of sweet that he wants to help her. "Don't forget you have OWLs to study for... you don't need to spend a lot of time on that," she says.

"The professors won't let us forget OWLs," James assures her, grinning, "or anyone else really... I think even random acquaintances of my mum were bringing it up before school started. 'Oh, young James, it's your OWL year, isn't it? Do your mother proud!'" He does the imitation of a warbly old lady before shuddering comically.

Lily and Hermione giggle at the impression, Remus laughing and shaking his head. "So is that what we need to do to get you to study? Nag you in falsetto?" he asks humorously.

"Not that! Anything but that!" James cries dramatically.

Lily puts her robes in her trunk and closes it again turning it upright and moving it to the floor so it's a bit more out of the way for now so James can sit again if he wants. "Alright you goof, no falsetto... probably," she says, with a grin.

"Whew, thank Merlin," James says, "Remus nagging in falsetto is really, really scary." He nods to himself.

Green and hazel eyes turn on Remus in amusement. "Aww, are you scary when you do pretend girl voice, Remus?" the girls coo.

Remus pretends to look sad. "I guess so," he sniffs, "but it's for their own good, sadly they have to be scared into studying sometimes." His lips tug as he tries not to smirk.

"Awww!"

Yes, that was girls in unison aww'ing. Something else that can be quite scary but under the circumstances isn't particularly. Besides the guys both like the girls in question.

The train slowly pulls into King's Cross Station, platform 9 ¾ appearing as crowded as it usually is for the holidays. "I'll help you get your trunk off the train if you'd like, Lily," James offers.

"Sure. Thank you, James," Lily says. She opens the door of the compartment and nudges her trunk partway into the corridor. "Just a second... I can shrink mine since Mum or Da can resize it for me when we get home," he says, before removing it from under the seat and doing just that. Tucking his trunk in his pocket he grins happily at Remus and Hermione, "Happy Christmas, you two, I'll see you at the New Year's party or sooner."

"Merry Christmas, James, see you soon," Hermione says, giving him a quick hug. "Merry Christmas, Lily, I'll probably see you in a few days." She gives her roommate a hug as well.

"Merry Christmas, James, Lily," Remus says, returning the grin.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione, Happy Christmas, Remus," Lily says and nods, "I'll let my mum know just in case you show up when I'm out to the shops or something that you might stop over."

And with that James departs with Lily and her trunk.

"Do you need any help with your trunk, Hermione?" Remus asks.

"Just in getting it down. I just need to tap it with my wand for it to shrink," Hermione says with a warm smile.

Remus nods and gets the trunk down for her.

A moment later and Hermione has it shrunken and in her pocket. She slips her arms around Remus for a hug. "I don't know what holidays with my brother are going to be like, but feel free to write if you want and I don't know... maybe we can get together at some point before the New Year's party. I'd like to anyway," she says, looking up at him.

Remus has become a bit more accustomed to being hugged (at least by Hermione) so if anything he's a little reluctant to part with her, "I'd like that too," he says, looking into her eyes. He leans down for a quick kiss. "Otherwise you have a wonderful Christmas," he says.

"I will if you will," she counters, with a little grin.

He can't help but laugh at that. "Very well," Remus agrees. "Merry Christmases for all, it is."

"And to all a good...afternoon...then?" Hermione adds, with good humor. They both seem to be procrastinating on leaving the train a bit, wanting to delay their parting, but inevitably... "Well... I suppose I'd best go or Gus will wonder if I missed the train. Your parents are probably waiting too."

Remus nods. "True enough, though they might have just asked James where I am." He starts getting his own trunk down and then the pair start working their way through the train corridor to the nearest exit.

Meanwhile in the Station:

Lily and James happened to have disembarked right near where the elder Potters were waiting. "Mum! Da! This is Lily!" and yes, he drags...err escorts, really, the pretty redhead over to his parents along with her trunk. There's a definite sparkle of good humor in the elder Mr. Potter's eyes as he smiles at her and says, "Ah, the enchanting Miss Evans that we've heard so much about I presume?" It earns him a nudge from his wife, "Charlus, don't put the poor girl on the spot. Hello, dear, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," she says.

Lily is blushing slightly, trying to decide if she should be worried at whatever James has been rambling to his parents about her or not, but good manners kick in and she simply says, "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter."

Her parents are much closer to the barrier but she finally spots them from where she's standing. "Oh, there are my parents, I should be going now," Lily says, a little apologetically.

"Of course, dear, we'll see you again soon, I think," Dorea replies, with a light chuckle.

"I'm just going to help her with her trunk, be right back," James says, as his father in particular looks on with amusement.

"So she's finally giving our boy a chance," he murmurs to his wife. It's a good thing neither of them would bet on their son's dating life... they'd have both lost. Happily under the circumstances given how long that their Jamie has been talking about this girl they're pleasantly surprised to see that something this year has turned her attention his way. Whether or not the relationship ends up a lasting one at least he won't be left wondering 'what if'.

"So it seems," Dorea replies with a faint smile.

On another part of the platform the Blacks are having a far more formal reunion.

"Sirius, Regulus, very good, we can go now," Walburga Black actually sounds far less put out than usual, if you were asking her elder son in any case.

"Mother," they greet her with the respectful nod she expects, though in most circumstances she sniffs when Sirius nods. Today... she doesn't, leaving the Gryffindor quite confused. "Father." Orion Black is often a silent figure beside his wife, though when he chooses to speak even Walburga listens. "Boys."

Sirius takes hold of his father's arm even as his brother is taking his mother's so they can apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

"Kreature! Take the boys' things to their rooms," Walburga shrieks in her more usual and far less than dulcet tones.

"Yes, Mistress," Kreature replies instantly, none of his muttering when it is his adored Mistress giving the orders. With a snap of his fingers both trunks and Kreature vanish.

Sirius is about to head upstairs himself when his mother catches his arm and directs him into the parlor, before patting his cheek with... fondness? No, that can't be right. Or is her vision going? Maybe she's mistaking him for Regulus somehow? He definitely considers the possibility until...

"So, Muriel Crouch told me over tea last Thursday that she saw you in Hogsmeade with the younger McKinnon girl... Marlene, is it?" Walburga says and there's a hint of pride in her tone. Of course, Muriel also went on and on for a bit over how refreshing it was to see such proper behavior from 'young Sirius'. Walburga persists in thinking of the woman as Muriel Crouch, though she's been a Prewett by marriage for almost thirty years.

"Just a first date, Mother," Sirius says, frowning slightly. "Marlene is a sixth year, Gryffindor too."

Walburga waves a hand dismissively. "Good family though. Most of them are Ravenclaw with the occasional Slytherin or Gryffindor. If her birthday were a month later she'd be in your year," she announces.

Oh no. He can see where this is heading. He likes Marlene, he really does but...

"You're sixteen now, perhaps we ought to start thinking about a marriage contract. It might be a bit more of a challenge than if you'd followed tradition," the slight glare actually has more of a feel of normality about it to Sirius, "but, making connections is still valuable and there are, of course, some possibilities even in... Gryffindor." Walburga still says the name as though it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

"These things shouldn't be rushed, though, Mother," Sirius says slowly, "perhaps... I would wish to see how things develop a bit more... before approaching her family." He pauses lest he make a noise inappropriate for the Black scion. "It gives you time to consider those other... appropriate connections... that you might share with me... if Marlene McKinnon doesn't work out." He tries to sound confident but willing to consider the idea because Merlin help him if she thinks he's being rebellious about /this/. He'd probably find himself in an inescapable contract to someone far less appealing than Marlene before the Yule holidays end. It could be a lot worse than talk of marriage contracts he knows, but... so awkward. He's sixteen, he shouldn't have to be thinking about marriage to a girl he's only just gotten to say yes to a single date.

Walburga studies her son throughout the entirety of his reply. In so many ways he's been a disappointment to her, but at the moment she's rather pleased. He's not taking after his cousin Andromeda's low tastes in partners at least. That is something. He is taking the matter seriously. "I think, under the circumstances, that seems reasonable. I do wish to see you making an effort to get to know the young lady. We should encounter the McKinnons at some of the festivities in the coming weeks. Be sure to partner her on the dance floor."

Sirius nods. "Yes, Mother," he says quietly, "May I be excused?"

"You may. Dinner will be at eight, tonight. Your Uncle Alphard is dining with us," Walburga adds.

"That will be pleasant," Sirius says, mildly, though internally he wants to grin widely. Uncle Alphard is by far his favorite relative. He never has to wonder about how his uncle feels about him.

Then, having been excused he heads up to his room, he really needs to talk to James on their mirrors about this. It's so weird to have his parents (his mother in particular) treating him like a person again. Why? All because his crush and recent date happens to be a pureblood girl... and now they want to arrange a marriage.


End file.
